


A Tangled Web

by NiennaNir



Series: The Appendix A Expansion Pack [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 99,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiennaNir/pseuds/NiennaNir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins catch their sister flirting with Estel in the garden and decide to break them up for their own good before Elrond finds out. Of course, things don't go as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Oh what a tangled web we weave,_

_when first we practice to deceive._

 

 

It was the darkest part of the night despite the racket that seemed to fill every inch of the valley. A lone figure stood in the passage, leaning heavily against the wall. It had been a desperately long night and he needed a moment to calm himself, to steel himself for the final battle.

 

He realized with a start that his hands were shaking and he stifled a groan of shame. What right had he to fear? He was a Dunedain, a Ranger who's nerves were hardened by an even harder life. He rubbed his face with his hands, if this night did not kill him it would be a miracle.

 

"Arathorn, if you do not come in here now you will miss your firstborn greeting the world." The elf maid stuck her head through the door with a wry smile. He drew in a shaky breath and she frowned at him, laying a hand on his arm.

 

"Gilraen is doing well," she said soothingly, as if to punctuate her words a woman's painful cry came from the room and they both turned at the sound. The elf maiden smiled giving his arm a squeeze.

 

"I have assisted father in many births." she said "Gilraen is doing well, 'twill be over soon. Your child should see both his parents, it will bring him strength of soul."

 

"I cannot do it Arwen." he whispered, trembling "I did not know she would be in so much pain. She is still so young, so fragile." Arwen gave a laugh.

 

"Young yes," she teased, looking on the slightly graying human with piercing eyes "As are you, young one. But Gilraen is strong, all will be well. Come hold her hand and give her strength." she held out her hand to him and he allowed her to lead him back into the room where his wife gave birth to their child.

 

Gilraen lay on the bed, drenched in sweat, her eyes closed as she panted, her honey brown hair splayed out over the pillows. So beautiful. He had never seen Elrond tired and disheveled before but the Elf Lord was a picture of exhaustion as he brushed a hand over Gilraen's forehead. He had shed his tunic and rolled up his sleeves and at the moment he looked far more like a midwife than one of the Eldar.

 

"It is nearly time," he said in a low voice, motioning Arathorn closer. the man dropped to his knees beside his wife, taking her hand in his and brushing a kiss over her forehead. He would be strong for Gilraen, he had to be, he would not fail her now. Her eyes fluttered open, glazed with pain and as she struggled to focus on him he smoothed back her hair.

"Soon." he soothed. She drew in a ragged breath, clutching his hand.

 

"I love you." she only barely whispered. The words sent a thrill through his heart and he covered her lips in a tender kiss.

 

"Hold on my love." he whispered, "I am here."

 

It was over so quickly he barely had time to register what was happening.

 

A groan of pain.

 

A sharp word from Elrond.

 

Gilraen's fingers gripping his own.

 

And then a baby's soft cry filled the air.

 

"My Lady, your son." Arwen said with a bright smile, laying the child in his mother's arms. Gilraen let out a happy laugh, tears streaming down her face as she gazed down at the wide eyed bundle. Arathorn drew his arms around her tightly and she laid her head on his shoulder.

 

"I am so proud of you." he whispered tenderly. He could feel the energy drain from her. He nodded to Arwen and the elf maid took the babe as he gently laid his wife back on the bed. "Rest a moment." he whispered and she gave a slight nod. Arathorn stood to his feet and turned to the Lady with a smile. Arwen held the babe, rocking him gently as she cleaned him.

 

"He is beautiful." she smiled, "What shall you call him?"

 

"Gilraen had decided on Aragorn." he replied ruefully. Arwen gave the child a soft kiss on the forehead, smiling down at him.

 

" _Mae Govannen, Hir Aragorn, estel o adanath_ " (1)

 

______________________

 

1\. Well met, Lord Aragorn. hope of men

 


	2. A Bird in a Cage

There was nothing to compare to Imladris in it's glory. The golden Mellyrn trees in Lothlorien  were a wonder to behold but they held none of the bright color and magic that was Rivendell, and there could be no place more welcoming than the last Homely House on a crisp evening in early autumn. The smell of harvest apples filled the air and every inch of the valley was painted with brilliant reds and golds in a thousand shades, colors uncounted since the dawn of Arda

 

And Arwen was all but locked in her bedchamber.

 

'She let out a listless sigh, and allowed herself to slump against the the rail on her terrace with a pout. she was too old to slouch, she reminded herself, but then she was too old to pout as well, if her father was to be believed.

 

Dear sweet Ada, she was going to kill him.

 

She was so rarely home these days why must he always insist on spoiling it with a dreadful ball? She detested balls. Oh she loved to dance, when a capable partner happened to be available but quite frankly it had become an exercise in futility. A ball seemed to exist only for the purpose of taking very happy, unattached young maidens, which she was, and turning them into harried harassed, and unhappily married women, which she had vowed never to become.

 

She supposed she deserved her current predicament. During her last visit home she and her dearest friend had made an escape into the forest, missing the ball in favor of a very frosty swim. Her brothers had been livid when they had finally found her.

 

It's not that she had been indiscreet swimming with Legolas in only their underclothes, Elves were much less concerned over physical modesty than humans. She and Legolas had been best friends since they were elflings and there seemed to be no end to the evil ideas that he could manufacture. This was helpful since her older twin brothers might very possibly be the two most singularly evil elves to ever walk upon Arda. In punishment for running away from the ball, and making them miss their opportunity to flirt with several maidens, Elladan had sewn her nightshift to the bed sheets while she was still wearing it. How she had slept though it she still couldn't understand.

 

Now the offending siblings were stationed in the hall outside her door to assure she made an appearance at the ball this time. Meanwhile the garden called to her in it's most tempting voice and she heaved a sigh.

 

"So sad!" a voice called from below the terrace "What evil is at work that such a lovely elleth is captive in this castle?" Arwen grinned, leaning over the rail.

 

"Brave Knight!" she giggled "How you cheer my heart for I thought that I should despair in this prison, have you come to rescue me?"

 

"What foul creature is your jailer my lady, be it orc's or trolls?" Legolas called back with a winning smile.

 

"Nay proud warrior!" Arwen replied "It is two twin dragons fiery of breath and foul of temper."

 

"I know these dragons and I assure you my lady their breath is quite foul as well." Legolas laughed as Arwen giggled, "I fear even a hundred warriors could not free you from your vile prison."

 

"Do not tease Legolas!" she called down, "come up and tell my brothers you've come to escort me to the ball, then I can have a walk in the garden." 

 

"Undomiel you press too much upon our long friendship." Legolas said seriously, "The last time I crossed the sons of Elrond I awoke to find myself covered in honey and goose feathers."

 

"It was not so bad as the time they locked you naked in the cellar." Arwen pointed out.

 

"Undomiel if you mention that again I shall be forced to abandon you to your fate." Legolas said sternly.

 

"I am sorry Melon nin." She replied with her most disarming smile. "But I cannot stand to be pent up like this one minute more."

 

"It will do little good for me to call on you." he replied practically "Your dear brothers are no more likely to allow you to go with me than with a balrog."

 

"Do you suppose I could climb down the trellis?" she asked, craning her neck to see over the side of the terrace. He considered her question a moment before shaking his head.

 

"There are far too many thorns, I miss your old room Undomiel, it was a good deal easier to sneak in and out of."

 

"Well I will not be defeated." Arwen replied staunchly "You are simply going to have to come up with a plan to get me out of here."

 

"Me?" he frowned "I am not the one trapped in a bedchamber."

 

"Please Legolas?" she begged with a charming smile "I shall go mad if I do not get out of here." He heaved an irritated sigh. Could she not, even once, keep him out of her ill-advised mischief?

 

"Legolas!" a voice called through the garden. He rubbed his forehead, cringing inwardly. Could this day get any worse?

 

"Rumil, Orophin!" he replied smiling broadly "It is good to see you, old friends. What brings you to Imladris?"

 

"We escort the Lady Undomiel." Rumil replied with a broad grin. "Tis a gift to be the brothers of Lothorien's March warden."

 

"And an opportunity to sample some of Elrond's choice spring wine!" Orophin added, "Does he still hide it in his study?"

 

"I think it is in the Library behind the statue of Luthien." Arwen replied. The two brothers stood frozen and turned as one to look up at her.

 

"M.. my Lady!" Rumil stammered.

 

"We did not see you there!" Orophin added.

 

"Of course not." she replied with a wicked grin. "Or you should not have been plotting thievery."

 

"You would not tell your father of our transgressions?" Rumil asked in horror as the color drained from his face. Legolas tried to stifle a laugh as he watched the two rogues. Perhaps this day would go better than he thought.

 

"I will keep your confidence." she said with narrowed eyes and he watched the brothers visibly sigh in relief. "But I will expect something in return."

 

"My lady, we stand ready to serve." Orophin declared placing his hand over his heart.

 

"Good." Arwen replied, the evil expression deepening. "Then one of you shall come up here, immediately to escort me to the ball."

 

"The ball is not for another two hours." Rumil said in confusion.

 

"Nor is the evening," Arwen replied darkly "and I do not intend to waste the daylight a captive in my chamber. One of you will come collect me from my brothers so I can take in the gardens."

 

"You want us to lie?" Rumil asked in terror.

 

"To the sons of Elrond?" Orophin paled.

 

"Now, if you please." Arwen demanded, "Or I shall be forced to tell my father where all his wine has crept off to these many years."

 

"Lady Undomiel," Orophin shook his head, his shoulders sagging in despair "Your dear brothers would never allow either one of us to sit next to you at dinner, much less escort you unwatched."

 

"We are scoundrels of the lowest caliber." Rumil agreed, nodding fiercely, "They shall run us through if we dare to approach them." Arwen tried to stifle a laugh as Legolas rolled his eyes. It was true of course, not that either elf had admitted it before. She took it as a testament to their desperate situation.

 

"Then my father shall no doubt be calling for you tomorrow." she replied, her eyes narrowing.

 

"It is a bitter choice brother." Rumil sighed shaking his head.

 

"Weather by the wrath of Elrond or the blades of Elladan and Elrohir we shall come to the halls of Mandos." Orophin agreed sadly.

 

"But which is the more lingering death?" Rumil asked, "If I must die I should like it to be quick." Legolas could almost pity them. Almost, he thought as he chuckled, but not quite.

 

"We must find someone more respectable to free the fair bird from her cage." Orophin declared and together they turned to Legolas.

 

"Nay, not I." he laughed, holding up his hands "Too often have I caused mischief to be trusted. You are on your own my friends."

 

"Whom do we know that the twins would not suspect?" Rumil asked, shaking his head "They shall not allow her to go with just anyone."

 

"We should find an elf of unimpeachable moral character." Orophin said, "Someone they would not dare to think ill of."

 

"Or at the very least someone good with a sword." Rumil shook his head, "We are doomed brother, all of our associates are even more vulgar than we."

 

"It is a blight against the modern state of chivalry." Orophin said sourly "What is the world coming to?"

 

"It is a sad state of affairs when there can be found none more noble than we." Rumil agreed. Orophin's face brightened and Rumil threw his brother a dark glare.

 

"I know one!" Orophin smiled broadly as Rumil's eyes narrowed in question "Haldir." His brother's eyes widened with a fresh horror and he turned quickly back to the lady.

 

"I shall come and collect you in all haste, my Lady." he said "If I shall fall at least my brother will be spared for your father should surely throttle us both."

 

"I should be surprised if they do any more than geld you." Legolas said with a wicked grin. Rumil winced, growing pale.

 

"I should sooner die with my elfhood in tact." he replied harshly.

 

"Haldir will help us." Orophin insisted.

 

"Haldir will geld us both!" Rumil declared, his voice rising slightly at the thought "I should sooner take my chances with the son's of Elrond."

 

"This is a golden opportunity brother." Orophin whispered quietly so that his voice would not carry "You know how long our dear brother has pined for the lovely Evenstar."

 

"Pined yes." Rumil agreed "but he would never act on it."

 

"Not on his own perhaps but if we told him that she had ordered his presence he would have no choice but to comply." Orophin said "and once in the garden who knows what may happen."

 

"Not what you may think." Rumil replied sourly "Our brother is a gentleman. Besides, you know she hates him."

 

"Do have a little sense. She does not even know him." Orophin snorted "A lovely warm elleth to come home to at night is exactly what our dear brother needs to mellow him a bit. I'd wager that one could make a new man of him."

 

"You might be right in that." Rumil nodded, "but we will need the agreement of the lady."

 

"Lady Arwen," Orophin called up to her, "We have a compromise to propose."

 

"Propose quickly." she replied darkly, her patience wearing thin.

 

"Our brother Haldir would doubtless be willing to come and claim you on your orders." Orophin said "I'm sure your brothers would not object to him." Arwen heaved a sigh, Haldir was a humorless arrogant, bore. She had tolerated his presence since coming to Lothlorien after her mother's death. The single dark blotch on an otherwise happy existence. Oh well, even Haldir would be better than captivity.

 

"Orophin, I would take in the gardens with Sauron himself if only to get out of this room." she said severely.

 

"We will send  for him!" Rumil said brightly and with a nod and a bow they disappeared.

 

"Undomiel, I almost wish I had come to claim you myself rather than saddle you with that mirthless march warden." Legolas sighed shaking his head.

 

"At least in the gardens I do not have to look at him." she replied with a grin "And when he escorts me to the ball I can easily slip from his grasp, I don't doubt he will be happy to be rid of me." Legolas shook his head. He could not imagine the elf in Middle Earth happy to let Arwen escape him.

 


	3. The Songbird's Escape

Haldir was forced to only one conclusion; if his brothers were involved no good could come of it. They stood in his room now with cheerful grins, announcing that the Lady Undomiel had requested his presence to escort her in the gardens and then to the ball. He felt a flutter in his chest that he squashed immediately.

 

Haldir had a reputation for being aloof, proud and, truth be told, it was well deserved. He sighed inwardly, if he were honest with himself he would freely admit that he adored his younger brothers. He had few friends and no intimates, they were all the family he had left and he had raised them after his father had been killed in battle and his mother had taken the ship to Valinor with a broken heart. His own children could not have meant more to him. There was no one who had been closer to his heart.

 

Almost no one.

 

He still remembered the first time he had seen Arwen. She was still a child really, visiting her grandparents with her mother. He had watched her entering Caras Galadhon on a white horse, her raven hair glittering in the sunlight. He was not much older and had never even noticed a girl before. But who could not notice the Evenstar? She was glorious. He had never seen anything more beautiful and he had followed them all the way to the stairs at the foot of the Lord and Lady's talan.

 

And then disaster had struck.

 

She swung down from the saddle with the grace of the Valar and a regal bearing that belied her short years. There was nothing haughty in the way she held herself, if she knew she was the most beautiful woman to ever grace arda she obviously didn't care. She tossed her long hair over her shoulders with a tired sigh and as her head turned she caught his eye.

 

"Hello." she said with a warm smile, her eyes sparkling, sweet, tender, innocent.

 

He stood there, completely dumbstruck. His stomach gave a frightening lurch and he frowned as he fought to keep his lunch where it belonged. Arwen stepped back from him hesitantly, her warm expression faltering. The moment of silence stretched out between them painfully and he struggled to bring his brain back into working order as the butterflies beat madly inside him.

 

And then she was gone, her hand in her mothers as they climbed the steps. She glanced back at him but once, her expression only slightly hurt at his cold behavior. As she disappeared into the trees he let out a shaky breath.

 

"Hello," he said, to the empty spot where she had been standing only a moment before, "welcome to Caras Galadhon! I'm Haldir. Might I have the pleasure of your name? Did you know you are the most beautiful creature ever to walk upon the earth?" He let out a painful groan and slumped home, hanging his head in shame.

 

That was nearly three thousand years ago and he still groaned inwardly at the mention of her name. He still adored her just as he had then and it was the bane of his existence. In the four hundred years she had lived in Lothlorien he could remember every single word he had spoken to her and most of them were yes and no.

 

Two hours alone in the garden with her would probably be enough to kill him.

 

"Why in the name of the Valar would the Lady ask for my presence?" he asked his brothers suspiciously, the color rising in his face. They exchanged uneasy glances that only made him more wary.

 

"You see that's a rather complicated and delicate subject." Rumil said, rocking back and forth on his feet suspiciously.

 

"And we would love to explain it all to you but then you would be late." Orophin added.

 

"So you had best get dressed and go collect her... quickly." Rumil finished. Haldir could feel his palms sweating as he fumbled with the clasps on his dress tunic. Whatever his beloved brothers were plotting it would probably end in disaster.

 

"You look splendid," Orophin said, steering him out the door forcefully, "You'll have her charmed in no time."

 

"Just remember to breath." Rumil encouraged. They shoved him down the hall as he tried to pull himself together, looking at each other with smug satisfaction.

 

"And don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Orophin called after him.

 

"And just what would that be?" Haldir asked, annoyed.

 

"Quite right!" Rumil agreed, nodding vigorously. "You probably shouldn't do anything we would do." Haldir turned on his heel and stormed down the passage, leaving his glee filled brothers behind.

 

"Do you think we should have warned him about the twins?" Orophin asked uneasily. Rumil shook his head with a smile.

 

"Nay, it would only make him worry. What next?"

 

"Spring wine?" Orophin suggested.

 

"Splendid!" Rumil declared and together they headed for the Library.

 

 

~*~

 

"Please explain to me again why we are sitting in the hall." Elrohir said irritably, rubbing his forehead as he leaned back on the bench, resting his head against the wall.

 

"Because she locked her door." Elladan snapped, pacing the corridor with his arms folded over his chest.

 

"Then let's leave her in there!" Elrohir sighed in frustration. "brother, there are very lovely, very unattended maidens down in the courtyard simply begging for the company of the most charming elves in Imladris."

 

"If she is not at the ball it shall be the last time we ever troll for maidens, brother." Elladan shuddered. "I do not wish to think about what father will do to us."

 

"I love the little imp but she has interfered a time too many." Elrohir said darkly.

 

"We could take turns guarding her." Elladan said brightly, "You can take the first hour and I would take the second."

 

"Oh fine." Elrohir snorted "I know you better than that."

 

"Do you think I would not return?" Elladan asked indignantly.

 

"Of course you would not!" Elrohir replied, in irritation "I certainly wouldn't."

 

"Good point." Elladan conceded.

 

"Worst of all, it will be no different the next time she comes home to visit, we shall be saddled with her until she sails to the Undying Lands." Elrohir sighed, resting his chin in his hand. "I see only one solution to this problem." 

 

"I am certainly ready to entertain any idea that would relieve me of my responsibility to our little sister." Elladan shrugged, slumping on the bench next to his twin.

 

"We must get her married off." 

 

Elladan looked at his brother wide eyed before bursting into laughter.

 

"I was not joking." Elrohir said icily. The older twin stopped almost immediately.

 

"You must be, brother." Elladan shook his head in bewilderment "Arwen may be the most lovely and charming elleth in all arda but she is completely..."

 

"Irritating, irrational, irksome, dominating?"

 

"Manipulative." Elladan added with a sigh.

 

"Ah, yes." Elrohir agreed, "I forgot that one."

 

"There is none among the Eldar that would have her." Elladan insisted.

 

"My Lords?" Haldir gazed down at them with his usual haughty expression and they scrambled to their feet quickly.

 

"Haldir," Elladan said giving the march warden an appraising look. "I'm surprised to see you... here."

 

"The Lady Arwen has summoned me to escort her to the ball." he replied with a dark glare.

 

"The ball isn't for another two hours." Elrohir pointed out.

 

"Apparently she wished to take in the garden first." Haldir said icily, and what business is it of theirs? He thought irritably. Elrohir was inspecting him like some rare insect while Elladan suddenly laid a hand on his brother's collar and pulled him back, whispering in his ear.

 

"We're in luck." The older twin smiled gleefully "We shall let the march warden mind her for a few hours."

 

"We can't let her go with him." Elrohir hissed savagely.

 

"Why not?" Elladan asked with an evil twinkle in his eyes. "What could he possibly do, bore her to death?"

 

"Well it is no less than she deserves." Elrohir nodded in agreement. Elladan clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder with a grin as the chamber door opened and Arwen appeared, dressed in a pale silver gown that seemed to make her bright eyes sparkle.

 

"Ah Haldir, you're late." she said, forcing a smile as she took his arm. Haldir felt his stomach lurch and he held his breath. "I see my body guards detained you." She shot her brothers an evil glower. To her surprise they were grinning like twin fools.

 

"Have a nice time." Elladan said, his grin spreading wider.

 

"And don't let her be late to the ball Haldir." Elrohir added, smugly, folding his arms over his chest "Father will be terribly put out if she fails to show up... again." Haldir looked first at the twins and then down at the graceful creature on his arm, his stomach gave another disturbing flutter and his eyes narrowed. 

 

So that was the game. Elrond had entrusted his sons to mind the lady and now all three had weaseled out of their responsibilities at his expense. He sighed heavily, cursing his brothers under his breath.

 

"I can assure you," Haldir replied, his lips set in a thin line, "we shall be prompt."

 

"Come Haldir." Arwen said with a smile, leading him down the corridor, throwing a final glare over her shoulder at her brothers.

 

"What do you think Father is going to say?" Elrohir asked uneasily, watching them go.

 

"It matters little," Elladan shrugged "whatever he says, he will be saying it to Haldir, not to us."

 

"Wouldn't it simply have been easier to take her to the gardens ourselves?" Elrohir sighed.

 

"The last time we took her to the gardens she escaped from us." Elladan said indignantly, "An experience I have no wish to repeat." his twin nodded in agreement.

 

"Well, dear brother, the maidens await." Elrohir smiled and together they made for the courtyard.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Twenty minutes later Haldir was in a complete panic.

 

He was just about to reign in his mortal terror of her and force himself to strike up a pleasant conversation. He could do that much, couldn't he? Just smile warmly and try not to glower, no matter how much his stomach might pitch and roll. He was March Warden of Lorien for Eru's sake, what was so fearsome about a charming and beautiful elleth?

 

Just her eyes.

 

And her hair.

 

And that lovely little dimple in her chin when she gave that musical laugh of hers.

 

Not that he had heard that laugh often in his company. Mostly he had enjoyed it from a distance. The one exception had been the time his brothers had toppled a bucket of water over his head from one of the higher Talans. Arwen had been standing on her balcony and the sound of her laughter at the dripping March Warden had filled the entire wood. He did not know weather to sigh at the beauty of it or turn beet red in mortification. In truth, his wounded pride had been a small price to pay for the sweet sound of that laugh.

 

He shook his head forcefully at the memory as the butterflies threatened their assault again. He would muster all his courage, he would be charming, kind, adoring. This opportunity would never come again and, by the Valar, he was not going to miss it. He would win her over. He turned to her, the well thought out compliment on his lips, smiling sincerely.

 

She was gone.

 


	4. Comings and Goings

Arwen was very nearly in tears as she fled through the garden, making her way around the outside of the grounds to the back of the stables. She took the servant's path that ambled through the trees leading to the river, her fists balled tightly at her sides. He was an arrogant, cruel, heartless, wretch and she would not abide him one moment longer. 

 

Why in the world had he been so rude, scowling and grunting at her as if he had been saddled with an unruly toddler? She ducked under a willow near the bank, sinking to the ground and burying her face in her hands. 

Maybe her brothers were right, maybe she was infuriating. Maybe that was why she had no real friends other than Legolas. Maybe she deserved Haldir's cold angry glares. 

 

Why did everyone treat her like a burden?

 

It had begun with the nightmare that had claimed her mother, a horror she still couldn't face without breaking down in grief. Elladan and Elrohir had both been comforting and many were the nights Ada had held her while she wept without complaint but when the initial shock had worn off Imladris had turned gray. Her brothers were gone more and more, and when they were home they seemed to avoid her. Ada slowly became more closed off within himself and, finally, feeling completely alone, she had told him she planned to stay in Lothlorien.

 

She had expected him to put up more of a struggle but he had only sighed heavily and asked if she would be happy? She had lied and said yes. He nodded in acceptance, telling her that she was grown and free to make her own choices. Feeling utterly defeated and unwanted she had chosen her grandparents.

 

It was as if her happiness had gone to the Undying Lands with her mother.

Arwen was trembling weather from rage at Haldir or terror at her father she couldn't say. Ada would be furious when he found out.

 

~*~

 

 

"I was under the distinct impression that the pair of you were watching after your sister." Elrond said with an icy glare as he stood on the front steps. The twins whirled at his voice, sheepish grins on their faces.

 

"We left her in the capable hands of the Lorien March Warden." Elladan said smoothly, noticing out of the corner of his eye that the pack of maidens they had been wooing were making a hasty retreat toward the gardens. No one could clear a courtyard like their father.

 

"Why would Haldir be doing your duty for you?" Elrond asked, trying not to smile at their guilty looks.

 

"Well, you see Ada, apparently they wished to take in the garden together before the Ball." Elrohir replied uneasily "He gave his word they would not be late." Elladan nodded in agreement.

 

"Tell me," Elrond said with a heavy sigh "that you have not coerced your grandfather's warden into minding Arwen."

 

"Apparently it was at our dear sister's bidding." Elladan shrugged "I did not think you would mind her spending time with Haldir."

 

Elrond frowned, of course Haldir was exactly the sort of elf he would be pleased to see Arwen with. In addition to his title and the high regard both Galadriel and Celeborn held for him, he was well respected, intelligent, noble, reliable.

 

In a word, dull.

 

Just the sort of man Arwen would have no interest in. His scowl deepened and his brow furrowed. He was obviously missing a vital piece of information and it was unlikely that any of his dear children would provide it for him. He sighed inwardly, resisting the urge to let his shoulders sag in defeat.

 

"Where has Estel been today?" Elladan asked suddenly "I have not seen him since last night." Their foster brother could usually be found in the courtyard, his nose pasted firmly in a book when he was not on the ranges training. No sound of sword or bow came from that direction now, and Elladan wondered where he had disappeared to.

 

"He left early this morning to patrol the borders." Elrond said with a hint of pride. The boy worked tirelessly, Elrond had thought at first it was only to win approval but he had begun to realize that Estel's passion stemmed from his sense of duty and he admired him for it.

 

"What did you speak of so late last night?" Elrohir asked quizzically "It was well past midnight when I heard him go to his room." Elrond gave them an appraising look, considering his words carefully for a moment.

 

"The truth." he replied finally. Elladan and Elrohir looked taken aback.

 

"All the truth?" Elladan asked breathlessly. Elrond nodded, looking away. The twins exchanged rather panicked glances and Elrohir looked back at his father, shifting uneasily.

 

"Ada, he is only a boy," he said in a low voice. "why do you burden him like this?"

 

"He is not a boy any longer." Elrond replied with a sigh, "You did not expect me to keep the truth from him forever?" Elrohir shook his head in resignation and for once Elladan seemed speechless. 

 

They turned at the sound of horses hooves and a dark stallion entered the gates, bearing a Ranger. The hooded figure rode high in the saddle, his strong shoulders thrown back, his cloak trailing behind him. Elrond felt a smile tug at his face as the dirty and disheveled man leapt from the saddle and threw an arm around the Elf Lord.

 

"Ada!" he greeted with a warm grin, his hood falling back to reveal his unruly mop of dark hair.

 

"Estel." Elrond smiled, shaking his head. His foster son was covered in dirt from head to toe and there were distinct traces of battle on his clothing. He looked as if he had been in the wilderness for months rather than only a few hours at the borders.

 

"You look wretched." Elladan said shaking his head. "Do not tell the maidens you are my brother! However do you get so filthy?" He gave the human a rough hug as Elrohir flung an arm around his shoulders.

"You smell like an orc." the younger twin wrinkled his nose. "you should bathe more than once a year." Elrond smiled at his sons, a desperate pang shooting through his heart.

 

You would be so proud, Elros, he thought shaking his head sadly at the memory of his brother. For a moment he could almost imagine his twin were alive again. Estel was so much like him, as had been all of his brothers descendants. He had watched them born and grow old and pass into the halls of Mandos to rejoin his beloved brother. He had loved them all, these the human members of his family, but none as much as Estel.

 

"I am sure Ada is pleased to have his favorite son home in time for the ball." Elladan said happily, ruffling Estel's filthy hair. 

 

"Why, where have you been?" he asked with his most innocent expression. Elrohir hooted with laughter as Elrond tried to stifle a grin and Elladan punched the young human in the arm with a scowl.

 

"You have been tormenting the boy since he could walk." the Elf Lord said 

forcing a frown "Do you not think he has had quite enough?"

 

"Father I'm shocked!" Elladan said in mock horror, laughing as Estel tried to squirm out of his choke hold. Elrohir nodded in agreement

 

"We have only just begun our torment." he added folding his arms over his chest.

 

"I can't breath!" Estel hissed, clawing at his brother's arm.

 

"Oh, let him go!" Elrond sighed, rolling his eyes. As soon as Elladan loosened his grip the young human gave him a rough shove, sending him sprawling in the dirt, soon all three brothers were rolling around in a mangled pile laughing and shoving.

 

Elrond shook his head, trying not to smile as he considered, just once, joining them, remembering two other twins who had tussled just as fiercely so many ages ago.

 

"Get up!" he barked. All three were on their feet in seconds. Estel had a fine black eye forming but the twins were decidedly worse off. Elladan had a swollen lip and Elrohir was sporting a bloody nose. All three were grinning like idiots and it was all Elrond could do to keep from laughing.

He had so hoped Estel at least would grow up to be respectable, it seemed he had failed as miserably with him as he had with his own children.

 

"I should be most pleased to see you at the ball in one hour... without your newly earned war trophies, if you don't mind." he said sternly. All three nodded sheepishly and headed up the steps.

 

 

~*~

 

"Oh they are lovely aren't they?" a slender hand parted the bushes slightly and three sets of eyes peered through the gap into the courtyard. Two had radiant golden hair and the third a head of silken black. All three considered the twins with appreciative expressions as they spoke with their father.

 

"Meril, I do not think the sons of Lord Elrond can quite be called lovely." the raven headed elleth giggled as she leaned closer to her companions for a better look.

 

"And why not, Indelin?" the bold blond replied. She glanced at the second golden headed beauty on her other side who was watching the twins with the look of a lioness stalking her prey. "What do you think, Eirien?"

 

"I think you had better hold me back before I do something entirely unladylike." she said with a wolfish grin, leaning closer to the hedge as if she were about to pounce.

 

"I see no reason why you should have to throw yourself at Elrohir." Meril said practically, wrinkling her pert nose in distaste. "He seems quite taken with you already."

 

"Which would be fine except I am not interested in Elrohir." Eirien answered irritably, her eyes narrowing as she considered the unsuspecting elves.

 

"You are wasting your time with Elladan." Meril snorted "He has no interest in being tied down. Besides, they are twins, what difference does it make?" 

 

"Really!" Eirien huffed, rolling her eyes. "They are completely different!"

 

"They look the same to me." Indelin shrugged passively. Of course as the youngest and least experienced her opinion didn't count for much.

 

"Trust me," Eirien replied with a superior tone "Elladan is the finer warrior, the more sophisticated, not to mention the oldest son and heir." the other girls exchanged annoyed glances.

 

"And what difference does that make when he is lying on top of you?" Meril asked with a wicked grin. Indelin clapped a delicate hand over her mouth in shock as Eirien's face turned a brilliant red.

 

"I suppose you want him for yourself." she demanded, trying to muster what little was left of her composure.

 

"Hardly," Meril replied drily, the corner of her mouth curling only slightly. "I have my sites set on a certain stunning princeling."

 

"Meril, dear, you must be mad!" Indelin nearly laughed, she lowered her voice, leaning closer to the other two. "Prince Legolas is simply unattainable, all the older elleths say so. He is a brutal warrior and a confirmed bachelor, you might as well pursue one of the Valar."

 

"I know!" Meril said, undaunted, "Isn't he scrumptious?" Eirien shook her head with a cringe, Meril was aiming far to high this time.

 

"Well what poor lonely elf do you intend to bend to your will, Indelin?" Eirien giggled.

 

"Me?"

 

"Of course you." Meril replied, shaking her blond curls "You cannot dance by yourself."

 

"I do not know." she answered uneasily "I hadn't given it any thought." her friends looked at her in mild annoyance. She knew she was beautiful of course, all elves were, but she had always felt that surrounded by so much beauty a reasonable elf must want something more than just a pretty face. What that might be she had no idea and she sincerely doubted that she possessed it.

 

"Well, one of the Lorien wardens perhaps." Meril said practically, she parted the hedge a little further to reveal Rumil and Orophin in a sheltered corner of the courtyard, consuming a massive quantity of spring wine.

 

"Oh, them?" Indelin asked with a terrified expression. There were only a few of the Lothlorien elves visiting with the Lord and Lady but they were, without exception, truly spectacular.

 

"What is wrong with them?" Eirien asked, "It is time you had a little romance Indelin. If you do not make yourself noticed you can never expect to wed."

 

"Males are incredibly thick." Meril sighed. "Some of them wander blindly along for millennia before they realize how badly they need a wife." Indelin stared through the bush with a petrified expression.

 

"Can I not just wait to meet my soul mate?" Indelin cringed, twisting the hem of her sleeve uneasily.

 

"What," Eirien asked with snort "do you expect him to simply knock on your door and announce that he would like to wed you?"

 

"Indelin, you can not hide forever." Meril insisted. "Think of it as practice!"

 

"What if I make a fool of myself?" 

 

"That, my dear, is the very best part." Meril grinned. "For they shall all be gone in a few days. In a hundred years or so, they will have forgotten all about you."

 

"Leaving me ample opportunity to embarrass myself again." Indelin sighed dejectedly.

 

"Well pick one!" Eirien said impatiently, "We cannot help you win one if you will not make up your mind."

 

"Orophin." Indelin concluded, of the two he seamed the least intimidating and he had actually smiled at her in the corridor earlier. All three elleths peered through the hedge at the unsuspecting elves, an evil grin crossing Meril's face.

 

"Let the games begin." she giggled.

 


	5. To Hunt a Fowl

"We have been gone for months and our first day home you run off again." Elladan teased, "I am beginning to think you do not like us."

 

"I needed time to think." Estel said happily, drawing his arms around each of their shoulders as they made their way down the passage. "It is so good to be home!" 

 

"We have only been gone three months." Elrohir pointed out.

 

"It seemed like longer." Estel said heavily.

 

"You did well." Elladan said with a smile. "You are a fine warrior, Estel, Father is very proud of you. So proud, in fact, he has probably forgotten all our accomplishments."

 

"Really?" the young human asked, "You're not just mocking me?"

 

"No," Elrohir said with conviction "We could not be more envious or spiteful even if you were our brother."  Estel and Elladan both laughed at the joke.

 

"You have been better to me than even my own family could have been." Estel said, looking at his feet. "I am proud to be of the line of Numenor but I am prouder still to call you my brothers."

 

"Oh, do not go soft on us now!" Elladan answered with a wicked grin.

 

"If you think that sentimental rubbish will shame us into treating you any better, you are sadly mistaken." Elrohir agreed, "nothing has changed."

 

"We fully intend to torment and despise you for the rest of your life." Elladan added, giving the human a rough hug.

 

"Is Lord Elrond allowing the riffraff into Imladris now?" a voice called from one of the doorways, Estel whirled at the sound, an idiotic grin spreading across his face.

 

"Legolas!" he cried happily giving the elf a fierce hug. " _Mellon nin_ , What are you doing here?"

 

"Oh, I have so very little to do with my time these days." Legolas grinned, he gave the young human an appraising glare, "You look terrible."

 

"We told him that." Elladan said as his brother nodded. "but he didn't believe us"

 

"Perhaps you should tell him." Elrohir added with a smile "after all we are only his brothers, what do we know."

 

"Estel, you are not taking care of yourself." Legolas shook his head, glaring at the swollen black eye, "Have you been set upon by orc's at the gate?"

 

"Two big ones." Estel grinned at his brothers. Legolas let out a laugh, noticing the fresh battle scars the twins now wore.

 

"It would seem our borders are less safe than we deemed." Elladan said seriously, and Elrohir nodded in agreement.

 

"They are on their own." Legolas grinned, steering Estel toward his room. 

 

"Let me show you what to do about your mark of honor."

 

 

~*~

 

 

"I come down to breakfast this morning only to hear that you had already left." Legolas said, trying to sound annoyed as he rummaged through his pack. "I traveled well into the night to reach Rivendell and I did not come here because I enjoy Elrond's company."

 

"I needed to think." Estel replied, he had flopped down on Legolas's freshly made bed, covering the blankets in dirt.

 

"Oh, of course, you can't think in Imladris." Legolas said rolling his eyes as he came to sit beside the young human.

 

"Ada told me about my father." Estel said quietly, Legolas sighed, looking at the jar in his hand absently.

 

"Arathorn was a good man," the elf shook his head, "A good friend."

 

"You knew!" Estel sat up, staring at his friend, wide eyed.

 

"Really, Estel," Legolas frowned "Of course I knew. I was here the day your mother brought you to Rivendell. I even pleaded her case." The human pushed himself off the bed, tense with frustration as he turned his back on the elf.

 

"Does everyone know but me?"

 

"Everyone here does." Legolas said seriously, pulling the human back down beside him and tending to his now swollen eye.

 

"Ouch!" Estel snapped. "What is that foul brew?"

 

"You should speak of foul." Legolas wrinkled his nose with a smile "You come in smelling of trolls and track filth around my room." the young human grew silent.

 

"Why did you plead?" he asked suddenly.

 

"What?"

 

"Why did you... Didn't Elrond want me?" he looked wounded and Legolas scolded himself for his choice of words. He had never heard the boy refer to the Elf Lord as anything but his father.

 

"That is not what I said." the elf replied, a little more harshly than he had intended to. "You are human Estel. Do you not ever wonder about your own people? Do you not consider how they live, who they are? Do you not think of them at all?"

 

"I hardly know any humans." Estel replied uneasily, "The Dunedain I met when I rode out with my brothers are brash and coarse, largely ignorant and on the whole rather foul. They are like..."

 

"Men." Legolas said firmly, Estel began to protest but finally gave in. "Elrond was afraid of this but I told him the son of Arathorn would never abandon his people."

 

"I don't know anything about humans." Estel sighed "And Ada tells me I am their Lord. I'm proud of who I am, but I'm not sure I would make a very good king of men."

 

"They are your people... Aragorn." Legolas said and Estel smiled at him, "You are still young. Believe me, I know it is a heavy burden to be heir to a throne but you will grow into it."

 

"I hope you're right." Estel replied with a crooked smile. He looked at the elf uneasily for a moment before staring at his feet. "Tell me of my Father."

 

"He was as fierce as a lion." Legolas said with a sentimental smile, "I once saw him face down a host of orcs alone. I have never known a warrior so fearless. Nor so compassionate. Did Elrond tell you he once carried Elladan from battle, more than three leagues down the Bruinen?" Estel shook his head with a grin.

 

"I found them not far from the fords." Legolas said with a far off look. "Elrohir had wounded his arm and Arathorn carried his twin unaided through the trollshaws. It was the first we had met. The bloody fool was little more than a boy at the time. I can say truthfully that I have not known many elves that would have made it so far. I would never have thought a child could have shown such loyalty to one who was not even of his own race."

 

"It's still hard for me to think of you as being so much older than I." Estel sighed.

 

"Then do not think about it." Legolas said practically. "You must get yourself ready for the ball. How is the eye?"

 

"Much better." Estel grinned, the swelling had all but disappeared and the bruising faded as they spoke. Legolas gave his young friend's shoulder a squeeze.

 

"Well then bathe." he said, shoving the human off his bed. "You carry the soil of a thousand battlefields on you!"

 

 

~*~

 

 

Legolas wandered down the steps and into the lush courtyard, making for the gardens. A brisk walk and then a fashionably late appearance at the ball was exactly what he needed. For once everything seemed right in the world. Estel had grown to be a fine young man and would now begin the long journey to reclaim his heritage. Arwen was in Rivendell again and for once had not managed to involve him in anything that was likely to have him throttled. Elladan and Elrohir were on speaking terms with him again and Haldir's brothers were too busy imbibing large amounts of wine to make trouble for him.

 

All in all it looked to be one of his better days.

 

He had worried about Estel and it was one reason he had so readily befriended the boy. But now he was Estel no longer, he was Lord Aragorn and Legolas was hopeful that the future of men would be brighter because of his young friend. It was nice to have both of his best friends here at the same time. Perhaps he would introduce them tonight and arrange for a leisurely hunt tomorrow, Arwen loved to hunt and goodness knows she seldom got the opportunity in Lorien. He hoped they would be able to get along, he only had a few days in Rivendell and he wanted to spend time with both of them.

 

There was a noisy crunching in the hedge ahead and Legolas paused on the trail, knitting his brow as Haldir fought his way through the brush. The March Warden's face was contorted in an angry grimace and there were several leaves sticking in his usually perfect hair.

 

"Haldir, I thought you were taking in the garden with Lady Arwen." Legolas blurted out. Haldir turned, his face growing red with either rage or embarrassment, Legolas wasn't sure.

 

"The bloody bird has flown from me!" he said viscously.

 

Rage, definitely.

 

"Flown?" Legolas said bewildered.

 

"Aye!" Haldir replied, brushing the leaves from his tunic "One moment we are walking along and the next I am standing on the path alone speaking to myself like a lunatic."

 

Legolas groaned inwardly, what had she done now? His peaceful evening seemed to be crumbling around him. Legolas couldn't say that he was particularly fond of Haldir but the March Warden was a good, loyal elf and if Arwen wasn't at the ball on time Elrond would likely skin him alive.

 

"We'd better find her before Elrond does." Legolas sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Have you checked the rose garden?"

 

"And the pool and the waterfall." Haldir said with a curt nod, "Not to mention nearly every rock and bush in the garden."

 

"Well, the first thing she likely would have done is leave the garden." Legolas shook his head, this was quite out of hand. He didn't so much mind Arwen getting him in trouble, he rather enjoyed it. Haldir was another matter. "I'll check the stables and the kitchen garden, you should probably speak to the guards and see if any of them saw her head out into the forest."

 

"She would go into the forest alone, this near to sunset?" Haldir asked in shock.

 

"Believe me," Legolas nodded with a hint of exasperation, "she would walk into a dragon's den if the idea struck her fancy. She has absolutely no sense of fear."

 

"Exactly why are you helping me?" Haldir asked suddenly, Legolas was Arwen's friend and considering the way his evening was playing out he didn't think it was beneath the Mirkwood prince to have a joke at his expense, everyone else certainly seemed to think it was a good idea.

 

"It is quite simple." Legolas said icily "The sight of blood makes me loose my appetite and I hear Elrond's chef has outdone himself." Haldir couldn't argue with that. He didn't expect to have much of an appetite himself once Elrond was finished with him.

 

"If we can't find her by the time the ball begins I will have to tell Lord Elrond." Haldir sighed in resignation. Legolas nodded in agreement, moving rapidly back down the trail the way he had come.

 

"Haldir?" he called back, the March Warden paused with a frown "Would you mind not mentioning my name?" Haldir sighed, grumbling as he disappeared down the path.

 

Why in the world had she taken off? It's very simple, he told himself, you were a drab, rude, arrogant, bore and she couldn't stand you. Haldir thought his heart would break. Why in the world was he doomed to love an elleth he could not even speak to in complete sentences?

 


	6. Of Luck and Loss

"And what might you be doing out here all alone _pen neth_?"

 

Arwen turned, startled to find her grandfather standing only a few paces away, too lost in her own thoughts to hear his approach. Lord Celeborn was dressed in a silver tunic and pale blue leggings, adding to the ethereal radiance that seemed to flow from him. The corners of his mouth were turned in the softest smile as he watched his granddaughter expectantly. She turned back to gaze at the river, willing herself to present a cool, collected demeanor she didn't feel.

 

"I needed some time alone with my thoughts." she said softly, hoping he didn't catch the tears that glistened in her eyes.

 

Celeborn sighed, so like her mother. The thought sent a sharp pain through his chest and he struggled to suppress it. It would not do to have her see him hurt. Like his little Celebrian she would be even more devastated if he were not strong for her.

 

"I know you have been unhappy,  _pen neth_." he said gently, crouching beside her, careful not to face her so that she could continue to hide her tears from him if she wished, "I do not pretend to know why. You have confided your sorrows in no one and it makes my heart heavy to think that you carry these burdens alone."

 

"They are mine to carry." she replied, her voice quiet. He marveled at it, as he had in her mother. Celebrian had never thrown a tantrum, even as a small elfling. She seemed to understand from the very beginning that she held far more sway over him if she simply looked up at him with those mournful eyes, silently pleading with him to rescue her. Arwen understood it too but for some strange reason she seldom used it to her advantage any more, choosing to hide her feelings whenever possible.

 

"That, I do not know." he said, his mouth curving into a thin smile. "I do know that it is a shame to waste a perfectly good evening alone by the river when there is a warm hall and fine food nearby."

 

"I am not sure it matters," Arwen sighed, looking down at her hands in her lap "as I can think of very few who would welcome my company, and you are already here." she turned to face him with a smile that did not fill her eyes and Celeborn felt as if she were patiently wrapping him around her finger. He gave a chuckle, shaking his head.

 

" _Pen neth_ ," he sighed, holding out his hand to her. "Tell me why you are out here alone, and do not hide from me this time. I want to hear everything." he helped her to her feet and they turned back down the path to the house.

 

"I do not think I can tell you everything." she blushed as she held his hand "because it would incriminate some elves I am quite fond of. But suffice it to say that Father wished me to wait inside until the ball and I wished to take in the gardens."

 

"From the look of your gown I take it that you did not climb out of the window." he smiled down at her.

 

"No," she sighed "I arranged to have someone escort me."

 

"Does this someone have a name?"

 

"Haldir." She said his name with so much venom it surprised him. Arwen's heart seemed to be a glacial sea, she neither loved nor hated with any great depth. It made her terribly easy to get along with, and ridiculously difficult to get to know.

 

"And what grievous transgression has he committed?" Celeborn asked, arching his brow "Shall I condemn him to the fences for the next millennia?" Arwen actually giggled but she shook her head.

 

"He has done nothing to warrant your wrath." she replied with a sad frown "It is not his fault that I am such an abysmal companion."

 

Celeborn groaned inwardly. He had been aware of Haldir's obsession with his granddaughter almost from the beginning. Haldir was far and away his bravest warden but even a moment in Arwen's presence seemed to be enough to reduce him to a speechless idiot.

 

He made it a rule never to involve himself in such things, but secretly he felt nothing but pity for Haldir. He remembered vividly how Galadriel had affected him when they were courting. He would say the most ludicrous things, simply to make her laugh. Being near her made him flustered and on more than one occasion he had graciously excused himself so that he could be violently ill. He had managed to beat himself into shape in order to win her heart. If Haldir could not do the same, a woman like Arwen would walk all over him.

 

No, better that he not interfere.

 

"You are not so terribly Abysmal." Celeborn consoled with a teasing smile "True, your unmatched grace and beauty reduce all around you to fat, bungling dwarves by comparison but those of us who love you care very little about that." Arwen tried to suppress a laugh and Celeborn stopped, drawing his arms around her. She snuggled against his chest with a sigh and he kissed the top of her head.

 

"You will find your joy, _pen neth_." he whispered gently.

 

 

~*~

 

 

"Glorfindel, have you seen my daughter and Haldir?" Elrond asked, his brow furrowing as he looked out over the hall.

 

"I have not," The tall blond elf replied with a bright smile, taking in the pomp and gallantry of the ball with an easy grace. "though I am painfully curious as to why I would see the Undomiel in the company of such a dismal elf."

 

"They were enjoying the gardens together and I thought they should be here by now." Elrond replied. Glorfindel gave him a mischievous sidelong glance.

 

"There must be a fascinating tale there." he said, sipping his wine casually. He watched as a dark haired elf with a harsh frown approached them. "Speaking of dismal elves, what has you so tormented, Erestor?"

 

"I have seen no sign of her, Elrond." Erestor said, throwing Glorfindel a harsh glare before ignoring him entirely.

 

"If she does not make an appearance tonight, Eru help me, I will kill her." Elrond hissed.

 

"Old friend, why do you persist in this?" Glorfindel asked with a sigh, shaking his head "Can you not simply accept that the child does not wish to wed and leave her bloody well alone?" Elrond let out a desperate sigh.

 

"I vowed to her mother she would be happy." he said desperately, his eyes misting despite his carefully schooled expression of control. "If her grandparents are to be believed, she has been no happier in Lothlorien than she was here."

 

"Far be it from me to disagree with the Lady of Light." Glorfindel smirked.

 

"For once I am forced to agree with my friend." Erestor shook his head "I do not think marriage will do anything to improve her happiness."

 

"Erestor, I am shocked." Glorfindel said with a grin "That you should agree with me on anything must mean that all Arda stands upon the brink of destruction."

 

"Could you, not once, show a little maturity?" Erestor demanded, pressing his lips in a thin line.

 

"If the halls of Mandos can not dampen my spirits I fail to see what you think you can accomplish." Glorfindel replied with a maddening smile.

 

"I cannot help but wonder if he were more tolerable before he died." Erestor said to Elrond with a deep frown.

 

"I have had my fill of the both of you." Elrond replied, desperately trying to reign in a laugh "Drink something."

 

 

~*~

 

Galadriel stood outside the doors to the Hall of Fire, a picture of calm and grace despite the growing unease she felt inside. She felt certain something was amiss, more than that, as if all middle-earth stood upon a turning point and this night would set in motion a course of events that would change the fortunes of all. Stranger still, she sensed the fulcrum was near, as if time was rushing like a river to this point. She sighed.

 

Or perhaps she was simply getting old.

 

She could sense Celeborn approach long before she could hear him and she turned to meet him.

 

"My Lady Wife." He said warmly, taking her hand "I apologize if I kept you waiting." She smiled at him as he led her into the hall.

 

"I was beginning to wonder what had become of you." she replied throwing him the faintest sultry glance before speaking into his mind. ^Cavorting with the kitchen maids were we?^

 

^Nay^ he whispered back, suppressing a grin ^the stable boys.^ Galadriel very nearly laughed, her careful control only barely threatened. They had played this game for centuries without measure now, each trying to push the other into losing control in public, giving a laugh or a blush. It was a game that Celeborn took a great deal of delight in and he intended to win. He had all the ages of the world and in one of them he was determined to reduce her to a giggling girl.

 

^You are a wicked elf.^ she smiled serenely as they descended the steps into the hall.

 

^You were right.^ he said, suddenly turning serious ^I found her in her old hiding spot near the river.^

 

^My Love, I am always right.^ she teased, he paused with a tender smile, drawing her hand to his lips.

 

"Aye." he whispered.

 

Across the hall twin elves, one in blue the other in crimson, surveyed the dancers with narrowed eyes as if searching for something. Their expressions were emotionless and they kept their voices low despite the noise of chatter and music that filled the room.

 

"That one is not bad." Elladan said nodding at a dark haired elleth who passed them, dancing with one of the Imladris guardians. The maiden in question giggled at something her companion had said and Elrohir wrinkled his nose.

 

"She laughs like a horse." he said to his brother.

 

"Be serious." Elladan replied with a crooked smile "When have you ever heard a horse laugh?"

 

"Look brother, we are just in time for the Weeding." Rumil said to Orophin with a sly grin as they slid up beside the twins. Elladan threw the two younger elves a mischievous smile and turned slightly to allow them into the conversation.

 

"I am afraid the garden is thick with weeds this time my friends." He said with an evil grin.

 

"And roses seem precious hard to find amid the thorns." Orophin added, looking out over the crowded hall with a frown. "No wonder you have managed to go so long without choosing a wife."

 

"Elladan values his freedom." Elrohir replied, scanning the faces as if watching for someone.

 

"Elladan has no values." Estel corrected slipping between his brothers with a smile. "Otherwise he would have settled by now."

 

"Orophin, you and Rumil have not met our foster brother." Elladan said, giving the young human's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "This is Lord Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Aragorn, Orophin and Rumil are wardens of Lothlorien and brothers to Haldir." Estel beamed at the use of his title and Elladan had to work hard to keep from laughing at him.

 

"Oh, we have met the young heir of Gondor before." Rumil grinned, at his brother with a sidelong glance. Orophin pretended not to notice as Estel's face suddenly crinkled in a frown.

 

"You were the ones who tricked me into putting vinegar in Erestor's tea." He said, his eyes flaming in recognition.

 

"I am surprised you remember." Orophin said casually "You could not have been more than a few seasons old."

 

"I remember the enraged look on Ada's face quite clearly." Estel replied, his eyes narrowing as the twins chuckled.

 

"It still amazes me." Orophin said to Rumil with a frown and his brother nodded in agreement.

 

"I have never seen an elf gag so violently." Rumil added with a smirk.

 

"Well you are quite grown now." Elrohir said, slipping his arm around his brothers shoulder "So if they trick you again it is your own bloody fault. Besides, we have more important things to attend to."

 

"Like what?" Estel asked curiously.

 

"Maidens." All four elves said in unison.

 

"Orophin and Rumil join us at every ball for the Weeding." Elrohir explained.

 

"The Weeding?" Estel asked with a confused expression.

 

"Aye," Elladan replied. "We weed out all the less than exceptional Elleths and then we divide the remaining flowers between us."

 

"It is much more efficient than to compete with each other over them." Rumil explained.

 

"And it allows visitors to avoid wasting precious time." Orophin added.

 

"I am confused." Estel sighed, his face turning slightly red "I thought that once you... joined with an Elleth you were mated for life."

 

"Aye, little brother." Elladan said with a wolfish grin, "but there are so many pleasurable things you can do with an elleth that do not involve a joining." Estel felt his ears turn pink at the insinuation.

 

"I think it is time we educate the young one." Elrohir said with a smile, Elladan nodded in agreement as the Lorien brothers considered the crowd.

 

"We should find him someone with a little experience." Rumil grinned.

 

"You mean someone with good hands." Orophin said, Rumil nodded.

 

"Has anyone seen Legolas?" Estel asked, feeling increasingly uneasy.

 

"No, I haven't, now that you mention it." Elrohir replied with a shrug.

 

"Perhaps he has already picked his flower of the evening." Elladan suggested.

 

"I think maybe I had better go look for him." Estel said, backing away toward the doors.

 

"You are sure?" Elladan asked "We wouldn't want you to miss all the fun."

 

"Quite." and with that he disappeared. The four elves exchanged wicked grins.

 

"Humans." The twins sighed in unison, Rumil and Orophin nodding in agreement.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Haldir took several deep breaths as he made his way to the Hall of Fire. He had never been squeamish but he was not looking forward to this meeting with Elrond. Try as he might, he had been unable to find Lady Arwen and now he was forced to face the consequences.

 

"I take it she has eluded us?" Legolas asked, appearing from a side passage. Haldir gave him a curt nod and then sighed dismally.

 

"I shall have to tell Lord Elrond I have lost his daughter." Haldir shook his head. "I doubt he will be pleased."

 

"That," Legolas replied with a grimace "is an understatement."

 

"I do not fear his wrath." Haldir said evenly, continuing down the corridor with his arrogant head held high "but I fear I will only cause the Lady more grief." Legolas glanced at the elf beside him, wondering for a moment if he detected a hint of regret. Was it possible the intolerable March Warden had feelings for Undomiel? Haldir's expression was one of calm control, the face of an elf hardened by countless years of battle, but that hardness did not extend to his eyes. He was decidedly distracted by something and Legolas did not think it was worry over Elrond's reaction.

 

No, he decided, shaking his head as if to clear it of the foolish notion. If Haldir truly cared for Arwen he would have approached her by now. He was not a squeamish boy after all.

 

Haldir paused at the threshold, steeling himself and throwing his shoulders back. He would face his doom with pride.

 

"Good luck Haldir." Legolas said, sincerely. The March Warden gave him a nod before descending the steps into the Hall of Fire.

 

Legolas hung back, watching from the door as Haldir strode purposefully into the hall. The Mirkwood prince had to admit as he followed at a reasonable distance that the elf was nothing if not brave. As Legolas did his best to blend into the crowd and still observe the conversation, Haldir walked with pride in his step facing the Elf Lord without wavering.

 

"Haldir." Elrond said, his face creasing in a frown. "I expected to find you in the company of my daughter."

 

Haldir looked at the Elf Lord before answering. He felt no fear. The very worst Elrond could do to him would be to kill him and how could that be any more miserable than living the rest of his eternal life pining for Arwen? He threw his shoulders back, his lips curling down in a frown.

 

"It would seem, my Lord, that I have angered her." Haldir replied, his voice holding a note of resignation.

 

"Angered her?" Elrond asked, his frown growing menacing and for a moment Haldir felt a twinge of unease.

 

"Aye, my Lord." Haldir replied "It appears she has lost the taste for my company." Elrond's eyes blazed and he glared at Haldir, taking a step toward the blond elf.

 

"Where is my daughter?" he hissed. Haldir opened his mouth to reply but for some reason he couldn't make his voice work. The Elf Lord's eyes cut through him like a knife and he began to wonder if perhaps Elrond might forego killing him in exchange for torture. He suppressed a shudder.

 

"I am waiting, March Warden." Elrond said, his voice deathly quiet.

 

The hall fell into silence and Haldir turned to see Arwen standing at the top of the stairs, flanked by a pair of columns. She had discarded her plain pearl gown for one of sapphire blue and silver that shimmered with the shifting light, casting her in a ethereal glow, her long hair crowned with a silver circlet, thin as a thread and studded with tiny diamonds. He caught his breath at the sight of her and suddenly he felt weak in the knees.

 

She was simply the image of beauty itself, her head held high as she descended the steps, her sad eyes sweeping over the crowd and coming to rest on him. There was no accusation in her stare and for a moment it frightened him. Her sorrowful expression was almost worse than the anger he had expected to see. Without another word, Elrond slipped past him, moving to the foot of the stairs to collect his daughter and she looked away, meeting her father's gaze.

 

"You are a lucky elf." Glorfindel said with a wry smile.

 

"Very lucky." Erestor nodded. "She never turns up again once she disappears."

 

"Aye," Haldir sighed in agreement, feeling as if he were, perhaps, the most unlucky soul in all Middle-Earth. 

 

 

___________________

 

pen neth - little one

 


	7. Dancing Around the Issues

"You are late my daughter." Elrond said with a soft smile, drawing Arwen's hand to his arm and escorting her across the hall.

 

"I apologize, father." she replied "I needed to change my gown." He looked from his daughter, defiantly refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room, to Haldir who looked very much as if he had just swallowed a live frog. What in arda was wrong with that elf?

 

"I had thought that Haldir was escorting you to the ball." he said in a low voice.

 

"I am sure he has better things to do with his time." she said, forcing a smile. "Shall we dance Ada?"

 

"Perhaps you would dance with someone closer to your own age." he hinted. That wretched headache was building again and he rubbed his forehead absently. He glanced down at his daughter, wrestling back a groan of frustration. Why did he never have any idea what was going on in his own house?

 

Legolas watched their exchange, cringing inwardly. He had known Arwen long enough to tell when she was upset but it seemed to be a skill her father lacked. She appeared to be only moments from a complete breakdown and Elrond was too busy hunting a future son-in-law to notice. He cursed the Elf Lord under his breath considering for a moment letting the whole fiasco blow up in his face. He sighed in resignation, it would never do.

 

"Undomiel!" he said brightly, slipping up beside her. "You are not dancing."

 

"I noticed." she replied. Her voice was warm but her sparkling eyes dripped venom. It was time he took the situation into his own hands before some elf ended up missing an arm.

 

"My Lord, might I beg the company of your daughter?" Elrond gave a nod and Legolas swept Arwen onto the dance floor.

 

"Thank you." she whispered softly, laying her head on his shoulder.

 

"Dare I ask what happened?" Legolas whispered back.

 

"Trust me," Arwen sighed "You would rather not know and I would rather not tell you." He drew her closer, letting his lips brush her cheek. He knew she would think nothing of it and he cared very little who else might notice them dancing so intimately.

 

"Undomiel," he frowned, "I am your protector, tell me what you want me to do and you know I will not hesitate." She tilted her head to look into his eyes, tears threatening to spill at any moment.

 

"Dance with me as if you loved me." she pleaded.

 

"I do love you." he said gently. "You are my dearest friend."

 

"No Legolas," She whispered, a single tear falling, "Dance with me as if I were Luthien and you were Beren and in all Arda no one will ever be loved as you love me." Legolas kissed her forehead, drawing his arms around her possessively, his breath soft against her ear.

 

If his Undomiel wanted her fantasy then, by the Valar, she would have it.

 

~*~

 

"That one is not so bad." Rumil said, nodding in the direction of a blonde elleth who was scanning the crowd with a sense of urgency. Elladan let out a groan.

 

"That is Eirien." he said, his lips pulling back in a grimace, he brightened suddenly turning to the Lorien elf. "Do you like her? I would make the introduction but you must promise to wed her and take her back to Caras Galadhon."

 

"Why are you so keen to rid yourself of the flower?" Rumil asked suspiciously.

 

"She fancies Elladan." Elrohir replied with a heart heavy sigh, staring after the maiden "But he will have nothing of her."

 

"She is too young." he said practically "I do not understand why she will not pursue you, brother, you seem quite smitten."

 

"Aye." Elrohir sighed, his eyes never leaving her.

 

"She must be two hundred." Rumil frowned, "Exactly how old do you want them?"

 

"Old enough to exhibit a little maturity." Elladan said with a dark frown.

 

"You are one to talk!" Orophin snorted. "I would much rather have them young, it gives me the chance to break them in before they get strange ideas about telling me where to leave my boots or hang my bow."

 

"Indelin should be more to your liking then." Elladan replied, nodding in the direction of a dark haired elleth, wringing her hands nervously in a corner.

 

"That is not an elleth, it is a child." Orophin shook his head, Elladan gave him a mischievous smile. "I would like them at least old enough to dress themselves." he added drily.

 

"Who cares." Rumil said with a grin "It is how quickly they can undress themselves that counts.

 

At that moment Haldir strode into the hall a look of grim determination on his face as the twins continued to inspect the crowd, Orophin gripped his brother by the back of the neck, turning him to watch.

 

"Where is Arwen?" Rumil asked with a low voice.

 

"Where ever she is, she is not with Haldir." Orophin replied, panic building in his chest. There was a nasty look forming on Elrond's face, one he found frightening and a bit disturbing.

 

"Sweet Elbereth, what was she thinking?" Elrohir hissed. His eyes were locked on the doors and in a moment the Lorien brothers understood why. Arwen stood on the dais at the top of the stairs, glittering like of vision of the Valar. The light cascading off her gown and the diamonds that graced her raven hair. She was beyond beautiful and even the Lorien brothers were having a hard time keeping themselves in check.

 

"Look at my sister like that again Rumil, and I will cut your heart out." Elladan said casually. Rumil snapped his jaw shut, shaking his head vigorously. The twins were watching Arwen like a pair of cobras guarding a nest but the two younger elves were watching their brother who looked nearly ill as Legolas drew the lady onto the dance floor.

 

"Things are not progressing as we had planned." Orophin whispered to his brother, his face contorting in a pained expression as he watched Haldir. Rumil cringed, their older brother was standing as still as stone on the other side of the hall, watching Arwen turn on the dance floor in the arms of the Mirkwood prince.

 

"I believe our plan has backfired." Rumil shook his head.

 

"It seems Legolas has picked his flower." Elladan chuckled. "He will have a very lonely night if he continues to dance with her like that."

 

"Aye," Elrohir agreed with a grin "No other elleth will touch him now." Rumil and Orophin stared at Arwen and Legolas with open mouths and  exchanged petrified glances before slipping a few paces away.

 

"Do you think she has pledged to Legolas?" Rumil asked, his voice a bit higher than normal.

 

"Aye," Orophin nodded, "so it would seem. But I do not think her family suspects."

 

"Well, we must break them up!" Rumil insisted with a hint of panic. "Haldir will fade, you know he will!"

 

"We cannot force her!" Orophin replied, struggling to keep his voice down.

 

"We only have to keep her from binding to him." Rumil hissed "Haldir can follow her around for the next ten thousand years working up his courage, once she is wed all hope is lost!"

 

"Aye," Orophin agreed in resignation "but we can tell no one, If Elladan and Elrohir hear of it then there will be another kin slaying." Rumil nodded in agreement. As the youngest, Rumil was fiercely loyal to Haldir. He had no memory at all of their parents and as far as he was concerned there was no greater elf in all Middle-Earth than his oldest brother. Orophin worried for Haldir but he worried just as much for Rumil if anything should happen to his hero.

 

"What we need," Rumil whispered, scanning the crowd. "Is a little distraction."

 

 

~*~

 

 

"Celeborn, _Faer nin_ " Galadriel whispered softly as they danced.

 

"What is it, _meleth nin_?" he asked with a smile.

 

"I fear something is wrong."

 

"Is this like the time you thought your mirror showed orcs in Lothlorien and instead it was only Haldir and his brothers covered in mud from playing in the forrest all day?

 

"I will thank you kindly not to repeat that again." she said crossly "and you must admit that those three elflings were always so filthy that it was an easy mistake."

 

"Aye," he smiled, trying not to laugh. "I did not know an elf could be so graceless."

 

"Haldir was not graceless," Galadriel replied, smiling in spite of herself "He was an elfling himself, and far too young to be raising children."

 

"Especially those two children." Celeborn chuckled.

 

"Do you think we were wrong to allow it?" she asked hesitantly, it was seldom that she second guessed herself and only when it involved those she loved. "There were many who would have taken them to foster."

 

"Haldir had our guidance." Celeborn pointed out. In truth, he and Galadriel had as much a hand in raising Rumil and Orophin as Haldir had, "It would have been wrong to part them, you know this. You should not fret over it, I think they turned out quite well." Galadriel smiled, watching the two young elves with her grandsons.

 

"Something will happen this night." Galadriel whispered, her voice growing low, "Something that will at first appear small, but its power will grow and it will stretch across middle-earth."

 

"You are certain?" he asked, she nodded against his shoulder. "Then there remains but one question, do we help it or hinder it?"

 

"I do not know." she whispered. Celeborn smiled down at the top of her delicate head. Even now, after countless millennia, she could make his heart flutter. He longed to kiss her, passionately, tenderly, a kiss that would set all Imladris on its ear. He would not do that to her, for all her power he knew that deep inside she was a shy little elleth who would die of embarrassment if he took such a liberty in public. Still, it was tempting.

 

"You will know it when you see it, _Meleth nin_." he soothed, "You will know what to do."

 

 

~*~

 

 

Indelin hid behind one of the pillars, biting her fingers nervously as she peered out at Orophin. The handsome elf was conversing in low tones with his brother, apparently upset by something happening in the hall. She didn't have any idea what could have happened to make them frown so fiercely but she took it as a bad sign.

 

"Columns do not dance, Indelin." Eirien giggled, creeping up beside her and peeking around the other side at Elladan.

 

"Eirien, this is a horrible idea." Indelin said in despair. "I might just as well content myself to be a maiden forever. I can not approach him!"

 

"Nonsense." Meril snapped, pausing behind them and folding her arms over her chest angrily as she glared at the back of Arwen's head. She had not planned on competing with the Evenstar and from the looks of things something would have to be done about the situation quickly. "We will accept no excuses this time Indelin."

 

"You will march over there and you will ask for a dance." Eirien added, grabbing her arm and giving a tug.

 

"No, but.... wait!" Indelin stammered as she dug in her heels. Meril gave her a firm shove and before she could stop herself she was following Eirien in the direction of the Lorien wardens and the twins.

 

"Now." Meril whispered, her eyes narrowing, "to business."

 

 

_______________

 

faer nin - my soul

 

meleth nin - my love

 


	8. Catch as Catch Can

"Elladan, so lovely to see you." Eirien said sweetly to the twin in the blue tunic. Elladan winced. How could this elleth tell them apart? Their own father confused them.

 

"Eirien, _Mae Govannen_." He smiled charmingly "Indelin, how are you?"

 

"Very well, thank you my Lord." she squeaked, involuntarily digging her nails into Eirien's hand.

 

"Orophin, do be a love and take Indelin for a turn." Eirien said with a smile. He looked for a moment as if he hadn't heard her and Rumil gave him a sharp jab to the ribs.

 

"What? Yes?" Orophin stammered, looking down at the elleths as if seeing them for the first time.

 

"Indelin, hasn't had a dance." Eirien said, her eyes narrowing slightly as Indelin stared at her in a near panic. Orophin looked at Rumil in confusion a moment, obviously distracted by something and Indelin shook her head vigorously, stopping quickly just as he turned back to them.

 

"I would be happy to escort her." Elladan said with a grin. Indelin looked up at him, her eyes wide as saucers and before either could object he whisked the younger girl onto the dance floor, leaving a seething Eirien behind.

 

She clenched her teeth angrily as Indelin turned on the floor in Elladan's arms, so completely distracted by her retreating prey that she didn't hear Elrohir approach.

 

"Might I have this dance, my lady?" he asked with a warm smile. Eirien turned to him, startled and sighed in resignation.

 

"Why of course Elrohir." she replied, forcing a smile.

 

While her friends danced with the wrong elves Meril made her way across the hall. She gracefully drew in beside Haldir, sizing up the march warden before clearing her throat. He didn't move, in truth he didn't even blink. His eyes were fixed on Arwen and he seemed to have no sense of anything beyond her beauty. Meril decided a more direct approach was needed.

 

"The Lady is exceptional this evening is she not?" she asked with a warm smile. Haldir did not so much as move and Meril was keenly aware of Elrond's advisor, Glorfindel chuckling into his wine goblet as he stood near by.

 

Apparently the time for subtlety had ended.

 

"Haldir." she barked, snapping her fingers in front of his face, the March Warden turned to her abruptly, completely startled and she leaned closer to him, lowering her voice.

 

"I had thought you to be an elf of action." she said, her eyes narrowing "Are you unable to do anything but stare?" He mouthed at her wordlessly a moment and she sighed. Clearly, this was going to be harder than she thought. Without another word she drew him onto the dance floor, melting into his arms with a calm grace. He was doubtless a fine dancer for he kept his steps with ease despite the fact that he was craning his neck to watch Arwen. Meril carefully steered him in their direction and before he even had the chance to notice, they were beside her target.

 

"Your Highness," Meril purred with her most sultry smile "It has been far too long!"

 

"Meril?" Legolas stammered, Arwen shrank back as if terrified of Haldir but Meril was too involved in the Mirkwood prince to take much notice.

 

"You don't mind Arwen dear, do you?" she asked sweetly and before anyone could object she abandoned Haldir, shoving him towards Arwen and slipping into Legolas's arms. In a few turns they had crossed the dance floor and Arwen found herself dancing stiffly with the March Warden.

 

Not far away, Elladan was feeling quite pleased with himself as he watched Elrohir dancing with Eirien out of the corner of his eye. The younger twin had been quite smitten with her for some time and it had begun to worry him just a little. Elladan couldn't understand the attraction, but then he and his brother had decidedly different taste in women. Poor Elrohir, they where identical, why did his brother always seem to be in his shadow?

 

"You look distressed, _pen neth_." Elladan smiled, looking down at the girl in his arms. Indelin was chewing her lip nervously and darting glances at the Lorien elves.

 

"No, my Lord, not at all." she replied, biting her lip harder. He leaned in closer to her, pulling her against his chest.

 

"You are a terrible liar, Indelin." he teased. She looked up at him startled, her mouth hanging open just a bit. It was all Elladan could do to keep from laughing.

 

"My Lord, we... I mean I..." she stammered.

 

"That is quite enough 'my lords' for one evening, _pen neth_." he smiled gently "Perhaps you should just tell me what you and your friends are up to."

 

"I am supposed to be pursuing Orophin." Indelin blushed crimson "But apparently I am miserable at games of love for I am dancing with the wrong elf." Elladan burst into laughter and she looked up at him in alarm.

 

"I did not realize I was such a disappointing catch." he grinned. The color drained from Indelin's face and she nearly stepped on his foot.

 

"I didn't mean.... my..."

 

"Elladan will do nicely." he said with his most disarming smile. She looked up into his face and he was surprised to see that she was nearly in tears. For a moment she reminded him of Arwen when she had been a child and he felt a sudden urge to protect her. Obviously the fair flower was in need of a little guidance.

 

"It does not hurt to show a little confidence, Indelin." he said seriously "If you wish the attention of an elf then you must do something to get it."

 

"So Meril and Eirien tell me." she sighed "but I have no idea what to say."

 

"You seem to be doing well enough at the moment." he smiled, she looked up at him in surprise and he gave her a conspiratorial grin. "What if I should help you get the attention of a certain Lorien elf?" Indelin's face lit up and she nodded vigorously as Elladan guided her across the floor.

 

 

~*~

 

 

"What is that?" Orophin asked, breathlessly, standing on his toes to see over the crowd.

 

"What is what?" Rumil demanded.

 

"That vision of the Valar dancing with Legolas." Orophin replied, his mouth curling up in an idiotic grin. Rumil bounced up and down several times and then shot his brother a frown.

 

"Will you please try to think of Haldir just once!" he demanded angrily. Why was Orophin being so stupid over an elleth? The hall was crawling with them.

 

"Who do you suppose she is?" Orophin asked, peering at Meril between the columns.

 

"I care very little." Rumil replied "as long as she is dancing with Legolas he can not dance with Arwen." Rumil suddenly had a horrifying thought and he scrambled up on the base of the nearest column, scanning the crowd and letting out a desperate groan.

 

"Orophin, Haldir is dancing with Arwen!" he moaned, rubbing his forehead.

 

"Splendid!" Orophin grinned brightly "please excuse me." Rumil jumped down, grabbing his brother by the arm and pulling him back.

 

"We can not abandon him now!" Rumil insisted. "The state he is in, he is liable to do something completely stupid!"

 

"Such is life!" Orophin replied cheerfully.

 

"Orophin." he growled menacingly.

 

"Orophin!"  Elladan said with a smile, "Dance with Indelin for me." He swept the girl into the other elf's arms, and Orophin glanced at her only a moment, an evil smile spreading across his face as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

 

"Ah, Elladan," Eirien grinned, appearing beside him with Elrohir "You have not danced with me." Before either elf could object she switched partners. Elrohir watched them go, a pang shooting through his chest.

 

"You do not look so good Elrohir." Rumil said uneasily, Elrohir glanced at the younger elf, his face creased in a deep frown.

 

"I might say the same about you." he replied. Both elves sighed, looking back out onto the dance floor in opposite directions.

 

 

~*~

 

Arwen kept her eyes down as she danced with Haldir, she wished desperately that she could simply turn and leave. Haldir must have wished the same for he was as silent as the grave.

 

"Perhaps it would be best if you simply saw me to my seat." she whispered softly.

 

"M..my Lady, I" he stammered.

 

"You do not need to say anything Haldir." she sighed, refusing to meet his gaze. "If you wish to dance with someone else then kindly lead me from the floor."

 

He was stunned. Not wish to dance with her? Every elf in Middle-Earth wanted to dance with her. He sincerely doubted that there was a single male in the hall outside of her brothers that was not at least a little jealous of him at the moment. Some of the married ones probably were too, come to think of it. He had to change the subject.

 

"Why did you disappear earlier?" he blurted out.

 

 _Rhach_ , wrong subject.

 

"Haldir, I am sorry I imposed upon you." she said her voice breaking "It was childish of me. I understand if you never wish to speak to me again, only know how much I regret what I did. I hope we can be friends."

 

Friends?

 

He was in shock. It was the most endearing thing she had ever said to him. Friends with the Evenstar. It was more than he ever could have hoped for. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring down at the top of her head, hardly daring to breath.

 

~*~

 

 

Indelin was stunned as Orophin swept her across the dance floor in his powerful arms. It was like dancing in a dream. For this dance he held her at his side, cradled in his arm with her hand over his heart and she could feel it's thrum through her fingertips as his calloused hand closed over her small one.

 

She felt a happy thrill, it was her first real dance and it was everything she had always dreamed it would be. Perhaps she could do this, it was not so bad, she was not making a fool of herself at least. He turned her through the steps effortlessly and she looked up into his eyes. His gaze did not meet hers, he was looking across the dance floor and the farther they moved into the crowd the wider his grin became.

 

"Legolas, you do not mind, do you?" he asked cheerfully and without another word he swept Meril into his arms, leaving a dazed and confused Indelin with the Mirkwood prince.

 

 

~*~

 

Arwen froze. Haldir had stopped dancing, his hand still gripping tight to her waist though he did not say a word. Tears welled up in her eyes. She had pushed him too far and she could not blame him. How much abuse should one elf be expected to take? She had been cruel, she had used him and the shame of it cut her deeply. Her brothers were right, she was manipulative, it was no wonder she had no friends.

 

The music continued but still he made no sound or movement. It was if a hand had gripped her heart and stifling a sob she turned and fled from the hall, leaving Haldir as still as stone in the middle of the dance floor.

 

_______________

 

pen neth - little one

 

rhach - curses

 


	9. Matters of Perception

Haldir stared after Arwen as she fled, his feet refusing to move. She seemed to draw little attention though he was certain he had never before seen an elleth leave a ball so quickly.

 

Legolas looked from the stunned March Warden to his retreating friend, the expression on Haldir's face confirming all his worst fears. The bloody fool was in love with her. He looked down at the girl Orophin had abandoned with him and he felt a twinge of guilt.

 

"Forgive me." he whispered as sincerely as he could before turning and hurriedly following Arwen through the crowd. Indelin watched him go, feeling like a desperate failure and with a heavy sigh she slipped from the hall, unnoticed. 

 

Elladan had been watching Orophin and Indelin, mildly distracted by Eirien. He needed to get rid of her, and quickly. She was prattling on about some ruddy book he had never read and looking interested was verging on the impossible. Without warning Arwen bolted from the hall, nearly knocking them over as she passed and Elladan decided there was no time like the present to rid himself of his unwanted burden.

 

"I must beg your forgiveness." he said, leading her to the side with a smile. "family business." Without another word he disappeared toward the gardens, collecting his twin along the way. 

 

"What is going on?" Elrohir demanded as they converged with Legolas on the porch, his voice taking on a hint of irritation.

 

"I do not know," Elladan replied, shaking his head. "but that has to be a new record, even for Arwen." Legolas glanced at them uneasily as he considered telling them of his suspicions but he decided it was better to keep silent. They would kill Haldir if they found out.

 

"We had better find her." the prince said with grim determination, "I will take the South gardens."

 

"We will check the East and split up at the bridge." Elrohir offered and all three elves moved off in silence. 

 

Legolas shook his head, trying desperately to decide how he had found himself in this mess and, more importantly, how he intended to get himself out again. He had a fairly good idea what had just happened in the Hall of Fire but he was loath to say anything. Obviously Arwen, in another desperate attempt to make friends, had offered the March Warden her apology and the love sick idiot had been left speechless.

 

He had the horrible feeling this was going to be a long night.

 

 

~*~

 

 

"I could have sworn I had four children attending this ball not so very long ago." Elrond said with a frown, scanning the crowd.

 

"It would appear they have all made their departure." Glorfindel said with an easy smile.

 

"Did you notice where they went?" Elrond asked, the frustration finally working its way into his voice.

 

"The last I saw Arwen she was dancing with Legolas." Erestor replied. Glorfindel chuckled, he had been enjoying the show before he had been distracted by one of the guardians. He had very little opportunity to relax any more, why must someone always spoil it with business?

 

"I would hardly call it dancing." the blonde elf said with a wolfish grin.

 

"What do you mean?" Elrond asked alarmed. Erestor threw his friend an angry glare before turning back to the Elf Lord uneasily.

 

"Had you every considered, my Lord, that Arwen might already be attached to someone?"

 

"Legolas?" Elrond asked, his eyes growing wide. It seemed almost absurd. Arwen and Legolas had been friends for nearly three thousand years. He could still remember them as elflings with their tiny toy bows, hiding in trees and hunting Erestor the Orc. His advisor had not taken kindly to that one.

 

"Legolas?" he asked again.

 

"It certainly looked that way to me." Glorfindel smiled, sipping his wine placidly.

 

"He is like her brother." Elrond objected.

 

"I have a sister." Erestor replied grimly "And if we should ever have danced like that, my parents would have disowned us both."

 

"Where is Legolas?" Elrond asked, looking around the hall for some sign of the prince.

 

"Nowhere in sight." Glorfindel said happily.

 

"Do you think they escaped to the gardens together?" Elrond asked, his brow creasing.

 

"It is hard to say." Glorfindel shrugged. "The hall is very crowded and I have not seen them for some time."

 

"Why would she be with Haldir one minute and romancing the heir of Mirkwood the next?" Elrond demanded, suddenly feeling completely confused.

 

"Who knows why women do anything." Glorfindel shrugged "If I knew that, I should settle down myself."

 

"Perhaps they had a lovers quarrel." Erestor suggested.

 

"Perhaps she fears her father's disapproval." Glorfindel said pointedly, looking hard at Elrond. The Elf Lord paused, staring at his old friends with open mouth. Glorfindel was still glaring at him while Erestor seemed fascinated with the condition of the floor.

 

There was a fair amount of wisdom in their observation, he had to admit. He had badgered his poor little girl for years not to spend so much time with her old playmate and choose an acceptable husband. She must have thought he would not approve of Legolas.

 

Thranduil for a brother-in-law. He shuddered at the thought. He could not abide the pompous windbag, no matter how fine an elf he might be. Still, Legolas was noble, reliable, brave, accomplished, well educated. Exactly the sort of elf Arwen needed. He was surprised he had not considered it before. They were a very good match.

 

"I... wonder if you would excuse me." Elrond said haltingly, "I need to consider how best to encourage my future son-in-law." without another word he was gone.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Meril was rapidly losing her patience. Legolas had slipped through her fingers and now Orophin seemed to be permanently attached to her arm. He was beaming down at her with a radiant smile as she followed the prince into the gardens. She wasn't entirely certain where the Mirkwood elf was going but she wasn't about to let him escape so easily.

 

"I don't require an escort Orophin." she said, forcing a smile "I'm only going to take some fresh air and then return to my room. I'm quite worn out."

 

"I wouldn't dream of abandoning you, _pen melu_." Orophin said with a warm smile "It is not right for such a beautiful maiden to be lonely."

 

"I can assure you, I am not lonely." she sighed, this wretched elf was pushing her over the edge. "I would hate to think you missed the ball on my account."

 

"There is nothing at the ball to hold my attention, sweet Meril." he replied, brushing his lips over her fingers. He was being ridiculously attentive. Meril had scoffed at some of the other elleths who had cast their hearts to the Lorien elf but she could fully understand now how he was so easily able to sway the inexperienced. If she hadn't had her sights so firmly set on Legolas she might have given in to him.

 

"Orophin," she said firmly "I can assure you, I will be quite all right on my own."

 

"I am completely content to escort you, _pen melu_." he said with a winning smile. It was all she could do to keep from grinding her teeth. Where was Indelin when she was needed?

 

 

~*~

 

 

"I cannot find her." Elladan sighed, returning to the foot bridge, Elrohir shook his head as he approached from the other direction.

 

"Let us hope Legolas has found her." Elrohir looked out over the garden with a frown.

 

"I don't suppose you have any idea what is going on?" Elladan asked, leaning against the rail and watching the stream slip by beneath them.

 

"I suspect the bland March Warden said something rude." Elrohir shrugged. "I'm afraid our little sister was having a bad day and he simply made it worse."

 

"This is all Ada's fault." Elladan snorted, his twin gave him a sharp glare "Do not look at me like that. If he would only leave her alone we could troll for maidens in peace and she could play with Legolas like an elfling."

 

"She is too old to behave like a child." Elrohir insisted.

 

"It makes her happy!" Elladan snapped "and she has had precious little that does since..." his voice trailed off as Elrohir slumped against the rail and pressed his forehead to his arm, even in the darkness he was clearly turning white.

 

"I am sorry brother." Elladan said gently, laying a hand on his twin's shoulder "do not think about it."

 

"Why is it that you can face it and the rest of us cannot?" Elrohir asked bitterly. Elladan didn't answer, he was afraid of what he would have to tell his twin. He did not think even Elrohir would understand how he dealt with the tragedy that had befallen their mother.

 

"Elladan?" he let out a groan at the sound of Eirien's voice. Elrohir snapped upright, searching the dimly lit path with a wistful expression as the older twin shook his head.

 

"Brother, am I right in thinking you've become a bit smitten with the maid?" he teased. Elrohir gave a heavy sigh, his shoulders sagging visibly.

 

"She is as fair as Luthien." he said forlornly. "I envy you brother, I would do anything to capture the sweet flower."

 

"Give me your tunic." Elladan said with an evil grin.

 

"My tunic?" Elrohir asked as Elladan worked furiously at the clasps on his twin's tunic. He pulled it off and quickly shed his own, forcing Elrohir's arm into the sleeve.

 

"If she is so intent on pursuing Elladan then that is who we will give her." he said with a sly grin. Elrohir shook his head furiously.

 

"The last time we switched places grandmother made us clean the stables for more than a week as punishment!" he objected.

 

"Do not be so craven!"

 

"Eirien is too smart for this." Elrohir insisted, "She can tell us apart!"

 

"It is growing dark!" Elladan snapped, smoothing out his twin's rumpled clothing "Stay in the shadows."

 

"But..."

 

"No excuses," Elladan said, giving him a shove. "go!" Elrohir paused, steeling himself before heading down the path with a determined stride. Elladan shook his head, hoping that he looked a bit less desperate when he pursued a maiden. He turned and headed deeper into the gardens, knowing that if Eirien saw them together she would soon discover their deception. perhaps Elrohir could win her heart before she found them out. 

 

He soon left the path and wandered through the trees. The sun had nearly set and there was an open spot in the woods ahead where he could see the stars. He decided that a little peace was in order. It had been a less than spectacular day and now, thanks to Haldir, he had missed his opportunity to acquire himself a companion for the evening. Doubtless Rumil and Orophin had already collected the best flowers for themselves.

 

As he left the trees he paused, the glade was not empty as he expected. To his surprise an elleth was curled up in the grass with her arms around her knees, staring up at the sky. Her back was to him and for a moment he thought it was Arwen but the gown was not right.

 

"Indelin?" he asked gently. The little elleth turned abruptly at the sound of his voice and quickly looked away again, rubbing her face with the back of her hand.

 

"My Lord," she said, her voice cracking only a bit. Elladan looked down at the crimson tunic he was holding and balled it up, tossing it into a bush before smoothing his shirt. It would not do to let Indelin in on their little jest.

 

"I told you that you should call me Elladan." he said with a smile, sitting down beside her in the grass.

 

"I am afraid I am not very good company this evening... Elladan." she replied, giving him a half smile. "and I would not want to interrupt your plans, I will gladly leave if you intended to meet someone here." Elladan balked, he was surprised that such a young elleth would know of his reputation. Most of the older ones did not even seem to be aware of it or if they did, they didn't mention it so boldly.

 

"I am not trysting this eve my dear." he said with a chuckle. "unless you would like to oblige me." he gave her a teasing grin and she giggled.

 

"I am afraid Eirien would never forgive me." she smiled, more brightly this time. "and a good friend is not worth a stolen kiss."

 

"That is quite true." Elladan agreed looking up as the darkness gathered in and the stars began to appear, "so, will your trysting companion be along shortly?"

 

"I'm afraid I shalln't be stealing kisses from anyone this evening either." she replied with a heavy sigh.

 

"Then it would seem I am in good company." he said. She really was a sweet child. He was amazed that Orophin did not seem to have more appreciation for her.

 

"It would be nice to be kissed, just once." she said wistfully. Elladan looked into her upturned face, the stars glistening in her eyes.

 

"I find it hard to believe that no one has kissed you, Indelin." he said with a frown "How old are you?"

 

"I will be fifty next month." she said with a sigh. Elladan cringed, Orophin was right, she was a child.

 

"You have much time _pen neth_." he soothed gently, though he was surprised she had not played these lovers games before. Even at her tender years she should have teased and flirted with many a young elf by now.

 

"I know." she replied, lying her head on her knees and looking up at him. "but I don't suppose I make a very tempting prize. There is not an elf in Imladris who cares to give me his attentions."

 

"So you thought a Lorien elf might prove more easy to snare?" he grinned. She nodded, smiling again.

 

"I don't suppose I would be any more enticing in the golden wood than I am here." she giggled. "I do not think I am well suited to the shameless pursuit elves." Elladan could not help but laugh.

 

"No, I do not suppose you are," he agreed "but that is not such a bad thing."

 

"It is if I ever expect to wed." she frowned, looking back up at the stars again.

 

"There are other ways to wed besides trysting in poorly lit gardens." he pointed out "perhaps you should consider allowing your father to arrange a marriage for you."

 

"Ada and Nana took the ship to Valinor while you were away." she said simply. "I am on my own now."

 

Elladan did not take this as good news. She was far too young to be left alone. Perhaps if she were more bold and self confident she could manage. What ever had her parents been thinking to leave such a tender hearted child behind?

 

"Indelin, why did you not go with them?" he blurted out.

 

"I do not know," she shook her head sadly. "There is so much I wanted to do and see before I came to the Undying Lands. I have wanted to travel, to see Lothlorien or the lands of men. Perhaps to take up the bow. I feel I have lived so very little of my life but I am not fool enough to think I can simply set out and do all those things alone."

 

" _Pen neth_ ," he said with a warm smile "I think I will simply have to see after you myself until you are properly wed."

 

"Oh, but Elladan," she stammered "you don't have to do that. I would not want to impose upon you, I am not your responsibility."

 

"Perhaps not." he said seriously, giving her hand a squeeze. "But it is not right for anyone to be alone, Indelin."

 

___________________

 

pen melu - lovely one

 


	10. Chance the Nightingale

"Come on now," Rumil said coaxingly, "We'll get your bow and go practice on the ranges." If Haldir heard him he made no acknowledgment. He sat at one of the long tables in Elrond's hall staring into his mug with a blank expression. Across the corridor the ball continued in the Hall of Fire and Rumil could not help but curse the revelry.

 

"It is always nice and quiet on the ranges at night." he continued, drawing his arm around his brother's shoulders but Haldir did not respond. "We can even have a challenge and you can wound my pride a little, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

 

Haldir gave a listless sigh as he gazed into his cup. Rumil was fairly alarmed.

 

"Say something, brother." Rumil pleaded.

 

"I am doomed." Haldir said sadly. This wasn't exactly what Rumil had been hoping for.

 

"Nay, you are not doomed!" he said, trying to sound cheerful, "You have only had a misunderstanding." Haldir shook his head slowly.

 

"You will come down to breakfast in the morning and you will say, 'Lady Arwen," Rumil plunked a foot on the bench, laying his hand over his heart in his best Haldir impersonation "It was never my intention to offend, you do me too great an honor by your friendship." He gave Haldir an encouraging grin but his brother only stared at him mutely.

 

"Or you could send her a gift." he suggested, a bit crestfallen.

 

Haldir let out a groan, his forehead slumping against the table with a bang.

 

 

~*~

 

Elrohir was very nearly trembling as he slipped down the path in the direction of Eirien's voice. He really had to gain control of his emotions but the thought of Eirien and her sparkling smile was enough to make him weak in the knees.

 

"Elladan?" she called again, he paused, peering around a tree, watching carefully. "Where is that bloody elf?" Eirien was starting to get a bit impatient. She had been hunting him for what seemed like ages.

 

"And why are you out here all by yourself?" Eirien turned at the sound of his voice. She could just make him out at the edge of the trees, his face hidden in the shadows but the tunic was definitely Elladan's.

 

"There you are!" she said brightly, stepping closer to him. "I wondered where you had disappeared to."

 

"So you thought to come looking for me?" he teased, she eased slowly closer until he was nearly within arms reach and gave him a coy smile. Elrohir could feel his insides tingle and he offered her his arm, trying to remember not to be too encouraging so that she wouldn't be suspicious.

 

"Well," she sighed, slipping her arm through his and allowing him to lead her down the path. "The ball seems to have lost its most charming attraction." He couldn't help but chuckle.

 

"As I recall there were many charms in the Hall of Fire this night." he said with a grin. "I am surprised you should leave just to finish our dance."

 

"Oh," she sighed, giving him a playful look. "I am afraid I've lost interest in dancing."

 

"Tis a shame," he frowned, his eyes glinting mischievously. "still, it will leave you free to pursue other interests."

 

"Such as my interest in the most handsome and charming elf in Imladris?" she asked innocently.

 

"You honor me, my lady." he said softly, his lips nearly brushing her ear "shall we take in the gardens?" Eirien let an evil grin play across her face.

 

"That would be lovely."

 

 

~*~

 

 

Legolas sighed as he made his way back to his room, he had noticed Meril following him and he had made his rounds of the gardens as quickly as possible. Failing to find Arwen and losing track of the twins he decided to change out of his dress clothes and check her room, perhaps she had slipped by them and returned unnoticed.

 

The ball continued not far away and he gave a listless sigh. Poor Undomiel, he wanted to throttle Elrond. This had been going on long enough. He never saw his best friend any more except on the rare occasions he happened to be in Lothlorien and he seldom came to the Golden Wood except when traveling home.

 

Arwen had been his playmate, his first crush, and later his confidant and counselor when life seemed to become more than he could deal with alone. They had forged their special friendship from childhood and he could not imagine his life without her.

 

But that was what the past four hundred years had slowly become. Life without Undomiel. A life without the carefree elleth she had once been. Her unyielding joy slowly drowned in cold reality and his heart could never hold enough bitterness for what had happened to her, to her mother.

 

Whatever it took he would make this right, he would not allow her to grow weary from loneliness and grief. No matter the price, no sacrifice was too great. If it took all he had, his very soul, she would be happy again.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Meril was nearly at her wits end. Legolas was nowhere to be found and Orophin was not to be dissuaded. She had rapidly degenerated from firm assurances to brazen threats and still he would not leave her alone, even her rude commentary didn't seem to discourage him.

 

Orophin. however, could not have been happier. He felt certain that he knew the reason for her cold demeanor, after all he had worked long and hard at his reputation as a heart breaker. Dear Meril was simply being intelligent and he found it a refreshing change. Here was no simple minded elleth, easily wooed by flowery words. She would have to be fought for and he found the prospect... stimulating.

 

"I should dearly love to pick you some roses, _pen melu_." he said gently, "But tell me your favorite kind for there is nothing such beauty as yours does not deserve."

 

"Black." she replied menacingly, Orophin let the corner of his mouth curl in amusement.

 

"Perhaps we could take a walk down by the river." Orophin suggested with an adoring smile.

 

"Perhaps you might just allow me to return to my room on my own." she replied saucily.

 

"Sweet Meril," he said with a grin "do you doubt my sincerity?"

 

"Unquestionably." she replied with an icy glare. Orophin dropped to one knee beside her, holding her hand. She gave a fierce tug, trying to pull free but he held fast.

 

"I will not deny that I have been a rogue." he said, his eyes flooded with sincerity "I would not deceive you, sweet Meril, as I have others for I never loved them as I love you. Never have my eyes beheld such grace and beauty."

 

Meril looked down at him, her eyes narrowing to angry slits. She had to give him credit, he was good.

 

 

~*~

 

Estel wandered aimlessly through the gardens, breathing in the comforting scents that were home as the last rays of sunlight were disappearing. He was feeling a bit embarrassed at the moment, and a bit full of himself as well, he had to admit.

 

He had listened to his brothers joke about maidens for very nearly as long as he could remember but he had never really considered them rogues until tonight. He was fairly certain Ada wouldn't approve if he knew. He had lectured, endlessly it seemed, that all women, regardless of race, were deserving of the utmost respect.

 

Apparently Elladan and Elrohir had slept through those lectures.

 

He let his mind wander to the conversation of the night before and he glanced down at the ring that now adorned his finger.

 

The ring of the kings of men. It glinted on his hand in the moonlight and he smiled to himself. This ring had graced the hand of Beren, had saved his life if the tales were to be believed. He held a reverence for Beren and his elf-bride Luthien that bordered on hero worship. Especially Luthien.

 

He had heard the story from his earliest days and had learned their song almost before he learned to walk. He looked at the ring again with a giddy swell in his chest. The same blood flowed in his veins. The same blood who's magic had made the dark fortress of Sauron a heap of rubble. The same blood that cut the silmaril from Morgoth's crown. That persevered through fire and death and nameless horror all for the sake of love.

 

A smile played across his young face. All his life he had felt an orphan. True he still had his mother but in all honesty, he had seen her less and less over the years. Seldom did they see eye to eye and now he understood that it was little wonder. Often she spoke to him of his people and just as often he brushed them aside. Had they not abandoned him, after all, to be raised by the elves? He had thought that the son of a dead Ranger had no value to the lords of men, it had never entered his thoughts that he was being hidden in plain sight. The heir of kings in the guise of a foundling.

 

He would have to speak to her soon. He should set things right.

 

But with so much pride filling his heart it was hard to think of anything but the joy of the moment. He was not the nameless son of humans. He was the firstborn of Lord Arathorn. The heir of Beren, Elros and Isildur. So much history, so many names, names he knew as well as his own. No matter what the path ahead may bring he was certain that nothing could tarnish the power of this moment.

 

He began to hum softly to himself, his favorite song. The Lay of Luthien had been like a companion from his childhood and before long he lifted his voice, singing out the soft strains of Luthien's unsurpassing beauty and power.

 

He left the formal gardens, slipping through a grove of birch trees and heading for his favorite spot in the small, well kept wood that surround the house. The place where he had often come alone with his thoughts. Tonight his mind would be filled with the Kings of Numenor, their greatness and glory. On the edge of the glade he stopped.

 

Blessed Eru, it was her!

 

Luthien stood before him, a vision of beauty beyond any he had ever thought possible. Long had he imagined her but his fantasies did not do the woman justice. This was no mere daughter of kings. This was one of the Miar. She walked as if from a dream, gliding over the ground, the very stars of the sky sparkling in her hair. Her pale skin glistened in the gathering darkness like the gown she wore, shining like sapphire and mithril, glorious, stunning, the very breath upon the earth. His heart thudded in his chest, what was there in all of Arda that compared to this?

 

"Tinuviel." he breathed. She stopped, startled at the sound of his voice and, abandoning all reason, he burst into the glade.

 

"Tinuviel." he repeated, his voice almost pleading. She stood, rooted to the spot, watching him with unreadable eyes.

 

"Why do you call me that?" Arwen's eyes narrowed, she did not know this young human, though something deep within told her she should recognize him. He stood only a few paces away, his eyes sparkling with awe.

 

"Have the Valar not returned Luthien once more to Middle-Earth?" he asked softly. "I was singing of you and now here you are." 

 

It was by far the sweetest thing she had ever heard, and uttered in all innocence so far as she could tell. He could not be much more than a boy and she gave him a warm smile.

 

"I am not Luthien." she replied, trying not to giggle, she did not want to hurt his feelings after all. "But tell me who you are."

 

"Elrond named me Estel." he replied, "But I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn Lord of the Dunedain." The moment he said the words he blushed. It had sounded so lofty just a few minutes ago.

 

Aragorn? Arwen shook her head with a smile. This was the babe she had helped Gilraen deliver? She had a sudden impulse to tell him but she thought better of it. He looked quite embarrassed enough already.

 

"Then we are kin." she replied, beckoning him closer and slipping her arm though his before walking on with him. "I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond."

 

"Daughter of Elrond..." Estel stared at her, open mouthed. "My Lady, I have lived in this house nearly all of my life and I have never heard a word of you. Ada has not kept that which is most beautiful locked safe in his treasury has he?" Arwen couldn't help but laugh this time, despite the fact that Estel's declaration cut her a bit. But then, she should not be surprised that they did not speak of her, should she?

 

"I have been in Lothlorien with my mother's parents." she replied, giving his arm a squeeze. "It has been many years since I was home to visit."

 

Estel stopped and their eyes met, eyes full of wisdom and the knowledge of years beyond his comprehension. He felt a flutter in his chest. A part of him had thought she must be near his own age, but those eyes. He had never seen such eyes. Full of life and power and... grief. What had she known in life to mingle such beauty with sadness? 

 

Those eyes seemed to burn his very soul with their power, consuming him. He drew her to a bench and settled down beside her, feeling suddenly shy and a bit foolish.

 

"I hope you would forgive my forwardness." he said softly, looking at his feet, "I meant no disrespect."

 

"You have not shown me any." Arwen replied tenderly. She felt drawn to him in a way she couldn't quite explain. He had an innocent honesty she could appreciate. He spoke his heart and that was more than she could say for most, who seemed to be more intent upon their goals than on truth. He would make a very fine king, she thought, perhaps this one would reclaim the throne of Gondor where others had failed.

 

"I am quite out of my league to be flirting in the garden with so noble a lady of the elves." he blushed.

 

"Where we flirting?" she teased. He looked up at her wide eyed a moment as if fearing he had offended her before catching her mischievous expression and bursting into laughter. He really had a charming laugh. "There is nothing wrong with a little flirt, it passes the time."

 

"Aye, I suppose." he admitted with an uneasy grin, "and I could not pass the time in finer company."

 

"And as I have few friends in Imladris I might easily say the same." she smiled, slipping her arm through his again.

 

"I can not imagine that there are not elf lords far more noble than I who would welcome your company." he said, self-consciously

 

"I can be incredibly difficult to get along with." she giggled. It was a fact that now seemed amusing in the presence of this human boy.

 

"It is not permissible to disagree with a lady." he said hesitantly. "but I do not find you difficult." Arwen looked up at him, so gentle and, she sensed, powerful in his own right as well. It had been a very long time since anyone besides Legolas had been so kind to her and she laid her head impulsively on his shoulder.

 

"Thank you." she whispered.

 

 

_______________

 

pen melu - lovely one

 


	11. Whispers and Watchers

"What you have to understand about males in general is that we have alarmingly short attention spans." Elladan said with a grin as he and Indelin walked together in the garden.

 

"How does that knowledge help me?" she asked biting her lip again.

 

"You must realize, when pursuing any elf, that you have a very narrow window of opportunity to make yourself noticed." he replied.

 

"Even if I should be able to recognize the opportunity I would have no idea of how to make myself noticed." she giggled. "At this point I would be happy to make a bad impression rather than none at all."

 

"Some elleths will, doubtless, tell you that any recognition is preferable to invisibility" he chuckled "but as an experienced male I can tell you how very important it is to be noticed for the right reasons."

 

"What is it that I'm doing wrong?" she asked crinkling her brow as she looked up at him.

 

"Well, most elves prefer a maiden with a bit of confidence" he smiled, pausing on the path. "You're quite lovely when you show off your features but no one can notice them if you persist in hiding them." Indelin blushed furiously, looking down at her toes, her hair falling over her face.

 

"See, there is your problem." he teased, hooking a finger under her chin and raising her eyes to meet his. "Head high, yes that's it, now shoulders back." Indelin drew herself up to her full height, still not quite daring to meet his gaze.

 

"Now look at me." he said seriously. Their eyes met and he noticed she was trembling slightly.

 

"You must always look us in the eye." he smirked "If you do not, we will take advantage of you and no sensible elf has any interest in a maid who cannot think for herself."

 

"You're a bit intimidating." Indelin whispered, still looking into his eyes.

 

"Of course I am." Elladan laughed as they continued walking "I am a head taller than you and twice as confident."

 

"I could be twice as confident if only I had some idea of what it is males want." she sighed, plucking a leaf from a nearby bush and toying with it absently.

 

"Well elves like Orophin are only interested one thing." Elladan replied drily. He could say this with relative confidence since it was the only thing that ever captured his own interest.

 

"Really, what is it?" Indelin asked, sounding just a bit excited and hopeful. Elladan looked down into her innocent upturned face. She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

 

"Ah, it is not important." he said, hastily changing the subject. "Indelin, do you think, perhaps we should find you someone else to snare?"

 

"I am certainly open for suggestions." she sighed dismally. Elladan thought a moment. He had to admit to himself that he didn't really know many elves he would trust with Indelin. Orophin might be a rogue but at least he would be a gentleman about it. He might lose interest if she wanted nothing more than a kiss but he wouldn't seduce her.

 

"Well, let's keep your options open shall we?" he smiled. "Now tomorrow while our Lorien guests are practicing on the ranges will be the perfect time for you to make yourself noticed. But you must have a careful plan of attack."

 

"You make it sound as if I were charging down orcs." she giggled.

 

"Believe me," Elladan teased "lovers games and war games differ only in their signs of victory.  Now, here is what we will do..."

 

 

~*~

 

 

After two hours Meril had given up hope of ever finding her prince. Orophin seemed to have given up no hope at all. He wandered the gardens with her, smiling adoringly, offering his arm, and laughing at her disparaging remarks against him as if she were joking.

 

"Sweet Meril," He said with his most disarming grin. "I can not understand why such a lovely, intelligent and gracious maiden such as yourself has not wed. You seem perfect in every particular, from your wit and humor to your unmatched beauty."

 

"It is quite simple," Meril replied scathingly "Prince Legolas has not asked me yet." There, she had said it and she looked at him triumphantly as if her declaration had melted all his hopes.

 

"Really?" he asked with a slight frown "He must be completely mad then." Meril looked at him dumb struck. It wasn't exactly the reaction she had been expecting.

 

"Goodnight Orophin!" she snarled, her eyes flaming in anger. She spun on her heel stalking back to the house.

 

"Good night _meleth nin_!" he called after her, grinning happily. He sighed to himself contentedly. "Lucky me that the prince is such a blind idiot."

 

 

~*~

 

 

"I am curious about one thing," Elrohir teased as Eirien leaned on his arm with a smile she reserved only for Elladan. "How is it that you can tell my brother and I apart when our own father confuses us?" Eirien blushed, giggling.

 

"I can only tell you apart when you are together." she said with a grin. "Elrohir does not carry himself with your confidence."

 

"Aye, well, he is a bit shy." Elrohir replied, trying not to sigh dismally. "He is a good elf though."

 

"I am sure he is." Eirien said sincerely "but not quite like you."

 

"Nay," This conversation was going in a direction he found a bit uncomfortable and he thought it best to divert it to safer ground "but tell me of your interests my dear, besides relentlessly pursuing elves." Eirien tried to stifle a laugh.

 

"I am studying to be a scribe." she said proudly, "most of my spare time I spend reading."

 

"You sound like my brother Estel." Elrohir chuckled, brushing the tip of her nose with his thumb "He always has his nose in a book."

 

"Perhaps I should pursue the young human instead." she grinned. Elrohir couldn't help but laugh.

 

"He would be an easy catch as he is hardly old enough to have learned how to elude a maid yet."

 

"Well, where is the challenge in that?" she asked with a mock frown.

 

"You are quite surprising, Eirien." Elrohir said seriously. He had grown used to giggling girls without a shred of sense who all but threw themselves at him. Eirien was bubbly and charming but there was nothing silly about her.

 

"Surprising enough to warrant more of your attention in the future?" she asked, staring him down. It was rare that an elleth would speak to him so boldly and he found he rather liked it.

 

"Perhaps." he replied, desperately trying to measure his response as the butterflies fluttered in his chest.

 

"Good." She said with a satisfied smile.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Aragorn and Arwen walked the gardens arm in arm under the moonless sky, the soft sound of her laughter whispering on the air. She smiled at him with an expression that made his heart race, though he wasn't sure why. He had never seen anything so breathtaking in all his young life and he couldn't help but wish she would laugh again.

 

"Did you hear something?" A low voice whispered from under a hedge of lilacs.

 

"I hear much." her companion answered breathlessly, "There are more lovers trysting in this garden than orcs in Mordor."

 

"Celeborn, someone approaches." The elf lord looked up at his wife with a perturbed frown. If he moved, even slightly, he would taste her sweet lips. Her hands gripped his shoulders, holding him firm against the ground and he considered for a moment turning the tables on her.

 

" _Meleth nin_ , you have toyed with me quite long enough." he said darkly. He caressed her hips as if to emphasize his point. Her graceful body pressed against him was making him ache with need.

 

"I am not toying." she frowned and in a moment he had to acknowledge her truthfulness. He could hear a light giggle, and the soft rustle of feet on the path.

 

"Sweet Elbereth, do not let them tryst here." he hissed angrily. His wife laid a gentle hand over his mouth, pushing up from his chest for a better look.

 

"What do you see my fair temptress?" he asked as she leaned forward, until her breasts were near his face. She glanced down at him with a dark frown, her look warning him to behave.

 

"I do not think they will stop." she whispered. "They are only taking a walk." she squinted into the darkness, her curiosity getting the better of her as her distracted husband tenderly kissed her breasts through her gown.

 

Celeborn was not to be stalled. Galadriel had been groping him for hours when she had been certain no one was watching. It seemed to be a favored past time of hers. He let his hands slip up her back and he pulled her close, pressing his face between her breasts as she squirmed, his other hand slipping under her gown. She let out a soft moan as he teased her inner thighs, his fingertips barely brushing her arousal.

 

Galadriel bit her lip to stifle a moan, tangling her fingers in Celeborn's tunic as his velvet lips trailed kisses between her breasts. Both hands were under her gown now, caressing her as he pressed her body close to his.

 

She heard a voice she thought familiar and she turned her eyes back to the path, despite the distraction of her husband fumbling with his leggings. She drew in a startled gasp, her whole body tense and her eyes grew wide, almost in terror as she climbed over her lover for a better look.

 

"Galadriel remove your knee!" Celeborn said angrily, his voice a bit higher than normal. She glanced down at him again and she blushed as she realized that she had pinned him in a most unfortunate location. She crawled off of him quickly, slithering forward in the grass.

 

"What has you so distracted that you would damage the source of both our pleasures my lady?" he asked with a frown, wincing as he rubbed himself. She did not answer, her breathing shallow and rapid as she stared through the hedge.

 

" _meleth nin_?" he whispered more gently this time, he followed her gaze and his eyes fell upon the last thing he had ever expected to see.

 

His granddaughter and foster grandson were holding hands like lovers as they walked together and he drew in a shaky breath. There was a warmth in his _pen neth's_ eyes he had not seen in so very long that the look was a distant memory. A memory of happier times and untarnished innocence.

 

An angry sneer formed on his face and his body coiled, like a cat ready to spring but before he could move he felt his wife's hand on his arm, her fingernails digging into his flesh through his shirt.

 

"You will not." she breathed, her voice breaking.

 

"I will not what!" he snapped angrily, his tone menacing. "I will not save her from certain death?" He looked on his bride to find her gazing back at him, tears streaming from her sparkling blue eyes.

 

"We cannot interfere," she whispered, her voice nearly a sob. "all the hope of middle-earth will depend on this."

 

"You cannot be serious." he breathed, tears welling up in his own eyes at the implication of her words, their earlier conversation flooding back to him. Her senses were finely attuned, for all his teasing she had never been wrong before.

 

"What have you seen?" he whispered.

 

"The return of the king." she replied, "and the grace of the Eldar in the son of the last heir of Isildur."

 

"And if Aragorn cannot reclaim the throne of Gondor?" he asked.

 

"Blackness" she answered "and death." he looked back out onto the path. There was an innocence in them that he recognized immediately, it was the same adoring look Galadriel had given him when they once walked the gardens of Doriath, too unsure to speak their hearts. He almost chuckled when he realized that Arwen was like her grandmother in preferring younger men. He threw off the thought, it did not matter.

 

"Then let Mordor come." he whispered savagely "I would burn all Lorien to the ground sooner than sacrifice Arwen."

 

"You and I both know that even if the power of the Valar were ours we could not unmake their choice." she replied. "We must not interfere. As you love your people, as you love me, we must allow this." 

 

"She is our granddaughter." he said quietly.

 

"And she is a woman." Galadriel sighed, her body sagging in resignation as she rested her head against his chest. "If she chooses to love then it is her choice. You know the price if we attempt to tear her from it."

 

 

____________

 

meleth nin - my love

 

pen neth - little one

 


	12. The First Thin Threads

Legolas rapped on Arwen's door but there was no answer. He stood a moment, considering his next course of action before glancing up and down the corridor. The passage was empty and he pressed his ear to the door. There was no sound of movement inside that he could detect. He shook his head, scowling at the door as if it were somehow at fault.

 

He sighed as he considered how it had come to this. When had the heart of his Evenstar broken? When had she begun to hide herself, even from him? Once she had turned to him in her sorrow. Did she now fear he had abandoned her as well?

 

There was the distinct sound of giggling coming from the stairs and he ducked behind a curtain. It would never do to have any of Arwen's ladies catch him lurking at her door.

 

"He was so charming, oh Meril, I never dreamed he was so brilliant! And he's so sweet." Eirien said with a sigh as she came down the passage with Meril stalking angrily beside her.

 

"I do not want to hear another word about him." Meril hissed, "I have spent my entire evening combing the gardens for that wretched Mirkwood Prince. I could not find him anywhere!"

 

"How do you suppose Indelin fared?" Eirien asked, as they passed the curtain where Legolas was hiding.

 

"Badly." Meril snapped.

 

Legolas cringed as he peered out from behind the curtain watching them disappear down the passage. That was one elleth he was quite glad not to have wooed.

 

He would have to do something about her, and quickly. He needed to find a reasonable elf to occupy her. Someone more suited to a hot tempered elleth than himself. Elrohir perhaps, he could always appreciate a maid with an open temper.

 

In the mean time he would wait for Arwen to return, and she had better have a fine explanation when she turned up again.

 

 

~*~

 

"Ah, little brother," Orophin said with a happy grin "It is a glorious night, is it not?" he threw himself down on the couch near the open window with a deeply contented sigh as Rumil glared angrily from the chair beside him.

 

"So good of you to join us, brother." he snarled, leaning heavily on his knees and resting his head in his hands.

 

"What has you so brooding?" Orophin asked, the smile never fading from his face. "Did you not find a maid to suit your fancy?"

 

"Nay, I did not!" Rumil replied hotly "I was far to busy tending to our brother and his broken heart!" Orophin's face creased in a frown and he pulled himself to his feet, crossing the suite to one of the bedroom doors. He peered into the darkness, his frown deepening as he eased the door shut.

 

"He does not look so good." Orophin said, shaking his head.

 

"I am so pleased that you noticed!" Rumil snapped, his face contorting for a moment as if he might cry. Orophin crossed the room quickly, slipping a comforting arm around his youngest brother.

 

"Do not fret," he said "Haldir will be fine! Do you not remember the time Lady Galadriel forced him to sit beside Undomiel at the midsummer feast? He was shaken for days and still he recovered!"

 

"It is different this time!" Rumil moaned "You saw her with Legolas at the ball! And when she fled he was the first to follow. He will bind to her and Haldir will fade!"

 

"They are not bound yet." Orophin insisted. "We have only to force the wedge between them."

 

"You did not see him Orophin." Rumil said quietly, looking up into his brother's face with wounded eyes "He would not even speak to me. I fear it is already too late."

 

"Then we must find some way to mend the situation." Orophin replied. "Our first task must be to part the Lady from her prince."

 

"If she thought him unfaithful she would surely cast him off." Rumil said, "Could we not tell her, in passing, that we saw him with another elleth?"

 

"She would not suspect us," Orophin nodded in agreement "as she has told no one of her intentions toward Legolas. It is certainly worth a try, but we must plan it out carefully."

 

 

~*~

 

 

"I have spent the last three months in the wilds with your dear brothers." Estel said with a grin as they walked in the garden. "I can honestly say I learned a great deal."

 

"I hope you learned to check your boots before putting them on in the mornings." Arwen teased.

 

"Nay, I learned to sleep with them on." he chuckled, "Please do not tell me that they subject you to their wicked pranks as well."

 

"They took me hunting once when I was still an elfling." she smiled at the memory. "When I put my boots on in the morning there were mice in them."

 

"Consider yourself fortunate." Estel replied with a shiver "For me it was snakes."

 

"They are horrid." She giggled. "I absolutely adore them."

 

"I do as well." he admitted shyly. "Your family has been very good to me my Lady, I do not know how I should have got on without them."

 

"I refuse to believe you speak to Ada and my brothers with such formality." Arwen said with a soft smile.

 

"Nay, I do not." he replied, not meeting her gaze. "Even less so with snakes in my boots." Arwen laughed, leaning a bit closer to him as they walked.

 

"Am I not family as well?" she asked, casting him a sidelong glance. He paused, drawing her hand from his arm and taking it in his, his thumb gently tracing circles on it a moment as he looked into her eyes.

 

"I am a bit in awe of you." he whispered, his face flushing. Arwen felt a strange tingling inside as she searched his eyes, one she had never felt before. 

 

"I am not certain I would be comfortable addressing you as I do my brothers." he said, glancing away. Arwen laid a hand on his cheek with a smile.

 

"Then perhaps you should address me as you would your sister." she said. He smiled back at her.

 

"I would like that... Arwen." he said with a low voice.

 

"So would I Estel." She replied and he gave her hand an affectionate squeeze. He drew her off the path and they settled in the grass together, looking up at the stars.

 

"I must admit I am rather overwhelmed that you would choose to grant me so much of your attention." he whispered, but Arwen shook her head.

 

"I have hardly anyone here in Imladris apart from Ada and my brothers." she replied "It is nice to have someone else to talk to, to have a friend."

 

"You shall always have my friendship," he said gently "if ever you have need of it." Arwen gave him a brilliant smile and she brushed a soft kiss on his cheek.

 

"Thank you, dear Estel." she said, tears glistening in her eyes. "You can never know how much that kindness means to me, especially this night."

 

"It is no kindness." Estel replied, shaking his head "It is my honor."

 

 

~*~

 

 

"It is a disaster." Elrohir whispered, his jaw hanging open in a most undignified manner. Elladan leaned over his twin's shoulder for a better look. He peered through the hedge at Estel and Arwen as they sat in the grass together, giggling like a pair of lovers.

 

"No!" he squeaked as Arwen planted a chaste kiss on their foster brother's cheek. Elrohir clapped a hand over his mouth, holding him back by the shirt collar.

 

"Do not do anything rash!" he hissed at his struggling twin. Elladan pushed him away with a rough shove but Elrohir pounced on him immediately, pining him to the ground on his back.

 

"You cannot kill him!" Elrohir begged, his voice rising slightly in panic. "What will Ada say?"

 

"What will Ada say when he finds out about this?" Elladan demanded.

 

"Tis only flirting!" Elrohir insisted, shaking slightly.

 

"Only flirting?" Elladan snarled through clenched teeth. Elrohir motioned for him to keep his voice down and his next words were any angry whisper. "What you and I do with maids is only flirting. Look hard on them brother, tis the first bloom of love." Elrohir peered through the hedge, his breathing uneven as he watched Estel tenderly caress Arwen's cheek in a comforting manner. Elladan was right, this was far more than a harmless flirt.

 

"What are we to do?" he groaned, despair etching itself in his features. "Ada will kill him, you know how he is about Arwen!"

 

"We must break them up." Elladan said, worry clear on his own face as he shoved his twin off his chest. "You know as well as I that Arwen would make any sacrifice for love. If we do not part them, and quickly, she will choose mortality." Elrohir looked as if he might be sick at the mere thought. He had never coped well with the truth that one day Estel would die, the prospect of losing Arwen as well was too much.

 

"How shall we go about it?" he asked desperately.

 

"You have broken more hearts than I," Elladan snapped "think of something!"

 

"Jealousy?" Elrohir asked with a shrug.

 

"Aye," Elladan nodded with an evil smile "We must make Estel look the rogue and at the same time find someone to pursue Arwen. They will each think the other dishonest and the romance will wilt before it has even come to bud."

 

"I know many a maid who would help us with Estel but who will we find to woo Arwen?" Elrohir asked "There are precious few elves in Imladris who can even look her in the eye and most of those I find even more abhorrent than Estel!"

 

"We must choose well." Elladan sighed, climbing to his feet and heading back to the house "He must be unmatched as a warrior or our foolish little brother will challenge him."

 

"And he must be an elf of high honor," Elrohir nodded "for we can not compromise Arwen. If our plan is successful she might well wed our choice out of spite to Estel."

 

"Spite is certainly Arwen's strong suit." Elladan shuddered. He stopped dead in his tracks, a manic smile lighting his face.

 

"I know the perfect elf." He said to his twin with glinting eyes. "Glorfindel."

 

"Are you sure?" Elrohir asked, uneasily "Have you not ever wondered if that business with the balrog might have unhinged him a bit?"

 

"So much the better," Elladan replied confidently. "What sane elf could abide her?"

 

"There is a fare amount of truth in that." Elrohir nodded grudgingly "I do not think even Estel would be mad enough to challenge him. Our cocky little brother knows better than to think he could best the Balrog Slayer."

 

"Estel holds Glorfindel in such high regard that he would assume all the fault were Arwen's." Elladan said seriously "The old elf has spoiled him nearly as much as Ada."

 

"It is a viscous web we seek to snare them in." Elrohir said heavily "What if we should fail?"

 

"We will not fail!" Elladan insisted, drawing his arm around his brother's shoulders. "What could possibly go wrong?"

 


	13. Little White Lies

Legolas felt a strange sensation travel from his ear down his spine and he shook himself from sleep, rubbing his forehead. He was just trying to determine what had startled him when he nearly jumped out of his skin as something gently tickled his ear.

 

"Why are you sleeping by my door, _Mellon_?" a breathy voice whispered to him. Legolas turned his piercing eyes on Arwen, brushing her hand from his ear.

 

"That is not amusing." he snapped. Arwen giggled in reply, teasing his sensitive ear once more and jerking her hand away as he made to grab it. "Where have you been?"

 

"But you have not answered my question." she said playfully. Her manner suddenly made him uneasy and he stared at her a moment. He cursed the distraction of his traitorous body. He was a normal healthy elf and he could not help but be aroused by the attentions of a beautiful elleth, even if the elleth in question were his best friend. Why did she always insist on tormenting him?

 

"I have been waiting for you." he replied angrily "I was ill with worry!"

 

"Legolas, I am sorry." she said tenderly "I lost all track of time." The happy smile was back as she opened the door to her rooms and not having a better answer from her, he followed her in, shutting the door behind them.

 

"You did not answer my question." he said severely. He knew that he really should not be in her room at this hour but at the moment he didn't care and it didn't seem as if she did either.

 

"I was taking in the gardens." she replied simply, humming happily to herself. There was a lilt in her step as she crossed the room to cast open the windows and she gave a dreamy sigh as she moved to her dressing table. It was terribly odd behavior for her and it was starting to annoy him. He looked out the window gauging the stars.

 

"It is nearly midnight!" he snapped "You wandered alone in the gardens for four hours?"

 

" _Mellon_ ," she said with a warm smile "I never said I was alone." Legolas froze, watching her intently as she lifted the silver circlet from her head and began to brush out her long raven tresses. There was something unusual about her behavior that he felt he should recognize but couldn't, probably because he had never seen her act like this before.

 

"Are you not going to tell me who you were with?" he asked, uneasily. Arwen flashed him a disarming smile.

 

"No, I am not." she replied.

 

If her disappearance earlier that evening had unnerved him, then her behavior now was setting off watch bells in his head. Why was she grinning like she was mad? Who had she been with, and why, by the Valar, did she keep humming the Lay of Luthien?

 

"Undomiel," he began, more gently this time.

 

"I am sorry, _mellon nin_ , but it is very late and I must get some rest." she said warmly, rising from her seat and steering him toward the door. He paused on the threshold, looking back at her.

 

"We will talk tomorrow?" he asked, she nodded with a reassuring smile and he sighed, searching her face.

 

"You know I love you, Arwen." he said caressing her cheek, she gave him a radiant smile and he leaned closer to her as he lowered his voice "I wish things could be different, I wish that I could have always been there when you needed me. I am ashamed that I have not been as good a friend to you as you have been to me. I could not love my own sister more. Please know that you can always trust me with your confidence."

 

"You have been the very best friend." Arwen replied tenderly and she planted a soft kiss on his lips. He drew her into his arms, holding her close and she laid her head against his chest.

 

"I could not have asked for a better friend than you, Legolas." she whispered "Do not harbor regret, you have been there when it mattered." He kissed her forehead before releasing her and she gave him a warm smile as the door closed behind her.

 

He stepped out onto the terrace at the end of the hall, looking up at the stars and trying to get his bearings. It was, far and away, the most confusing conversation he had ever had with Undomiel and that was certainly saying something.

 

 

~*~

 

 

"I detest balls." Erestor said darkly as he walked down the empty passage with Glorfindel. It was already late and the two advisors had just left the Hall of Fire after seeing that the servants were taking proper care of things.

 

"You detest everything but work." Glorfindel replied "Do you know what you need? A holiday!" Erestor wrinkled his nose in disgust.

 

"We could go to Mithlond, sit in the sun and smell the salt air." Glorfindel coaxed "I hear the maids in the Havens can do amazing things with their hands."

 

"Do you never think of anything else?" Erestor demanded, with his most affronted expression.

 

"You have a dirty mind, you perverted old elf" he grinned. "I was speaking of the masseurs."

 

"I would think..." but whatever Erestor thought  was silenced by Glorfindel who's hand now covered his mouth. He pulled them back behind a statue of Gil-Galad and both elves stared, wide eyed as Legolas emerged from Arwen's bedchamber.

 

"There you two are," Elrond began as he approached them from behind. Glorfindel's hand snaked out quickly, grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him forward. The Elf Lord's jaw fell open as he watched Legolas lean closer to Arwen, her hand in his.

 

"You know I love you, Arwen." he whispered. "I wish things could be different..." All three older elves crouched lower, hiding behind the statue like errant elflings, straining to hear as Legolas caressed her cheek. The spies leaned forward, nearly falling over each other as the two younger elves kissed tenderly, drawing each other close. Elrond's eyes grew wide at the happy, contented smile on the face of his little girl. The Mirkwood Prince planted a soft kiss on her forehead before releasing her. Arwen's door closed and Legolas moved the few steps to the terrace with a heart heavy sigh, gazing up at the stars. Elrond was surprised to find he was shaking a bit. He turned, leaning against the statue for support and meeting the eyes of his advisors.

 

Erestor wore a more menacing frown than usual, his arms crossed over his chest. Glorfindel had a perturbed smile on his face, every inch and manner of his expression saying 'I told you so.'

 

"Do not look at me like that!" he hissed "I did not know!"

 

"You should have known!" Erestor replied with an angry glare "she is your daughter."

 

"The poor child must believe she will never bind to her love for all your disapproval." Glorfindel said shaking his head. Elrond rubbed his forehead as his headache returned in full force. If he sought sympathy, he would not get it from his advisors. The two elves who were now staring him down had treated each of his children like their own, even Estel. They were every bit as protective of Arwen as he was, and twice as indulgent.

 

"I will speak to Legolas." he promised.

 

~*~

 

Elrond walked with a purposeful stride back down to his study, all other business pushed from his mind by his daughter. It was as if suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle had fallen into place of their own accord.

 

Arwen and Legolas must have been in love for centuries. Doubtless she had moved to Lorien in order to be closer to Mirkwood. She likely would have seen more of him there and without her father's unwelcome intrusion. He knew his in-laws well enough to know that Galadriel would never interfere in matters of love and if Celeborn tried, his wife would likely kill him.

 

He directed a string of rather undignified curses at himself. He had been brutal to the Mirkwood prince, even from his childhood, constantly blaming Legolas for the mischief he knew in his heart Arwen had at least an equal hand in. He skidded to a stop in the middle of the corridor.

 

Had Celebrian known?

 

Her last words as he carried her aboard the ship to Valinor still rang in his ears. They hung in the air around him as if they had only just been spoken, mingled in his memory with the call of the sea that had born his love away and left him here to fight this bitter war alone.

 

" _Swear to me, meleth nin, see that she is happy, whatever it costs, swear..._ "

 

The memory shook him and he leaned against the wall, hastily pulling himself back together before one of the servants should happen upon him. He continued hurriedly down the passage, his hands shaking slightly. What had he done? He slipped into his study, leaving the door ajar as he strode to his liquor cabinet. He needed a stiff drink.

 

 

~*~

 

 

The lamps had all been extinguished in the upper halls throwing Imladris into deepening shadow. The pale light of the stars cast their radiance upon a pair of figures that knelt in the darkened passage, intent upon a half opened door. One worked furiously at the handle as the other kept vigil, their voices low and their movements nearly silent.

 

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Elrohir asked as he darted a nervous glance toward the stairs.

 

"Shhh!" Elladan hissed, "You will wake him! Do not fret like an elleth, it will work. Hand me that  knife."

 

"Are you sure he will not get out?" Elrohir asked uneasily as Elladan cut a piece of string and wedged it against the jamb before easing the door shut.

 

"Our dear little brother is effectively trapped." Elladan said with a grin, "And as long as this string stays here we can be assured he has not been rescued. He can not open the door himself and if anyone releases him the missing string will signal us."

 

"Now we have only to keep Arwen from coming after him." Elrohir sighed.

 

"You worry too much, brother." Elladan assured, "Estel will not be flirting any time soon."

 

 

~*~

 

Legolas sighed as he slowly made his way down the steps toward the first floor and his room. It had been his room for as long as he could remember. No matter how busy Imladris might be, his same room was always waiting for him the moment he returned. He could hear the servants cleaning up the last of the festivities in the Hall of Fire and he turned down the last corridor before the porch to the gardens.

 

"Legolas, is that you?" Elrond's voice drifted from the half open door of his study and the Mirkwood prince doubled back, leaning in over the threshold.

 

"Have you need of me, my Lord?" he asked respectfully, cringing inside. If Elrond wanted him, nothing good could come of it.

 

"I thought that was you." Elrond said with a faint smile. "I was about to indulge in some spring wine, care to join me?" Legolas nodded, a bit apprehensively, and Elrond handed him the goblet he was holding, pouring another for himself.

 

"How did you enjoy the ball?" he asked casually, watching the younger elf out of the corner of his eye. Legolas settled in one of the chairs keeping a careful eye on the elf lord, Elrond had never treated him with disrespect but this was a familiarity he wasn't accustomed to, as if they were... friends?

 

"As always the hospitality of Imladris is unmatched." Legolas replied truthfully.

 

"But," Elrond prompted with a growing smile.

 

"But I fear there were far too many revelers for my tastes." Legolas added with a guilty grin. "I never cared much for crowds."

 

"Much to the chagrin of the King of Mirkwood." Elrond chuckled, Legolas could not help but let a laugh slip as well.

 

"Aye, tis true." he admitted as Elrond seated himself behind his desk "Adar is half mad that I prefer the forests to the court."

 

"My own father suffered a similar madness." Elrond said with a half smile. Legolas gave him a surprised look and the older elf chuckled. "I was not an old, brooding elf all my life." Elrond watched him closely, Legolas seemed uneasy and who could blame him? Elrond let his mind wander back to the many times the Prince had stood beside his own sons and defended them in battle. He had taken Estel under his wing almost from the very moment the boy arrived in Imladris, Elrond had never once offered his gratitude.

 

"I am glad you happened by." Elrond said as lightly as possible.

 

Here it comes, Legolas thought with a wince.

 

"I wanted to thank you, for all you've done for Estel."

 

Legolas stared at him blankly. In three thousand years the elf Lord had never thanked him for anything. Silence hung in the room a moment and Elrond decided it was best to plunge on and say what he had to before his courage failed him.

 

"Not only Estel, but Arwen as well. You have been dear to her and though I have never acknowledged it, it has not escaped my notice."

 

Legolas shook his head, trying to dislodge the cobwebs of wine and weariness that were clouding his mind. He wasn't exactly certain what Elrond was getting at but he didn't think it would be wise to admit it.

 

"My Lord, it..."

 

"Legolas, you are not a boy any longer, you should address me by my name." Elrond said seriously.

 

"Elrond," he continued, a little more forcefully than he intended "It has been my privilege to serve your family in any way I can. The friendship of all your children has meant more to me than you can ever know."

 

Aye, I don't doubt it. Elrond thought, remembering the kiss he had witnessed not more than a few minutes ago. He would have to change tactics.

 

"Legolas, I am concerned about Arwen." he said bluntly, fixing his eyes on the younger elf "I want her to be happy... I would give anything to make her happy."

 

"So would I." Legolas said softly staring into his glass. This at least, Elrond thought, was progress.

 

"She would not confide in me." Elrond said heavily, "nor her brothers, but I know she has always spoken to you, even when she was an elfling." Legolas nodded in agreement. Elrond thought a moment about confessing his witness of their little tryst but quickly dismissed the notion. He needed to work slowly. Such an admission might put the prince in a defensive mode and even if he didn't exactly approve he wasn't about to spoil his chance to have Arwen settled.

 

"She has been miserable since her mother departed for the undying lands." Elrond sighed, he fixed his dark eyes on Legolas "She has only been happy when she is with you."

 

Legolas blinked rapidly, trying to force his mind to focus but it didn't seem to help. He opened his mouth and just as quickly snapped his jaw shut again. He wasn't quite certain what to say.

 

"Perhaps it is none of my business," Elrond plunged on before he could recover, "and I would not presume to interfere. Arwen is free to make her own choices but I would rest easier knowing she had someone to love her, someone who would make her happy."

 

"Elrond I," he swallowed his confession, allowing himself a moment to study the elf across from him. Unless he had completely misunderstood their conversation Elrond was inviting him to court Arwen. It was quite honestly the last thing he expected to hear. As far as he could tell Elrond had only barely tolerated him. Of course he blamed his father for this more than the elf sitting across from him, but still.

 

He was not in love with Arwen. He had been infatuated with her once, centuries ago, and she knew that but, as she had pointed out at the time, that was not the same thing. He understood why she held her heart so close, refusing to give it away, even if he did not approve of her reasons. Legolas himself fully intended to settle down, some day, when his fighting days were done. He simply felt his current lifestyle would be unfair to his mate. He was immortal, after all, there would be plenty of time for a wife and family.

 

He could play along, he reasoned, what harm would it do? Elrond would be content, thinking Arwen was well looked after and Arwen would be free to spend her time as she wished without pressure from her father to settle down. It would give him an excuse to see more of his best friend. They could play like fools and no one would care. Perhaps, if he could drag the courtship out long enough, it would give Arwen a chance to mend some things with her family. It would certainly eliminate fiascos like the one this evening.

 

"I am honored that you would consider trusting me with your daughter." he said, truthfully "I would never presume upon Arwen's heart and I hope you understand that, given the current situation, it would be unfair of me to consider a formal arrangement." Legolas studied the elf Lord carefully, wondering if he would take the bait.

 

Elrond could have kicked himself. Legolas spent so much time defending middle-earth he was not even in a position to consider marriage any time soon and both Legolas and Arwen must have thought that this would count against him in Elrond's eyes. He shook his head, berating himself for his stupidity. He would put an end to this nonsense right now.

 

"Legolas, I will be blunt." he said evenly "If you have feelings for my daughter, then I have no objections, either to your relationship, nor to your timing. If you wish to court Arwen, then do so. I will, by no means, interfere." Legolas could hardly hold in the smile that was creeping across his face.

 

The old elf bought it.

 

"Thank you, my Lord." he replied.

 

____________________

 

Mellon - friend (but you knew that, didn't you?)

 

Meleth nin - my love


	14. Alluring Arachnids

"Whatever were you thinking?" Galadriel asked the dark headed elleth standing at the terrace window, looking out over the garden.

 

"I was thinking of love." she replied. Galadriel crossed to her, taking one cool hand in her own, a desperate look on her face. Pale morning light filtered into the room, casting an ethereal glow upon the two women. 

 

"Love with a human?" Galadriel demanded. "What can such a brief and fleeting creature know of the depths of love?"

 

"And what can a race such as ours know of how precious life is?" the other asked with a heart heavy sigh "We squander our gift, we do not live. We exist."

 

"Please, do not do this." Galadriel pleaded, her eyes misting.  "do not give in to it."

 

"I cannot live without him." her voice was low and breathy. She trembled, turning empty eyes on Galadriel before crumpling to the floor.

 

"Luthien!" she cried out desperately, gathering the raven beauty in her arms with a painful moan. "Luthien, do not fade! Please, hold on."

 

"He is dead," Luthien breathed, her voice breaking as tears streamed down her flawless face. "he is dead and there is nothing more to hold on to."

 

"Luthien!" Galadriel sobbed rocking her in her arms. "You are my dearest friend, my sister. Please!"

 

"I can not be parted from him, not even in death." Luthien whispered, her eyes glassy as she drew in a shallow breath, "Beren."

 

"No!" Galadriel's cry shook her from sleep and she felt Celeborn's hand on her arm in the dim light of the early dawn. She buried her face in her hands with a dry sob, desperately trying to reign in her uncontrollable emotions.

 

"You could not save her." Celeborn said comfortingly, gathering her in his arms "It was her choice, just as it is Arwen's choice now. As much as I hate to admit it, you are right, there is nothing we can do."

 

"It was her fathers fault!" Galadriel said angrily, desperation finally forcing the words she had so long feared to speak. "Thingol might just as well have killed them both!"

 

"No," Celeborn soothed, stroking her hair as he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. "It was the fault of love. I would die sooner than be parted from you _meleth nin_. Was Beren a man less worthy of love than I? Is the son of Arathorn not as deserving of love? Many were the times I might have fallen in battle but you have not loved me less. It is the risk of all love."

 

"And I shall always love you." she whispered, kissing his bare chest as she drew her arms around his waist.

"As I shall love you." he replied tenderly.

 

~*~

 

The soft morning light filtered through the window, casting its first rays upon the floor of the bed chamber. Aragorn rolled over in his sleep, a smile playing across his face. A shadow passed over him but he didn't stir as he clutched his pillow like a child holding tight to a favorite toy.

 

"Estel." the voice was little more than a whisper and not enough to draw the young human from his peaceful slumber.

 

"Estel." 

 

He sighed contentedly and the feathered end of an arrow lightly brushed his ear. He awoke with a start, nearly falling out of bed and his face reddened at the evil giggle that greeted him.

 

"Arwen, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise. She was standing beside his bed in dove gray leggings and a long green silk tunic, tied with a sash around her slender waist. In one hand she held a bow and in the other she twirled an arrow.

 

"You are late for our match." she replied, hardly holding in her giggle at the tussled human boy.

 

"Did you poke me in the ear?" he asked, his face growing slightly redder.

 

"I did not poke." she replied in mock disdain "I tickled. And I do not have all day to wait for you, Lord Aragorn, are you coming or not?"

 

"It is not even dawn." He said with a frown, his blush deepening at her gentle teasing.

 

"Estel, I am stunned," she replied with a grin "It has been dawn for three whole minutes. A Ranger should know better." He chuckled as he looked up at her. Even dressed as a hunter she was still gloriously beautiful, the simplicity of her clothing only adding to her allure.

 

"Um, Arwen?" Aragorn said seriously.

 

"Yes?" she smiled. He motioned for her to face away and she felt her skin flush as she turned her back on him. She could hear him quickly slipping out of bed and struggling into his clothes, and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as he dressed.

 

"How did you get into my room?" he asked with a frown, pulling on his tunic and running his fingers through his hair. "I thought I bolted the door."

 

"The same way we are getting out." she replied "can I turn around now?"

 

"I suppose so." he answered trying not to laugh as she whirled to face him. Her eyes brimming with mirth and mischief as she smiled at him.

 

"Ada is not going to be happy when he finds we've both gone missing." he chuckled, tightening his sword belt and scooping up his bow and quiver.

 

"Oh we will be back before anyone has had a chance to miss us." she assured, taking his hand and drawing him out onto the terrace.

 

"Arwen, the door is the other way." he said seriously.

 

"And if we use it, I shall doubtless be stopped by the first guardian we pass and forced to take an entire troop of guards with us." she replied. She tossed her leg over the rail, straddling it and waving him closer. He leaned over, looking down into the woods with a tense expression before meeting her gaze again.

 

"It is a long way down," he said uneasily "I would not wish you to be injured."

 

"I have made the climb many times since I was an elfling." she replied, "Your room used to be mine. I can assure you, the way is quite safe." Without a pause she slipped over the side, climbing down the trellis in expert fashion. Aragorn shook his head in admiration, watching her a moment before following after her.

 

 

~*~

 

"But you cannot go to the ranges this morning!" Elrohir said desperately "I am meeting Eirien there and the moment she sees us together she will find us out!"

 

"Then arrange to meet her somewhere else!" Elladan snapped angrily as he dressed. He and Elrohir had shared the same suite since they were elflings, at their own request. This was the first morning in nearly three thousand years that he wished he had a room of his own. Elrohir was sitting on his twin's bed, a look of anxiety marring his otherwise handsome features. Elladan was trying hard not to scowl at him.

 

"What are you doing on the ranges this morning that is so important?" His twin demanded angrily.

 

"Nothing." Elladan lied.

 

"Well why can you not do that somewhere else?" His chest was heaving and his eyes had creased to menacing slits. The older twin shook his head, slipping an arm around the younger's shoulders as he sat beside him.

 

"I truly am sorry, but it cannot be helped." he said with a sigh. He felt badly over the discomfort he was causing his brother but he could see no way around it. He had promised to help Indelin this morning on the condition that she would tell no one. He had done it in part to protect Elrohir and his deception of Eirien. He could only imagine the disaster if Indelin were to tell her friend that she was meeting Elladan at the same time Eirien was. "I promise not to show my face, it is the best I can offer."

 

"Ada will kill us." Elrohir shook his head with an uneasy frown.

 

"With any luck you will already be wed to Eirien before he finds out." Elladan joked.

 

"Why are you dressed like me?" Elrohir asked suddenly, taking in his twin's appearance. They had made a habit of never wearing the same colors at the same time but this morning they were identical down to the last button. 

 

"Trust me, brother, by the end of the day you will be happy I did." Elladan replied. "Did you check Estel's door this morning?" 

 

"Yes," Elrohir nodded with a satisfied smile. "The string is still wedged in the door. Are you certain he can not get out?"

 

"Quite." Elladan replied grimly. "The door will open from the outside only, he will be trapped in there until someone comes looking for him."

 

"Do you not think it a bit cruel?" Elrohir asked uneasily.

 

"I think it practical." Elladan replied. "He can not meet with her if he is a prisoner in his bedchamber. We will let him out once she is sufficiently angry."

 

"Knowing Arwen we will not have to wait long." Elrohir cringed. "We had better hope she does not find us out. She will geld us both."

 

 

~*~

 

"Indelin wherever are you going?" Meril asked, looking at the younger elleth with appraising eyes as she and Eirien descended the steps. Indelin was dressed in an archer's gown, it was sleeveless with a low scooped neck and she held a pair of leather gloves and a bow. The entry hall was empty save for the three elleths and the presence of the older two suddenly made her nervous.

 

"I am going to the ranges." Indelin replied, trying to look imposing like Elladan had taught her.

 

"Dearest, you can not shoot." Eirien pointed out.

 

"I am quite well aware of that." Indelin replied with a frown. "But Orophin can, and I had hoped that if I looked like I required a teacher he might oblige me." The two older maidens stared at each other with open mouths.

 

"It is brilliant!" Meril said with a wicked grin.

 

"Meril dear, why have we never thought of it?" Eirien asked.

 

"Indelin, I am impressed." Meril said, smiling proudly at her young friend. "Where did you get such an idea?" Indelin cringed, she was not exactly the best liar.

 

"It just came to me." she answered lamely.

 

"If it works for you I shall have to try it on Legolas." she said, her eyes sparkling mischievously, making her stunning features even more beautiful.

 

"Well I do not have to try it on anyone." Eirien said proudly "Elladan is meeting me at the ranges."

 

"Good work." Meril said slyly "at least one of us has managed to snare our elf." Indelin looked at her uneasily. She was supposed to meet Elladan in only a few minutes, what would Eirien say when she found out?

 

"I must be off!" Eirien giggled and she headed out the door, giving Indelin a playful poke in the arm as she passed.

 

"I do believe I should change!" Meril smiled, "I have that lovely little archers gown that shows off my shoulders.

 

"But Meril," Indelin stammered, "You're a very fine archer."

 

"Indelin dearest," Meril grinned, turning back on the steps "You and I know that, but the dear princeling does not." With a devious laugh she was gone back up the stairs and Indelin let out a heavy sigh.

 

It was a glorious day, bright with color and filled with the smells of autumn. The sun shone warm, a comforting contrast to the cool breeze and Indelin smiled as she slipped through the trees toward the ranges. She felt something hit the back of her head and she paused on the path to find a walnut laying at her feet.

 

"Elladan?" she frowned, resting her hands on her hips.

 

"How did you know?" he teased, stepping out from behind a tree.

 

"It is quite simple." Indelin replied, trying not to laugh as she rubbed the back of her head. "There are no walnut trees here.

 

"Ah, well, there is that." he said, giving her an almost wolfish grin as he took in her gown with obvious satisfaction. "My, don't we have a fine eye for fashion?"

 

"You do not think it is a bit revealing?" Indelin asked uneasily, looking at her bare arms and the low neckline with a hint of a blush.

 

"I think it is very revealing, that is the whole point, Indelin." he replied. He motioned her off the path and they ducked behind a hedge.

 

"I will be on the ranges today." he said seriously "remember your promise, you will not tell anyone?" Indelin shook her head.

 

"I have never even held a bow properly before." she sighed, fingering the weapon in her hands nervously. "Are there not simpler ways to snare an elf? Eirien seems to be doing quite well with you."

 

"Trust me, this is the simple way." Elladan chuckled in spite of himself, "Indelin, you can not be always hidden in the shadows. Flowers cannot bloom where the sun does not shine on them. Eirien is doing well because she is not afraid to be noticed and her current catch is not afraid to notice her."

 

"Are you in love with Eirien?" she asked wistfully, Elladan couldn't help but smile and he cupped her chin in his hand.

 

"Indelin, it is far too early to say." he said gently, feeling just a bit guilty for his lack of honesty. "We will see. In the mean time you have your own elf to snare."

 

"Elladan, I am not sure I can do this." she said biting her lip.

 

"You will be fine, _pen neth_." he smiled, "Just do not forget what I told you, and remember, we are keeping your options open. Do not be afraid if another elf approaches you."

 

"I think I shall probably drop dead of fright if any elf approaches me." she sighed. He could not help but laugh and he gave her a gentle nudge onto the path. Not a moment too soon he realized. As Indelin disappeared around the bend Elrohir approached from the house, a rather tense, and somewhat thrilled expression on his face. Elladan stole deeper into the trees, making his way toward the ranges. He had two sets of lovers to keep an eye on and he didn't intend to miss a thing.

 


	15. Webs Gone Awry

"Do you see the apple on that branch at the far side of the glade?" Arwen asked. with a mischievous grin.

 

"Nay, I do not." Aragorn chuckled "I do not have your elf eyes."

 

"Well you shall see it soon enough." she replied drawing her bow and letting the arrow fly. There was a light thwack and then a thump as the target fell to the ground.

 

"If I can not see it, I can at least hear that you did not miss." He laughed "You are as fine an archer as your brothers." Arwen gave him a winning smile and he felt his ears grow hot. He could not understand why she made him feel like this, he could never remember feeling this way around an elleth before.

 

"You have an exceptional bow." he said, noticing it for the first time. He had never seen one quite like it.

 

"It is a bow of the Galadhrim." Arwen replied, holding it out to him. He took it in his hands, running his fingers over the finely carved wood.

 

"The Galadhrim I have know have never carried a bow like this." he replied, taking in its beauty breathlessly. It was light as a feather and its hand tooled leather grip was dyed a light gray green and fashioned to look like Mallorn leaves. The staff was carved like the limbs of the Mallorn, twining to end in finely carved leaves at each tip, it's craftsmanship so precise that it almost looked alive.

 

"It is a lady's bow." she giggled "A number of Lorien elleths serve among the wardens."

 

"Do you serve on the fences in Lothlorien?" he asked in awe.

 

"Ada would never allow it." Arwen said with a sigh, "Though grandfather says if I were any other elf he would have me as one of his captains. I should not blame Ada, Grandfather is no less protective." He handed her bow back and together they went to retrieve her arrow.

 

"I do not understand why they fret so." she said with a frown. "They do not fuss over my brothers."

 

"It is not only you Ada shelters." Aragorn said with a boyish grin. Arwen smiled back at him with a sidelong glance. "I asked to go hunting alone once and he had me followed."

 

"He did not!" Arwen cried, desperately trying to hold in her laughter.

 

"By no less than seven guardians, including Glorfindel." he said with a sigh. Arwen burst into a fit of giggles as he knelt, picking up both apple and arrow. He jerked the shaft free, handing it to her with a frown.

 

"Just for that I am not sharing." he said, taking a firm bite from the apple. Arwen gave him a contrite look and he shook his head, drawing his knife and cutting the apple.

 

"Do not feel badly." she consoled, linking her arm with his as he handed her half. "Ada would not let me go out  into the forests at all. If he knew I was out on this side of the Bruinen, even with you, he'd likely be half mad with rage."

 

"I love him dearly but he is far too protective." Aragorn said with a smile as they continued walking.

 

"He has his reasons." Arwen said softly, a frown creasing her face.

 

"Have I said something wrong?" he asked innocently, taking in her grim expression with obvious unease. 

 

"No, Estel." she said heavily, finding it hard to regain a hold on her emotions. "it is only bad memories."

 

"Someone like you should not have bad memories." he said, looking down at the toe of his boot. Arwen stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest, tilting her head to the side until their eyes met.

 

"Someone like me?" she asked softly. His face burned red and he found he could not meet her gaze.

 

"Someone so full of life and beauty." he whispered. She stared at him in stunned silence as the flush of his cheeks deepened.

 

"That might very well be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." she replied, slipping her hand into his.

 

"I find that very hard to believe." Aragorn replied, smiling self-consciously.

 

"Why is that?" she asked, trying not to giggle at him.

 

"It is a sad state of affairs when a tongue-tied human is the only one who sees fit to compliment the most beautiful woman in Imladris." He would not even look at her now, his breathing just a bit unsteady and much to his surprise, she slipped her arms around his shoulders, giving him an affectionate squeeze.

 

"Estel, you are a dear." she said softly, laying her head on his shoulder "You can never know how you've lifted my heart. Ada named you well."

 

~*~

 

Elladan made his way through the grove of trees near the ranges. He quickly climbed one of the tallest and settled himself on a branch where he could see everything. If nothing else it promised to be a very entertaining morning. Haldir and his brothers were already there, as was Eirien, who was flirting happily with Rumil to pass the time.

 

In a few moments he could see Indelin pause at the edge of the trees. She straightened her gown, concealing what he thought would probably help her the most, and strode onto the ranges with her head high, despite the fact she was shaking like a leaf. Elrohir was not far behind and he watched as his twin crossed the ranges to his intended.

 

"Eirien, _Mae Govannen_." Elrohir said with his most charming smile.

 

"Elladan," she grinned back at him, "You're late."

 

"I am sorry," he said, his heart beating madly in his chest. "I was delayed."

 

"Where is your brother?" Rumil asked with a frown.

 

"Um... he was not feeling well this morning." Elrohir answered lamely. He had not given any thought as to what excuse he would give for the absence of his twin and he realized, too late, how very odd it would seem for them not to be together.

 

"Such a shame," Rumil leaned closer to him, lowering his voice "I had hoped I could talk him into a match with Haldir, my brother could use a little cheering up and besting Elrohir usually does the trick."

 

Elrohir felt his face burn red and he balled his hands into fists, desperately trying to keep from pounding the Lorien elf. A hundred sharp retorts buzzed through his mind as he glared darkly at Rumil, each more dangerous than the last.

 

"My brother is a very fine archer." he hissed between clenched teeth.

 

"Of course he is." Rumil shrugged, "He's certainly a fair bit better than I, but no one is so skilled as you, Haldir and Legolas." Elrohir felt his nails digging into his palms as the other elf shook his head with a sigh. With the state Haldir was in, Rumil didn't think he could handle being beaten by Elladan today. Little did he know how very close he came to a beating of his own.

 

Meanwhile Indelin had set herself up at the target next to Orophin's. The Lorien elf was leaning on his bow, talking to his older brother who was shooting at the target as if oblivious to everything and everyone around him. Indelin pulled on her gloves, trying to look determined but for all the show she was making Orophin didn't even seem to notice she existed. Elladan frowned, this might prove more difficult than he had at first thought.

 

Despite Rumil's commentary things seemed to be going quite a bit better for Elrohir and his twin was pleased to see that Eirien was clapping and giggling and generally making a fuss over him. Elladan thought her nonsense would have distracted him so badly that he would not have been able to hit the target at all, but if anything, the attentions of the elleth seemed to only improve his brother's performance. 

 

Elladan shook his head, turning his focus back to Indelin. She was not pulling back far enough and her first two arrows landed in the ground only a few feet away. Such abysmal performance would have garnered at least his pity had he been on the ranges but no one else seemed to notice. He sighed, rubbing his temples with a frown. Why in arda did some elf not help her?

 

"You only need to get out more." Orophin was saying to Haldir with a somewhat dreamy smile, "We should go hunting. We can take Legolas and the twins and their brother and find some deer."

 

"You will not be taking Elrohir anywhere." Rumil said as he drew back his bow, "I think he had too much wine last night. And I do not want to take a child like Aragorn, we will have to watch everything he does."

 

"The distraction will be good for you." Orophin continued as if he hadn't been listening. "You can get out of Imladris for a few days and forget all about silly, fickle maidens who do not know a good thing when they see one." Indelin's arrow jumped from her bow, flying dizzily before imbedding in the base of the tree Elladan had hidden in. He cringed, perhaps he should have chosen a safer location.

 

"It would seem you do not have to leave Imladris to be distracted." Haldir snapped, handing Orophin his bow and pushing past him toward Indelin.

 

"Oh no!" Elladan groaned pressing his palm to his forehead as he cringed. "Not that elf!"

 

"Your arm is too low." Haldir said with a dark frown.

 

"My arm?" Indelin squeaked, she could feel her legs shaking as she looked up at the broad shouldered Galadhrim. She had heard once that Orcs ran in fear from Haldir of Lorien and she now felt it very brave of them, seeing as she wasn't certain how much longer she could remain standing in his presence.

 

"You are not sighting correctly either." he added and without  so much as a pardon he slipped his arms around her, forcing her into the correct position. Indelin could feel her whole body trembling as the powerful March Warden corrected her stance, his body pressed close to hers and his breath soft against her neck. She understood now why Elladan had recommend this particular snare but as she fought to keep her arms from shaking she doubted very much if anyone had ever so much as batted their lashes at this elf, much less attempted to snare him.

 

"Why Haldir?" Elladan sighed to himself, dragging a hand over his face in frustration. Indelin's arrow released and had she not been shaking violently she would doubtless have hit the target.

 

"Better." Haldir said seriously, "again." Indelin drew another arrow, obediently fitting it to the string. She drew back , shaking, and released the arrow. This time she hit the target on the very edge and Haldir gave a grunt of approval.

 

"Legolas," Rumil called with a bright smile, "You looked perplexed."

 

"I can not find Arwen anywhere." he said with a frown as he made his way toward them, "Have you seen her Elrohir?" The younger twin jumped in surprise and his arrow went flying, imbedding itself in the trunk of the tree, only inches from Elladan's hand.

 

"Elladan." Eirien corrected sharply.

 

"Excuse me?" Legolas asked, confusion written plainly on his face. He had known Elrond's sons for almost three millennia, he was confident that he could tell them apart by now.

 

"Elladan," she repeated with a frown, Legolas gave him a sharp appraising glare, he would have sworn it was Elrohir and for the life of him he could not understand the panicked look in the twin's face that he seemed intent on hiding from his lady. Legolas shook his head, he did not have time for this.

 

"Then were is Elrohir?" He asked annoyed.

 

"He is not well today." Rumil said. "Why do you seek the Evenstar?" He darted a concerned look at his brother. Haldir had gone quite pale and he seemed to be focussing his concentration on his student, desperately trying to tune out the conversation.

 

"I needed to speak with her but she was not at breakfast nor in her rooms." Legolas replied, his frown deepening "I wondered if any of you had seen her."

 

Elladan stood up on the branch he was sitting on with a sudden sense of panic, his eyes growing wide as he strained to hear every detail of the conversation. He could only think of one reason Arwen might have disappeared and he did not like the direction his logic was leading him.

 

"Try again." Haldir said to Indelin, his face creasing in a menacing frown as he tried to think about anything but Arwen. Indelin was near terror now as she drew back her bow and in the next moment she was not alone.

 

"She was so upset last night, I fear something has happened to her." Legolas said, his body tensing.

 

That was enough for Haldir, he whirled around, jerking his bow violently from Orophin's grasp and collecting his arrows. The distraction of his sudden movement made Indelin's arrow fly wide, heading for the trees and, to Elladan's horror, straight for him. He leapt out of the way and as he came back down on the branch he lost his footing, tumbling to the ground.

 

Nearly every eye turned toward the trees at the sound of a heavy object falling to the ground but in a moment it was forgotten. Meril appeared on the path from the house, her steps light and graceful, and a sultry smile on her perfect lips. Even Haldir was frozen as all five males stared at the beauty who approached the Mirkwood elf.

 

"Your highness," She purred. "so good to see you!" Meril was dressed in an archers gown that revealed far more than her shoulders, it was scooped low in the back , showing her creamy skin to the waist and she was giving Legolas an almost hungry look that could not be misinterpreted.

 

"I had hoped I might convince you to give me an archery lesson." she said sweetly, "I'm afraid my skills are a bit lacking." Legolas stared at her, his jaw moving silently as he floundered for a plausible excuse. Meril only gazed back at him with the expression of a hunter who had just bested his prey. Elrohir's face contorted in horror, and his eyes widened in fear as his mind suddenly rushed to the same conclusion as his twin's. If Arwen were missing it could not be good.

 

"You have not seen her anywhere?" he interrupted in a panic, catching hold of Legolas's sleeve in one fist.

 

"What?" the prince asked, distracted for only a moment "No." Elrohir turned back to Eirien. The look of annoyance was still on her face and he cringed, this was not good.

 

"I am sorry," he said in a low voice. "but I must go." with an apologetic look he turned, heading for the trees.

 

"But..." Eirien called after him.

 

"There is something important I must see to, I will meet you later." he promised before disappearing from sight. 

 

"Now about that archery lesson." Meril smiled at Legolas, slipping her arm though his.

 

"I would be pleased to offer you a lesson!" Orophin said with a delighted grin. Legolas looked at him with obvious relief as Haldir pushed past him angrily, stalking toward the house.

 

"Splendid!" the prince replied, only momentarily distracted by Haldir "My Lady, if you'll excuse me, I must find Arwen." He untangled himself from Meril's grasp and took off quickly as Orophin latched onto her arm.

 

"Where did the child go?" Rumil asked with a frown, turning his attention back to the ranges. Indelin had disappeared and he shook his head, collecting his bow and heading quickly after Haldir as Orophin led Meril toward the target with a possessive arm around her waist.

 

"Now, _Meleth nin_ , let us see how you do." he said gleefully, "I promise, we shall make you into the finest archer in Imladris. I shall not rest until I am sure you have it." Meril gave him a dark glowering frown, clutching her bow in an angry fist. She squared her feet and in quick succession, drew three arrows, imbedding each in the center of the target with master precision.

 

"I believe I have it." she snapped. "Thank you for the lesson." without another word she stormed back toward the house. Orophin watched her go with a growing smile, her gown accentuating the sway of her slender hips.

 

"Beauty and skill." he breathed "the Valar be praised."

 

~*~

 

"What were you doing?" Elrohir demanded as he helped Elladan out of the bush he had effectively flattened.

 

"I was watching you, fool." Elladan snapped, rubbing his back with a groan.

 

"That was close." Elrohir grimaced, taking in his twin's disheveled appearance.

 

"In more ways than one!" Elladan winced, noting the clean slice Indelin's arrow had left in his leggings, near his groin. His brother cringed, that one had been just a bit too close.

 

"You heard Legolas?" Elrohir demanded.

 

"Of course I heard him." Elladan replied angrily, dragging his brother after him as he hurried toward the house.

 

"I thought you said he could not get out!"

 

"He should not have!" Elladan snarled in reply, they gained the porch and bolted down the corridor taking the steps two at a time, the older twin still wheezing from his fall. They skidded to a stop in front of the door, gasping for breath.

 

"The string is still there." Elladan hissed, pointing to the thread in the door jamb.

 

"Then the door can not have been opened." Elrohir said in obvious relief.

 

"Aye," Elladan nodded "we had better check on him all the same." he knocked on the door, waiting patiently for an answer. There was no sound of movement inside and with a growing frown he gave the door several sharp thumps.

 

"Estel, get up!" he snapped. Identical eyes stared at each other as they awaited some response with a growing sense of foreboding.

 

"You do not think something is wrong with him?" Elrohir asked in a panic. They looked at the door with wide eyes and then at each other again before flinging the door open and charging into the room.

 

"He is not here!" Elrohir said in confusion, taking in the empty bed, still unmade.

 

"He must be here!" Elladan insisted, pulling the blankets back as if he expected to find Estel hidden in the bedclothes, Elrohir flung open the door of the empty wash room, searching for his youngest brother as his twin strode out onto the terrace. Elrohir soon joined him and they stood in the morning sun, looking back over the silent and Estel-free room.

 

"You do not think?" Elrohir asked, hardly daring to finish the question. Both twins walked to the terrace railing looking down over the edge into the woods below. To their elf eyes it was obvious at least one person had recently climbed down.

 

"You know what this means do you not?" Elrohir asked, despair filling his voice. There was a gust of wind and a loud slam as the bedchamber door blew shut behind them. Both twins looked over their shoulders at the door and then back down again at the trellis.

 

"Aye," Elladan said with a heart heavy sigh of resignation "I know."

 


	16. Driven to Distraction

"I wish every day could be Autumn." Aragorn said with a contented sigh.

 

"Why is that?" Arwen asked. They were stretched out on their backs on an empty hillside, staring up at the clouds. Aragorn laced his fingers behind his head with a crooked smile, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

 

"Because from now on Autumn will always remind me of today." he said. "For once I feel as if I were at peace with the world."

 

"I know, so do I." Arwen agreed with a impish grin. "Today certainly makes up for the abysmal time I had yesterday."

 

"Did the ball do nothing to cheer you?" He knew immediately from the expression on her face that he had said the wrong thing and he cringed.

 

"So much for today making up for yesterday." Aragorn said with his most apologetic expression. Arwen turned to look at him, tucking one arm under her head.

 

"It is not your fault, Estel." she sighed, running her fingers through the grass "I am not particularly fond of balls to begin with and last night's went badly."

 

"That would certainly explain why I didn't see you there." he said with a frown.

 

"I arrived late and I left early." Arwen replied "and I can tell you quite truthfully that I doubt there was anyone to miss my presence." 

 

"I refuse to believe you have not had a fair number of noble elves tell you that you are both beautiful and charming." he said with a self-conscious smile "I can not understand how you can speak of being alone here when I have found nothing but friendship within these walls."

 

"I have had many suitors." she admitted with a heavy sigh. "But none of them have ever cared for me as much as they have my title. Ada is great among the elves and it has made it hard to find friends who are sincere."

 

"I understand that well." Aragorn said with a sad smile. Arwen gave him a quizzical look. "I have been treated well in Imladris. Elladan and Elrohir have loved me like a brother and Ada spoiled me, but if he were any other elf I do not think even the servants would tolerate me. Seldom did the other children play with me when I was small. Even now I do not have many friends."

 

"Isn't it ironic that you and I should find so much common ground." Arwen said softly as he nodded. "I am a bit ashamed, Estel."

 

"Why is that?" he asked, his eyes full of confusion.

 

"You are more grateful for the little this place has given you than I am for the many things it has given me." she sighed. "I have family here, old friends I seldom speak to any more and old faces I have sought to avoid because I did not think my presence mattered, but perhaps I have misjudged them. If you can find friendship within these walls, should I not be able to do the same?" He reached out and took her hand impulsively, rolling onto his side so that their eyes met.

 

"Whatever else, please do not be alone when I am near." he said softly, "It tears at my heart to see your sorrow." 

 

"Estel, why are you so sweet to me?" she asked, giving his fingers a squeeze as she smiled at him. He slumped onto his back again, staring up at the sky.

 

"I know what it is to feel as if you do not belong." he replied.

 

~*~

 

"You should see her," Orophin said with a manic grin "There are not even a half dozen wardens in Lorien who could match her skill."

 

"Will you please stop blubbering about that idiotic elleth and pay attention to Haldir." Rumil demanded, glaring angrily at Orophin.

 

"I do not blubber and you will speak more respectfully of Meril or I will break your arm." he said with an indignant frown "Where is our gloomy big brother?"

 

"He disappeared in his room again." Rumil said with a sigh as they crept through the woods. They had been tracking Legolas for several minutes now as he methodically searched the grounds of Imladris. Rumil's only comfort was that the prince seemed to have no notion of where or why Undomiel had disappeared.

 

"Perhaps she is angry with him over something." Orophin said, his brow knitting in concentration as he wrestled his mind to the task at hand.

 

"We can at least be glad he is not with Arwen." Rumil replied. "She is not given over much to aimless wandering. If she is out here alone it is likely she is avoiding someone."

 

"Let us hope it is not Haldir." Orophin said with a frown. They crouched in the bushes, peering into a glade where Legolas stood, scanning the trees with a perturbed expression.

 

"I've just had a thought." Orophin whispered with an odd glint in his eyes.

 

"Everyone should have at least one in their lifetime." Rumil replied sarcastically. Orophin cupped his hands around his brother's ear, whispering his intentions and an evil grin broke on the younger elf's face.

 

~*~

 

"We have to find Arwen and Estel." Elrohir sighed heavily as he dropped the last few feet to the ground, looking up the trellis to watch his twin's progress.

 

"I am not going anywhere until I change clothes and do something about my bruised backside." Elladan replied, joining his brother on the ground with a painful groan. He rubbed his thigh with a wince.

 

"But Estel..."

 

"Did not fall out of a tree and nearly get shot with an arrow... twice!" he snapped, holding up two fingers "and despite our best efforts was not locked in a bed chamber!"

 

"Arwen must have shown him how to climb down the trellis." Elrohir frowned "I knew we should have told Ada why we didn't want Estel to have that room."

 

"Do you have any idea how many things we would be in trouble for if he knew we could climb out the windows on this side of the house?" Elladan demanded.

 

"Would you like me to ah... check your wounds?" Elrohir asked looking over his twin with an appraising eye.

 

"No," Elladan shook his head "I'll take care of it myself, you start looking for those two miscreants. I'll take the river path and meet you by the bench."

 

"Don't be long." Elrohir called back as he headed into the woods "If Legolas gets to them first the idiot will probably encourage them." Elladan nodded in reply and skirted around the house to the back steps. He crept by the open door of his father's study and slipped into the apothecary's storeroom, easing the door shut behind him. He started down the nearest row of shelves, collecting a few supplies. A muffled sigh distracted him and he peered around the end of the shelf into the adjoining chamber.

 

Elrond's surgery was used only for the most serious of operations and the preparation of treatments, On one side was a high, narrow bed and a wash stand and on the other a pair of large chairs near the fireplace, fitted out as a smaller version of the cooking fire in the kitchens. Indelin was slumped in one of the chairs, her hand pressed over her eyes, her bow still clutched in her other fist.

 

"If you intend to snare a healer instead of a warrior I know a very good potion that should help." he said, unable to contain his grin. Indelin jumped at the sound of his voice, her bow clattering to the floor.

 

"Oh, Elladan!" she breathed a sigh of relief "You frightened me." He motioned her to keep her voice down so they would not be heard and he crossed the room, dropping his supplies on the small side table and lowering himself gingerly into the chair.

 

"Practice didn't go well." he stated, she shook her head with a frown.

 

"I slipped in here to make something to calm my nerves." she replied, waving a hand at the kettle over the fire as she turned to look at him. "You look awful!"

 

"I'll live." he replied with a smile, mixing several of the ingredients in a bowl.

 

"Elladan, I'm so sorry about the arrow!" she groaned. "was that you I heard falling out of the tree?" he nodded in reply, the stricken look on her face making it hard not to laugh.

 

"Please tell me I didn't hit you." she begged.

 

"You didn't hit me." he said as seriously as he could. She buried her face in her hands to stifle a groan.

 

"I did hit you, didn't I?"

 

"Indelin, you only nicked me." he soothed, "I am not angry."

 

"At least let me dress your wounds." she insisted, pushing herself out of her chair.

 

"No thank you." he said, his mouth curling into an embarrassed frown.

 

"I know I'm not nearly as skilled a healer as your father but he says I do quite well." she said anxiously. "I would feel better about it if you would let me help you." Elladan looked up at her, not sure weather to laugh or glare.

 

"I don't think you would want to if you knew where you had shot me." he replied cursing inwardly as his face reddened. Indelin stared at him in horror before backing into her chair and falling into it with a thump.

 

"Is your... did I... you... oh dear." She wrapped her arms around her legs with another groan, pressing her face to her knees.

 

"I am not permanently damaged, Indelin!" he could no longer hold in his laughter. "It is only a scratch."

 

"I suppose I should be grateful that you have no wife to come and throttle me." she replied dolefully. Elladan chuckled.

 

"Even if I did you would have no cause for worry." he grinned "I can assure you, no healthy male would allow a scratch to get in the way of... that."

 

"You have been my friend and tried to help me and I repay you by trying to geld you and knocking you out of a tree." she sighed dismally.

 

"Perhaps you had better tell me why you are hiding in here." he smiled in an attempt to change the subject.

 

"Haldir of Lorien." she replied trying to repress an involuntary shudder.

 

"Yes, well he has that effect on many people." Elladan said casually. The kettle began to sing and he took it from the fire, filling her cup.

 

"I have never known such a fearsome elf." Indelin said with an awed whisper. "I had heard he has been wounded in battle too many times to count, however do the orcs manage it?"

 

"Blind luck." Elladan laughed, "He is terrifying, it is one reason I so enjoy having him in my party. Most wargs will not even come near him so I am safer the closer I stand to him."

 

"Even if I were surrounded by balrogs, I never want to be that near to him again." she replied emphatically.

 

"If you continue to pursue Orophin you may have no choice." he teased "They are brothers and as the head of the family you would doubtless have to see Haldir frequently."

 

"How frequently?" she asked in horror.

 

"Holidays." Elladan shrugged "Festivals"

 

"Oh dear."

 

"Begetting days, promotions."

 

"Elladan?"

 

"Mealtimes."

 

"I get the point." she said with a growl. Elladan chuckled at her and she bit her lip nervously, a look of total hopelessness filling her face. 

 

"Indelin, I was only teasing." he said gently "I do not think you should give up so easily."

 

"Orophin did not even look at me." she whispered, fighting back tears. "If I had not been so utterly abysmal I do not think even Haldir would have noticed my existence. I should just accept the truth, I am never going to wed on my own, I should take the ship and join Nana and Ada."

 

"You are being too hard on yourself." he soothed, handing her the steaming cup and kneeling beside her chair. He brushed the stray tears from her cheek with a soft smile. "You can not be so easily discouraged, have you not noticed how thick headed males are? We have no sense at all." She gave a tiny giggle and he pulled her against his shoulder, gently stroking her hair.

 

"What if he never notices me?" she asked with a heavy sigh.

 

"Well, then we shall find an elf with a bit more sense." he insisted.

 

"I can not chase you." she said with a grin, "you are spoken for."

 

"Indelin, I said an elf with sense." he teased, smiling with satisfaction as she giggled.

 

"Thank you for being such a good friend, Elladan." She smiled at him. He gave her an evil grin.

 

"Thank you for not gelding me." He let out a laugh as she swatted his arm.

 


	17. Sticky Situations

Meril let out a dismal sigh, pressing her eye to the crack in the door. She had come down to the storeroom after an apple, the fresh ones had just come in from the orchard that morning. She had planned to find a quite spot somewhere with her lute and soothe her frayed nerves a bit.

 

Apparently tension was a state she would simply have to grow accustomed to.

 

She had only just found the barrel of new apples while plotting how best to entrap Legolas and simultaneously ward off Orophin when the Lorien elf's voice had drifted to her down the corridor. Not wanting to be trapped with him in such a confined space she had retreated into the wine cellar.

 

Rumil and Orophin were now busily rummaging through bins and hissing at each other in low whispers, only paces from her hiding place. Why did this wretched elf always have to spoil her plans?

 

"I've found some rope!" Rumil grinned, tugging furiously at the coil wedged in a corner of the shelf. "Have we found everything else?"

 

"I do not have..." Orophin frowned, climbing up the shelf until he could reach the top and searching several bins. "wait, here it is."

 

"We must hurry," Rumil said frantically as he coiled the rope around his arm. "We will lose him."

 

"He has not got as far as the stone bench, we will easily reach it before him." Orophin snorted, "calm down, grab some apples and a loaf, I want some wine before we go."

 

"We do not have time." Rumil snapped, stuffing food in a bag.

 

"We will likely be sitting out there half the day, I want a drink and I won't broker arguments." Orophin replied, striding to the cellar door. He threw it open, descending the steps and slipping past the shelves of perfectly stacked bottles.

 

"The old elf doesn't keep the finery down here does he?"

 

"Would you please grab a bottle so we can get out of here?" Rumil demanded angrily. Orophin shrugged, snatching up a wine flask and following his brother out of the storeroom. Their hushed voices were soon silenced by the heavy oak door and in moments even their footsteps could not be heard.

 

On the far end of the wine cellar one of the old mead barrels rolled slightly on it's side. The wooden lid came loose, clattering away across the floor and Meril crawled out on her hands and knees, a bit dusty and her normally perfect hair rumpled. She blew a stray lock out of her eyes with a menacing frown.

 

"I hate that elf."

 

~*~

 

Elladan hurried down the stairs, from his room, straightening his tunic. He had traded his torn leggings for a new pair and the bruises from his fall were healing rapidly thanks to the salve he had concocted.

 

He had wasted precious time with Indelin and though he didn't regret it, he felt a bit guilty that all of the burden had fallen on his twin. Elrohir would be beside himself if Arwen did not turn up soon, but then he would be none too pleased himself.

 

"Elladan?" he turned at the sound of his name, cursing inwardly as Eirien approached him.

 

"Elrohir." he said quickly, Eirien frowned, looking him over carefully.

 

"Why are you dressed like your brother?" she asked pointedly.

 

"Bad planning." he replied hastily. "Is there something I can do for you?"

 

"Don't be so cross." she sniffed, giving him a rather annoyed glare "I was looking for your brother, he promised to meet me." Elladan cringed, he didn't have time for this right now.

 

"Well I haven't seen him." Elladan replied, trying to brush her off.

 

"Elladan do you have a minute?" Elrond asked, approaching them from his study.

 

"Elrohir." Elladan sighed. He was thankful he was not mortal, the Valar would condemn him for eternity for this. Elrond stared at his first born, a confused frown creasing his face.

 

"Why does everyone keep confusing the two of you?" Eirien asked, her frown deepening.

 

"It happens all the time." he lied, rubbing his forehead, "you get used to it."

 

"I was looking for your sister and Legolas." Elrond said, shaking off his distraction "have you seen them?"

 

"The last I saw Legolas he was in the gardens." Elladan replied, trying not to grin, here was his chance to remove the Mirkwood prince from the hunt and prevent him from stoking the fires of romance.

 

"Well, I'm sure Arwen's with him." Elrond shrugged, looking completely unconcerned "If you see them, let them know I'd like to speak to the both of them." Elrond turned to go, a slight smile on his face that Elladan found troubling.

 

"Elrohir have you seen Estel?" Erestor asked with a frown, leaning out of the door to the Library.

 

"Ella... no I haven't seen him since last night." Elladan replied, catching himself quickly. Eirien threw him a slightly suspicious look and he gave her a smile he desperately hoped was friendly.

 

"He has one of my Queyna manuscripts, maybe I should check his room." the older elf mused, his frown deepening.

 

"No!" Elladan said, Erestor and Eirien were both staring at him as he made a desperate recovery "I mean, you know Estel, he hasn't cleaned his room since the Last Alliance. You'll never find it."

 

"Elrohir are you feeling well?" Eirien asked uneasily.

 

"No, I mean yes..." he stared at her blankly a moment "I am sorry, what was the question?"

 

"Tell Estel I need that manuscript when you see him." Erestor said slipping back into the library.

 

"Well, would you tell Elladan I will meet him in the courtyard before dinner?" Eirien smiled.

 

"Yes, of course," he replied rubbing his temples "I have to go." he didn't even look back as he hurried down the hall toward the rear porch. He stopped as soon as he was outside, panting as he leaned against the wall.

 

"If I survive this it will be an act of the Valar." he breathed.

 

~*~

 

Rumil and Orophin crouched in the bushes near the river, watching the empty trail with baited breath. They could hear the soft rustle of elven feet not far away and they tensed in anticipation.

 

"Wait, how do we know it is Legolas?" Rumil asked, they paused squinting into the trees.

 

"Arwen?" a faint voice called as it approached.

 

"It is him." Orophin said with a grin. The elf drew closer and both brothers slid down on their stomachs, watching his booted feet on the path. He took a few unsuspecting steps as Orophin drew his knife and severed the rope tied to the tree. There was a harsh cry of surprise as their snare tightened around the ankles of their prey, drawing him into the trees and sending leaves raining down onto the path.

 

Chuckling madly the Lorien brothers stole away, as fleeting as shadows, making for the house and safety with all speed.

 

~*~

 

Arwen smiled happily to herself as she made her way back from the stables, Estel had stopped to check on his horse and she had decided to go back to the house without him. She wasn't entirely certain why she was uncomfortable with the idea of others knowing of their friendship but she decided not to bother about it.

 

Estel had shown her a hidden path out of Imladris that he had found under the falls and she was delighted with the new discovery. It came out in back of the stables near her favorite tree and they had pilfered lunch from the armory and sat together by the river for quite a while.

 

As she came to the courtyard she was nearly run down by her favorite Lorien wardens who were panting as if they had been fleeing from orcs.

 

"Rumil, Orophin," she said with a smile. "dare I ask what mischief the two of you have been creating?"

 

"We were only having a foot race, my Lady." Rumil defended, his expression turning at once guilty. Orophin nodded in agreement as he gasped for air. She didn't believe them for a moment.

 

"I don't suppose either of you has seen Legolas?" she asked. She had put off their conversation last night and by now he was probably livid with her. She hadn't meant to be so long but she had lost track of time.

 

"I believe I saw him in the woods chasing one of the housekeepers." Orophin said with a wolfish grin.

 

"Only one?" Rumil asked in surprise "He must not be feeling well, he can usually manage three or four at a time." Arwen stared at him open mouthed. Of course she knew Legolas had trysts on occasion but this was a bit more risque than she had expected.

 

"Well, you know Legolas." Orophin shrugged, throwing his brother a venomous glare as Arwen looked away, hiding the deepening blush of her cheeks.

 

"Yes well," Arwen replied, trying desperately not to look shocked "I know Legolas. If you'll excuse me." She shook her head as she mounted the steps, that particular conversation was painting pictures in her mind she didn't really care to have.

 

"Three or four?" Orophin hissed as she walked away. Rumil glared back at him.

 

"I am not taking any chances."

 

Arwen climbed the stairs, humming to herself. It had been such a lovely morning. She would change her clothes and take a book out to the gardens, with any luck she would find Legolas, preferably with the vast majority of his clothes on. She opened the door to her room with a happy sigh.

 

"Undomiel, I am detecting a disturbing pattern." Legolas said darkly. He was sitting in one of her chairs near the fire, his arms crossed over his chest and a deep frown on his face.

 

" _Mellon_ , what are you doing in here?" she asked with a giggle, setting her bow and quiver against the wall.

 

"I am waiting for you." he said drily "as I recall it is much the same thing I was doing last night."

 

"Legolas, I am sorry, I lost track of time." she replied, coming to sit down across from him.

 

"It seems to be a recurring problem for you." he snapped.

 

" _Mellon nin_ , please do not be angry." she soothed "I was having a bit of a practice and a nice walk. I did not forget about you, I was only delayed."

 

"After last night I was worried." he sighed, his voice turning gentle as he leaned forward in the chair, taking her hand "Undomiel, I can not bear to see my best friend hurt."

 

"I am quite all right." she assured, giving his hand a squeeze "You should not worry so, you know how temperamental I can be." He shook his head as he settled back in the chair with a smile.

 

"You are not temperamental." he chuckled, "and I can not help but worry over you. I have been doing it for so very long it has become a habit."

 

"Did your Naneth not warn you against bad habits?" Arwen teased.

 

"I find it to be a rather good habit," he grinned, "And you did too when your brother's evil pranks were involved."

 

"Whatever would I have done all these years without you?" she giggled.

 

"No doubt you would still be sewn to your bed sheets." he teased. Arwen let out a laugh at the memory, leaning close to plant a kiss on his cheek.

 

"My hero," she sighed adoringly "I never did thank you for rescuing me."

 

"And now you are going to replace me with some other elf who has swept you off your feet." he said pretending to pout and making her laugh. "and worst of all I do not even know my competition."

 

"I would do nothing of the sort." she said with a twinkling smile "You will always be my dearest friend, nothing can change that."

 

"So you are not going to tell me who you were trysting with in the garden last night?" he asked with a wicked grin.

 

"Legolas, I am surprised at you." she replied, pretending to be shocked "I was not trysting, I was merely enjoying the company of a charming companion."

 

"A companion you wish to remain anonymous." he smirked.

 

"I do not recall you ever telling me of your conquests." she shot back with a sly smile.

 

"That is because there have not been many." he said, his face flushing "Ada would kill me if he thought I ever behaved like that." Arwen tried to hold in a laugh as she remembered her conversation with Rumil and Orophin.

 

"Well Mirkwood is a long way from here." she grinned. "isn't it?"

 

~*~

 

Erestor frowned as he surveyed the library. Books and papers littered the table he was working at and he folded his arms over his chest. He needed those manuscripts from Gondolin if he was ever to finish this. He let out a perturbed sigh. He would simply have to search Estel's room on his own.

 


	18. Choice and Chance

"Celeborn, here?" Galadriel whispered, gasping as her lover's lips descended on her throat, his hands firmly grasping her hips.

 

"What is wrong with here?" he asked between kisses, his arm snaking possessively around her waist as he backed her against the wall, his other hand inching her gown up over her knees "You are here, I am here."

 

"How very fortunate." she purred, pulling open his tunic as she gently nibbled his ear, drawing a groan from him. He rubbed against her forcefully as she wrapped one leg around his hips, clinging to his shoulders and tangling her fingers in his silken hair. Their lips met in a soul searing kiss as Celeborn's hands found his wife's breasts and he began to stroke her taught nipples through her gown.

 

" _Faer nin_ , I think you are getting better at this." she teased with a delighted moan.

 

"After so many millennia I should have improved a little." he chuckled, tasting her lips hungrily. Galadriel tensed, her eyes growing wide as she looked up in alarm at her husband.

 

"Did you hear that?" he hissed.

 

~*~

 

A cloaked and hooded figure entered the gates of Imladris on a dappled gray horse. There was no mistaking the rider for an elf though she was obviously a woman of high breeding. She dismounted swiftly, leading her mount to the stables and pausing only as the stable master met her. With a heavy sigh she drew off her riding gloves and pulled back her hood, her honey curls falling about her shoulders. The sound of footsteps from the river path met her ears and she smiled.

 

"Mother?" Aragorn asked in surprise as he came to the stable yard. Gilraen turned to meet him with an adoring smile and he hurried to her, wrapping her in his arms.

 

"I am so surprised to see you." he said with a smile, catching her hand in his. Gilraen's fingers brushed his ring and a sad smile settled on her face. She took his hand in both of hers, looking down at the serpents twined around his finger.

 

"And I you... Aragorn." she whispered, there were tears in her eyes as she met his gaze and she slipped her arms around his shoulders. hugging him fiercely.

 

"My son, please forgive me." she said softly.

 

"There is nothing to forgive." Aragorn shook his head "you did what you had to in order to protect me. I can not fault you for that. I only wish it could have been different."

 

"I have wanted to call you by your name for so long." she said, caressing his cheek as she gazed up at him with tear stained eyes. "My Estel, how you've grown."

 

"Much changes in a year." he said gently, giving her hand a squeeze.

 

"And how is Lord Elrond and your dear brothers?" she asked with a smile.

 

"They are well." he replied "The twins and I have only just returned from the wilds."

 

"They took you out into the wilds?" she asked in shock, "Estel! The north lands are overrun with orcs, you might have..." he held his hand up to silence her and she let out a sigh at the meaningful look he gave her.

 

"Oh, Estel," she said heavily "you can not blame me for my worry."

 

"I do not." he said softly holding one of her hands in both of his "It could not have been easy to lose your husband and Lord and then be forced to give up your son as well, but I am not a child for you to fret over."

 

"You have held all my hopes, Aragorn." she whispered, caressing his cheek again. "All the hopes of our people, were I to lose you there would be nothing left."

 

Aragorn met her gaze, his chest constricting at her words. From the moment Elrond had placed the ring of Barahir on his finger he had know what it all meant, what was expected of him. The future's uncertainty swirled around him and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

 

"I had thought to check on my horse but if you have need of me." he began as Gilraen shook her head.

 

"I should greet Lord Elrond." she said with a smile, "Would you come to see me once I've settled in?" he nodded and she planted a kiss on his cheek before moving off toward the house.

 

Aragorn sighed as he watched her go, the peace of the morning suddenly melting in the blinding blaze of the world that was to come.

 

~*~

 

Meril huffed as she climbed the stairs, muttering angrily to herself. She passed several of the servants who openly stared at her dark glower and disheveled appearance.

 

She hated Orophin and his incessant advances. He seemed to exist for the soul purpose of distracting her from her goal. Prince Legolas had been quite a desirable catch in Imladris since well before she was born but she was undaunted. She was not some giggly, empty minded elleth easily wooed by a pretty face and she would prove it to him. If only Orophin would get out of the way.

 

She had dealt with elves like Orophin before. Always ready to lure an elleth who proved bold and adventurous. Truth be told, she had dealt with so many of them over the years it was a wonder she had not built up a reputation, despite the fact that she had never caved to a single admirer. If she was brutally honest with herself she would have to admit that she found the attention rather flattering. But it could be nothing more than flattery. Orophin couldn't possibly see her as anything more than some plaything for his own amusement. His reputation, at least, was well earned and Imladris was brimming over with less cautious elleths who had believed his words of devotion only to find themselves cast off later.

 

She had high aspirations, and she was not about to let them fade for a fool who could not control himself. But deep inside she dearly wished someone would look at her, speak to her as Orophin did and really, truly mean it. She came to her chamber and stopped dead. A single rose lay before the door, it's blood red petals resting on a slip of parchment. Meril knelt, clutching the bud as she slowly unfolded the note.

 

Meril _Meleth nin_ ,

 

A rose for the fairest Rose in all Arda. All my heart belongs to you, greatest of the daughters of the Eldar.

 

Forever Yours,

Orophin

 

Meril crushed the note in an angry fist as she stared at the rose in her other hand. Clearly he would not give up easily.

 

~*~

 

Elladan was getting a bit impatient. He had been searching the woods for hours now and still there was no sign of Arwen or Estel. He had nearly resigned himself to the fact that their devious little sister had once again slipped through their grasp. 

 

Where, by the Valar, was Elrohir?

 

He circled back toward the stone bench again, a scowl creasing his face. The sun would set soon and he had no intention of missing dinner. He would make one more pass by the river and then surrender to the inevitable. One thing was certain, breaking the two up would be a far more difficult prospect than they had imagined. Estel was resourceful and Arwen was cunning, a dangerous combination he decided. Clearly they would need to be far more aggressive in their approach. He sighed, at least things could not get much worse.

 

"Elladan, is that you?"

 

"Elrohir?" he looked around crossly, trying to determine the direction of his brothers voice. There was no one on the path and no hint of movement in the surrounding undergrowth. "Where have you been? I have been searching the woods all afternoon!"

 

"Well," Elrohir sighed "That is complicated."

 

"How complicated?" Elladan demanded in annoyance.

 

"Look up."

 

The older twin tilted his head back and felt his jaw go slack. Elrohir was dangling some fifteen feet above him, tied by his ankles.

 

"What are you doing up there!" Elladan's expression was somewhere between shock and confusion.

 

"I am watching all the blood run to my head!" Elrohir replied angrily "Cut me down!" Elladan drew his knife and searched the base of the tree, finally finding the place where the rope was tied off.

 

"What happened?" he asked, carefully cutting the rope as he watched his twin, spinning lazily over the ground.

 

"I was searching for Arwen when I was caught in a snare." he replied testily, "I think I hit my head on the trunk of the tree."

 

"Did you see who did this?" Elladan asked, looping the rope around a branch and slowly lowering Elrohir to the ground

 

"Of course not, but I will give you two guesses." he snarled, the rope twisted from Elladan's grasp and his twin landed on the ground with a thud.

 

"Oh, that hurts." Elrohir groaned, rubbing his back.

 

"You did not fall as far as I," Elladan replied, helping him to his feet and brushing the leaves off of him "do not complain to me."

 

"This has been the most wretched day." Elrohir grumbled, rubbing his head as he swayed, falling against his twin. Elladan steadied him with a shake of his head.

 

"That, brother, is an understatement." 

 

~*~

 

Aragorn slipped inside the stables to check on his horse. It had been a habit of his since childhood and he seldom let a day go by without stopping in to see to his mount, despite the excellent care provided by the stable master. He expected to find only the horses but as he slipped inside he saw Glorfindel, carefully removing the saddle from a pure white stallion.

 

"Young one!" the elf greeted cheerfully, "come to check on your friend?" Aragorn nodded in reply, crossing to gently pat his horse's nose.

 

"I see you have a new friend." Aragorn said with a smile. Glorfindel nodded, brushing down the animals mane. "What do you call him?"

 

"Asfaloth." Glorfindel smirked. Aragorn frowned.

 

"Wasn't your last horse named Asfaloth?" he asked.

 

"Young one, my last one hundred horses were all named Asfaloth." the elf replied with a mad grin that left Aragorn speechless "You've no idea how irritating it is trying to come up with new names for horses."

 

Aragorn shook his head, he had nothing but the deepest respect for Glorfindel. The elf had trained him in hand to hand combat, as well as sword and knife fighting. The skills of the Balrog Slayer were legend but that did nothing to assuage the human's suspicion that Glorfindel was a bit insane.

 

He began to chuckle in spite of himself, mad or not he found the old elf entertaining.

 

"Glorfindel, what do you know about women?" he asked trying to force a serious look.

 

"They are soft, pleasing to look at and most of them smell quite lovely." Glorfindel replied.

 

"That wasn't what I meant." Aragorn smiled, trying to hold in a laugh.

 

"Beyond that I am afraid I know very little." he said with a grin. "In two lifetimes I have learned only one useful thing about women."

 

"What is that?" Aragorn asked curiously.

 

"They are very particular about all things pertaining to kissing." he frowned. Aragorn could not keep from laughing as the elf continued "How you kiss them and where and the time of day, the number of others who happen to be watching... the potential that others might be watching, how long the kiss is. They seem to have a complex list of expectations involving kissing."

 

"What sort of expectations?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

"I haven't the faintest notion." Glorfindel shook his head "For all the kissing I have done I have yet to do it to a lady's satisfaction."

 

"How do you know when a lady wants to be kissed?" Aragorn asked, the elf gave him a cocky smile.

 

"Ah, now there is a good question." He leaned against the rail, letting his arms dangle casually "Are we discussing a particular lady or simply the fairer sex in general?"

 

"Females in general," Aragorn replied quickly, Glorfindel glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

"Well, I would probably be happier not knowing who she is." he sighed, Aragorn began to sputter in protest but the elf continued as if he could not hear him "Most ladies will make excuses to touch you, your chest, your face, they lean close when you dance. And then when you do kiss them they generally slap you."

 

Aragorn burst into laughter, holding onto the rail for support as Glorfindel gave him a placid smile.

 

"That certainly explains your record on marriage." Aragorn said, trying desperately to reign in his laughter.

 

"If you are so easily discouraged you will not wed either, young one." He said, arching his eyebrows "My Lady Love could not let a day go by without smacking me for something and we were together for nearly thirty years." Aragorn paused, staring at the elf as if he had never seen him before.

 

"Glorfindel, I did not know you had a mate." He said with a low voice.

 

"I do not." the elf sighed heavily, shaking his head. "We were never bound. She was much younger than I and she wished for time. I loved her too much to deny her. When Gondolin fell I stood against the balrog, covering the retreat so that she and the others could flee to safety. Hers was the last face I saw. When I returned from the Halls of Waiting I sought her but I could not find a single soul who could tell me of her fate. I chose to return to Middle-Earth for her alone but in all these long years she is still lost. I fear now I shall never see her again."

 

Aragorn stared at the elf dumbstruck. The mad glint in his eye was gone, replaced by a wistful, far off look. Glorfindel shook his head sadly and when he turned back to the human his usual aberrant expression had returned.

 

"Women." he shrugged with a grin.

 

"Glorfindel, I know nothing of my own people." Aragorn said, leaning against the rail and folding his arms over his chest with a frown "Ada says that as the heir of Isildur it is my fate to lead them. No matter how hard I try I cannot see myself as a king in a great hall with a queen by my side and the armies of middle-earth under my command. I cannot see myself anywhere but here. This is my home, in my heart it is the elves who are my kin." The old elf shook his head, taking a few steps closer to the human and slipping an arm around his shoulders.

 

"Estel, you stand at a crossroad in your life." he said, serious for the moment "To choose safety, or to choose greatness. There is none who can choose for you but I will tell you this, I have known elves and men, dwarves, hobbits, races whose names are all but forgotten. And with the exception of the servants of the enemy I have found that the differences between the races lie not within but without. Believe me when I tell you that Elrond is as much the very finest of men as he is the finest of elves. You know all of the hearts of men that you need to know, so long as you know yourself."

 

Aragorn considered his words a moment before nodding. He gave the elf a half smile and Glorfindel pushed him toward the door with a grin before returning to see after his horse.

 

"Glorfindel," he said, pausing at the threshold. The elf looked back to him with a smile. "thank you." He only nodded as the young human disappeared leaving him alone again.

 

"Well Asfaloth," Glorfindel said, his eyes dancing with mischief "It looks as if you need some hay. He reached for the pitch fork, haphazardly tossing hay in the air so that it fluttered down over several nearby stalls.

 

"Oh, clumsy me." he said, with a mocking grin. He was humming happily to himself as he slipped out the door.

 

Celeborn brushed hay from his face with a menacing frown and looked down at his wife, pinned in the straw on the stable floor beneath him. She was tediously picking hay from her hair, her eyes angry slits. 

 

"I hate that bloody elf." he said angrily.

 

 

__________________ 

Faer nin - my soul

 

Meleth nin - my love

 


	19. Snarls in the Strands

Aragorn had spent almost the entire afternoon with his mother and, truth be told, he was feeling a bit exhausted. He had to admit that it was due more to lack of sleep and chasing through the forest outside Rivendell  all morning than anything else. He let out a happy sigh, he had laid awake for hours last night, grinning at the ceiling. In retrospect it was rather odd behavior for him but then, it had been a most unusual week.

 

He reached the door of his chambers, he would wash and change clothes and perhaps see if he could not find Arwen before dinner. He wanted to ask her to go riding with him tomorrow. He turned the handle pulling the door open.

 

"Such a pleasure to see you, Estel!" Erestor snapped, the young human stopped short, nearly walking into the elf's chest.

 

"Erestor!" he exclaimed in surprise "What are you doing in my room?"

 

"I was hoping you might tell me!" Erestor replied, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I have been locked in here all day!"

 

"Locked in?" Aragorn asked with his most bewildered expression. "Erestor, what are you talking about?"

 

"I came to get my manuscript." he snarled, holding up the tattered old tome in one hand "and when I went to leave, the door would not work!" Aragorn stared down at the handle as Erestor continued to rant angrily at him. He tested the outside first, finding it in perfect working order, then the inside. Sure enough, the handle stuck.

 

"I do not appreciate your mindless pranks!" Erestor continued as Aragorn knelt on the floor drawing his knife, he jimmied the handle with the blade tip, an annoyed expression on his face. He was finding it ridiculously difficult to think clearly with Erestor bellowing at him.

 

He resheathed his knife, climbing to his feet again.

 

"You are far too old to behave like a child, I would think that a little more maturity would suit you better!" Erestor frowned severely.

 

Aragorn shut the door in his face.

 

The door flew open almost immediately, Erestor's expression even more enraged than before.

 

"I was not finished! I... " His voice trailed off as he turned the handle several times, staring at it as if he had never seen one before.

 

"I did not meddle with the door." Aragorn said evenly, folding his arms over his chest. "But I can assure you that it will not happen again."

 

"Oh, yes, well..." Erestor paused a moment considering the door and then the human with a deflated expression. "That is settled then."

 

"Quite settled." Aragorn agreed with an amused smirk. Erestor gave him an an apologetic look that could almost be considered a smile as he slipped out of the room.

 

"I shall see you later then." the elf said, collecting what was left of his dignity before making his retreat.

 

"Do tell Ada I will not be at dinner," Aragorn called after him, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the door. "I've been alerted to a situation that I will have to rectify immediately." Erestor only nodded in reply, disappearing down the corridor.

 

Aragorn slipped into his room with a frown. He could only think of two culprits for such a prank and doubtless both suspects were working together. His mind turned quickly to possible strategies, he would need to be cautious. He...

 

"Blessed Eru!" he groaned, Erestor had cleaned his room.

 

~*~

 

"I am certainly glad you are doing so well with Elladan." Meril said with a dark frown, "Indelin and I are having no luck at all."

 

"He has been an absolute dear." Eirien sighed happily. She leaned back on the courtyard bench, stretching her feet out in front of her as Meril sat down beside her.

 

"Orophin seems to be far more interested in you than I." Indelin admitted sadly, she was curled up in the grass at their feet with a basket of flowers, carefully weaving a garland from them.

 

"Orophin has no real interest in me whatsoever." Meril replied hotly.

 

"But he's so flattering and sweet to you." Indelin objected innocently, her shoulders sagging dejectedly. "He does not even know I exist."

 

"Indelin, love, do not be silly." Eirien sighed "Orophin is only playing for Meril's favors." 

 

"Her... favors?" Indelin asked, as if testing the word. Both older elleths glanced at each other, rolling their eyes.

 

"Most elves prefer an elleth with full lips and strong hands." Eirien replied giving her a meaningful look. Indelin's brow furrowed as she processed this new information. Realization finally seemed to dawn on her and her eyes grew wide at the implication.

 

"But, but an elf like Orophin would never do... that." she whispered, a shocked and slightly alarmed expression marking her upturned face.

 

"He is an elf." Meril replied sourly "that is enough."

 

"Indelin, it is time you grew up dearest." Eirien said gently, "Elves like Orophin are only interested in one thing."

 

"I seem to remember hearing that before." Indelin sighed, dropping her unfinished garland in her basket.

 

"Has your Naneth not taught you anything about romance?" Meril asked with a perplexed frown.

 

"She said to hold to my honor and to always be myself." Indelin replied biting her lip.

 

"Oh, that will help." Meril said sarcastically.

 

"But, I'm not sure I want to..." her voice trailed off uncomfortably as she gazed up at the two older elleths, her expression growing increasingly more distressed by the moment. 

 

"We are not suggesting that you should." Eirien smiled kindly, leaning forward to brush a lock of hair behind her ear.

 

"I certainly wouldn't." Meril snorted.

 

"But you are too shy dearest, you must be more bold." Eirien added with her most encouraging look.

 

"Aye, I remember hearing that too." Indelin frowned. Meril  gave the younger elleth an amused smile. She shook her head as she stood to her feet, taking Indelin's hand and pulling her up beside her before planting an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

 

"Come, dear, you and I will ready ourselves and then you are going to march right up to Orophin and ask him to escort you to dinner." Meril gave her a squeeze, leading the younger elleth back toward the house.

 

"I am?" Indelin asked.

 

"Of course you are."

 

~*~

 

"When I get my hands on Estel I am going to kill him." Elrohir said venomously as they started down the path back to the house. "All our problems will be solved."

 

"You can not be certain it was him." Elladan pointed out as diplomatically as he could. Elrohir wasn't given to losing his temper but when he did it was usually rather a bad thing for anyone in the vicinity, guilty or otherwise.

 

"Do tell, dear brother, what other suspects do we have?" he snapped. His twin hesitated only a moment.

 

"Arwen." Elladan replied with an uneasy frown.

 

"Oh, you are probably right!" he admitted. "She is twice as vindictive as Estel."

 

"I would not put it past her." Elladan shuddered, "my dreams are still haunted by the incident with the mice."

 

"You might have known the little imp would retaliate." Elrohir said, gagging slightly "I told you not to put them in her boots!"

 

"Aye," he retorted angrily "but I did not think even Arwen would be brave enough to serve them in our stew!"

 

"Please, do not speak of it." Elrohir groaned, clutching his stomach as his face turned green. "It still makes me ill." 

 

"It would seem we have underestimated them." Elladan said with a frown.

 

"Really?" Elrohir asked sarcastically "do you think so?"

 

"Perhaps we should develop a more covert strategy." Elladan frowned as they entered the courtyard.

 

"Elladan," Eirien said with a warm smile, slipping her hand through the older twin's arm. "I thought you had forgotten all about me."

 

"Um... never." Elladan tried to smile as he looked down at the elleth on his arm and then caught the distraught glance of his twin. Elrohir looked to be on the verge of some sort of nervous collapse.

 

"Elrohir," she acknowledged with a dark frown that made the younger twin nearly come apart.

 

"Could you excuse us a moment?" he asked, grabbing a fist full of Elladan's tunic and dragging him out of hearing range.

 

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

 

"What do you want me to do?" Elladan whispered desperately "She's never going to believe you are me!" 

 

"We were going to have dinner together!"

 

"Well I certainly don't want her for a dinner partner," Elladan rolled his eyes, "Go ahead and tell her that it is you she has been trysting with."

 

"We did not tryst!" Elrohir snapped, Elladan gave him an appraising look.

 

"You really are serious about this one, are you not?" he whispered, Elrohir stole another uneasy glance at Eirien. She was tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest.

 

"She is getting angry." he cringed.

 

"Brother, you should tell her the truth." Elladan said seriously.

 

"I can not." Elrohir shook his head, "she hates me."

 

"No doubt I helped today." he whispered sarcastically to himself as he threw Eirien what he hoped was a sincere smile.

 

"What?"

 

"Oh nothing." he said hastily. Eirien gave him a rather sultry smile in return and he gripped his twin's tunic in both fists, "Please, I beg of you, tell her." Elrohir would only shake his head and Elladan let out a sigh, rubbing his temples before turning back to Eirien.

 

"Shall we go, my dear?" he asked, forcing himself to be as charming as possible.

 

~*~

 

Legolas descended the stairs, looking back over his shoulder with a frown. It had taken him all morning and part of the afternoon to locate Arwen and now he found he was reluctant to let her out of his sight again. They had spent a quite afternoon in the gardens talking. He was a bit uneasy as he still hadn't thought of a way to broach the subject of his conversation with her father the night before. 

 

He wasn't exactly certain how she would react to his deception. He hopped she would brush it off, and feared she would be angry. It had seemed like a fine idea at the time but he wondered now if he might have been a bit influenced by the wine.

 

He turned back down the hall to see Elladan entering the house with his new lady on his arm, Elrohir trailing behind with a menacing frown. The picture was a bit disturbing though he wasn't entirely certain why.

 

"I thought you should know I finally found your sister." Legolas said casually, "She was out having a bit of archery practice." The twins exchanged unreadable looks that Legolas found curious.

 

Elladan and Elrohir often could sense what the other was thinking but they needed no innate ability now, as they each caught the other's eye it was apparent to both of them. Arwen had not told Legolas she was spending time with Estel and neither twin thought this a good thing.

 

"Ah, Legolas, dear. There you are." Meril said with her most sultry smile, slipping her hand over the prince's arm. "I wondered where you disappeared to."

 

" _Suilad_ , Meril." he said as politely as he could, trying to resist the urge to flinch as she undressed him with her eyes. She leaned a little closer to him, letting her free hand slip up his shoulders unseen and he gave an involuntary shiver as her fingertips caressed the back of his neck.

 

"You know, it just so happens that I find myself without an escort for dinner this evening." She said a bit impishly. "I wonder how that happened."

 

"One does wonder." he gulped, the twins were watching him with a mixture of curiosity and amusement and he turned to glance down at Meril to avoid their searching gaze. It proved to be a poor choice on his part as it caused her fingers to drift from his neck to the tip of his ear.

 

Now to imply that Legolas was an innocent would be completely untrue. Still he had been more honest with Arwen than she or anyone else realized. His staunchly proper and respectable father had seen to it that Legolas could never tryst in Mirkwood and while his trips to Imladris were frequent he was, by nature, just the slightest bit shy around women. Despite the show he put on for his friends, his romantic encounters could be counted on one hand with fingers left over.

 

The simple truth was, Legolas was grossly inexperienced.

 

This being the case, his senses were screaming violently as Meril toyed with his ear. He was beginning to wonder if she were really so terribly bad after all and if he should not just give in to her while at the same time some corner of his mind warned him to make her stop. One thing was certain, things couldn't get much worse.

 

"Legolas, there you are!" Elrond called as he approached from his study. The Mirkwood prince jumped, pulling away from Meril. 

 

"I'm sure Elrohir would love to escort you to dinner, wouldn't you Elrohir?" he said desperately, gripping Meril's arm and pushing her closer to the younger twin. 

 

Meril glared angrily at Legolas then threw a haughty look at Elrohir as if daring him to spurn her.

 

"Um.. yes of course." Elrohir answered, cowed by her menacing gaze.

 

"Splendid!" Legolas forced himself to calm as he whirled to greet the elf lord. His heart was pounding madly in his chest and he grinned stupidly, trying to to look as innocent as possible.

 

"Legolas, I wondered if you and Arwen..."

 

"Hello Ada!" Arwen said brightly, brushing a kiss on his cheek as she slipped past him to take Legolas's arm. She gave her friend a teasing grin. Elrond smiled warmly at her bubbly expression but it was only making Legolas more panicked. He had to discover what elf she had been romancing with and quickly.

 

"I am famished," Arwen said brightly, tugging on the prince's arm "shall we?" They entered the great hall just as more of the household began to filter into the corridor.

 

Indelin appeared from the stairs, a determined look on her face just as Orophin came from the gardens with Rumil. She strode up to him, squaring her shoulders and stopped directly in front of him. 

 

"Orophin, I..." Orophin pushed passed her as if she were invisible approaching Meril with a wide smile.

 

"Meril, _Meleth_." He said with a bow.

 

"Orophin," she hissed in reply and gave Elrohir's arm a rough tug, dragging him into the great hall. 

 

Elladan looked back at Indelin as Eirien made to follow, giving her an encouraging smile. Indelin shook her head wistfully in defeat but he gave her a firm nod as if insisting she were doing well. She only looked back at him, biting her lip as Eirien led him away. He spared one last glance over his shoulder for her as he followed his twin to dinner.

 

__________________

 

suilad -  greetings

 


	20. Dinner and a Show

^You are looking radiant as ever, _Meleth nin_.^ Celeborn whispered to the mind of his wife as they made their way to the great hall.

 

^Such a tease^ Galadriel replied playfully though her serene appearance belied her taunting, ^was that not you I saw earlier wenching with my handmaidens in the storeroom?^

 

^Nay,^ he replied suppressing a smirk, ^It must have been the balrog slayer^

 

"Glorfindel, how fare you?" She asked with a warm smile as he approached them with his usual look of aberrant serenity on his face.

 

"Very well, my Lady." He replied with a cordial bow. "Lord Celeborn, a pleasure as always."

 

"Likewise," He gave his wife a sidelong glance, suppressing an evil grin ^My, he is a pretty one isn't he, _Meleth_?^ The corner of Galadriel's mouth twitched slightly and she turned her sparkling gaze on him.

 

^Nay, do not dare to think it.^ she feigned malice ^I saw him first.^ Celeborn nearly lost the game as he fought down a laugh.

 

Glorfindel studied them a moment, his brow creased in a frown. He was no elfling but the ancient Lady of the Noldor still held the power to make him feel like a child when she turned her probing eyes on him, a slight he felt compelled to pay her back for by behaving like one. Not that he minded so much, he only wished he knew what it was that went on inside that mysterious mind of hers.

 

"Indelin, dear, what are you doing hiding there?" He asked in surprise as he noticed the young elleth peering out from behind a statue of Elwing. Indelin bit her lip, looking up at the elf with wide eyes. She had been lurking near the door to see where Orophin sat with plans to take the seat beside him.

 

"I was... you see... I..." she sputtered a moment, " _Suilad_ , My Lords, My Lady."

 

Glorfindel chuckled, taking her hand and laying it on his arm with a flourish. Indelin looked up at him with terrified eyes and he gave her his most alluring smile.

 

"Well dinner awaits, _pen neth_." he said charmingly, leading her into the hall. Indelin felt her knees begin to shake and she struggled to suppress the urge to bolt. She had little choice but to comply.

 

~*~

 

"This can not be good." Rumil said shaking his head as he watched Legolas lead Arwen to her customary seat before taking the place beside her. "I wonder how he ever got free." He stole a glance at Haldir who was following their Lord and Lady into the hall before looking up at his brother for some answer but Orophin's face had taken on a rather besotted expression.

 

"Orophin, will you forget that stupid elleth and concentrate on Haldir!" Rumil demanded angrily. His words fell on deaf ears, however. Orophin moved off after Meril as if he could not hear him.

 

"Where do you think you are going?" Rumil asked angrily, racing to keep up.

 

"To dinner!" Orophin replied with a rather manic grin as they approached the high table.

 

"She is irritating and she does not even like you!" Rumil pointed out as Elrohir drew out Meril's chair before seating himself next to Eirien and Elladan. "What do you plan to do, wear her down until she caves?"

 

"That is the general idea, yes." Orophin replied happily.

 

"Legolas, you are looking well." Meril smiled at him warmly as the prince squirmed in his chair. Arwen seemed not to notice, or at the very least not to care, but it wasn't her wrath Legolas feared, seeing as how she didn't even know they were supposed to be romantically involved.

 

"I am well, thank you" he replied darting a glance at Elrond and trying to look absorbed with Arwen.

 

"Really?" Meril said with a wolfish smile "You are rather flushed, I thought you might be a bit... hot." Legolas nearly choked on his wine.

 

"Meril, _Meleth_ ," Orophin said with an enraptured smile as he took the chair beside her "How dark my day has been without the light of your eyes." Her warm expression frosted instantly like a lake in a blizzard. Rumil looked from the sneer of disgust on Meril's face to the expression of spellbound fascination on his brother's and slumped in the chair between Orophin and Legolas with a sigh.

 

"Trying day?" Legolas asked sympathetically. Rumil looked up at the older elf, barely suppressing the urge to glare.

 

"You might say that." he replied darkly.

 

~*~

 

"Where ever has my son got off to?" Gilraen asked Elrond as she frowned, looking out across the hall.

 

"I forgot to mention." Erestor apologized, turning from Indelin and Glorfindel and leaning closer to them to gain his Lord's attention. "Estel said he had a problem to deal with and would not be here."

 

"That is Estel." Elrond chuckled, rolling his eyes as he sipped his wine. "Haldir, do take Aragorn's seat and tell his mother of Lothlorien." Elrond motioned to the March Warden as Celeborn led Galadriel to her chair. Haldir obeyed with a halfhearted sigh, seating himself between Erestor and Gilraen.

 

~*~

 

"Now, do tell my dear, why were you hiding in the corridor?" Glorfindel asked with a happy grin.

 

"Well, I was...  um." Indelin wheedled a moment longer, staring at the balrog slayer with a mixture of fascination and horror.

 

"Ah, well, it can only be one thing then." Erestor said drily as Glorfindel gave Celeborn a sidelong glance.

 

"Wooing." All three males said in unison as Galadriel smiled tranquilly. Indelin slumped down in her chair, her face glowing a vibrant red.

 

"Now now, none of that!" Glorfindel said with a grin "Just point him out to us, we will be more than happy to help."

 

"Yes, I seem to remember having some rope in my study." Erestor said with a dull frown.

 

"Pay him no mind." Glorfindel waved him off "he is only jealous."

 

~*~

 

"Elladan have you read 'The Defender of Gondolin'?" Eirien asked curiously.

 

"Eirien, I grew up around the defender of Gondolin." He said with a slightly annoyed tone before catching the panicked look on his twin's face. He raised his eyebrows in question and Elrohir nodded vigorously behind Eirien's head. "but yes I have read it." he added.

 

"I just find the author's description of the escape so emotional." she said wistfully.

 

"Emotional?" Elladan asked, he couldn't remember ever thinking that about a book.

 

"Yes, the heart rending destruction." She sighed. "I can not imagine what it would be like to have hosts of dark forces descend upon Imladris and burn it to the ground."

 

"You should try spending the day with Estel." Elladan frowned sarcastically as Elrohir choked on his wine, coughing and sputtering violently.

 

"What?" Eirien asked, startled.

 

"It is one of my favorites." Elrohir added, trying desperately to salvage the conversation. "I have read the part where Tuor carries Idril up the path and then turns back to see Glorfindel plunge into the abyss so many times I nearly have it memorized." Eirien threw him a scathing glare that made his jaw snap shut before returning her attentions to Elladan.

 

"Not that it matters." the younger twin muttered to himself.

 

~*~

 

^How fortunate for me to be seated beside such a pretty elf^ Celeborn said teasingly to his wife as he cast a glance at Glorfindel. He could see the faintest hint of a grin tugging at her perfect lips and he smiled into his goblet.

 

^You haven't a chance.^ Galadriel taunted with her most haughty look, ^What would that elfling want with an old man when he could have beauty and power?^

 

^Ah, an old man or a very old woman.^ Celeborn pursed his lips as if considering the food on his plate. ^Such a difficult choice. I suppose we will just have to share him.^

 

^I am sorry, _Faer nin_ , but I do not share my affections.^ she replied, her expression impassive as he fought to keep from laughing.

 

~*~

 

" _Mellon_ , you look as though you might be ill." Arwen said with a frown, stroking Legolas's arm affectionately "what ever is wrong with you?"

 

"It is nothing Undomiel." Legolas sighed, watching Meril out of the corner of his eye as she tried to shrug off Orophin. He was thankful to have the two younger elves between himself and his pursuer but if Orophin did not desist, and soon, it would likely come to blows.

 

"Perhaps after dinner we might take in the gardens together." Orophin suggested with an adoring smile.

 

"Perhaps you can remove yourself from my sight and never darken my presence again." Meril replied viciously.

 

"Ah, _Meleth_." Orophin soothed, slipping his arm across the back of her chair so that he could lean closer to her. "I swear on my honor that I will be on my best behavior. If you would but give me a chance you would see my sincerity."

 

"You have very nice arms." Meril said through clenched teeth "would you like to keep them?"

 

" _Meleth_... " he began but her icy glare cut him off.

 

"Remove your arm or I will remove it for you."

 

~*~

 

"I have never had the privilege of visiting Lothlorien." Gilraen said brightly, "It is said that the Mellyrn are so large that they could span the Bruinen, is such true?"

 

"Yes." Haldir replied flatly, darting dismal glances in Arwen's direction as he stirred the food on his plate.

 

~*~

 

"Now, whom might the lucky elf be that you plan to conquer?" Glorfindel asked, scanning the crowd with sparkling eyes.

 

"There is Linder." Erestor pointed out.

 

"Oh yes," Glorfindel nodded with a grin "he's a fine one, very sharp."

 

"I don't think..." Indelin began but Glorfindel seemed not to notice.

 

"Perhaps not." he said after careful consideration "Rumil of Lorien then?"

 

"Elrond has a fine brew that can reduce the most stalwart elf to a senseless fool." Erestor suggested.

 

"Ignore him." Glorfindel advised as Indelin sunk farther into her seat. "Do not be troubled _pen neth_ , we shall have you wed by breakfast.

 

~*~

 

"What ever do you think you are doing?" Elrohir demanded in an angry hiss. He had leaned back in his chair and yanked Elladan to him by his tunic.

 

"What would you have me do?" Elladan whispered savagely glaring at the back of Meril's head as she chatted casually with Elrond "She is unspeakably dull! Her head is full of nothing but books."

 

"Well if you keep up your rubbish we will never have any cause to worry over our deception. She will never speak to us again!"

 

"Brother, tell her!" Elladan glared.

 

"She hates me even more now that she has you!" Elrohir replied.

 

"She does not have me!" 

 

"I am so confused." the younger twin shook his head with a sigh.

 

"You are confused?" his brother demanded "I can no longer remember my own name so often I have changed it today and to add insult to injury, I am being forced to have dinner with Erestor in a gown!"

 

"And Estel is not here." Elrohir frowned. "That cannot be good."

 

"Thank you for pointing that out, brother." Elladan snapped "I was not miserable enough already."

 

~*~

 

"Is it true that Caras Galadhon is built entirely in the trees?" Gilraen asked.

 

"Yes." Haldir replied, the faintest hint of melancholy in his voice. She waited expectantly a moment before leaning closer to Elrond and lowering her voice.

 

"Not one for conversation is he?" she asked with a smile. Elrond glanced at the March Warden unable to hold back a smirk.

 

"You might try topics with more death and destruction." the Elf Lord chuckled.

 

"I'm sure it will go lovely with the venison." Gilraen giggled.

 

~*~

 

"Arwen, there is something I must tell you." Legolas said with a low whisper.

 

"Is this why you seem so uneasy?" Arwen asked with a twinkle in her eye.

 

"Aye, it is." he replied, leaning closer to her. "After we parted last night.... " He let out a grunt of pain and twisted around to find one of his braids tangled around the back of the chair.

 

"And how are you this evening, Lady Undomiel?" Rumil asked with his most charming and innocent smile as Legolas struggled to free himself.

 

"Very well, Rumil, thank you." she smiled back at him warmly "Are you finding enough to occupy your time during your visit?"

 

"More than you know." He replied, trying not to glance at the Mirkwood prince.

 

~*~

 

^The elleth is not so bad either.^ Celeborn said, watching Indelin out of the corner of his eye with careful consideration.

 

^Oh, dear Valar.^ Galadriel replied nearly giggling.

 

^No, I am serious, _Meleth_.^ he said shaking his head as Glorfindel made a rather ribald comment that sent the young elleth slouching deeper into her chair ^She seems to be having no luck at all despite the fact that she is quite charming.^

 

^Ah so that is the way of it?^ Galadriel teased, ^You intend to replace me. I warn you, court my wrath and I will have a new gelding.^

 

^Well, were I a bit younger I might be tempted.^ Celeborn replied with a twinkle in his eye.

 

~*~

 

"Meril _Meleth_ ," Orophin said sincerely, his face creased in a frown "I think perhaps I have given you the wrong impression of me. I have no dishonorable intentions toward you on that you have my word of honor."

 

"Orophin, I can assure you that I have no wrong impressions." she replied, her jaw set as she met his gaze unwaveringly. "Now, kindly find someone else to occupy your time."

 

~*~

 

Elladan was only half listening as Eirien talked about poetry and picked at the food on her plate. He found himself wishing that she would just eat and grant him a little peace. He reached for his wine and glanced at his twin. Elrohir looked terrible, he was decidedly pale and there was a look of illness about him. Elladan sighed as he took a long draught from his cup.

 

There was a tickling on his leg and he froze, gazing down at Eirien out of the corner of his eye. As she talked her hand had snaked under the table and was now drawing lazy circles up the inside of his thigh. He gripped his goblet with white knuckles, shaking ever so slightly as he fought to keep his body under control. He glanced at his twin again only to find that Elrohir was gazing at him with an expression that could only be described as bloodthirsty. He downed a huge gulp of wine to steel his nerves and choked as Eirien's hand drifted higher.

 

"Are you well, Elladan?" Elrond asked with a frown, taking in his son's trembling hand and slightly red face. "too much wine perhaps?"

 

"Just tired, Ada." Elladan replied, forcing a smile. he glanced back at Elrohir and then down at Eirien again before muttering to himself "actually I don't think I've had enough."

 

~*~

 

^You haven't the slightest chance.^ Galadriel scoffed, her eyes dancing merrily at her husband. 

 

^Are you implying that I am not male enough to capture her?" Celeborn asked pretending to sound offended.

 

^I imply nothing.^

 

^That is a fine thing!^ he snorted in reply. ^Despite all your best efforts over the long years of our marriage, _Meleth nin_ , I can assure you I am still a male.^

 

Galadriel burst into laughter, her hand pressed over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Celeborn continued to eat as if nothing were out of the ordinary. His wife shook with laughter hardly able to contain her glee and the deepening red of her cheeks.

 

He felt a satisfied smirk twitching the corner of his mouth. Finally after all those centuries he had won.

 

The hall fell into silence as all eyes turned to the Lady of the golden wood who was giggling as if she were mad. Erestor and Glorfindel stared at her, baffled as to what could have caused her outburst. 

 

A loud clatter from the opposite end of the table filled the silence and the attention of the entire room fell on Meril, her eyes blazing as she stood over Orophin. She had overturned her chair, casting several dishes to the floor in the process as the Lorien elf smiled up at her adoringly. Without a word she stormed from the hall, her head held high.

 

Glorfindel looked back down at Indelin to find her seat empty and no trace of her anywhere. He glanced at Celeborn who was eating as if oblivious to all that had transpired and then to Galadriel who was still struggling to reign in her laughter. He smiled placidly and settled back in his chair with his wine.

 

"Do you ever have the feeling that there are forces at work of which you are completely and wholly unaware?" Erestor asked with a heavy sigh.

 

"Constantly." Glorfindel replied with a happy grin "I simply refuse to care."

 

___________

 

suilad - greetings

 

faer nin - my soul

 

meleth - love

 

mellon - friend

 


	21. Spiders and Flies

"Legolas, whatever is the matter?" Arwen asked, perplexed as he led her through the gardens and farther from the house. He paused, looking over his shoulder with an uneasy expression, as if he expected orcs to come charging from the wood at any moment. She frowned when he didn't answer. She wasn't accustomed to seeing him so tense and she found it a bit annoying.

 

"Legolas!" she snapped.

 

"Undomiel, I have to talk to you." he said desperately.

 

" _Mellon_ , we have been talking all afternoon." She chuckled as he tugged on her arm. He ducked behind some trees, pulling her close as he peered through the hedge. She shook her head with a grin, gently but firmly pushing out of his grasp as he hunched behind the tree.

 

"No Arwen." He said seriously, turing his attention to her with a distressed expression on his face. "You have to tell me what has been going on with you because I have something important to tell you."

 

"Legolas, whatever are you talking about?" she sighed, rubbing his arm soothingly "You are not making any sense."

 

"Undomiel, where were you all morning, where were you last night?" he asked urgently. Arwen looked up at him her brow creasing.

 

" _Mellon_ , I already told you." she replied, biting her lip.

 

"Yes, but you would not tell me who you were with." he said with a frustrated sigh rubbing his forehead. "Undomiel, last night I spoke with your father and..." his voice trailed off at the sound of a slight rustling of leaves on the garden path.

 

"Where is that dratty elf!" Meril's voice only barely drifted to them and Arwen pressed her fingers to her lips to stifle a giggle at the horrified look on her friend's face.

 

"Sweet Eru!" he swore angrily, his face twitching in agitation as he clenched his fists. He darted a desperate look at Arwen before backing away from her a pace, his eyes locking on the path as he searched for signs of movement. "You didn't see me. You don't know where I am."

 

"Legolas?" she asked with her most innocent face, trying not to giggle. "Is he still in Rivendell?"

 

"Perfect!" he assured before disappearing into the trees at a dead run.

 

~*~

 

"I was certain that she would have been at least annoyed at hearing Legolas was unfaithful." Rumil said angrily as he and Orophin crossed the courtyard.

 

"You overdid it." Orophin snapped, "She thought you were joking."

 

"Well we must think of something soon." Rumil said. "Haldir looked as if he might come apart on us at any moment!"

 

"We will simply have to be more convincing." Orophin shrugged. Rumil paused, a crooked smile on his face as he pulled his brother closer.

 

"I have a plan," he said with glinting eyes, "One that will assure that Undomiel will cast him off."

 

"You are wrinkling my tunic." Orophin said with a frown as he wrested his brother's hands away and smoothed out the fabric.

 

"Find Legolas." Rumil said, ignoring him. "Whatever you do, you must find some way to get him in the stables."

 

"That will not be easy if he is trysting with the Evenstar." Orophin frowned.

 

"I do not care if you must knock him out and drag him there." Rumil replied hotly, "just see that he gets there."

 

"What will you be doing?" Orophin asked skeptically.

 

"Arranging... companionship." Rumil replied with an evil grin.

 

~*~

 

"Elladan, are you sure you are feeling well?" Eirien asked uneasily as they left the great hall. The older twin's frown deepened, he wasn't sure exactly how he would disentangle himself and Elrohir was casting him desperate, and somewhat violent looks that were making him rather tense.

 

"Ah, Elladan," Elrond said with an uncharacteristically jovial smile. "I'd like a word with you and your brother if you don't mind." He graced Eirien with a warm, indulgent look that Elladan found just a bit strange. 

 

"I'll only be a moment." Elladan said to her, trying to look convincing as his father led him toward his study, motioning for Elrohir to join them. Both twins exchanged uneasy glances as Elrond closed the door securely behind them. Their father was humming lightly to himself as he took his seat behind his desk and they were beginning to wonder if there was not something wrong with him.

 

"Well, I am certain you have not failed to notice that your sister has... developed a taste for certain company, shall we say." he said with a happy smile. The twins exchanged panicked looks before turing back to face their father with what they both hoped were serene expressions.

 

"We had noticed, Ada." Elladan said, feeling a bit queasy.

 

"I had an occasion to speak to him last night and it would seem they intend to wed." Elrond said happily. Elladan felt his jaw fall open, his throat went dry and he choked several times, trying to force his voice to work.

 

"And you approve of this?" Elrohir whispered, his eyes growing wider.

 

"I couldn't be happier!" Elrond replied with a sentimental sigh "He is heir to a throne, after all. He is practically family already, it is an excellent match." Elrond glanced out the window with a dreamy grin and the twins stared at each other in horror. Whatever reaction they had expected from their father, this was not it.

 

"Ada, are you certain this is not just the slightest bit... premature?" Elladan asked, trying to force the frustration from his voice.

 

"I do not think that is for us to decide." Elrond replied seriously "In any case, they will not wed any time soon and that is why I wished to speak to you." He turned back to the window again, his grin growing wider.

 

"Ada, I would think..." Elrohir began but he was silenced by a wave of his father's hand.

 

"It is not a subject open for debate," Elrond insisted "It is your sister's choice and you will respect it. I realize how protective you both are of Arwen but in this matter I must insist that you be supportive. Legolas is a fine elf and I expect you to treat him as part of this family."

 

"Lego..." Elrohir's bewildered question was silenced by Elladan clamping a hand over his mouth. The older twin shook his head furiously before cringing at the back of his father's chair.

 

"Has Legolas said something of their plans?" he asked uneasily.

 

"Only that their plans are on hold so long as the war continues." Elrond replied with a frown "The darkness has only just begun to grow once more and they may have long to wait. In the mean time you will treat Legolas as if he were already the husband of your sister. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

 

"Yes, Ada." Elladan said seriously,

 

"Of course." Elrohir added.

 

"Good, that is settled then." Elrond said, his smile deepening as he began to hum again. Elladan excused himself, dragging his twin behind him and they slipped into the corridor.

 

"I think he has gone mad." Elrohir said uneasily. "Where ever do you think he got such a foolish notion?"

 

"I haven't the slightest idea." Elladan shook his head in bewilderment. "I do know one thing."

 

"What is that?"

 

"I am through being me for today." He said with a manic grin, pushing the younger twin toward the main passage "You go be a gentleman, I have had quite enough of that elleth for one evening." An idiotic smile crossed Elrohir's face and he headed back toward the great hall. He had not gone far when he paused, leaning back around the corner.

 

"Thank you brother." he said with an apologetic smile. Elladan only shook his head, shooing him away.

 

~*~

 

Aragorn breathed a contented sigh as he wandered the gardens. It was truly a gloriously beautiful night and he allowed himself a smile that was not entirely innocent. It had been a very productive evening he felt, despite the fact that he had been forced to miss dinner. Normally this alone would have been enough to sour his mood but a little bread and cheese pilfered from the kitchen had done a good deal to improve his disposition.

 

And then there was Arwen.

 

He wasn't certain how likely he was to find her in the garden tonight but one could always hope. He supposed he was being rather foolish but he had come to feel that she enjoyed their new friendship as much as he did.

 

It won't last. he reminded himself sternly. It never seemed to with elves. He could not blame any of them if they failed to feel the swiftly passing years the way he did. He had noticed it first with Legolas, when he was just a boy. Legolas had left for Mirkwood promising to return to visit soon. It was three years before he came to Rivendell again. Aragorn had asked at the time what had kept him and Legolas had looked as if it were the strangest question he had ever heard. To elves, time had no meaning. A year or a hundred, it was all the same. He would enjoy Arwen's company while he could then, doubtless, she would return to Lorien. When she came again to Imladris he would likely be old and bald. He chuckled at the thought but for a moment he felt a painful twinge. Perhaps she would not return at all in his life time.

 

He caught sight of a wisp of raven hair and a pale blue gown on the path ahead and he quickened his pace, rounding the hedge.

 

"Oh, Estel." Indelin said with a sigh. "I thought you were someone else."

 

"How disappointing for you." he said with a teasing grin that made her giggle.

 

"I was looking for Orophin," she said, her cheeks coloring slightly, "You haven't seen him have you?" Aragorn allowed himself a chuckle as he shook his head.

 

"Now there's a phrase I seem to remember hearing a time or two before." He smiled.

 

"Well, one must start somewhere." she sighed.

 

"Forgive me for saying so but he doesn't seem to be your sort of elf." Aragorn pointed out, trying to sound diplomatic.

 

"I am not certain elves come in my sort." she replied with a frown that made it difficult for him to keep from laughing.

 

"I thought you might be more taken with a scholar. I'm surprised you're not pursuing Legolas or one of my brothers." he teased, "Or Haldir, perhaps, he's quite brilliant."

 

"Meril has her heart set on Legolas, and if you haven't heard Eirien and Elladan are quite an item now." she replied then shuddered. "and Haldir is just..."

 

"Intimidating, fearsome, brooding?"

 

"Terrifying!" Indelin replied, wide eyed.

 

"Aye, well, he has that effect on a lot of people." Aragorn smiled.

 

"Well, I have an elf to snare." she sighed moving past him and heading further into the gardens.

 

"If I come across him I'll tie him to a tree for you." Aragorn promised as he watched her disappear down the path with a determined stride. He shook his head, trying to hold in his laughter as he wondered if humans were as confused and unsuspecting about love as elves seemed to be.

 

~*~

 

Meril was shaking with anger as she roamed the gardens, her fists balled tightly at her sides. Tears of frustration threatened to fall and she shook her head furiously, trying to dislodge the lump in her throat.

 

He must think her an idiot to be persuaded by such shallow flattery. She came to a bench under one of the willow trees and she sat down heavily, burying her face in her hands.

 

It was bad enough that he wanted her for his toy, he certainly wasn't the first. She had known very early that she was exceptionally beautiful, even for one of the Eldar but rather than a blessing it had been more of a curse and she had come to hate that beauty. Why could she not attract an elf who treated her with a little respect instead of assuming she was too stupid to know she was being seduced?

 

"Ah, there you are." Meril jumped at the sound of the elf's voice and she looked up with wide eyes to find Rumil standing at the edge of the glade.

 

"If you've come to persuade me on your brother's behalf I am not interested." she replied, rubbing her forehead.

 

"I could not care less about Orophin at the moment." Rumil replied, a faint smile curling at the corner of his mouth.

 

"I am not interested in you either." she replied flatly. If she intended to scare  him away it didn't seem to be working for he grinned, easing closer to her.

 

"But I do know who you are interested in." he said teasingly, "A certain devastatingly handsome prince, if I'm not very much mistaken."

 

"And what is it to you if I am?" she snapped.

 

"Well you see," Rumil replied, putting on his most diplomatic expression "I've noticed recently that said prince of Mirkwood has been keeping a great deal more company than usual with a certain princess of the Noldor."

 

"Congratulations, you're smarter than I thought." she replied drily. "Why should you care who he spends time with?"

 

"Let us just say that it is not so much who the prince spends time with as whom he does not spend his time with." Rumil said with an frown as he took the seat on the bench beside her.

 

"So you plan to pursue Undomiel." Meril smirked "I take it back, you must be completely mad."

 

"I am not quite that mad." he replied seriously "I do know someone who does wish to pursue her but that can't happen with Legolas in the way now can it?"

 

"And why would you need me?"

 

"In, oh, twenty minutes or so Legolas is going to go to the sables to check on an emergency with his horse."

 

"An emergency you created, I suppose?" Meril asked.

 

"More or less." Rumil grinned "Now, if Legolas happened into the stables while a lovely elleth chanced to be there at the same time and if Undomiel found him in the hay in the arms of another woman it might be just enough to divest the prince of his Evenstar." Meril gave him a piercing glare.

 

"You want me to wait for Legolas in the stables lock him in and seduce him until Arwen happens to come along and find him?"

 

"No, I want you to wait for him and seduce him." Rumil replied with twinkling eyes "I'll lock him in and send for Undomiel."

 

"Have you a good reason why I should agree to this?"

 

"Well you can let him wed Arwen if you like." Rumil shrugged, "More to the point, you would get what you want. Arwen would be out of your way, Legolas would be out of mine and, left to your tender mercies, I don't doubt you would have the dear princeling tamed in no time at all."

 

"What about Orophin?" Meril asked with a skeptical frown.

 

"Mordor take Orophin." Rumil snapped as he stood to his feet "I haven't any more patience for him. Do we have an agreement?" Meril studied him a moment before nodding and a wide grin broke over his face.

 

"Do not be late my dear." he said with a smile before disappearing down the path. Meril let a wicked grin play across her face. She had one little matter to see to first.

 


	22. A Simple Snag

"The garden is lovely this evening isn't it, Elladan?" Eirien sighed happily as she leaned on Elrohir's arm. "It reminds me of 'The Lorien Song' where the poet talks about the stars."

 

"Where upon the Mallorn pale, the heavens cast their silver light." he quoted with a smile.

 

"I thought you said you had not read it." Eirien said with a frown, her eyes narrowing.

 

"What?" Elrohir asked, suddenly uneasy.

 

"When we danced at the ball, I mentioned it and you said you had not read it." Eirien replied, tilting her head to meet his gaze.

 

"I must have misunderstood you." Elrohir said with a smile, cursing under his breath. "The hall was very crowded and it was a bit hard to hear."

 

"Oh, yes of course." Eirien smiled back, shrugging off his mistake. He gave an inward sigh of relief.

 

"Do you know my favorite part?" he asked mischievously, she shook her head playfully and he drew her off the path. He led her to the very edge of the Bruinen, slipping one arm around her waist as she leaned back against his chest.

 

"All the guardians of the skies shall never shine as she who's feet these gardens tread." he whispered softly against her ear as she gazed up at the stars "the light upon Earendil's brow is naught but pale beside the glory of her radiance."

 

"I like that part too." she whispered, trembling slightly as his hand found hers.

 

"Strange." he said with a frown, leaning closer so that their faces were almost touching.

 

"What is it?" she asked, turning her head to look up at him. Her lips were nearly brushing his cheek and he tightened his arm around her waist at the softness of her breath on his skin.

 

"Grandfather does not seem to shine so brightly this night as he does when I walk here alone." he watched her out of the corner of his eye as she blushed prettily. Her face broke in a shy grin and she planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

 

It was all Elrohir could do to keep from gasping at the thrill that shot through him. He had not expected such an innocent act to have such a profound effect on him. He could feel butterflies beating madly in his stomach and it was suddenly very hard to swallow. Ever so slowly he turned her to face him, his breathing sharp as his hand left her waist and he hesitantly reached up to gently caress her cheek.

 

His heart was thudding wildly as her hands brushed against his chest and she met his gaze. The breeze fluttered her hair and he smiled softly as she caught a lock of his own hair, brushing it back from his face.

 

Their lips were nearly touching now and he could feel her trembling as she leaned against his chest. He could not remember ever seeing anything more beautiful and ever so cautiously he drew her into a tender kiss.

 

His free arm slipped around her waist, cradling her close as the fingers of his other hand feathered caresses on her cheek. She let out the softest whimper of delight, causing him to shudder as he slowly tasted her, the tip of his tongue gliding over her full lips. No trite lovers game had ever evoked the response of her simple kiss. Her fingers tangled in the sleeves of his tunic and he was shocked to discover that he was trembling nearly as much as she. Their lips parted and he rested his forehead against hers, with an adoring smile.

 

"That was very nearly perfect." Eirien whispered, her eyes shining brightly at him.

 

"Only nearly?" Elrohir asked with a teasing frown that made her giggle.

 

"Well," she grinned with a coy look, her voice still a bit breathy. "I suppose you will just have to practice."

 

"I suppose I will." he replied, and before she could say any more, he did.

 

~*~

 

"Of course it is a good idea, Indelin." Meril said with a perturbed frown. "It is an excellent idea. You are just not thinking."

 

"I do not understand how my meeting Legolas in the stables is going to help you." Indelin replied, sounding a bit frustrated.

 

"Do not be a goose," Meril snapped "You are not meeting Legolas, you are meeting Orophin!"

 

"But you said Rumil..."

 

"Rumil is trying to help his brother seduce me." Meril cut her off "No one in their right mind would attempt something so foolish with the prince. Do you not see? They expect to lure me to the stables with Legolas but it will be Orophin who comes instead."

 

"Oh," Indelin replied, looking at her with wide eyes. "But when Orophin comes and finds me, do you not think he will be angry? He might just turn around and leave."

 

"Do not worry yourself over that." Meril replied with a grin, she didn't see any reason to tell Indelin that the door would be locked, it would only make her panic. "It will be dark, the moment he comes in you must kiss him."

 

"Ki... kiss him?" Indelin asked, her voice trembling.

 

"Yes, and you had better do a good job of it too if you expect to keep him." Meril replied seriously.

 

"But I've never kissed an elf before." she said with a small voice as Meril rolled her eyes.

 

"Indelin, has your Naneth taught you nothing?" the older elleth demanded.

 

"I am beginning to think she was a bit uninformed on the subject." she sighed in reply. Meril shook her head in resignation.

 

"Hide in one of the stalls." Meril said, trying hard to be patient as she drew her arm around the younger elleth's shoulders "when he comes in, throw both arms around his neck and give him a nice long kiss, and for Eru's sake do not stop until he kisses back."

 

"Meril, I cannot do this." Indelin said, twisting her fingers uneasily.

 

"You can, and you will!" Meril insisted "Indelin, if I do not get rid of him soon I shall never snare Legolas, he will not be here long. I am running out of time!"

 

"Meril, perhaps Legolas is not the right elf for you." Indelin said with a frown "He is very handsome and brilliant but I would not want to be a princess for anything in the world, you would have no freedom at all!"

 

"I am not you." Meril replied, her lips pressed in a thin line.

 

"Of that much we can be certain." Indelin agreed.

 

"It is not a debate, Indelin." Meril insisted, her expression a bit desperate. "I am to snare Legolas and you are to snare Orophin, if you wish to do so then you had better make your way to the stables quickly."

 

"I still think it is ill advised." Indelin replied with a defeated slump to her shoulders as she walked off toward the stables. Meril watched her go with a smile of satisfaction, confident that a little push in the right direction was all her young friend needed.

 

~*~

 

Legolas hurried through the woods with a look of sheer panic. No place in Rivendell seemed to be safe from Meril and her advances were becoming more insistent and increasingly harder to ignore. He reminded himself sternly that now was not the time for paranoia. The key to all survival strategies was to remain calm and approach the situation logically.

 

There was the light crunching of footfalls on the gravel path and with wide, startled eyes Legolas bolted to the nearest tree, scrambling up into its branches soundlessly.

 

Orophin rounded the bend, looking down the trail with a scowl, he was certain that he had heard someone on the path not a moment before. He had been searching everywhere for the Mirkwood prince and could find no trace of him. He folded his arms over his chest, considering what to do next. He had not counted on tracking Legolas to be such a time consuming chore.

 

A single leaf fluttered down from the lindon tree overhead and his frown deepened as it landed on his shoulder. The lindon did not shed their leaves so early and this one was still a vibrant green. He tilted his head back, looking up into the canopy. Legolas was crouched on the branch not far above him, looking very much like a hunted animal.

 

"Wood elves." Orophin snorted. "Whatever are you doing up there?"

 

"Trying desperately to remain unwed." Legolas hissed back angrily. He dropped to the ground with cat like grace, straightening his tunic and mustering his dignity.

 

"Legolas, I have never know you to have trouble with the fairer sex." Orophin said slyly.

 

"Trouble getting rid of her!" Legolas snapped, "She must be completely mad, she will not leave me alone for even a second!"

 

"Are we by chance talking about Meril?" Orophin asked with a happy grin.

 

"How perceptive of you." If Orophin was slighted by the barb he did not show it. He glanced down the path the way he had come.

 

"I have a suggestion." He said, his grin widening. "Why don't you hide in the stables and I'll see about distracting the fair flower."

 

"Why the stables?" Legolas asked in confusion.

 

"Why not the stables?" Orophin shrugged.

 

"Good point." the Mirkwood prince nodded. "What will you do about her."

 

"I shall think of something." Orophin said with his most assuring smile as he patted Legolas firmly on the back.

 

"Do not be taken in by her," Legolas replied seriously "She is a crafty one."

 

"So much the better." Orophin replied, "They are terribly dull when they are stupid. Go on now, I will see that she does not follow you." Legolas did not wait for another invitation. He turned and swiftly made his way toward the stables, slipping through the trees in silence.

 

He quickened his pace, the sooner he was hidden, the better. Meril would find it far more difficult to pursue him with Orophin in tow and he hoped that the Lorien elf would be enough to keep her occupied.

 

The sound of light footfalls met his ears and in horror he stopped dead on the path as a figure appeared ahead of him.

 

"Estel!" Legolas said, breathing a sigh of relief "Thank the Valar it is only you!"

 

"Whatever is the matter with you?" Aragorn asked in mild annoyance as Legolas gave him a rather fierce hug. He would never understand elves.

 

"I thought you were that elleth!" Legolas breathed clutching his forehead.

 

"You thought I was an elleth?" Aragorn gave him a look that said he was not sure weather to be confused or insulted.

 

"I am so relieved you are not!" the elf continued to ramble as if he had not heard him.

 

"So am I."

 

"She will not leave me alone." Legolas said lowering his voice as he looked back down the path. "I can go nowhere to escape her."

 

"You have my deepest sympathy." Aragorn said drily. "Eru knows the last thing I would want is to be chased through the garden by a beautiful maiden."

 

"Alas, if it were only the garden!" Legolas replied, too distracted to catch the sarcasm. "She came to the ranges today, the great hall, the library."

 

"Did you try the male's bathing chamber?" Aragorn asked.

 

"Aye." Legolas replied, wide-eyed. "so did she."

 

"Try Ada's study." Aragorn smirked "no one ever goes there by choice."

 

"She touched my... ears." Legolas whispered, his face growing rather white. Aragorn stared back at him blankly.

 

"You're going to have to help me with that one, Legolas." he shook his head with a sigh. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

 

"You know, she... well she," Legolas stared back at the young human as he blushed. "She tried to seduce me."

 

"Wait, are you saying?" Aragorn stopped quickly, shaking his head furiously "No, on second thought there are some things I just do not want to know."

 

"Estel, what am I to do?" he asked desperately, "She has me so rattled I can not even think!"

 

"Well that is certainly true." Aragorn replied. "Who is this elleth?"

 

"Meril," Legolas sighed shaking his head.

 

"My sympathies _Mellon nin_." he said, giving the elf's shoulder a squeeze "But you are doomed, it would be better to surrender now and keep your dignity."

 

"You are not helping." Legolas replied angrily, wrenching his arm  free.

 

"I can offer you no help." Aragorn shook his head with a grin "I have known Meril all my life, she is both indomitable and untamable. What's more she is as fine a warrior as any in Imladris, she will not give up the hunt easily."

 

"I am not accustomed to being the prey." Legolas said with a defeated expression.

 

"Go and speak to Ada, he will tell her to leave you alone." Aragorn suggested. Legolas looked back at the human in horror. The last thing he wanted was for Elrond to know about this.

 

"I can not drag your father into this." he sighed, shaking his head as he continued toward the stables.

 

"Well, do not go that way!" Aragorn laughed, grabbing him by the arm. "I saw her there not a moment ago. Go back to the house, stick to your room or the hall of fire she will not try anything there." Legolas nodded in agreement before leaving the path and making his way toward the house. Aragorn chuckled as he watched the retreating form of his friend disappear in the darkness. He had never once in all his life seen anything disturb the elf's austere bearing and he found the spectacle quite entertaining.

 


	23. Conflicts of Interest

Elladan heaved a listless sigh as he made his way through the darkened trees toward the ranges. The situation between his twin and Eirien was getting entirely out of hand. He had assumed that Elrohir would borrow his name, have his tryst and be done with the maid but now it appeared that he intended to woo her and Elladan could not see how it could end any way but badly.

 

He was not so naive that he did not recognize Elrohir's flushed grin and general idiocy for what it was. His brother was in love and the thought made him shudder. Not that he objected to Eirien in particular, he simply felt marriage on the whole was a rather bad idea. He shook his head as he tried to imagine what it would be like to have Eirien wed to his brother, or more likely, what it would be like to have her chasing them both down with a very sharp sword when she discovered their deception. 

 

He frowned as he reached the ranges. Training suddenly seemed like a less than promising idea and he continued down the path his thoughts still dwelling on his twin. It would all end in heart ache, he was certain, one that Elrohir would likely never recover from. Why could he not settle for a bit of shameless groping like a sensible elf?

 

Elladan resigned himself to the truth that there was little he could do about it now. He would simply have to wait and see what transpired and pick up the pieces from there. His attentions would be better spent on a plan to part Estel and Arwen, that at least was a problem he could do something about.  Meanwhile he would check on his horse. Yes, that was an excellent idea, at least with his horse he could be assured of reasonable, intelligent companionship.

 

He frowned to himself as he approached the stables, slipping past the heavy wooden door. Normally the stable master kept a lantern lit in the yard, even at this late hour but all was shrouded in darkness. Even with the keen sight of his elf eyes he could only barely make out the slightly moving shapes that could only be horses.

 

Before he could consider this he felt something soft and warm slam into him and a pair of slender arms twine around his neck. His assailant kissed him with a furious passion, her breasts grazing his chest as she molded against him. He felt a jolt course down his spine and his arm tightened reflexively around her waist, drawing her closer as he returned the kiss.

 

Some distant corner of his mind was urging caution but he firmly pushed it aside. He was enjoying the sensation far too much to care who he was kissing. She tasted of strawberries and sweet wine and he very nearly gasped as her fingertips grazed the back of his neck. His assailant gave a startled squeak as he deepened the kiss, her fingers tangling in his hair as he pulled her closer. He backed her against the stable wall, enjoying the sensation of her lithe body as it pressed hard against him. Perhaps a bit of shameless groping was an even better idea than he had thought.

 

The notion was quickly driven from his mind by the sound of the stable door slamming shut and the draw bolt falling into place.

 

"Wait!" he shouted, racing to the door and catching hold of the latch, it would not budge and he jiggled it a moment in frustration.

 

"Elladan?" a frightened voice drifted to him, he whirled at the sound.

 

"Indelin?" he asked in horror. There was the sound of flint striking and Indelin appeared in the darkness, one terrified hand clamped over her mouth, the other clutching a lantern.

 

"Indelin what are you doing in here?" he demanded, feeling a bit repulsed by what he had been about to do.

 

"I didn't know you were you, I thought you were Orophin." she squeaked, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

"Well why is the door locked?" he asked angrily.

 

"Locked?" a fresh wave of horror washed over her features and she raced to the door, pounding on it as she tried to force the handle. "Who is out there? Let us out!"

 

" _Pen neth_ , it will do no good to shout." he soothed, He reached out to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, but winced, quickly drawing it back. He was not sure he trusted himself to touch her at the moment.

 

"Why do I listen to Meril?" She groaned, letting her head fall against the door with a thump as a single tear coursed down her cheek.

 

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Elladan asked before he could stop himself. He watched her stiffen and with a sigh he sat down in the hay to await her reply.

 

"I practice." she mumbled, her face still resting against the door. He felt his ire rise for some unknown reason and he scowled.

 

"With whom?" he demanded, a bit more sternly than he intended. Indelin turned to face him, leaning against the door as she stared at her toes.

 

"With umm... with my pillow." she replied, with a small voice, her face growing flushed.

 

Lucky pillow. Elladan shook his head furiously at the thought. Indelin was counting on him to help her and the last thing he needed was to begin thinking with parts of his body other than his mind.

 

"Was I any good?" she asked timidly.

 

"What?" Elladan frowned, too distracted by the lingering tingle of her kiss to hear the question.

 

"Was I..." she sighed,  her shoulders sagging in defeat "never mind."

 

"Indelin, why ever are you ambushing elves in darkened stables?" he asked, struggling to keep the frustration out of his voice.

 

"Orophin was supposed to come and Meril said I should kiss him." Indelin replied, her ears growing pinker as her head dipped lower, her hair all but hiding her face.

 

" _Pen neth_ , you cannot trifle with an elf like that." he said as gently as he could "Have you no idea how dangerous a game it is?" No, she did not, he could tell from her expression, what he could see of it behind her curtain of hair. She was too inexperienced to realize she had been seducing him.

 

"Elladan what are we to do?" she asked, distress showing plainly on her features as she turned back to the door, gripping the handle once more in small, frustrated hands.

 

"We will simply have to wait until someone finds us." he shrugged, stretching out in the hay and lacing his hands behind his head.

 

"But we cannot stay here all night!" she declared in alarm.

 

" _Pen neth_ ," He sighed, "I do not see that we have any choice."

 

~*~

 

"I take it things went as planned." Orophin stated smugly as he watched Rumil approach from the stables at a near run.

 

"Aye," his brother replied with a wicked grin "I heard him keeping the maid 'company' before I left. That one did not waste her opportunity."

 

"Whom did you find to snare him?" Orophin asked in amusement.

 

"No one of consequence," Rumil answered hurriedly, a tense flush creeping over his cheeks "Now we must send Arwen after  them."

 

"That will be all too easy." Orophin smirked, "I saw her not a moment ago in the rose garden."

 

~*~

 

Arwen let out a gloomy sigh, her fingers brushing a pale rose bud on a nearby bush. Just an hour ago everything had seemed so wonderful but now she only felt dreary again. Try as she might she could give no account for her pendulum rush of emotions and she stopped to consider the bloom for a moment.

 

It was so delicate, so beautiful and so content with its purpose, an emotion she could truly say she had little experience with. The garden seemed to breath into her a longing she did not know how to express. A sad smile graced her lips and she continued down the path.

 

What she needed, she reasoned, was a distraction of sorts. Immediately her thoughts turned to Estel and she smiled. Yes, of course, she would find Estel. He always seemed to know how to cheer her. With her mind made up she paused once more, wondering where to begin her search for him.

 

"Have you seen Legolas?" Rumil's voice drifted to her.

 

"Aye," Orophin chuckled, as they rounded the hedge. "He is in the stables with his latest conquest."

 

"I do not wish to see him that badly." Rumil replied in disgust, "I will never forget the time in the wine cellar..." his voice trailed off as Orophin jabbed him in the ribs, nodding in her direction.

 

"Good evening my Lady." Orophin greeted her with his most suave smile as Rumil had the decency to look embarrassed.

 

"Orophin, Rumil." she replied with a nod, her lips pressed tightly to keep from laughing as thoughts of Legolas accosting maids in the stable swirled through her imagination.

 

"I am surprised to find you out here alone." Rumil said, hesitantly "Does something trouble you?"

 

"Oh, nothing." she assured, desperately trying to mask her amusement. "I was looking for... someone." She gave them both a nod, dipping her head to hide her grin as she slipped past them.

 

Legolas you wicked little elfling, she giggled to herself, quickening her steps before she could burst into laughter. That was one bit of information she could certainly say she did not need to know.

 

"That was almost too easy." Orophin said with a smug smile as they watched her hurry away in the direction they had come.

 

"Aye," Rumil agreed, folding his arms over his chest "such a shame we cannot go watch."

 

"Well, in the morning we shall have to set about securing the Evenstar a new love." Orophin added with satisfaction. "I am afraid I have other business to attend to this night." He clapped his younger brother on the shoulder before turning down the path, heading deeper into the gardens.

 

Rumil watched  as his brother disappeared in the darkness, whistling happily. If he felt even the faintest hint of remorse over his deception it certainly did not show on his face.

 

~*~

 

A lone figure crept stealthily through the trees that shadowed the swift waters of the Bruinen, all but shrouded in a cloak of darkness. She moved like a hunter, silent and sinuous as a cat as she stalked her quarry.

 

Meril had been tracking Legolas for some time now, losing him several times as she attempted to catch up to him. It occurred to her now that he was most likely avoiding her and she cursed angrily under her breath. Her attempts to corner him earlier in the day had accidentally led her into the male's bathing chamber, a mistake she was quite obviously paying for now. A lack of attention to her surrounding had always been her weakness.

 

She could detect movement on the path ahead and she crept closer. Innuendo and enticement had obviously been ineffective and she was now running out of time. She would have to try a more direct approach.

 

She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves for what she hoped would not be another bad decision. She darted from the shelter of the trees, catching the sensuous blond off guard and wrapping both arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. She felt a thrill of excitement as his arms drew her closer and he returned the kiss eagerly. She buried her hands in his hair savoring the moment as a satisfied smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth. Males could be so predictable in their responses.

 

"I take it you are pleased to see me, _Meleth_." he whispered as their lips parted.

 

"Orophin!" she fairly shrieked, trying to struggle from his grasp. "You evil, perverted, self absorbed..."

 

" _Meleth_ , I was not the one who jumped out of a hedge and accosted you." he smiled teasingly, "As I recall you were the one doing the kissing."

 

"You kissed back!" she snapped, thumping him hard in the chest with her slender fist. 

 

"I was under the impression that was the whole point of kissing in general." he replied.

 

"Let me go!" she demanded angrily. He released her almost immediately and Meril spun on her heel, storming down the path.

 

" _Meleth_ , do not be like this." he soothed, as he tried to mach her pace "It was a very nice kiss. In my own defense, I could hardly help but respond."

 

"Do not call me that!" she insisted, "Never call me that again! Go away and leave me alone!"

 

"Meril, _meleth_ , I cannot call you aught but what you are." Orophin defended "And I cannot leave you, you are my very heart and soul!"

 

"And you are a cruel opportunist who uses elleths for your own pleasure!" she declared, rounding on him, her eyes flaming "I have been familiar with enough of your discarded conquests to know that I do not wish to be among them." She continued down the path at a quicker pace, the Lorien elf trailing in her wake. 

 

"Have so many elleths found me selfish?" he asked contritely. Her words stung, though he was loath to admit it.

 

"Have there been so many that your memory needs refreshing?" Meril countered "Or have you completely forgotten Melannen or Vaniel or Nethwen?"

 

"Now, Melannen... well it was her idea!" he defended "and Vaniel and Nethwen were old enough to know better."

 

"Falaswen, Rinnalaiss?"

 

"You know Rinnalaiss," he replied in exasperation, "And I parted badly with Falaswen, I do not deny it, but I did write my apologies!"

 

"Galaseth?" Meril demanded, pausing with a steely glare. Orophin opened his mouth and just as quickly shut it with a snap, his shoulders sagging slightly.

 

"That was entirely my fault." he admitted softly. Meril threw him a triumphant sneer before continuing down the path but he seemed unlikely to give up the chase.

 

"I will not deny that in the past I have been less than admirable in my pursuit of maidens," he conceded. "but I have not attempted to hide that from you. I wish to court you properly Meril, _meleth nin_. I would not lie to you."

 

"I am sure Galaseth would be most pleased to hear that." she snorted in reply, resisting the urge to shove him over the bank and into the river "I will be sure to tell her." Orophin winced at the thought and for the first time in his life he truly wished he had behaved a little more like Haldir.

 

" _Meleth_ , if you would but give me a chance." he said pleadingly, taking her hand. For a moment he considered begging but his pride got the better of him.

 

"I do not want to give you a chance." Meril replied angrily,jerking free from his grasp and backing away from him, her feet coming dangerously close to the high bank of the river "I want you to go away and never speak to me again!"

 

Time seemed to still to a crawl as Orophin reached out to pull her back to safety. Meril pushed him away angrily, the force of her shove causing one foot to slip over the edge of the embankment and with a startled cry she tumbled to the shoals below.

 

"Meril!" Orophin cried in panic as he scrambled down the steep bank to the river below.

 

"Stay away from me!" she shouted, angry tears welling up in her eyes as she struggled to her feet on the slippery pebbles. She let out a painful cry, landing on her back side in the mud again and clutching her ankle.

 

" _Meleth_ , let me help you!" Orophin pleaded, kneeling beside her on the muddy bank.

 

"I do not want your help!" she whimpered through gritted teeth, pulling away from him. 

 

"Perhaps not." he replied softly, his fingers brushing her arm ever so gently. "but I do not think you have much choice." She drew in a shaky breath, eyeing him suspiciously before leaning back and giving him a curt nod. Orophin carefully took her ankle in his hands, noting her wince of pain. He admired her bravery, clearly she was hurt quite badly but she made not a sound as he finished his appraisal.

 

"It is not broken I think." he said finally 

 

"Then if you would be so kind as to help me up the bank I will return to the house." she frowned, swallowing hard against the pain.

 

" _Meleth_ , you can not walk." he replied, shaking his head. "you must let me carry you back."

 

"I must do nothing of the sort!" she replied indignantly. "If it is not broken there is no reason I cannot walk on it."

 

"Meril, you shall only injure yourself further, and I could not bear to see you in pain on my account." he said seriously, his eyes urgent. "I give you my word I shall be on my best behavior. If nothing else can you not trust my word as a warrior?"

 

Meril studied him a moment, with an uneasy frown, carefully weighing her options. Finally she took a deep breath, her shoulders sagging in resignation as she nodded in agreement.

 

"Aye," she sighed, "I can trust that."

 


	24. Kindling Confidence

 "Blessed Valar, Indelin, please sit down!" Elladan declared as he watched the young elleth climbing up on the rails of on of the stalls.

 

"We can not just sit here." she retorted, bunching up her skirts in one hand as she stood on the top rail. He had to admit that she had very good balance but she was also showing off her slender legs in a way he found most distressing.

 

"Indelin, you can not climb out that window!" he insisted, "you can not reach it, and even if you could, an elfling would not fit through it."

 

"I am willing to try." Indelin snapped, curling her fingers around the sill and trying to pull herself up.

 

"And what shall you do if you get through," he demanded in exasperation. "fall face first into the stable yard? There is no way to climb down outside!" Indelin's shoulders slumped in defeat and she leaned against the stable wall for a moment before sinking down to sit on the top rail, her feet swinging over the floor as she hung her head in despair.

 

"Elladan, I'm so sorry." she said softly, brushing a tear from her eye. Elladan let out a sigh, shaking his head.

 

"Come here, _pen neth_." he said gently, patting the hay beside him. Indelin slid off the rail, crossing the stable to flop down in the hay. He slipped an arm around her, pulling her against his shoulder.

 

"It is not your fault." he said soothingly "We have both of us stumbled into a prank that I would guess was not even meant for us. At the very worst the stable master will come an hour or so before dawn and release us, I will swear him to secrecy and you can hurry back to your room before anyone is the wiser. Until then we must make the best of things."

 

Indelin nodded against his shoulder before pulling away. She drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

 

"Elladan, I am going with the next group to leave for Valinor." she said suddenly. He stared at her a moment, unsure what to say. There was no particular reason that her declaration should disturb him but he found it troubling all the same.

 

"There are other elves besides Orophin, _Pen Neth_." he said kindly, reaching out to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear so that he could see her face.

 

"Yes there are." she nodded in agreement "And none of them even know I exist."

 

"Indelin, you still have much time." he soothed, "you are far younger than your dear friends who have failed to snare a husband."

 

"Eirien has you." she pointed out, Elladan shifted his gaze uneasily at the reminder.  They sat in silence a moment, Elladan watching her in the soft lamplight. He could not fathom, for the life of him, why Orophin did not show more appreciation for the girl, she was lovely and sweet, innocently charming. She had many admirable qualities and he simply could not understand why some elf did not take a more serious interest in her. It was not as if Imladris were overpopulated with unwed elleths after all.

 

A question had been plaguing him for some time and now, he considered, might be a fine opportunity to get an answer.

 

"Indelin, I am curious," he said presently "Elrohir has long fancied Eirien but she would have nothing to do with him, why is that?"

 

"Has she given some cause for you doubt her?" Indelin asked, her brow furrowing.

 

"Nay," he shook his head "I was simply curious about her preference for me seeing as we are exactly the same."

 

Indelin pressed her fingers over her mouth, stifling a giggle as her eyes danced at him mischievously.

 

"What?"

 

"You are not exactly the same." she replied with an impish grin "and if you believe so then I must question the state of your mind."

 

"I have looked in the mirror every day for nearly three millennia." he said in an annoyed tone.

 

"Ah, but you will not see the difference there." she teased, "Elrohir is a fine, noble elf but he is nothing like you. He is melancholy and uneasy, even when he laughs, which is seldom, he still seems serious. He has none of your confidence and that is the difference Eirien sees."

 

Elladan was silent a moment as he considered her words, perhaps the change had taken place so slowly that he had not been aware of it, but there was truth in it he could not deny.

 

"He was not always thus," Elladan said heavily "Our Naneth's parting to Valinor weighs heavy on him, as it does on my Adar and sister. He blames himself, that he did not reach her sooner, that he could not help her when we did find her. Arwen took it badly and he blames himself for her heart ache as well. The grief of it nearly destroyed Adar. For a time we thought he would fade and in that most of all Elrohir feels as if he has betrayed both our parents."

 

"It was not his fault." Indelin replied softly.

 

"No," he agreed "It was not. But that does not assuage his guilt. It is why he buries himself in books, and why we hunt for Orcs, to distract him from his self incrimination."

 

"What did happen?" Indelin asked hesitantly, "I mean, I know but... perhaps you would not wish to speak of it." He studied her a moment, she knew of course. He did not think there was a single soul among the first born who did not. Did she truly want to hear this?

 

"When Naneth's horse returned to Imladris without her, bearing signs of battle, we feared the worst. Ada tried to stop us but we were riding out the gates before he reached the courtyard. We rode without rest. When we found her, there so little left of her I came apart. Elrohir has always been the better healer between us and I am glad of it. He tended her when I could not, but he did not have the skill to save her. We barely made it back. I sat in the Hall of Fire for days and I do not know what happened during any of them, only that I did not sleep or eat. When she departed it was as if she took all our lives with her. Elrohir drank from guilt, Arwen sobbed uncontrollably. Ada locked himself in his study and would not come out."

 

"Elladan, I am so sorry." she breathed.

 

"I had failed them once, I would not fail them again." he said sadly "I placed Erestor and Glorfindel in charge of Imladris until Ada could come to terms with his grief, I drug Elrohir into the wilderness away from the memories that haunted him. Eventually I coerced Arwen into moving to Lorien so our grandparents could see to her. I did not know what else to do. I could not see grief destroy them as it did Naneth."

 

"How ever do you bear it?" she asked softly, her eyes wide with sympathy and horror as if she were watching the events of five hundred years ago unfold before her. He closed his eyes. He could still taste the blood in the air, hear the shrieks of pain as they tortured and violated his mother. Dear Valar, it had not faded, not even a little.

 

"I am sorry," Indelin said gently "perhaps I should not have asked you that."

 

"I do not mind the question nearly so much as you would mind the answer." he replied sharply, closing his eyes once more. He felt her small hand on his arm, and he opened his eyes, looking down at her fingers.

 

"I would not mind the answer." she assured gently "What could you possible say that would be worse?" Elladan stared back at her, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

 

"I kill." he whispered "I am a killer. I do not hunt Orcs from a sense of justice, I do it for vengeance. I do not slay them as a warrior in battle. I gut them, I torture them. I let them linger in death. I inflict as mush pain and brutality on each and every one of them as I can. I bear it so that I can torture all of them. I am no better than the monsters I hunt."

 

His shoulders sagged in defeat and he closed his eyes once more. He did not wish to see the revulsion in her eyes. There were times when he had been sure that vengeance alone was all that was keeping him sane. He felt her hand on his cheek and his eyes snapped open as she drew his gaze to meet hers.

 

"That is not the Elladan I know." she said tenderly, her eyes brimming with compassion "You have been the dearest, the most patient, the most long suffering of friends. Whatever you have done for the sake of those you love you have not done out of evil intent. Nothing you have done could compare to the evil of the orcs. I am ashamed, I have fretted about silly romantic nonsense as if it were the very soul of Arda. I am honored that you would trust me with your confidence, and I am glad you have Eirien to love you. You have known enough of sorrow, I hope she will teach you joy."

 

"I am not certain I will ever learn it." he replied with a sad smile.

 

~*~

 

Aragorn smirked at the sound of light footfalls approaching on the path behind him and he felt an unfamiliar thrill as he was nearly knocked over from behind and a delicate pair of hands covered his eyes.

 

"Blessed Eru!" he laughed as she giggled against his ear. "Have the Valar come for the last sons of Numenor?"

 

"No," she whispered laughing, "guess again."

 

"Then it must be one of the Miar." he teased. "What fell purpose brings you to these shores?"

 

"Nay." she replied "You must do better than that."

 

"Luthien?" he asked softly, Arwen laughed merrily as she released him, taking hold of his arm.

 

"You guessed!" she pouted with a playful frown, causing him to laugh once more.

 

"Ah, but who else could be so lovely?" he asked blushing. She burst into laughter again, giving his arm an affectionate squeeze.

 

"Estel, why were you not at dinner?"

 

"I am afraid something came up." he replied, trying to hide his evil smirk.

 

"You are as bad as Ada!" Arwen complained with a brilliant smile, "Do you go without sleep as well?"

 

"It could not be helped." he defended "I am most glad I found you here though."

 

"Estel do not be silly!" she teased "I found you." he chuckled as she laid her head on his shoulder a moment. The sensation at once made him feel both elated and nervous but he shoved the emotions aside.

 

"Well, where shall we walk my lady?" he asked, taking her hand in his and brushing a soft kiss on it. He was delighted to see that she blushed ever so slightly.

 

"Oh," she sighed, flipping her long tresses back from her shoulders "I do not feel like a walk."

 

"If you are weary I should gladly escort you to your room." he teased, resisting the temptation to grin at her.

 

"If my company is so irksome then I will simply have to go." she said impishly, twisting from his grasp. Without another word she bolted for the trees, swift as a deer, pausing only a moment to flash him a wicked grin before disappearing in the wood.

 

Aragorn felt a wide, foolish smile creeping over his face and in another moment he was off after her, his well trained eyes tracking her path. He ran, leaping over brush in his haste to reach his quarry, his steps uncommonly quiet for a human. She was fast, every bit as fast as her brothers and nearly as hard to track. Try as he might he could not catch her. Then he saw it, a wisp of pale silk. He gave up stealth for speed as he increased his pace, crashing through the undergrowth. He could hear the sound of her laughter and then a warm, teasing voice, taunting him in song.

 

Where are you going

and whom are you chasing

the river is flowing 

the twilight is racing

Oh, Tra la la lally

Down here in the valley

 

He laughed as he continued to run, his chest heaving with exertion and excitement. He would never have thought an elleth could move so quickly in a gown but  his glimpses of her between the trees were rare and he never seemed to draw any closer. He dodged tree and bramble, following the sound of her laughter and then all was silence. He skidded to a stop in the middle of a small glade, his eyes darting anxiously for some sign of her passing.

 

He had lost the trail.

 

Are you not knowing

or are you just straying

will you be going 

or will you be staying

Oh, Tra la la lally

Down here in the valley

 

The familiar tune from his childhood taunted him and, breathless he renewed his pursuit, following the sound of her voice. He saw it again, that wisp of pale silk, farther away this time. Dear Valar, she was fast.

 

Who are you seeking

and will you be finding

the waters are speaking 

but are you not minding

Oh, Tra la la lally

Down here in the valley

 

He bolted through the trees with reckless abandon, the unfamiliar thrill coursing through him causing him to laugh. He broke through the trees at the very edge of the high ravine walls, approaching one of the many tiny waterfalls that dotted the valley and he doubled up, gasping for breath as he tried not to laugh. The glade was empty, he could see no sign of her and his eyes narrowed in concern. Then he saw it, a wisp of silk.

 

He darted to the edge of the small pool, dropping to one knee in the long grass as he scooped up a delicate gown in his hands. His eyes grew wide in confusion and he bolted to his feet, scanning the glade desperately.

 

"Arwen?" He called, the slightest tremor of fear in his voice. There was a splash and a wave of water drenched him, he whirled to face the pool with a startled look.

 

"Oh, Estel!" Arwen whined teasingly "You've gone and gotten my gown wet!" Aragorn stared at her open mouthed as she bobbed in the water, her thin slip clinging to her slender form. Even with the water dripping from her hair she was simply breathtaking.

 

"Are you coming in or must I swim alone?" she demanded with a giggle as she noticed his attention focussed on a part of her body other than her face. His face reddened and he stripped of his tunic, averting his eyes.

 

"Do you plan to watch me?" he asked, a bit uneasily.

 

"Really Estel!" Arwen smirked "one would think you were raised in the halls of men and not in Imladris! It is not as if you have anything I have not seen before!"

 

She nearly laughed as the blush of his cheeks deepened as he shed his shirt. Indeed, she thought, it was not as if she had not seen him before. But she decided to save that particular fact for when it would be the most embarrassing.

 

"Just how many men have you seen in only their underclothes?" he asked, standing on one foot as he pulled off his boot.

 

"Goodness," she replied flippantly, tossing her hair back with a shrug "I can not remember... the last was Arathorn, I think." Aragorn gave her a look of abject horror as he lost his balance, tumbling into the grass.

 

"You don't mean you and..."

 

"Estel!" she did laugh this time, "I tended him after a battle! He took an Orc arrow in the thigh. He would not have even let me see to his wound except Ada was needed to care for one of his men and there was no one else."

 

"What was my father like?" he asked, softly, his expression growing serious as he removed his boots.

 

"A good bit like you." she replied with a wistful smile "A good man, noble, brave, selfless... and thoroughly embarrassed to have a female healer yanking an arrow out of his bare leg." her teasing smile made him laugh a bit self-consciously as he stood to his feet and he quickly shed his leggings, diving into the water.

 

"Sweet Eru, it's cold!" he shouted as his head broke the surface. Arwen let out a melodic laugh.

 

"Estel, you look positively wretched!" and he did, drenched and shivering, water running in rivulets from his hair as his teeth chattered.

 

"Thank you, my lady." he replied, hoarse with cold. Arwen shook her head, biting her lip as she reached for his hand, taking it in both of hers. She murmured in the ancient tongue of the Noldor as her fingers closed around his and at once he felt healing warmth return to his body.

 

Arwen sighed, scolding herself for being so foolish as her hands moved up his wrist and over his well muscled arm. As a healer she had seen first hand the terrible toll cold could take on a mortal and she regretted deeply that she goaded him into something that could prove so dangerous.

 

"Estel, I am sorry," she said softly as her healing touch moved to his other arm, "I did not notice the cold and I did not think, it was cruel of me." he stared at her a moment, distracted by her caress on his bare skin.

 

"It is all right." he forced out, swallowing hard as he tried to pull away from her, "It is much better now, thank you."

 

"Hush," she soothed, pulling him back, "let me finish, you are still shivering." 

 

He was shivering and as her hands moved to his shoulders and down his chest he was horrified to discover that he was, in fact, trembling. Her soft, warm hands glided over his skin, leaving fire trails over his bare chest. The bitter cold seemed to have no effect on his body's response to her soft caress and he could not hold back the gasp as her arms encircled him so that she could brush her hands up and down his back. he could feel her soft breath against his face and he prayed desperately to every Vala he could remember that she would not move any closer.

 

Arwen, pulled back from him, studying his face as her hands came to rest on his shoulders. She was pleased to see that his lips were no longer blue and there was a definite hint of color in his face.

 

"I am sorry Estel," she said contritely "I could warm your feet and legs as well."

 

"No," he replied, his voice breathy, "I am fine."

 

"Are you certain?" she asked innocently, "I do no mind. You still sound as if you are freezing."

 

"Quite certain." he rasped. 

 


	25. Savored Snares

"Have you seen Elrond?" Erestor stood in the half open doorway, the light from the hall casting his shadow on Glorfindel's desk. The Balrog Slayer did not even look up from the post he was reading.

 

"Have I done something worthy of punishment that I should be forced to?" he asked in reply, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

"How droll," Erestor said with a smirk "That, old friend, is why I am chief advisor and you are a mere minder of warriors."

 

"Wretched job, chief advisor." Glorfindel said with a grin "no time at all for nonsense, one would have to be mad to want to spend so much time in the company of the lord of Imladris." Erestor managed to stifle a chuckle as he settled in the chair across from his friend.

 

"He was not in the Hall of Fire this eve." Erestor said more seriously.

 

"He seldom is these days." Glorfindel replied nonchalantly. It was true, Elrond had, of late, been dividing his life into two categories; work and sleep.

 

"If he had been, then he would have seen that Legolas has been there nearly the entire evening." Erestor stated, Glorfindel gave a grunt of acknowledgment "Alone."

 

The golden haired elf lowered the parchment in his hands slowly as he met the other's gaze. It was true that their unique friendship was not founded in any shared interest or even, usually, commonly held opinion. In the beginning they had only barely tolerated each other. But time had revealed the one thing that they truly shared and in that they had forged their bond. They both held the fiercest loyalty to Elrond and his family.

 

"Arwen was not with him?" Glorfindel whispered the question with dread. Erestor shook his head, his lips pressed in a thin line. "This cannot be good."

 

"I have not even seen her since dinner." Erestor replied, "They left for the gardens together and he returned alone, and quite unnerved and unhappy he looked, I might add."

 

"They have argued incessantly since they were elflings." Glorfindel pointed out uneasily.

 

"Aye they have." Erestor agreed "and always has the prince soothed the lady's ruffled feathers, weather he was at fault or no. But not tonight." the Balrog Slayer nodded in agreement, Legolas had always done his title justice, treating Arwen like a princess even when they were both barely tall enough to walk. Glorfindel shook his head, Thranduil had raised his son well but every elf had his limits.

 

"Arwen, should still be in the gardens, perhaps we had better... look into it." Glorfindel suggested with his most diplomatic expression. Erestor rose to his feet, nodding in agreement.

 

~*~

 

"You are enjoying this are you not?" Meril asked, frowning darkly at Orophin as he shifted her in his arms, staring up at the sheer embankment.

 

"It does have its merits." he replied with a mischievous smile " _Meleth_ I do not believe I can climb up here without my hands free. Is there another place where the bank is not so steep?"

 

"It only goes higher the closer you come to the falls," she sighed "I think it would be best if you would help me climb up here." Without another word he turned and began heading down the river, picking his way over the rocks.

 

"Orophin you can not carry me to the fords!" Meril insisted in exasperation "It must be nearly a mile from here!"

 

"You are as light as a feather _Meleth_." he replied with a smile. "If I can carry my brothers home to Caras Galadhon from the fences I can certainly carry you a mile to the fords."

 

"You are a stubborn ox." she scowled. His arms tightened around her as he negotiated his way over a particularly unsteady heap of rock and her scowl deepened "and you are holding me too tightly!"

 

"And you are being uncommonly rude to someone who is only trying to help you." he replied, his voice was light but there was a definite warning look in his eyes she did not miss. "Next you will tell me that I am to blame for all this."

 

"I would never say such a thing." she replied, almost contritely, looking away from him, "I've none to blame but myself." Orophin paused to glance down at the top of her fair head, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She might look for any excuse to find fault in him but at least she was being fair. He continued down the shoals, enjoying the sensation of her arms wrapping around his neck as he made his way over the slippery rocks.

 

"Do not think that one kind deed will change my opinion of you." she added with a frown.

 

"You speak as if it were the only kindness I had ever shown." he replied teasingly.

 

"To my knowledge it is the only kindness you have ever shown an elleth." she stated flatly. Nether her words, nor her expression, were cruel but they cut him all the same. She looked up at him with guarded, wary eyes and he opened his mouth to reply before quickly shutting it with a snap.

 

"Well, then that should only serve to prove my feelings for you." he said with a grin. Meeting her suspicious gaze with a playful one.

 

"Can you not, just once, be serious?" she asked with a sigh. Orophin began to laugh, a clear, ringing sound that filled the vale and made his shoulders shake until he was forced to hold her even more tightly as he walked.

 

"And just what do you find so amusing?" Meril demanded. 

 

"You," he replied with a chuckle, "You sound just like my brother. Haldir has badgered me to be serious more times than I could ever count."

 

"It is by far the most intelligent thing I have heard from your family." she snapped. "Perhaps if I am not successful with the prince I shall pursue your brother instead." Orophin burst into fresh peals of laughter and her eyes narrowed to menacing slits. 

 

"Are you implying I could not win him?"

 

"Haldir?" he asked with a wide grin "Haldir has no experience eluding a maid because there are none in middle-earth brave enough to pursue him save you. If you gave him the attention you have given Legolas you would be wed within a week."

 

"Good."

 

"And you would kill each other within two." Orophin added with a smirk. "Haldir may have my undying loyalty but that does not make him any less a dull, arrogant bore."

 

"I do not care if he has the personality of a shrub." Meril replied hotly "Haldir is a fine, noble, well respected elf. You would do well to resemble him even slightly."

 

"Ah, so that is the way of it." Orophin said slyly "Any elf will do so long as he is one of good position and high renown. Meril, _meleth_ , what of your heart?"

 

"That may be the most foolish question anyone has ever asked me." she replied, with a frown "Where would my heart lead me but to wreck and ruin? Where did the whispers of love lead Luthien or Idril or Elwing except to despair and pain? Tell me a tale of an elleth who followed her heart to happiness." Orophin stared into her upturned face a moment, unsure what to say. It was the most she had ever shared of herself with him and he found it rather unsettling.

 

She was right, of course, though he thought he would sooner kiss Legolas himself than tell her so. He could almost sense the heartache attached to those words, could read it in her eyes. Whatever had happened to make her so jaded must have wounded her badly. How sad that the heart could so often lead even the first born to suffering. She was absolutely right.

 

And absolutely wrong.

 

"So instead you would bind yourself to an elf you did not love?" he asked sadly. She pressed her lips in a thin line, a determined expression on her face.

 

"I think with my head, Orophin of Lorien, not my heart." she insisted. Without another word he continued down the river, carefully making his way to the fords.

 

~*~

 

Arwen giggled happily as she gave Aragorn a firm shove, sending him splashing into the water with a shout. He surfaced with a playful growl and she let out a squeak, scrambling for the bank. He pounced on her with a laugh, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up to throw her in. With a shriek of glee she sent them both into the water once more, wriggling out of his grasp and forcefully dunking him.

 

They chased around the pool under the waterfall, squealing and giggling like sodden elflings as Arwen attempted to half drown the young human and Aragorn desperately tried to catch hold of her. The sound of their laughter filled the glade, echoing off the walls of the valley. A perfect moment of pure, innocent joy who's power seemed to shadow all of life's trials and cares.

 

Arwen grabbed him from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck and Aragorn obliged her with a very good impression of a choking victim that made her laugh until she was breathless. So absorbed in their game were they that they did not notice the pair of glittering silvery eyes watching them with bitter malice from the hidden shelter of the trees.

 

~*~

 

"What of Beriorgan?" Elladan asked, lacing his fingers behind his head.

 

"He's all right I suppose." Indelin replied halfheartedly from where she had stretched out beside him, toying with a bit of straw.

 

"Lindir perhaps." Elladan suggested, "He is very charming."

 

"Yes," she agreed, "very. I do not know, he seems a bit..."

 

"Juvenile?" 

 

"Infantile." Elladan chuckled as she cast him a sheepish grin.

 

"Ervadhor perhaps?" he asked

 

"I don't like him."

 

"Tunnion?" Indelin turned to look at him with a mixture of dread and horror. 

 

"Forget I mentioned that." he insisted. His brow furrowed in concentration as he cast around in his memory. "What think you of Erestor?"

 

"Erestor." Indelin said, as if trying the name out for the first time. Her delicate features creased in a frown "Erestor?"

 

"What is wrong with Erestor?" Elladan demanded, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "He is a fine, honorable elf who would treat you with respect. He is well read, intelligent, the two of you have much in common."

 

"Erestor." she said, considering the idea for a moment. "He is as old as your Adar, why do you suppose he has never wed?"

 

"I am not certain." Elladan replied with a frown "I would guess that most elleths are put off by that serious look of his." Indelin let out a giggle.

 

"Well, at least I shall not have to compete for him." she said impishly. Elladan struggled to choke back a laugh and soon they were both giggling madly.

 

"Why can I not be myself around other elves the way I laugh and talk with you?" Indelin asked, rolling onto her side and leaning her chin on the heel of her hand.

 

"Because we are only friends, Indelin." Elladan smiled up at her, "Surely you understand that in matters of romance, things are different."

 

"I wish they were not," she sighed, flopping back in the hay once more and staring up at the ceiling. Elladan watched her a moment, trying to think of something distracting to say. 

 

"Indelin what is that disappearing trick you do?" he asked finally.

 

"Disappearing trick?" she asked. sounding completely perplexed by his question. Elladan was not so easily fooled. He noticed the almost imperceptible turn of her head and the soft tint in her cheeks.

 

"On the ranges today, you slipped away under the noses of three Lorien wardens and the prince of Mirkwood." He said with a teasing smirk "and at dinner, you threw off the Balrog Slayer himself not to mention my grandfather and the chief advisor of Imladris. How did you manage it?"

 

"Elladan I haven't the faintest notion what you are talking about." she replied with a long-suffering sigh as if she were speaking to a very slow child.

 

"Indelin." he frowned, his eyes narrowing to menacing slits as he shifted onto his side. She looked up at him with an impassive expression but there was mirth dancing behind her eyes.

 

"Tell me." he insisted.

 

"No." she replied, playfully.

 

"Indelin."

 

"No."

 

"It could be very bad for you if you do not tell me." he said with his most serious expression but she was already trying to stifle her giggles. He pounced on her, tickling her ribs and she let out a shriek, hitting his arm.

 

"Tell me." he demanded as she tried to push him away.

 

"No!" she giggled madly.

 

"Tell me!"

 

"Elladan stop!" she screamed between giggles. He shifted his weight so that he could pin her in the hay, giggling at her flushed cheeks and they wild expression in her eyes.

 

"No, tell me!" he replied sassily. She made another squeal of protest as he caught hold of her wrist in one hand, holding her as he continued his torture.

 

"Stop!"

 

"Tell me." he laughed, moving closer to her as she struggled.

 

"No!"

 

"Whatever is going on in here?" a harsh voice demanded. Elladan felt as if icy water were running down his spine and he released Indelin quickly, scrambling to his feet.

 

"Erestor!" he said with his most charming smile. "We were just speaking of you!" The counselor did not look amused. He stood framed in the doorway of the stable, a menacing frown on his face as Indelin clambered up beside him, her face flushed and breathing heavily.

 

"I heard raised voices." Erestor stated flatly "perhaps you would like to tell me why." Elladan opened his mouth but whatever he had been about to say was lost as he noticed the evil expression on Indelin's face.

 

"Well you see," Elladan began, "It is very interesting."  He was distracted by Indelin, brushing bits of hay off his tunic with a smug smile. The implication was not lost on him and he glared at her as she picked hay from his hair, allowing it to drift to the ground.

 

"I am sure it is." Erestor said with a dark frown. "Doubtless you have a very good explanation as to why I find you in a dark stable accosting an elleth under your father's protection."

 

"Now you see..." he glanced down at Indelin for assistance only to find her grinning up at him wickedly.

 

"Well," she sighed, faking a yawn to hide her giggle. "I am quite worn out, If you gentlemen will excuse me."

 

"Traitor." Elladan hissed as she abandoned him. Erestor gave her a respectful nod as she passed, slipping out into the night. Elladan watched her go before turning his attention back to his father's enraged advisor. He was certain he could hear Indelin laughing as she made her way back to the house. Erestor glared at him with a fresh venom before speaking again.

 

"I am waiting Elrondion."


	26. Tendril Trap

The darkness of deep night settled upon the valley of Imladris, casting the garden paths in shadow and lending its inky cloak to the trees of the peaceful wood. The sliver of silver moon had long since set, offering no light to wandering feet but his presence was not missed. For here among the linden the hearts of two of the most ancient of the Eldar shone brightly enough to light their own path.

 

"Why is it that you are even more lovely now than the day when first we met, _Meleth nin_?" Celeborn asked with a teasing smile as he plucked a bloom from a nearby bush, tucking it over his wife's ear. She blushed prettily, smiling at him like a shy young lover.

 

"Do not think your flattery will redeem you for how you shamed me at dinner." Galadriel replied, forcing the return of her most regal expression. Celeborn was not fooled.

 

"Shamed you, Artanis?" he asked, pausing on the forest path to cup her delicate face in his hands. "What shame could rest upon your brow?"

 

For a moment time seemed to still and it's tide rushed backward. Once more they stood in the crisp spring sunlight beneath the trees of Doriath. Their pulses quick and their hearts untried and unsure as their lips met in that first innocent taste of love. That single kiss whose power had touched all the kisses ever after and would touch countless more from now to the very end of the world. 

 

Day turned once more to night as their lips parted and time took up her course again. Galadriel laid her head on her husband's shoulder with a soft, contented sigh as his arms surrounded her.

 

"You are so beautiful." he whispered breathlessly, his lips brushing her forehead as he drew her close. Yes, she smiled to herself, nuzzling his neck, this was why she loved him. 

 

She felt him tense ever so slightly as she ran her hand over his thigh, her other arm tightening around his waist. She gave him no time to react and he sucked in a startled breath as her hand came to rest in a most intimate spot. She tried to hide her smile at the soft moan that escaped his lips as she began to caress him. Dear Valar, how she loved to torment him.

 

A shriek of laughter met their ears followed not long after by a shout of protest and she smirked up at her husband as she drew her hand away.

 

"I believe we are not the only lovers trysting in these woods." he grinned playfully, though rather breathlessly.

 

"At this late hour it can only be our wicked grandsons." Galadriel replied, trying to look disapproving but not quite succeeding.

 

"If you believe that then you have grown quite naive _Meleth_." Celeborn teased "for it is far more likely to be our roguish fosterlings."

 

"Haldir does not behave like that." she replied icily.

 

"Ah," he chuckled, "but I note you mentioned nothing of his brothers."

 

"Well," she said with a rather suggestive smile "there is but one way to find out."

 

"My lady," Celeborn's face contorted in an expression of shocked disgust "Do you imply that we should abase ourselves to spying on them?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Oh, good!" he said with a happy grin. he caught her hand in his own and they darted into the trees following the sounds of laughter. They crept through the wood until they found the edge of a glade and silently they peered through the trees.

 

Arwen giggled madly as she sprinted through the tall grass, her thin shift clinging to her slender frame. Her gown was draped over one arm and with the other she was waving Aragorn's leggings. The young human laughed as he made a grab for them. He was wet and disheveled, wearing only his shirt and clutching his tunic in in one fist to keep it from being stolen as well.

 

Arwen squealed as he made a dash for her and she spun out of the way with the grace of a dancer as Aragorn stumbled, falling to the ground. She let out a carefree laugh as she skipped away, trailing his leggings behind her like a banner.

 

Celeborn could not help but smile as he watched. It had been so long since he had heard the sound of her laughter. Centuries had passed where even her smiles had been few. He felt his wife slip her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest and he drew in a shaky breath.

 

"What is it. _Faer nin_?" she asked softly.

 

"It will not last." he whispered, feeling the tears burning his eyes as he watched his granddaughter taunting the young human. "Weather she chooses Aragorn or no, it will not last and in the end she will know only sorrow. Has she not grieved enough?"

 

"Would you have her go on as she has?" Galadriel asked gently "empty, heart sick and devoid of hope?"

 

"No." he swallowed hard against the lump in his throat "I would have back my _pen neth_ if I could but no, I would not wish that."

 

"There is no healing for what she has lost, not even in valinor, you know this." she soothed, planting a tender kiss on his cheek "Only love can mend her heart."

 

"Why must it be him?" Celeborn asked bitterly "Why can it not be one of her own kind?"

 

"Because no other has loved her more than her title." Galadriel said sadly, "He would love her the same were she only a handmaid, and there are few even among the eldar who can say that."

 

"He loves her beauty." Celeborn scowled.

 

"Aye, he does." Galadriel agreed "But not only that. He loves all that she is, and all that she might be, so dearly that he can think of nothing but her joy, even to his own detriment."

 

They watched as Aragorn caught hold of his leggings with a laugh. Arwen gave him a fierce shove and he fell to the ground, pulling her after him in a mad tug-o-war.

 

"Give me my pants!" he gasped trying to reign in his laughter.

 

"You do not need them." Arwen giggled, trying to yank them out of his grasp. "You have very nice legs!"

 

Celeborn felt his wife tense in his arms and he looked down to see her staring fixedly into the trees across the glade.

 

" _Meleth nin_?" he whispered softly, taking in the troubled expression on her face. She did not meet his gaze as she replied.

 

"We are not alone here."

 

~*~

 

Indelin giggled as she hurried up the path from the stables. The lights of the Last Homely House glittered their greeting in the darkness and she could not help but grin.

 

She felt only the slightest bit guilty for leaving Elladan to face the wrath of Erestor alone but it had been far too tempting to resist. She bit back a laugh at the memory of the look on Erestor's face. The elf had a reputation for prudence where elleths were concerned, one she felt was well earned. She could still clearly remember the first time any elf had called her 'my lady' it had been Erestor. She was fourteen.

 

Indelin smiled at the memory and how grown up it had made her feel at the time. Her Naneth had chuckled. Erestor had not. Perhaps Elladan was right, he was a worthy catch. Although after tonight he would not be likely to think of her as a lady again.

 

"Well," she sighed, muttering to herself as she slipped into the front hall. "One less potential husband I suppose"

 

She had only begun to climb the stairs to her room when the door burst open. Orophin stood framed in the doorway, covered in mud, clutching an elleth in his arms.

 

"Meril!" Indelin squeaked, hurrying back down the stairs and racing to her friend's side. "Meril, whatever happened?"

 

"I've injured my ankle." Meril replied, wincing as Indelin gently probed the injury.

 

"Do not stand there!" Orophin snapped, "Fetch a healer!" Indelin glared up at him with narrowed eyes.

 

"I am a healer." she replied.

 

"Good." Orophin stated, pushing past her and hurrying down the hall. "Then you shall not need to fetch one." Indelin followed after them quickly, moving ahead to open the door to the surgery. Orophin laid Meril gently on the bed, tucking a pillow behind her and hovering over her until Indelin was forced to shove him out of the way.

 

"Would you kindly sit down." she barked, pointing at the chair. Meril grimaced at her sharp tone but Orophin only looked at her as if he had just now realized she was there. He backed up, falling into the chair with less than his usual grace.

 

"Meril this is a bad sprain." Indelin sighed as she examined the ankle more closely "however did this happen?"

 

"I fell down the bank of the Bruinen." she replied uneasily. Indelin stared at her open mouthed.

 

"You fell?" Meril nodded in reply and Indelin turned her eyes, sharp as daggers, on Orophin.

 

"I did nothing!" he defended, raising his hands in surrender as the young elleths gaze bore into him.

 

"It was not his fault." Meril insisted, gripping Indelin's arm and praying desperately that the younger elleth did not do anything that might ruin her chances with Orophin. Without Indelin, she did not know how she would ever rid herself of him.

 

"Elves do not make it a habit of falling." Indelin replied with an angry frown.

 

"Indelin!" Meril hissed between clenched teeth, her face a mask of panic "Do not say something you will regret later!" Indelin felt her jaw clench. She was not one to lose her temper but whatever had happened to cause Meril's injury she was certain Orophin must somehow be to blame. After all the aggravation he had been she sincerely doubted that there was anything she could say to him that she would regret.

 

"I can heal it but you cannot walk on it tonight." Indelin said, turing her attention back to Meril "If all goes well you shall be as good as new in the morning."

 

She set her self to the task of Meril's ankle. The swelling was very bad and she could not believe that Meril was not in tremendous pain in spite of the fact that she maintained a stony expression and said nothing. Occasionally, she would glance at Orophin as she worked and she was pleased to see that he stayed in his chair looking quite abashed. She smiled as she finished binding Meril's injury, pleased with the quality of her work. 

 

"Now we shall have to get you to your room." Indelin said with a nod of satisfaction.

 

"I should be happy to carry her." Orophin replied, nearly vaulting from the chair in his eagerness. Indelin turned on him with an icy frown.

 

"Have you not done enough for one evening?" she demanded in exasperation. Immediately she felt Meril's fingers digging into her arm as she pulled her close.

 

"If this should get out I will never live it down!" she hissed frantically in Indelin's ear. "I do not want anyone else to know!" Indelin glared at Orophin as if she expected him to walk over and break Meril's other ankle.

 

"If you should mention a word of this to anyone..." Indelin warned, staring him down.

 

"I know nothing." he said with his most charming smile.

 

"Aye, on that much we can agree." she hissed under her breath, stepping aside so that Orophin could scoop Meril up in his arms once more. She held the door for them and followed down the hall, shaking her head as they mounted the stairs.

 

"You know," Orophin said, with a crooked smile. "You are quite a fine healer." Indelin paused on the steps only a moment, biting her lip.

 

"Thank you for noticing." she sighed dismally.

 

 

~*~

 

Aragorn laughed, hopping on one foot as he struggled to pull on his leggings while Arwen danced around him in circles, giving him a playful shove and sending him tumbling. He sprang to his feet with a wicked grin, catching Arwen around the waist as he fumbled with the ties on his leggings. She made a squeal of protest and kicked her feet hard against the ground. 

 

He hit the earth with a thud, the air knocked from his lungs as she landed on top of him. He rolled on top of her with a warrior's quickness and they tussled in the grass laughing as he tried to maintain possession of his tunic.

 

From the shadow of the trees, silver gray eyes watched the exchange. A low growl building in the depths of the voyeur's chest. His hand reached for his dagger, closing on the finely carved handle as his muscles tensed like a cat, waiting to strike. Eyes narrowed, breath quick, he waited.

 

"Have a care Haldir of Lorien."  The voice of the lady of light was so soft that he could only barely hear but the Lorien elf did not need to turn away to know she stood only paces behind him.

 

"If he harms her..." Haldir snarled, his lip curling in contempt.

 

"He will not." Galadriel replied with calm assurance. "He cannot."

 

"How can you allow this!" Haldir demanded with an angry snarl.

 

"Remember to whom you speak Marchwarden." Galadriel's tone was unchanged, her eyes expressionless but the words made Haldir turn to face her as if he had heard some warning in her voice.

 

"Forgive me, my Lady." he whispered, lowering his eyes. Galadriel's light steps closed the distance between them and she laid a delicate hand on his cheek, raising his eyes to meet her own.

 

"It is not mine to allow or not." She said tenderly.

 

"She should be with her people." he said earnestly "She should know peace in Valinor where her beauty shall remained undimmed forever. Please, do not let her give her life away to a mere ranger."

 

"Do you forget, Aragorn is the heir if kings?"

 

"He is mortal." Haldir whispered desperately "The last of a broken house and a lost bloodline. There is no nobility left in the heirs of Numenor. How can she even think of giving her heart to him?" Galadriel's only answer was to turn his gaze back to the glade.

 

Aragorn knelt in the grass at Arwen's side wrapping his cloak around her shoulders before settling beside her with an adoring smile. Arwen laughed at something he said and he blushed furiously as she reached out to take his hand.

 

"Because he loves her." Galadriel smiled gently "That is all she has sought these long years, one who would love her, and her alone."

 

"I would love her." Haldir breathed.

 

"I know you would, _ion nin_." she soothed. "Do not think I have not seen your heart."

 

"If I love her, how can I let her do this?" he asked, his voice breaking.

 

"Because you love her, Haldir." Galadriel whispered "There is nothing selfish in love. If you truly love her as you believe then you must leave her free to make this choice."

 

"She has chosen mortality." Haldir choked out the words, his hands shaking.

 

"She has not chosen yet." Galadriel replied softly as they watched the young couple whispering under the stars. "But regardless of her choice the dearest part of her heart shall always belong to the son of Arathorn."

  
~*~

 

Silence settled upon Imladris and all of arda seemed to sigh in relief at the passing of this day. The stars shone down upon the valley casting their light on the stone visage of Earendil whose peaceful countenance bore witness to the dark headed pair who crept silently through the halls of the Last Homely House.

 

"Why is there never any rope in Imladris?" Elrohir whispered, as he glanced at the coil clutched in his hand. "I had to steal this one from Glorfindel's study."

 

"There is never any rope because we keep stealing it all." Elladan replied with a wicked grin. "We will have to hurry, it is already late."

 

"That is another thing," Elrohir added with a frown "Where have you been all evening?"

 

"Locked in the stables." his twin scowled.

 

"Locked in the..." Elrohir wore a bewildered expression as Elladan laid a tentative hand on the door latch.

 

"Suffice it to say that when we are through with Estel I can think of several more uses for that rope." the older twin snapped, pressing his ear to the door as the younger tried to stifle a laugh.

 

"I can hear him breathing." Elladan whispered with an evil smile "Are you ready?" Elrohir nodded and his brother gently eased the door open. They crept into the room silently. In the dim light they could barely make out the form of their foster brother asleep in his bed.

 

They soundlessly made their way toward the bed, their bare feet padding lightly on the wood floor. Elladan paused as he felt something brush his ankle  but before he could register what was happening there was a sharp twang as if a bow had been released and he felt something cold and sticky pour down over his head.

 

"Euck!" He turned to see his twin drenched as well, the dark goop dripping from his fingers. "What is this?"

 

"Molasses." Elladan replied, his lip curling in disgust as he tried to smear it from his eyes. "The _warg tug_ set a trip line!"

 

"We shall never be clean." Elrohir growled, wiping his hands on his gooey tunic.

 

"That is it!" Elladan snarled, turning on his heal "I am going to kill him!" Elrohir reached out to stop him but was too late. Elladan took no more than a step toward the bed before he caught the second trip line and they both froze at the pop of the spring.

 

"Feathers." Elladan spat out as they drifted down around them, gluing fast in the molasses. He turned back to find Elrohir glaring at him with thinly veiled contempt as he tried to blow a feather off the tip of his sticky nose.

 

Aragorn, clenched his eyes, willing himself not to laugh as he heard his brothers sputtering curses as they beat a hasty yet careful retreat from his room. He knew he would pay dearly for his prank later but he was certain it would be quite some time before they were confident enough to enter his room again.

 

 

___________

 

faer nin - my soul

 

meleth nin - my love

 

ion nin - my son

 

warg tug - fat warg

 


	27. Gossamer nets

"Shall we address it 'Lady Arwen' or 'Dearest Undomiel'?" Orophin asked, frowning at the parchment on his writing desk as Rumil peered out through the crack in his bedroom door.

 

"My dearest Lady." Rumil replied wincing at the sound of breaking glass that came from the next room. Orophin cringed slightly as he heard Haldir spout some rather offensive descriptions of brothers, Imladris and elves in general.

 

"What Son of a Balrog has my tunic?" Haldir shouted, followed by the sound of a chair overturning.

 

"I have never seen him this hungover before." Rumil said uneasily. Orophin nodded in agreement.

 

"I found him on the lounge with three empty bottles when I came in last night." he sighed, toying with his quill. "Shall I expound on her beauty first or simply come to the point?"

 

"Perhaps an apology for behaving like an orc would be in order." Rumil suggested, frowning as Haldir let loose a string of curses.

 

"I did not know our brother could speak the dwarf tongue." Orophin said in surprise. 

 

"I think we have just heard the sum total of his knowledge of it." Rumil replied. "What do you suppose happened last night to upset him so?"

 

"It is difficult to say." Orophin shrugged, "How do you spell 'incomparable'?" Rumil winced, easing the door shut and crossing the room to look over Orophin's shoulder.

 

"That is terrible!" he scowled.

 

"Perhaps you would prefer to write it yourself." Orophin said sarcastically.

 

"Aye, I would." Rumil nodded "but I cannot copy Haldir's script."

 

"Then you compose and I shall copy." Orophin replied handing him the quill. Rumil bit his lip in concentration as he wrote, pausing to scratch out and rewrite until he was satisfied with the end results. He handed the note to Orophin who read it through once before copying it. He held the bit of parchment out with a smirk and both brothers eyed it with satisfaction.

 

"Perfect." Rumil grinned "Sincere yet, undemanding."

 

" _Rhach_! Where in Mordor are my boots?" Haldir shouted from the sitting room.

 

"Did you take his seal?" Orophin asked as he folded the note, Rumil nodded, producing the ring from his pocket. Orophin pressed it in the wax and stood to his feet tucking the letter in his tunic.

 

"Shall we go and assist our dear brother?" Rumil asked as they heard the unmistakable sound of a bookcase overturning and Haldir spouting a particularly colorful curse involving Morgoth's hindquarters. Orophin gave a crooked smile as he nodded in agreement and they slipped out the door.

 

~*~

 

"Sweet Elbereth, what happened in here?" Eirien asked as she stared, openmouthed on the threshold of Meril's bedchamber. Every spare inch of the room was covered in roses, in vases, wrapped in bouquets, tied to notes, covering the dresser and chairs and even littering the floor.

 

"Orophin sent them." Meril said dismally as she walked to the bed, moving several bouquets before curling up on the corner of the mattress and hugging the bed post dejectedly.

 

"Orophin sent all of these?" Eirien asked in wonder. She had never seen anything like it. Meril only nodded, her shoulders slumping in defeat. She had never been one to give up a fight and it seemed that losing did not suit her.

 

"Most seemed to have arrived last night during dinner." she sighed sullenly "but he sent three before breakfast to wish me good morning and four more after to say how he missed me when I did not come down."

 

"Aye, I was wondering about that." Eirien replied, trying to hold in a smile as she crossed the room, shoving several more bouquets off the bed to make a place to sit beside her friend.

 

"Meril dearest." she soothed, wrapping her arms comfortingly around the older elleth "Had you considered that perhaps he might be serious?"

 

"Eirien!" she moaned "Not you as well! I expect that sort of nonsense from Indelin but you are old enough to know better!"

 

"Well throw them away." Eirien said, changing the subject with a frustrated sigh. "You only encourage him by keeping them." Meril let out a groan, falling back on the bed. She frowned, sitting up just enough to move two more bouquets from behind her before flopping down again.

 

"I cannot, they are all roses!" She sighed "They remind me of... You know how I feel about roses! I cannot throw them out no matter who sent them!"

 

"Well you cannot hide in here forever." Eirien insisted.

 

"If you would distract him..."

 

"Absolutely not!" Eirien replied with a frown "Ask Indelin."

 

"After last night I do not think Indelin will ever speak to him again." Meril sighed.

 

"Why, what happened last night?" Eirien asked curiously.

 

"Oh, nothing." Meril replied quickly, twitching her ankle nervously.

 

"Well you will either have to stay in your room until they leave and give up your pursuit of the prince." Eirien stated causing Meril to groan in despair again. "Or gather your dignity and go out and face him."

 

"I would sooner face a balrog." Meril said miserably.

 

"Knowing Orophin," Eirien grinned "that would only encourage him."

 

~*~

 

"I knew there would be orcs in the wilds," Aragorn said frowning into his tea cup "but I did not expect to find them so close to Imladris."

 

"Perhaps now you will understand why I would not allow you to cross the river as a child." Elrond replied as he settled back in his own chair, casting a smirk in Gilraen's direction. She tried to hold in a giggle as her son gave the elf lord a sheepish grin.

 

"Aye," Aragorn replied "I think we can safely put that argument behind us."

 

"Leaving me free to argue with him over letting you cross the river now." Gilraen stated, giving them a rather perturbed look that caused both males to struggle to suppress their laughter. Elrond stood to his feet, crossing Gilraen's terrace to lean against the rail as he finished his tea. On the porch below he could see Legolas having breakfast with Arwen. He could only faintly hear her laughter and he smiled to himself.

 

She seemed so happy. It had been such a long time since he could remember her laughing and smiling like that. He swallowed the lump in his throat as she cast her arms around Legolas's neck in an affectionate squeeze. 

 

"The orcs are numerous," Aragorn continued, his brow creasing in a frown. "but they are poorly organized.  Their bands are small and roving, their defenses weak, it is as if they search for something." Elrond could not help the proud smile on his face at his foster son. The boy had grown to be quite an observant tactician. He really must remember to thank Glorfindel.

 

"They search for the heir of Numenor." Gilraen said stiffly, staring into her cup with an uneasy expression.

 

"They believe the line of Numenor broken." Elrond shook his head with a frown "You and I have seen to that, my lady. They search for The Ring"

 

Aragorn looked down at his hand with a frown, the sparkling eyes of the two serpents staring back at him. Before he could voice his question he looked up at the sound of his mothers voice, cold and hard as stone.

 

"I will thank you kindly, Lord of Imladris to keep your tales of glorious battle to yourself." she spat, her eyes glinting dangerously. Aragorn stared from her angry expression to the impassive one in the eyes of his foster father.

 

"Would you have me lie to him?" Elrond asked evenly.

 

"I would have you hold your tongue Elrond." she snapped angrily "You laid this guilt on his father and it is the reason I have lost my husband." The elf lord closed his eyes, pressing his lips in a thin line before meeting the gaze of his youngest child.

 

"Estel, tell me of the fate of the One Ring, which Isildur cut from the hand of the Dark Lord." he said, ignoring the hiss that escaped from the woman. Aragorn opened his mouth to answer and just as quickly snapped it shut again, frowning in concentration.

 

"I do not know, Ada." he said finally "I suppose I always assumed it was destroyed."

 

"Aye, it should have been." Elrond sighed heavily "I stood by Isildur at the foot of Mount Doom. Both our kings, our fathers, dead. Our peoples in ruin. Victory gained by only the tiniest thread. I begged him to destroy it, to cast it into the fire. Isildur kept The Ring."

 

He watched as an expression of horror and revulsion crossed the young face. Aragorn's prior education leading him to the same inescapable conclusion as so many before him.

 

"Ada," he asked, his voice deathly quiet "where is The Ring?"

 

"Lost," Elrond replied heavily "in the Anduin, at the bottom of the sea for all anyone knows."

 

"Sauron is not destroyed." Aragorn whispered, his face falling in despair "he will return."

 

"Aye," Elrond replied, his eyes drilling into the boy "And there is nothing you can do to stop it." How many times had he had this conversation? Elrond didn't know. Why was it always the same?

 

"We must try!" Aragorn insisted bolting to his feet, "Ada, I must do something!" Elrond felt more than saw Gilraen bury her face in her hands, terrified that her son would follow in the footsteps of his fathers, avenging a wrong for which he was not to blame.

 

Not this time.

 

"The blame in this is not yours." Elrond said softly, laying his cup on the table and taking Aragorn's face in his hands. "It is mine."

 

"Ada?"

 

"I should have stopped Isildur." Elrond whispered "He kept it for the elves as much as for himself. With the One Ring destroyed the power of all the rings would have been broken and all our peoples might have been lost. I could not lead without it any more than he could. Still I should have fought him, killed him if I had to, but I could not. I could not raise my hand against him because of what I saw when I looked into his eyes. It is the same thing I see in yours, _ion nin_. I see my brother, I see myself. This burden is not yours. Reclaim your birthright, make your people strong once more, do not destroy the hope of men for a mistake that was not your own."

 

Aragorn looked up into the Elf Lord's face, the face of the only father he had ever known. How could Elrond ask this of him? Was he a better man than Isildur or Arathorn that he was fit to rule? Knowing the frailty of such men could he trust his own heart? The One Ring endured because of a mistake made by his own kin. Men would be better off to have no king than to be ruled by such weakness.

 

"No." he whispered. He jerked free of Elrond's grasp, turning toward the door.

"Estel." Elrond called after him.

 

"No, Ada!" 

 

"Estel!" but he had already disappeared. Elrond rubbed his forehead, his heart heavy, he turned to find Gilraen, her hand pressed over her mouth. They stared at each other in silence a moment before Gilraen finally spoke.

 

"You tried." she whispered, her voice breaking. Elrond heaved a bitter sigh, staring impassively at the door.

 

"Apparently, I did not try hard enough." he replied.

 

~*~

 

Indelin cringed as she stared at the door before her, she'd had her fun and now it had come time to pay for it. She drew in a deep breath as she knocked hesitantly. A grunt of acknowledgment met her ears and she pushed open the door, peering inside.

 

"Lord Erestor?" she asked in a small voice.

 

"My lady." he did not look up from the pile of papers before him as he acknowledged her. Well, at least he had not taken to calling her anything more derogatory.

 

"I was wondering if I might trouble you for a moment," she said uneasily "If you are busy I can come back..." her voice trailed off as the counselor motioned her forward with a wave of his hand, still absorbed in what he was reading. As she approached his desk he jabbed a finger at one of the chairs and she tumbled into it nervously, waiting for him to look up.

 

"Yes?" he prompted, after a moments pause, his eyes still fixed on the parchment in his hand.

 

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night." She said hurriedly "It was not Elladan's fault and it was incredibly rude of me to walk out and leave him to explain on his own."

 

"Was it?" Erestor asked, his voice emotionless "I hadn't noticed." Indelin stared at him her mouth hanging open slightly. She was coming to the rather frightful conclusion that Erestor did not have a mate because he had never carried on an actual conversation with another living being.

 

"Well, we were locked into the stables," she continued "quite by accident, and we had been there quite some time when you showed up."

 

"And you thought to pass the time with a tumble in the hay, as it were." he asked, his eyes never straying from his papers and his face expressionless as a mask.

 

"No!" Indelin replied, her cheeks growing hot. "We are friends! And Eirien... well I would never do that to her! I would not want you to be angry with him on my account, especially when... nothing happened."

 

"So Elladan tells me," he replied, finally setting the papers down on his desk and folding his hands as he faced her, "Still, it does not hurt to have a second point of view. And you can hardly blame me if I took advantage of an opportunity to pay him back for all his mercilessly pranking over the years, especially when you were so kind to provide me with it in the first place."

 

Indelin stared at him, her jaw hanging open as she watched the corner of his mouth curl ever so slightly. She clapped a hand over her mouth attempting to stifle her giggle as her face flushed scarlet. Erestor's expression remained unchanged but there was the faintest twinkle in his eye.

 

"You knew!" she squeaked in shock.

 

"My dear lady... of course I knew." he replied, his mouth twitching ever so slightly "I suspected the moment you began plucking hay from his hair. Granted I found his explanation a bit ludicrous but I was convinced by the fact that he rambled on for twenty minutes about damaging your honor."

 

"Why would that have convinced you?" Indelin asked in wonderment.

 

"Because, normally he would have blamed you." Erestor shrugged, as Indelin felt her jaw fall open again. "I suppose now I shall have to let him off... pity, I was rather enjoying it." Indelin's jaw worked silently as Erestor began to shuffle the papers on his desk. She could hardly believe what she was hearing and she was not certain whether to laugh outright or die of embarrassment.

 

"Perhaps I will go then, and allow you to continue working." she said finally, standing to her feet and scooting toward the door.

 

"I was curious about one thing." Erestor added, Indelin paused and she was sure she could see mischief in his expression "Why ever were you in the stables in the first place?"

 

"Well, I was, you see..." her voice trailed off as he began to nod.

 

"Aye, my lady" he said, looking at his papers once more, his smirk now apparent on his face. "That is what I thought."

 

~*~

 

"I do not know." Elrohir said, shaking his head as he leaned over his brother's shoulder "It is not written in the style of an elleth."

 

"And when has that ever been her style?" Elladan asked with a frown. He considered the piece of parchment on his desk a moment before continuing to write.

 

"Good point." his twin conceded. "But should it not be more wistful?"

 

"Will that not make her sound desperate?" Elladan asked, reading through the letter.

 

"If a confession of unrequited love is not a desperate act then I have never known one." Elrohir insisted.

 

"Well we can not make her sound too desperate." Elladan sighed, "We have her honor to consider."

 

"I am still cleaning molasses out of my ears!" Elrohir snapped, rubbing his ear angrily  "Her honor is the least of my concerns!"

 

"We have Estel to blame for that." his twin snorted, rubbing his own ear.

 

"And we have Arwen to blame for having to be in Estel's room in the first place!" Elrohir replied hotly.

 

"Aye." Elladan sighed frowning at the letter as he read through it once more "But we shall not have that problem long."

 

 

____________

rhach - curses/dammit

ion nin - my son

 


	28. Cob Lob and Jumble

"Is our package delivered?" Rumil asked in a low voice as his brother emerged from the door behind him on silent feet.

 

"I left it with her morning mail." Orophin replied with a wide grin as they hurried down the corridor. "She will think it came with her regular post."

 

"What do you suppose she will do when she reads it?" Rumil asked, pausing with a frown.

 

"You know how elleths are." Orophin shrugged, "It is not elves they love, it is romance. There are a hundred elves more fair and charming than I in Imladris, yet none of them have had more admirers."

 

"Yes well, do not fret brother." Rumil grinned cheekily "All elves can not have my beauty."

 

"Or vanity." Orophin added, giving him a jab in the ribs.

 

"Aye, well, you are right." Rumil nodded "When the lady reads our love letter she will likely give her heart to him out of the romantic nonsense of it all."

 

"We have only to wait and be patient." Orophin said with a satisfied smile. 

 

~*~

 

"Hurry, we do not wish to be found here." Elrohir whispered to his twin, he stood guard at the open doorway as Elladan scurried into the room, leaving their letter with the others in the middle of Glorfindel's desk before hurrying back out again. They eased the door shut with a click and grinned at each other like mad fools.

 

"All too easy." Elladan said, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder and leading him toward the great hall and breakfast.

 

~*~

 

Legolas stared at Arwen as he picked absently at the food on his plate. She was happy beyond all reason this morning and it was beginning to worry him just a very little. She laughed and joked, gracing him with that sweet smile of hers and a mischievous twinkle in her eye. It could only mean one thing. She was hiding something. 

 

It was not that he cared so very much what she might do. Her schemes had only rarely been at his expense. No, his real worry was whether or not she planned to involve him in her plot, and more to the point, what he would be blamed for.

 

"Mellon, do you not feel well? You have hardly touched your breakfast." she said gently.

 

"I am too distracted wondering what fell deeds await me this day." he said with a smirk "You are entirely to happy, what have you done?"

 

"Oh Legolas," she laughed, "Why must you always think that if I am happy I must have done something wicked?"

 

"Because there is no joy like a well plotted prank." he replied, causing her to laugh again. "Tell me, do your dear brothers still have all their hair?"

 

"Still firmly rooted in place." she giggled.

 

"It is the proper color?" Legolas teased "It is not blue?"

 

"No"

 

"Green?"

 

"No!"

 

"Red?"

 

"Legolas!" She crinkled her nose, pulling a face at him and making him chuckle.

 

"They have not eaten any form of rodent... again?" He asked hesitantly.

 

"Really!" she scowled in irritation. "Why must you all keep bringing that up?" Legolas looked at the sausage speared on the end of his fork with a furrowed brow.

 

"Undomiel, what is in the sausage?" he asked uneasily. His question was met with a rather stinging slap to his arm and he chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

 

"I liked you far better when you were not so..."

 

"Cautious, wary, prudent?" Legolas offered helpfully.

 

"Cynical." she said with a frown. He met her glare with one of equal determination and they stared at each other in silence as the moments passed. Finally they both burst into laughter.

 

"Only swear that you will not drag me into anything for which your Adar will wish to strangle me... again." Legolas chuckled.

 

"I shall not do a thing you will be in trouble for." Arwen giggled, taking his hand. He looked down at her small delicate hand in his, a tender smile forming on his face.

 

"You will not tell me your secret?" he asked gently.

 

"You will know my secret soon enough." she replied giving him a playful squeeze, "When have I ever kept a secret from you for long?"

 

"Speaking of secrets, Undomiel." he said, drawing in a deep steadying breath. "There is something I really must tell you."

 

"Lady Arwen?"

 

Legolas sighed miserably as she turned away from him at the sound of her name.

 

"Indelin!" Arwen said with a delighted smile, rushing to draw the younger elleth into a firm embrace before holding her out at arms length. "I am sorry I have not had the chance to see you since I returned. Oh, you look so grown up."

 

"I did not wish to interrupt." Indelin apologized, blushing slightly at the annoyed expression on Legolas's face. "I was on my way to my room to collect a letter for my parents. The courier is leaving for Mithlond and Erestor asked me to see if you had a letter for your Naneth."

 

"Oh, dear Valar! I forgot." Arwen said, she turned apologetically to Legolas "I have to go, the courier will not wait."

 

"We should go hunting!" Legolas suggested quickly.

 

"Yes... but not today." She answered as if remembering something.

 

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

 

"Yes, fine, tomorrow morning." Arwen agreed hastily, she paused on her way out, turning back to look at him. "Legolas, I am sorry." His only answer was a smile and to shoo her back into the house. Without another word she hurried off, taking Indelin with her.

 

As soon as she was gone Legolas let his head fall on the table with a sigh and a rattle of dishes. At this rate, by the time he had a chance to tell her they were supposed to be involved romantically she would have announced her betrothal to someone else.

 

~*~

 

Glorfindel hummed lightly to himself as he made his way to his study. It was a particularly fine morning for autumn and he considered leaving his paperwork for later and heading down to the ranges for a bit of recreation. As he entered his study he noticed the morning mail had been delivered and he collected it, flipping through it quickly until he came to a rather odd envelope. Or, rather, odd in the sense that it had come from an elleth.

 

The paper was quit obviously the sort favored by the fairer sex, embossed with flowers and inked in pastels. There was no address nor did the seal give any indication as to the writer. He found this puzzling, it could only mean that the writer of the letter must live in Imladris and he could think of no one, at least no female that should bother to write to him, much less one who could just as easily speak to him personally.

 

He broke the seal curiously and read the first few lines. He drew in a startled breath, coughing in surprise and his eyes quickly darted to the end of the letter and the signature.

 

_Undomiel lin_

 

He chuckled in spite of himself. Obviously the letter had been delivered to the wrong person. He folded it quickly, feeling rather guilty for having seen something so personal. Of course it was an honest mistake. He would simply offer his apologies and see that the letter was delivered to the proper elf.

 

~*~

 

"I do appreciate you taking your time for this Indelin." Arwen said with a smile.

 

"It is no trouble." Indelin assured, "Your room is not so very far from mine, If I must take my own letter I might just as well take yours."

 

"How are you fairing on your own, now?" Arwen asked.

 

"Oh, not so very badly." Indelin shrugged "I have my friends, and your Adar was very good to promise my parents that I would be looked after."

 

"Ada is very fond of them both," Arwen said with a smile "He told me once that your Naneth was the finest healer he ever trained. I hear you are becoming quite a fine healer yourself." Indelin blushed at the compliment and Arwen giggled as both elleths entered her room. She went to her desk quickly and scooped up the letters.

 

"The post must be late this morning." she said with a frown, passing the small stack of letters to Indelin. "I was expecting a letter from Lorien."

 

"Lady Arwen," Indelin said hesitantly "might I ask you a question?"

 

"Indelin, you know you can ask me anything." Arwen said gently.

 

"How," she took a deep breath, looking at the floor "How do you know when you have romantic feelings for someone?"

 

"Indelin," Arwen said with a grin, "have you caught an elf's eye?"

 

"Well, no, that is," She sighed miserably "I am not certain..." her voice trailed off uneasily. Arwen smiled softly, drawing an arm around her shoulders.

 

"I am afraid I am a poor one to give advice on that subject." she replied "Do you have any idea that he might return your feelings?"

 

"No," Indelin whispered softly "In fact, I think he is in love with someone else." Arwen was silent a moment before cupping a hand under Indelin's chin and meeting her gaze.

 

"If he loves another it will only break your heart." she said softly "I am sorry Indelin." The young elleth only nodded, clutching the letters tightly as she made her way to her room. She set the letters down on a stack of books as she rummaged through the drawer of her writing desk. A cool breeze drifted through the windows and she did not notice that it sent the top letter fluttering to her desk. She swept up the remaining letters placing hers on top and hurried from the room, never seeing the letter on her desk bearing the family crest of Haldir of Lorien.

 

~*~

 

Arwen paused as she left her room, for some reason there seemed to be a heaviness in the corridor she could not explain. The feeling only seemed to increase as she made her way toward the terrace at the end of the hall and she paused at the edge of the sunlit doorway, peering anxiously around the corner.

 

"Estel?" she asked softly. He had hidden himself in a corner behind a trellis, sitting on a stone ledge. He closed his eyes, drawing in a shaky breath at the sound of her voice and when he opened them again he looked up at her with an almost wounded expression.

 

"Estel, whatever is the matter?" she asked, slipping into the alcove beside him and laying a hand on his face.

 

"I can not be a king Arwen." he whispered "I know it is what everyone expects but I am not good enough. I am nothing like ada, if I am the hope of men then men have no hope at all."

 

"What has he said to you?" she asked gently, caressing his cheek.

 

"That Sauron will return, that if men will not unite then they will fall." he replied, swallowing hard. She took a deep breath, a sad smile forming on her face.

 

"What he says is true." she replied. She saw the tears in his eyes, though he refused to shed them and she wrapped her arms around his chest, laying her head on his shoulder.

 

"They are your people," Arwen said gently, "Would you not try to save them?"

 

"Arwen," he sighed miserably, holding her close. "Isildur was too weak to resist the One Ring. My own father was too weak to stand against the orcs. I am an arrogant fool if I think myself a better man than them."

 

"I think you a better man." Arwen replied, smoothing back his hair and planting a tender kiss on his cheek. "You are honest and true, wise beyond your years, compassionate. No man could ask for a better king."

 

"Arwen," he laid his hand over hers, pressing it against his cheek "what if I should fail?"

 

"Aragorn," she smiled, shaking her head "what if you should never try at all?"

 

~*~

 

Legolas could not truthfully decide if he would rather scream in frustration or simply leave now while he still could. Any hope he had of telling Arwen of his conversation with her father seemed to be fading fast. The longer it continued the more likely she would be to be angry over it. He frowned as he made his way back into the house. On top of everything he was becoming more and more suspicious that she had developed feelings for someone, someone she felt her father would not approve of if her current behavior were any indication. Perhaps it would be simpler to drug her and take her back to Mirkwood until her good sense returned.

 

"Legolas?" he looked up to see Glorfindel leaning out of the doorway of his study.

 

"My Lord?" the prince replied.

 

"This was meant for you but I opened it by mistake with my own mail." the balrog slayer said, holding out a letter to him. "I do apologize."

 

"There is no need." Legolas said hastily, taking the letter from him "such things happen."

 

"I did not read beyond the first line." Glorfindel added. "I am sorry for the invasion of your privacy." Legolas assured him there was no need for worry and continued down the passage to his room, unfolding the letter.

 

"No." he stopped dead in the middle of the hall, his hand shaking ever so slightly as he stared at the parchment in his hand. His breath was coming in short gasps and he read the letter again to assure himself that he had read it correctly.

 

 

 _Mellon nin Mell_ ,

 

I write to tell you that which I find I still cannot say but which my heart can no longer hold in silence. Long have you been my confidant, my friend, the one I have turned to for comfort, even since I was an elfling but it is not of our friendship that I wish to speak. The past has weighed heavy on my heart and though I sought comfort with my mothers kin it has not eased the sorrow. I had thought that I simply missed Imladris and my family but now that I am once more at home I find that it is not the company of my Adar and brothers that I have so keenly missed. It is you. 

Perhaps Adar would not approve but I do not care. I cannot hide what I feel for you any longer. If I can have nothing more I would be content just have you hold me in your arms, only say that we shall not be parted. I shall remain forever...

 

_Undomiel lin_

 

Legolas leaned against the wall for support, hardly able to breath as he read the letter for the third time. If anything it only sounded worse and he rubbed his forehead as the passage began to sway around him.

 

It was an unqualified disaster! It was impossible! It was... clearly spelled out on the parchment now shaking madly in his hand.

 

"Dear Valar." he breathed, closing his eyes as the whole of Imladris seemed to close in on him.

 

There was no denying it. Arwen was in love with him.

 


	29. Meddle or Muddle

Indelin climbed the stairs with a listless sigh. It had been a very long morning and she could not wait to wash up for a very late lunch. A contingent of guardians had met up with some orcs on the borders and she had spent the morning stitching them back together. It was a process she found wearing for though the stoic guards refused to complain of their injuries, that did not keep them from glaring whenever she cleaned out their wounds.

 

She paused at her desk, picking up her mail. On the top was a letter from her cousin in Lorien, one from a friend who had married last year and moved to Mirkwood and one...

 

She scowled curiously at the letter in her hand. It was written on the fine parchment of Lorien and not the linen of Imladris but clearly it had not been addressed for a courier. The letter must have come from someone inside Imladris. She turned it over to break the seal and paused with a audible gasp. She had seen this crest before, worn by three of their Lorien guests on their leather riding armor the day they had arrived.

 

It was the crest of the March Warden and his brothers.

 

Her hands trembled as she carefully opened the letter and as she began to read she slumped into the chair. Her eyes growing wide in shock. She swallowed hard, blinking several times before reading it again.

 

 

_My Dearest Lady,_

 

_Let me begin by voicing my most humble and abject apology for the manner in which I have treated you. Not only for my continued gruff behavior but also for my deplorable conduct at the recent ball. My rude treatment of you was inexcusable and I beg your forgiveness. Doubtless you have come to believe that I dislike you and this pains me greatly for nothing could be further from the truth._

_Though we have not spent sufficient time together to know each other well, you have not escaped my notice, indeed, your charm and beauty cannot be overlooked. But as I have come to know you better it is your intelligence and skill as a healer that I have come to admire._

_In truth, your wit and radiance have overwhelmed me and this, more than any other reason, is why I find it so difficult to speak in a rational manner in your presence. Perhaps I am little more than a fool for thinking you could ever return my affections. I can only hope that you might find it in your heart to forgive me and allow me to express my deepest, undying devotion. If you would, it would be my honor to attempt to speak my heart to you in person, if not, know that I remain always..._

 

 _Your Guardian_    

 

 

Indelin stared at the parchment fluttering in her hand, her head swirling with emotions. She had never read anything so touching and the idea that Orophin had wrote such a thing to her brought tears to her eyes. It was the most tender, heartfelt apology she had ever witnessed and she let out the tiniest laugh as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

 

From the beginning all she had truly hoped to gain from this fiasco was a bit of experience. She would freely admit that she would have been content simply to carry on a reasonable conversation with an elf without making a fool of herself.  This was more than polite interest or harmless infatuation. This was a declaration of love. Guarded and unsure but a declaration none the less.

 

She allowed herself a smile before leaping to her feet and dashing out of the room, the thought of lunch all but forgotten. She would need help, and she new just the elf to ask.

 

~*~

 

Eirien's feet pelted down the path, a silly playful grin on her face. She had finished her translations early and Erestor had been gracious enough to offer her the rest of the afternoon to herself. He really had been quite indulgent. She would freely admit to being distracted by thoughts of Elladan lately but rather than scolding her for neglecting her work Erestor had been incredibly understanding, even teasing her that, once she grew tired of her new love, he expected her to make up her studies.

 

She very nearly skipped as she hurried along. She knew just where he would be and she planned to surprise him.

 

~*~

 

"You are going to get us both gelded!" Elladan snapped angrily, drying his sweaty face with a towel. "Why will you not tell her?"

 

"I do not know how!" Elrohir replied miserably, running his fingers through his hair as he paced. Elladan slumped on one of the benches, glaring at his twin.

 

"I do not care how!" he growled, sheathing his sword with a snap. "just tell her!"

 

"Brother," Elrohir whispered, his face ashen as if in panic "I think she may..."

 

"Do not say it!" Elladan warned, cutting him off "Do not even think it! When you tell her the truth you will be lucky to come away with your life, much less her affection. Elleths do not take kindly to being deceived."

 

"It was your idea!" Elrohir defended.

 

"It was my idea to have a little tryst with her." Elladan corrected "Not to lie openly and mislead the whole of Imladris! Either you will tell her or I will!"

 

"Brother, I cannot..." Elrohir began, his face contorted in pain.

 

"Elladan!" Eirien called happily. Both twins turned to look and Elladan felt his heart sink like a stone. He had promised himself he would not allow this to continue any longer. Now he would be forced to break two hearts. Eirien he knew he could bear but he was not certain he could live with himself for crushing Elrohir.

 

He watched his brother's adoring smile and to his shock Eirien hurried to them casting herself into the younger twins arms. Elrohir cradled her close, kissing the top of her head and she giggled, pushing away from him.

 

"You are filthy." she teased.

 

"That happens when one is practicing, _Meleth_." Elrohir replied with a smile. Elladan stared at them, rather stunned by the change of events. 

 

"Elrohir," Eirien acknowledged, glancing at Elladan.

 

"My lady," he said with a polite nod "I hope you are well."

 

"Yes, very, thank you." she replied, gracing him with a smile.

 

"I did not think to see you until dinner." Elrohir said caressing her cheek.

 

"Erestor suggested that I enjoy the fresh air." Eirien replied coyly. "But the air is not so fresh here." Elladan could not help but chuckle at the wounded expression on his twin's face. Eirien giggled at his pout and he tickled her in retaliation before pulling her close again.

 

"I shall simply have to make myself presentable for my lady." Elrohir replied with a smirk. He kissed her ear, making her giggle again before turning to his twin "I shall see you later brother." Elladan nodded in reply as Elrohir took Eirien's hand in his and they made their way back toward the house. Elladan shook his head, his brow furrowing. Eirien could tell them apart, he knew she could. There could only be one explanation, she was so distracted by love that she did not even truly see him. Her eyes saw only the one who loved her.

 

As he watched them go he was struck by how much Eirien resembled their mother. He frowned, tilting his head. The same rippling golden hair, the same carefree spirit. She even skipped a bit when she walked, just as Naneth always had. Even the laugh, bright and sweet, and begging others to join it. If he squinted he could almost imagine he was watching his own parents. And for the first time in many years the memory ached.

 

He rested his elbows on his knees, rubbing his forehead, trying to dispel the frightening loss of control. He forced his mind to think, to reason, to do anything but remember. The past engulfed him like a tidal wave, dredging up memories, good and ill he had long tried to forget. How long he sat there, drowning in the past, he did not know. He drew in a tight breath and startled at the hand on his arm.

 

"Elladan?"

 

"Indelin!" he said in surprise, blinking as he bolted to his feet. "I am surprised to see you."

 

"I did not mean to bother you." she said with a faint blush to her cheeks.

 

"It is no bother." he said quickly "I was only thinking."

 

"I need your help." she said. She clutched a letter in her hand and she held it out to him. He frowned for a moment as he took it, opening it and reading with wide eyes.

 

"Orophin sent this to you?" he asked in bewilderment. He checked the seal, frowning. It was certainly the family crest.

 

"It cannot be Rumil or Haldir." Indelin replied, twisting her fingers nervously. "I hardly know either of them." He read the letter again, feeling completely disconcerted.

 

" _Pen neth_ ," he said, choosing his words carefully "I thought we had decided you would give up your pursuit of Orophin."

 

"I know!" Indelin replied in dismay "but he is pursuing me now."  Elladan felt an irritation he could not explain. Orophin had shown no regard for Indelin at all, even to the point of being rude, and now this. It made no sense at all, what could have changed his mind? Unless...

 

"Indelin," he asked warily "did something happen between you and Orophin last night?"

 

"Well, not between us, exactly." She said uneasily "Well, yes, slightly."

 

"Slightly?" 

 

"We had a... disagreement." she finished lamely.

 

"A disagreement about what?" Elladan demanded.

 

"I cannot tell you." she answered with a pleading look.

 

"This disagreement would not have anything to do with the removal of clothing, would it?" he asked his eyes blazing.

 

"No!" she squeaked her cheeks burning red, "It... it was nothing. But he admitted he was wrong afterward." Elladan had to concede that such an admission from any of the Lorien brothers was a rare thing indeed.

 

"I want you to think carefully before you answer me, Indelin." he said finally. "Is there no other elf you are fond of, no other you would rather give your attentions to?" She took a deep breath, her shoulders sagging a bit as she looked up at him.

 

"No, Elladan." she said softly "no one." He was keenly disappointed, though why he could not say and he considered the letter a moment more before meeting her gaze.

 

"What is it you would like me to do, _pen neth_?

 

"I want your help," she replied "writing a letter."

 

~*~

 

"You are getting dirt on the rug." Erestor said with a frown, never looking up from his book.

 

"Yes I know." Glorfindel replied with a wide grin, slumping in the finely upholstered chair across from Erestor's desk and raising a small cloud of dust in the process.

 

"There are not ten elves in all arda combined as filthy as you." Erestor said with a distasteful snort as Glorfindel drew his sword and leaned back in his chair, resting his muddy boots on the edge of the desk.

 

"Ah, but it is a glorious day for training!" Glorfindel replied, sighting along the edge of his blade. He pulled his whet stone from his pocket and began sharpening the edge, the the abrasive sound of stone grinding on metal filling the room.

 

"Must you do that here?" Erestor sighed, making some notes on his parchment.

 

"Legolas got a letter today." Glorfindel said with a smirk.

 

"Really?" Erestor replied, all sign of annoyance vanishing. "From Arwen I hope."

 

"Yes from Arwen!" Glorfindel rolled his eyes as he continued to sharpen his sword. "It was a rather sweet letter actually."

 

"How would you know that?" Erestor asked, his eyes narrowing.

 

"It was delivered with my mail by mistake." Glorfindel replied "You'd best have a talk with that scribe of yours."

 

"She is only a bit smitten." Erestor shrugged, turning back to his book "It will pass."

 

"Well, until it does you'd best see that she does not mix up the trade agreement to Thranduil with Lindir's love poems."

 

"Aye, well that would never do." Erestor agreed. "What did the letter say?" 

 

"It was private!" Glorfindel replied, looking affronted.

 

"You read it!" Erestor replied, "how private can it be?" Glorfindel leaned closer with a conspiratorial look on his face.

 

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked. Erestor nodded and the balrog slayer settled back in his chair, sharpening his sword again. "So can I." 

 

~*~

 

Haldir sighed dismally as he descended the stairs that led to the kitchens. The faintest flicker of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he remembered the first time he had snuck into Elrond's larder. He had been barely more than an elfling, visiting with the Lord and Lady shortly after the death of his parents. The twins had adopted him as their unofficial uncle and had inaugurated him in the fine art of behaving badly. 

 

Even that happy memory from his youth did nothing to dispel the gloom that now hung over him. It ate at his soul, tearing away at him bit by bit. He stopped in the middle of the stairs, closing his eyes tightly. Even the loss of his parents had not cut him so deeply. He drew in an uneasy breath before continuing on. For the first time in his life he felt directionless. Fear was not a feeling he was well acquainted with, but now he was afraid. Afraid of the future and the long, endless stretch of years ahead. Days unnumbered with no hope of ever seeing her smile lovingly at him, never holding her hand, never kissing her. Nothing more than the endless turning of seasons.

 

Alone.

 

He came to the base of the stairs, pushing the narrow door open and slipping into the pantry, stopping short and very nearly laughing at the sight that met his eyes.

 

Legolas was seated cross-legged in the middle of the bakers table, looking rather dejected as he fletched arrows. The prince glanced up as if in fear when the door opened, his body tensing, ready to spring. He sighed dismally, relaxing as Haldir entered, easing the door shut behind him. The Lorien elf stared at the prince in silence a moment, his brow furrowed in confusion as his eyes took in the dusty, unkempt room.

 

"I must admit to being curious as to what you are doing here." Haldir said finally, studying Legolas with a bit of uncertainty. They had never been good friends, despite their close age. To be the prince's friend was to be Arwen's as well and Haldir had never been brave enough for that.

 

"Cowering in fear." Legolas replied with a shame faced expression "Apple?" Haldir caught the apple Legolas tossed to him before opening the door to the larder and inspecting the shelves.

 

"Dare I ask why?" Haldir questioned.

 

"I am being stalked by elleths." Legolas replied with a frown. Haldir could only barely contain his mirth and he stuck his head farther into the pantry until he could reign in a more serious expression.

 

"I do believe you have spent too much time in the company of humans" Haldir said finally "You are picking up their bad habits. Still I should never have counted you as one to prefer males."

 

"Most amusing." Legolas rolled his eyes as Haldir tried not to chuckle. "You know very well it is not the elleths I object to, it is the stalking."

 

"Exactly how many elleths track you this time?" Haldir asked, taking a bite of his apple.

 

"Two," Legolas replied with a sigh. "neither of which I have any interest in whatsoever"

 

"And your obvious solution is to hide in the larder until they give up the chase?" Haldir asked. Legolas looked up at the march warden. Haldir's expression was impassive but there was a definite air of misery about him. The prince felt his shoulders slump. If what he suspected were true, Haldir might be the closest thing to a kindred spirit he was likely to find.

 

"I have already tried hiding everywhere else." Legolas replied hopelessly "They keep finding me."

 

"You have not tried hiding in my room." Haldir replied, walking to a cupboard and shifting aside several bags of flour before producing a bottle of spring wine.

 

"I did not know Elrond hid his best wine down here!" Legolas said in surprise watching as Haldir proceeded to empty the larder of food.

 

"He has it stashed all over this house." Haldir smirked "To keep it from being stolen."

 

"It does not work well." Legolas observed.

 

"No, it does not." Haldir agreed, collecting his feast in his arms "Will you be joining me?"

 

"I would not want to keep you from the great hall." Legolas replied, shaking his head.

 

"Your Highness." Haldir replied, pulling together his most dignified expression, "Even if it meant the difference between life and a lingering death from starvation I would still not enter the great hall tonight. Join me." Legolas smiled slightly, setting his arrows aside.

 

"I would like that." he replied.

 


	30. The Mesh Tightens

"Do you think it is any good?" Indelin asked hesitantly, biting her lip as Elladan read the note in his hand. "I do not wish to seem too put off."

 

"You should be put off." Elladan replied with a scowl. "Orophin has behaved like a cave troll of the lowest order." The whole thing rankled him. Whatever Orophin's motivations, he was convinced they could not be good. He glanced down into Indelin's upturned face and he suddenly felt shame and even a hint of embarrassment. How many elleths had he mislead himself? Were he completely honest the number would likely be too many to count, far more than Orophin. Never once had he given it any thought before. He had never even thought to consider who he might hurt.

 

"Indelin," he sighed, crouching beside her chair and taking her delicate hand in his "are you certain you wish to go through with this _pen neth_?" She took a deep breath before nodding.

 

"I cannot cower in the corner forever," she insisted "you said so yourself. Perhaps Orophin is not the right elf but I will never know one way or the other if I do not at least try to get to know him." he stroked her knuckles gently with his thumb, a helpless feeling washing over him.

 

"If he does not behave himself, you will tell me." His words were a demand not a request and when she hesitated he continued, "You will tell me everything and I will deal with him." Indelin bit her lip again, nodding her understanding and Elladan rose to his feet.

 

"Would you like me to deliver it for you?" he asked, frowning down at the letter in his hand.

 

"I do not think I would have the nerve to deliver it myself." Indelin replied, blushing with a wry smile.

 

"I will see to it then." Indelin saw him to the door and he paused a moment on the threshold, opening his mouth as if to speak. Instead he brushed a gentle kiss on her cheek, giving her arm a squeeze.

 

"Be careful Indelin." he said almost pleadingly.

 

"Elladan!" she giggled. "It is only Orophin!"

 

"I know," he said with a sigh as he left and the door closed behind him "that is exactly what concerns me."

 

~*~

 

Meril crept stealthily down one of the corridors on silent feet, her pale blue gown making only the slightest noise as she conducted her methodical search of the house. She had not been able to find Legolas all day and time was running out. How much longer he would stay in Imladris she could not be certain but it was likely he would depart soon.

 

She sighed dismally. She could never remember feeling more miserable. Well, once, but she did not care to thank about that at the moment. She had laid out her plans carefully and she had no intention of being disappointed. 

 

Without meaning to her thoughts drifted to Orophin and she cursed under her breath, trying not to think about him. 

 

Instead she thought about the scores of roses in her room.

 

No, she shook her head, trying to dispel that memory as well and searched for another one. Immediately she thought of his passionate kiss the night before and she let out a soft groan, rubbing her forehead.

 

"Meril," she whispered to herself quietly "you will stop this foolishness and you will find that bloody prince. Now grow up and pay attention to the task at hand!"

 

She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves before continuing her search, feeling no better and still thinking of roses.

 

~*~

 

Elrohir could not help but give Eirien's hand a squeeze as they walked up the steps to the second floor and she immediately turned her head to smile up at him. His heart thudded in his chest at the sparkle in her eyes and he felt himself grin stupidly. It must have been more stupid than he thought because she looked away quickly, struggling to keep from giggling at him.

 

He could not bear to tell her, he could not face the betrayal in those beautiful eyes. He could not lose her. 

 

"Elladan?" He had never hated the sound of his twins name before and deep inside he felt a stab of jealousy. He felt like he had to compete with his brother all his life, he had never minded so much, until now.

 

"I am sorry, what was that?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

 

"I said you looked distracted by something." Eirien giggled.

 

"Perhaps it is the charming company." he suggested, feeling insanely pleased with himself as he watched the blush creep up her cheeks. He reached out, grabbing her around the waist and she gave a squeal of protest.

 

"You are filthy!" she laughed, trying to push him away "You will ruin my gown!"

 

"Then I shall buy you a new one." he whispered softly against her ear. She stopped struggling almost instantly and he drew in a breath as he felt her shudder in his embrace. He brushed a soft kiss against her neck before nuzzling her ear with his nose and to his utter delight she trembled, her small hand twining in the sleeve of his shirt.

 

It was not unknown to him, in his long life he had made many an innocent maid tremble at his touch but there was something special in this he had not felt before.

 

"Let me go." Eirien whispered. She was making a valiant effort to continue her game but despite her protest she was leaning into his embrace.

 

"No," He replied gently, kissing her cheek before whispering in her ear. "I shall never let you go." He released her, taking her hand in his once more and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

 

"Elladan?" 

 

"We will talk more later." he promised, caressing her cheek and drawing her into a tender kiss. She drew in a shaky breath as their lips parted and she glanced away, her face glowing red again.

 

"It looks as if I did ruin your gown." he said with a sheepish smile. Eirien looked at the front of her gown and let out a giggle.

 

"I will have to change." she said shaking her head as she tried to wipe away some of the dirt.

 

"I am sorry." Elrohir apologized. Eirien smiled up at him, kissing his cheek.

 

"It is only a dress." she replied "shall we meet in the Hall of Fire?" Elrohir nodded and released her hand she smiled sweetly at him before turning down the hall to her room. Elrohir watched her go, his heart fluttering in his chest, the memory of his twin's earlier threat all but forgotten.

 

~*~

 

Elladan scowled as he made his way toward Orophin's room. He had the sudden urge to hit the warden though he could think of nothing Orophin had done to deserve it. In truth he was quite fond of Haldir and his brothers and had treated them like family. Now he very much wished he could disown the lot of them and pack them back to Caras Galadhon.

 

He heard voices on the terrace at the end of the hall and he paused a moment. A familiar laugh met his ears and he nearly smiled. Carefully he crept to the edge of the terrace, his smile melting into a snarl as he took note of the figures sitting on the floor in the middle of the terrace.

 

"Oh, I do not want to go to the Great Hall for dinner." Arwen said, her voice somewhere between a giggle and a whine.

 

"And you had the nerve to scold me for missing last night!" Aragorn laughed from where he lay on the floor staring up at the sky.

 

"That was different." Arwen replied. 

 

"What was so different about it?"

 

"I am not as ill behaved as you are." Arwen replied with a grin. Aragorn reached for her and she let out a squeal of protest as he tickled her ribs.

 

"I will have you know I am incredibly well behaved." Aragorn said with a superior tone "Even Erestor says so."

 

"That is only because he is comparing you to the twins!" Arwen protested with a laugh. "We should sneak off."

 

"Aye, you are right," he said with a touch of sarcasm, "You are far better behaved than I."

 

"Oh, but a picnic in the moonlight would be so perfect!" she sighed wistfully "Please, Estel?"

 

"And I suppose I am the one who will have to steal our dinner from the kitchens?" he asked.

 

"Of course," Arwen replied, flipping her hair back from her shoulders, "Why else would I invite you?"

 

"You do me too great a courtesy, my Lady." Aragorn said with a frown. Arwen gave him her best pouty expression and he sighed in resignation "And where shall I be assembling this feast?"

 

"At the stone bench?" she asked with a grin.

 

"Aye," he chuckled shaking his head.

 

Elladan frowned, but the frown was soon replaced with an evil smile. An idea was forming in his head and he would have just enough time to prepare for it.

 

~*~

 

"This was a good idea."  Legolas said with a smirk. Haldir watched in amazement at the prince carefully buttered two slices of bread and then proceeded to cover one with hunks of chicken he carved from the bird Haldir had found in the larder. He added some of the cheese as well and then proceeded to flatten the whole thing together. It was the third time he had done this and Haldir was beginning to think it was by far the most odd thing he had ever seen anyone do.

 

"There is little chance of them finding you here." Haldir said, trying to hold back a sigh. "most elleths tend to avoid me."

 

"I wish they would avoid me." Legolas said dismally as he helped himself to more wine. "I have no idea how to get rid of them, I do not wish to be cruel, but they do not seem to hear me when I say I am not interested."

 

"And why are you not?" Haldir asked with a frown. "what is so horrible about two elleths gracing you with their regard?"

 

"I have no objection to their regard." Legolas replied. "I only wish they would stop stalking me."

 

"I can not remember two elleths in my entire life that have stalked me." he stated with a despondent sigh. "Much less two intent on my affections at the same time." Legolas let off a rather unprincely snort.

 

"It is because you terrify them away!" he stated "How ever do you do it? There are not four elleths in Middle Earth brave enough to approach you and two of them are hounding my every step."

 

"Scare them away?" Haldir asked in confusion, "I scare them away?"

 

" _Rhach_!" Legolas rolled his eyes "You intimidate me! I can not imagine what you must do to some of the younger elleths!"

 

"I have never tried to intimidate you." Haldir stated, the wine seemed to be making him listless and he frowned.

 

"You are Haldir of Lorien." Legolas replied, "even the name is intimidating. One would think you were the son of the Lady Galadriel and not her fosterling." Haldir chuckled at this, his mouth curling in a sheepish grin.

 

"If that is the effect I have on elleths it is little wonder they scurry away from me." he said with a guilty smile.

 

"You could try to be more approachable." Legolas pointed out. Haldir shook his head.

 

"No I could not." he sighed.

 

"Why ever not?"

 

"Because," Haldir took a deep breath "I am... afraid of them." Legolas burst into laughter, he clutched his stomach, his shoulders shaking as he fell off the couch and hit the rug with a thud.

 

"How kind of you to be so understanding." Haldir said drily, pouring himself more wine. 

 

"Just what is so fearsome about an elleth?" Legolas demanded with a grin as he sat up on the floor, picking at the food on the low table between them. "Most of them are shy around elves, those that are not are usually uninterested in romance... well apart from the two following me around."

 

"What do they giggle about so much?" Haldir asked, his brow creasing "Why do they whisper? Why do the wear those gowns to the ranges that make it impossible to concentrate?"

 

"Marry one and find out." Legolas suggested.

 

"I am not that curious."

 

"You know, I should spend more time with you." the prince grinned "You could scare away the elleths so I would not have to hide from them and if any are not intimidated you can ask them why they giggle and whisper."

 

"I am so pleased to be of service." Haldir rolled his eyes. A knock sounded on his door and he pulled himself to his feet. He was not so drunk that he could not stand but he was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded. He opened the door to find Elladan standing there.

 

"Is Orophin in?" he asked as Haldir gave him a slightly inebriated frown.

 

"No he is not." Haldir replied.

 

"Elladan!" Legolas said with a grin from his position sprawled on the floor, "Come and join us."

 

"I have plans, but thank you." he replied with a smirk before turning back to Haldir "Would you give this to him, a friend asked me to deliver it."

 

Haldir took the letter with a nod and closed the door as Elladan left.

 

"What do you think that is?" Legolas asked curiously.

 

"I do not know." Haldir shrugged, laying the letter out on the table "But if it involves Orophin I do not what to know.

 

~*~

 

"I take it you will not be at dinner this evening either?" Gilraen asked her son as she appeared in the doorway of his room.

 

"What gave you that idea?" Aragorn asked with a grin, motioning her to come in as he finished folding the blanket he was holding.

 

"It is only that a cloak and a pack are not normal dinner attire for Elrond's hall." She said with a smile. 

 

"Is that so?" Aragorn asked teasingly as she settled on the edge of his bed. "I had not noticed." Gilraen's face broke into a knowing, smug smile.

 

"So," she began, trailing her fingers over the bedspread absently "who is she?"

 

"Who is whom?" Aragorn asked uneasily.

 

"Do not toy with me, My Lord." Gilraen scolded playfully "Save that for the lady who has captured your heart."

 

"I have no idea what you mean." he said.

 

"Really?" She asked disbelievingly, "Enough humans come through Imladris in any given week that one of them was bound to catch your eye eventually.

 

"Most rangers are male, mother." he smirked "Or was that a suggestion?"

 

"Don't be vulgar!" she pouted, smacking his arm "Is she a trader's daughter? Or perhaps her father is one of the chieftains who seek Elrond's aid from time to time."

 

"Mother," he said with a sigh "At the moment the only human woman in Imladris is you."

 

"Sweet Eru! She's not a dwarf is she?"

 

"No!" he replied in annoyance.

 

"Ah, so there is someone then!"

 

"Mother!"

 

"Oh, Aragorn!" Gilraen said wistfully, standing to wrap her arms around his waist "I can see it in your eyes. I was so happy with your father. I only wish for you to be happy as well."

 

"And grandchildren too I suppose?" he asked with a smirk.

 

"Well," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "as long as I'm wishing." He shook his head with a chuckle as he moved away, placing the blanket in his pack.

 

"You've been spending a great deal of time with someone." she pressed. When he only smiled she continued "someone you have feelings for."

 

"Aye." he admitted.

 

"Estel?" Gilraen frowned, folding her arms over her chest.

 

"If you must know, Arwen." he replied, he smiled as he said her name. It felt good somehow to say it, as if it were an old familiar sound he had longed to hear.

 

"Elrond's Arwen?" Gilraen asked breathlessly, her hand moving to her throat.

 

"I know of no other." Aragorn teased, turning away from her to set his pack by the door. Gilraen slumped on the edge of the bed, her face growing white. 

 

"Have you any idea that she might feel the same for you?" Gilraen asked.

 

"Yes, I do. I was not certain at first but now..." Aragorn's voice trailed off as he remembered Arwen's arms around him, her head resting on his shoulder. He had adored her from the moment he had first laid eyes on her. He turned to see his mother trembling ever so slightly, her delicate hand pressed over her mouth. "Mother?"

 

"My son, your reach has far exceeded your grasp." she said, shaking her head. "She is the most beautiful lady to grace arda. Those who have seen Luthien claim she is a pale shadow to the beauty that is Arwen." Aragorn scowled darkly turing toward the door, but she caught his arm.

 

"The first born do not wed mortals." she insisted.

 

"Then perhaps you would like to explain Beren and Tuor to me?" he suggested with a clipped tone.

 

"That was a very long time ago." Gilraen replied gently. "My Estel, if it had not been for the good will of Lord Elrond the line of Numenor would have been lost. You tempt him by casting your affections on the one closest to his heart." Aragorn pulled away, his jaw clenched.

 

"Without the good will of Lord Elrond the line of Numenor will end here." he replied with a low voice "I have given my heart. I would sooner wander the wilds alone for the rest of my life than take it back." Without another word he snatched up his pack and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Gilraen sighed heavily, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

"Yes, my son." she whispered "That will be your fate."

 

~*~

 

"There you are!" Elladan said with an evil grin as he entered his twin's bedroom.

 

"Whatever you are thinking the answer is no."  Elrohir said cautiously.

 

"You can not say no," Elladan said crossly "because if you do I will march downstairs now and explain to Eirien exactly what has been going on!"

 

"But I am suppose to meet her in a few minutes!" Elrohir protested.

 

"Then you will be late!"  his twin replied, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him toward the door. "I have a plan, one that will insure Arwen will hate him for the rest of her life, and this time our dear little brother will not outsmart us." The expression on Elrohir's face changed almost instantly to one of evil glee

 

"Do you really think she will reject him?" He asked hopefully.

 

"When we are through with him not a single maid in arda will touch him." Elladan replied with grim satisfaction.

 

~*~

 

Aragorn cursed himself as he descended the stairs to the store rooms. It was bad enough to lose his temper with his mother. Worse yet, she was right.

 

He gave the wall an angry thump with his fist. Even if Arwen did love him, how could he ever ask her to marry him? How could he be so cruel? To take her away from her family, from those who loved her, for all time. To take her immortal life away from her, it was unthinkable.

 

And yet he could think of little else.

 

She had comforted him today as if she loved him. He had no doubts in this. There had always been moments in his life that he could see clearly things that he knew were true, and he knew that Arwen loved him.

 

As much as he loved her? He didn't know. He had given her his heart, wholly and unwaveringly, never thinking and now he knew he would never have the strength to take it back. He would love her always, whether she loved him in return or not.

 

He could hear laughter as he crossed the store room, filling his pack with a few added items and as he descended the steps to the wine cellar he stopped.

 

"What are you two doing down here?" He asked with a half smile.

 

"Estel!" Elrohir called with a happy grin. "Where have you been hiding?"

 

"Where has the spring wine been hiding?" Elladan demanded with an irritable tone.

 

"It's not down here." Aragorn replied a grin spreading across his face.

 

"I do not believe this!" Elladan said with a huff "Ada tells Estel where he hides the spring wine and he will not tell us?"

 

"We are his own sons." Elrohir added, attempting to look hurt. Their younger brother was not fooled

 

"You're thieves." Aragorn said with a laugh, walking to one of the racks and selecting a bottle. "Try the Lake Town Port."

 

"It is vile!" Elrohir stated, pulling a face.

 

"It is not!" Aragorn replied grinning.

 

"It is!" Elladan agreed, pulling a bottle off the shelf and taking out the cork. He snatched up a glass, filling it. "Taste it if you don't believe us!" Aragorn took the glass from him, rolling his eyes. He took a long drink and gagged, swallowing quickly.

 

"Well?" Elrohir demanded.

 

"It's not bad." Aragorn replied breathlessly "for fabric dye."

 

"Well at least we have thought of a use for it." Elladan said, frowning at the bottle in his hand.

 

"We are taking dinner in our rooms." Elrohir said "Do you wish to join us?" Elladan gave him a firm jab in the ribs.

 

"Fool, can you not see he has... plans?" Elladan said with a suggestive grin. Aragorn's face immediately flushed and both twins now wore matching wicked expression.

 

"Do let us know who she is." Elrohir grinned.

 

"Do let us know how she is." Elladan added.

 

"You know... there's still a bottle of the black currant wine from Mithlond." Aragorn suggested. "On the last rack."

 

"Thank the Valar!" Elrohir said with a grin, heading toward the rack as Aragorn beat a hasty retreat up the steps. Both twins fell silent as soon as he disappeared. Elladan held up one hand slowly counting on his fingers. As he reached five there was a loud thud and both twins grinned at each other hurrying up the stairs.

 

They left the store room and at the foot of the stairs they found their foster brother, passed out in a dead faint, the bottle of wine still clutched in his hand.

 

"How long do you think he will be out?" Elrohir asked as he tossed the bottle aside.

 

"Long enough." Elladan replied, taking hold of one arm "I can not believe he fell for that."

 

"Aye," Elrohir grinned as he grabbed the other "We will have to tell Ada that Glorfindel has been neglecting his survival training." Elladan let out a grunt.

 

" _Rhach_!" He swore "he is getting heavy!"

 

"He eats too much." Elrohir replied as they began to drag Aragorn up the stairs like a dead orc. "And he is not a child any more. He's going to have a terrible headache when he wakes."

 

"Serves him right." Elladan shrugged. "perhaps he will learn not to sample things he shouldn't."

 


	31. Rude Awakenings

Aragorn groaned at the handful of dwarves pounding mercilessly at his skull. He was not entirely certain how they had managed to become trapped inside his head but then, he was not entirely certain of anything at the moment. He made to roll over but stopped with a jerk, pinned in place and unable to move.

 

He felt a sudden stab of fear and wondered if he had been captured and killed by orcs, or worse. It was unlikely that being dead could feel this terrible but he wriggled his fingers and then his toes feeling the panic build within his chest.

 

He realized that in addition to being largely immovable he was also rather chill and his panic surged to near terror as he blinked his eyes willing them to focus through the haze that clouded his vision. The ceiling above him solidified and he looked around his room.

 

His room.

 

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself before tilting his head to look down the length of the bed. He let out a fresh groan, falling back on the pillows.

 

He was gagged and bound to his bed, hand and foot, stark naked.

 

~*~

 

Arwen folded her arms over her chest with a frown. She had been sitting at the stone bench waiting for Estel for hours now. She had come out a bit early just to watch the sun set, knowing it would be easier to disappear from the house before dark. Dinner in the Great Hall was long over by now, Estel should have been there ages ago.

 

She allowed herself a scowl. What in arda could he be doing that was so important he could not at least send word he would be late? It was inconsiderate and unfeeling and downright rude. She stood to her feet, glaring at the river as if it were somehow to blame.

 

In a flash she made up her mind. She would hunt him down and find out exactly what was keeping him.

 

~*~

Elladan smirked to himself as he stood on the terrace facing the gardens, from here he could just see his sister pacing angrily back and forth as she waited for Estel by the stone bench. She had never been an easily angered  child but once she perceived any mistreatment her temper would smolder until it finally burst into flames. 

 

When she was small her ability to appear imposing had rivaled that of their formidable grandmother and more than once he had witnessed their adar quailed by her rage. Even Celeborn had been cowed once or twice and she had bent her dear brothers to her will more times than he cared to count.  

 

They had tied Aragorn to his bed nearly three hours ago. Her patience was long suffering, but it was not eternal. Soon she would snap and he only hoped that when she found him she would scream first and ask questions later. Of course considering that he was tied with silk scarves and there were scented candles all over the room he doubted she would believe Estel was the victim of an innocent prank.

 

"You!" Elladan glanced over his shoulder at the sound of the elleth's voice and he rolled his eyes as Meril stalked up to him, her hands balled in angry fists.

 

"Where is Legolas?" she demanded, her eyes blazing.

 

"However should I know?" Elladan asked, still watching the clearing "I am not his nursemaid.

 

"I know you are friends!" Meril replied seething with rage "I have searched every inch of Imladris for him, where has he gone?"

 

"I do not know, Meril." Elladan replied with a sigh "Perhaps he has gone riding."

 

"I checked the stables, his horse is still there." She replied. Elladan chuckled, inwardly hoping that Arwen was at least half as angry at Estel by now.

 

"Meril," He asked with a coy smile "is your dear prince avoiding you?"

 

"I know you know where he is." she said with a glare.

 

"In that you are mistaken." he replied truthfully, shaking his head, In the glade near the stone bench he could just barely see his sister, storming toward the house with an enraged expression and he felt a wicked smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

 

"But I do know who would." he said with a sly grin

 

"Who?"

 

"Estel." 

 

"Are you certain?" She asked, glaring at him skeptically.

 

"You know as well as I what good friends they are." Elladan said smoothly "I would not be surprised if they were both in Estel's room now."

 

"I had not thought of that." she admitted.

 

"Well then I suggest you ask Estel." Elladan said. Meril gave him a curt nod before turning on her heel, stalking away. Elladan watched her go with far more satisfaction than was good for him. This was a most fortunate turn of events, one that Arwen could not easily dismiss.

 

Meril turned the corner, heading to Estel's room as fast as she could without actually running. She came to one of the side passages and let out a squeak, making a dive for the statue of Earendil, and crouching behind it.

 

"How long do you intend to stand here?" Rumil asked with a frown.

 

"As long as I must." Orophin replied with a grin. He clutched yet another bouquet of roses in his hand as he leaned against the door to Meril's room. She let out a groan of frustration, not only was he between her and Estel's room, he was now keeping watch at her door.

 

She would just have to slip away unseen. As long as he did not spot her she could take another route to find her prince.

 

~*~

 

"I am drunk." Legolas said with a frown as he sat on the floor, blinking several times as if hoping his head would clear.

 

"Yes you are." Haldir replied from his position stretched out on the couch of his sitting room. He stared at the ceiling admiring the intricate design of the woodwork and making himself quite dizzy.

 

"You are drunk too." Legolas said with a pout, leaning on the low table and resting his chin in his hand.

 

"I am not drunk." Haldir said in a surprisingly even tone.

 

"Then what are you?" Legolas demanded, his head slipping until it was lying on his arm.

 

"I am ineb... inerb... inbre..." Haldir paused taking a breath.

 

"You are drunk." Legolas stated.

 

"I am drunk." Haldir agreed with a grin.

 

"I need fresh air." Legolas said rubbing his forehead and staggering to his feet. He swayed precariously a moment before grabbing the couch to steady himself.

 

"You can not even walk." Haldir replied, his grin widening "and those elleths are probably camped outside my door waiting for you." Legolas stumbled to the door, opening it a crack and peering out into the hall.

 

"The way is clear." he said in a loud whisper, making Haldir nearly giggle. "What say you? Shall we go out and find some maids to suit our fancy?"

 

"There is only one to suit mine." Haldir replied, his smile melting into a dejected expression. "And she loves another." Legolas stumbled back to the couch, flopping down beside the march warden and flinging and arm around his shoulders.

 

"If I were you," Legolas said, poking his arm "I would march up to her, declare your undying love and tell her you would worship her to the very end of all things."

 

"She would not care." Haldir sighed. Legolas was a bit annoyed, if only he could convince Haldir to pursue Arwen he would have at least one less problem. Clearly Haldir did not know who Arwen favored, only that it was not him.

 

"Elleths care only for eloquent words and gifts." Legolas insisted. "There is very little else that matters to them in regards to romance. If you wish to win her heart then you must speak, and speak boldly. She will soon forget all others if she knows of your devotion."

 

"I might have better luck if only I could keep her away from the object of her affections." Haldir replied dejectedly, Legolas very nearly laughed.

 

"That you might." he agreed, patting Haldir on the back, he stood to his feet, wobbling as he made his way back to the door.

 

"I thank you for your hospitality March Warden." he said, nearly falling over as he bowed, Haldir chuckled and a sudden inspiration occurred to Legolas. "I am going hunting in the morning, perhaps you would like to join me?"

 

"Nay," Haldir shook his head. "I have plans with my brothers." Legolas frowned in disappointment. The last thing he wanted was to spend time alone with Arwen at the moment.

 

"Good luck to you then!" he said, managing a salute before stumbling out the door.

 

Haldir slumped back on the couch, his mind turning in ever more miserable directions. Try as he might to move on, he was not ready to give Arwen up.

 

You never had her in the first place, he reminded himself sternly. And who's fault was that? He frowned as he considered Estel. The boy was not a total fool surely. How could he be so brazen as to think the Evenstar should simply forsake her people for an exile. Perhaps he could intimidate him into backing down.

 

A smirk crossed his face. He had never thought of himself as particularly intimidating abut if what Legolas said was true a child like Estel would be easy to bully.

 

The more he thought about it, the better the idea sounded and he staggered to his feet, going to his room and tucking his knife in his belt. He checked his appearance in the mirror, making certain he did not look too drunk and straightened his tunic. He gave a practiced sneer and smirked lightly at the effect.

 

Yes, he thought as he made his way out the door, quite intimidating.

 

~*~

 

"What are you doing?" Elrohir asked his twin as he leaned over the rail. Elladan was sitting on the floor, his legs dangling over the front hall. He had placed himself in a position to see both the stairs and the front and rear doors without being observed.

 

"Preparing to watch the fruits of our labors." Elladan replied. "Did you have a nice evening with your intended... Elladan?"

 

"Do not rub it in!" Elrohir snapped.

 

"Then be quiet," Elladan replied, "Arwen is on her way to Estel's room and I do not want to miss a moment of this."

 

~*~

 

Aragorn drew in a sharp breath, not certain whether to be relieved or terrified at the pounding on the door. He let out a call for help but it was muffled by the silk scarf in his mouth. There was another knock and he closed his eyes pleading desperately that whoever was on the other side of the door would rescue him. He tensed as the door was opened and he let out a groan.

 

Haldir stood, framed in the doorway, his mouth working silently like a fish as he took in the state of the room and the human bound to the bed.

 

"Pardon my intrusion!" He blurted out, hastily moving to leave.

 

"Haldir wait!" Aragorn called. It was, at least, what he meant to say. The garbled sound that came out of his mouth resembled more a dying animal than anything else. Haldir paused, frowning before cautiously making his way into the room. He stopped at the side of the bed, looking utterly confused.

 

Aragorn tilted his wrist, pointing at the gag in his mouth as best he could. Haldir, fortunately, was just sober enough to understand his meaning and cautiously he removed the scarf.

 

"Thank the Valar." Aragorn said with a sigh. "untie me!"

 

"I might be wrong," Haldir replied his eyes turning icy, "but I do not think your... lady friend would approve of that."

 

"It wasn't a woman!" Aragorn replied hastily, "It was my brothers." Haldir took a step back from the bed.

 

"My brothers always claimed they were depraved but this is too much." Haldir replied shaking his head.

 

"I was a practical joke!" Aragorn declared in exasperation

 

"If it is a joke," Haldir said with a frown. "then it is the least practical one I have ever seen."

 

"Valar Haldir!" Aragorn snapped "just untie me!" Haldir considered the request a moment before shaking his head with a sigh and loosening the knot. He crossed around to the other side of the bed to free the human's other hand. This knot proved more tricky and he let out a frustrated growl.

 

"Just what is the sense of tying you to your bed?" the march warden demanded. "If I wished to humiliate my brothers I would make sure to do it somewhere where they would be found." They both froze as the door creaked open and the color drained from both their faces.

 

"Oh my." Arwen stared into the room, wide eyed, her hand clamped over her mouth as she took in the scene before her. Haldir stared back at her, his hands clutching the scarf that tied Aragorn to the bed. A thousand emotions seemed to play across her face, each more disturbing than the last.

 

If Aragorn thought things could not be any worse he was wrong.

 

Meril stepped into the doorway at that moment and gave a rather unlady like snort as she tried to suppress her laughter.

 

"I never would have thought either of you the type for such things." She said with a glee filled grin, "March Warden, what do you elves do at the borders?"

 

"It... I... we..." Aragorn sputtered.

 

"If you had _plans_ ," Arwen said, her voice as cold as ice "You could have simply told me."  without another word she turned on her heel, marching away.

 

"Arwen!" Aragorn shouted "Arwen, wait! For the love of the Valar Haldir, stop her!" Haldir was as white as a sheet and he could hardly breathe but some force seemed to shove him toward the door, forcing him in pursuit.

 

"Arwen." he called as he pushed Meril aside, hurrying after her. She paused but didn't turn around.

 

"It is none of my business Haldir." she said, her voice shaking, "you do not owe me an explanation."

 

"I, but I..." his voice trailed off as her shoulders began to shake.

 

"Just leave me be." she sobbed. She broke into a run, heading for the stairs.

 

"Arwen!" Haldir shouted, a lump forming in his throat "Arwen!"

 

She flew down the steps, blinded by tears and before she could reach the bottom she collided with a broad chest and strong arms surrounded her. 

 

"Arwen," Glorfindel declared "whatever is the matter?"

 

Leaning over the railing above them twin smirks glanced at each other as their sister hugged the blond elf furiously.

 

"Goodbye, Heir of Gondor." Elrohir grinned.

 

"Hello, Balrog Slayer." Elladan nodded with satisfaction. They shook hands in congratulation and retreated to their room to celebrate.

 

~*~

 

"My, my, my," Meril said with a smirk "You are in an interesting... position, aren't you?"

 

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Aragorn said, his voice a little higher than normal as Meril's eyes roamed over him. "would you mind untying me?"

 

"Well I have to confess to being wrong." Meril replied, gazing at him with frank appreciation. "I can certainly understand what Luthien and Idril saw in you mortals."

 

"Meril?"

 

"I wonder if the Peredhil are so... gifted." Meril considered.

 

"Meril?"

 

"Perhaps Elrohir might be feeling lonely now that his twin is spending so much time with Eirien."

 

"Meril!"

 

"Patience," Meril scolded with a teasing grin as she set to work on the knots at his feet. "you have nowhere to go."

 

"Would you mind hurrying a bit?" Aragorn asked in frustration.

 

"Well, If I'm doing such a terrible job of freeing you I can always go for help." she said with a cool glare "like Glorfindel or Erestor perhaps." Aragorn let out a long-suffering sigh.

 

"You're doing a splendid job." he replied miserably "do take your time."

 

"I thought as much." Meril smirked, glancing at him as she picked at the knot.

 

"Would it be too much to ask you to find me a blanket?" Aragorn asked, trying to look pitiful.

 

"Yes it would." she replied, her eyes narrowing.

 

"Don't mind me, I'll just lie here and shiver then." he said hastily, more afraid she would leave him in his unfortunate state than anything else.

 

"From what I can see," Meril said with a wicked grin "You are not half so cold as you pretend."

 

~*~

 

"Oh Glorfindel!" Arwen sobbed, flinging her arms around his neck as he rubbed her back soothingly. "He deceived me! I thought he loved me!"

 

"Arwen, sweetling," he said gently, "I am sure it is a misunderstanding."

 

"No, I just saw him with," she let out another wrenching sob "with Haldir."

 

Whatever Glorfindel had been expecting this was not it. Nor was he expecting to see Legolas stumble in the door from the gardens. The Mirkwood elf wore a confused expression as he took in the sight, one that was nearly matched by the Balrog Slayers.

 

Glorfindel looked at the prince with a frown, then looked up the stairs, then back to the prince again before deciding that he needed a better explanation.

 

"Arwen," he said gently "tell me what happened."

 

"It doesn't matter!" she declared, "none of it matters!" she pushed out of his embraced and raced out the door and into the gardens, nearly knocking Legolas over in her hurry to leave.

 

"What was that all about?" Legolas asked, his brow creasing.

 

"For once," Glorfindel replied, folding his arms over his chest, "I would actually like to know."

 


	32. The Best Laid Plans

"Aragorn, get up." The voice hissed. Aragorn blinked the sleep from his eyes until the figure hovering over him solidified.

 

"Legolas, it is not even dawn!" he said angrily, rolling over and pulling the blankets over his head. "Let me sleep." He was not feeling particularly pleasant today and the last thing he wanted was to be dragged from his bed by his best friend.

 

"Either you will get up of your own will or I will make you!" Legolas said angrily "Now get out of bed!" Aragorn threw back the blankets, glaring at the elf savagely as his temper snapped.

 

"Go to Mordor." he snarled "Just get out of my room."

 

Legolas was a bit taken aback. In all his young life the human had never acted out in anger but the elf was too determined to let the outburst intimidate him. He took hold of the front of Aragorn's shirt, yanking him from the bed and setting him on his feet.

 

"Now get dressed." Legolas insisted, clapping him on the shoulder with a thin smile. "We are going hunting." The smile slipped from his face as he noticed the haggard appearance of the young human. There were dark circles under his eyes which were red and a defeated slump to his shoulders. All in all he bore the look of a man who had lost his dearest friend.

 

"Estel," he said, his voice softening "are you ill?" Aragorn let out a heart wrenching sigh, dragging a hand over his face as he walked to the terrace doors, staring out into the woods with empty eyes. "Just leave me be, Legolas."

 

"I would not even if I could." the elf replied "I need your help, but even if I did not I would not leave you like this."

 

"What is so important about a hunt that you require my presence?" Aragorn asked heavily, laying his head against the door frame, "can you not hunt just as well on your own?"

 

"Aye, I could," Legolas agreed "but I am not hunting alone... I am hunting with Undomiel."

 

"Undomiel?" Aragorn asked in confusion "I do not know her."

 

"There is no reason you should." Legolas said with a smirk "She has not been here in your lifetime. We are old friends."

 

"Then enjoy your hunt." Aragorn turning back to the terrace.

 

"I am afraid I am in need of a... chaperone." Legolas said uneasily, Aragorn turned to look at him as if he were mad and Legolas continued hastily "We have been friends long years but now the lady wishes for us to be... more."

 

"And I take it you do not?" Aragorn asked.

 

"She is as dear to me as a sister." Legolas sighed heavily, "but only a sister... I would not hurt her for all of Arda, but I cannot..." His voice trailed off as Aragorn began to nod.

 

"I will come." he agreed in resignation. Just because he was miserable did not mean that the rest of Imladris should be as well. He moved past Legolas as he made his way to the bathing chamber and the elf grasped his arm, stopping him.

 

"Estel, truly you look unwell." Legolas said, a hint of concern in his voice. "Will you not tell me what troubles you?" Aragorn heaved a sigh, shaking his head.

 

"Nothing that threatens my life, my friend." he replied dejectedly.

 

~*~

 

"Brother you do not look well." Rumil stated, his brow creasing. Haldir sat on the couch of their private sitting room, his shoulders slumped and his elbows resting on his knees. His gazed was fixed on the low table with a vacant stare and Rumil settled on the couch across from him nervously.

 

"Haldir?"

 

"I am fine Rumil." Haldir replied, sounding frighteningly sober. "Do not trouble yourself over me."

 

"You do not look fine." Rumil replied uneasily. This was not good, a drunken, depressed Haldir was one thing. A sober despairing one was entirely another. Rumil knew that he had spent the evening with Legolas, which in and of itself was odd. He and Orophin had spent much time with Legolas and Arwen, even as elflings but Haldir had always avoided the prince. They had obviously been drinking, though not enough to be considered too much.

 

Rumil almost liked the angry, hung-over Haldir better.

 

"Have you nothing better to do than fret like an elleth?" Haldir asked, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

"I do not fret." Rumil snapped, bounding to his feet. His anger dissipated almost instantly when he realized Haldir's smile did not reach his eyes. He sat down beside his brother this time, worry plain on his face.

 

"I do not fret about anything that is not important." he amended. Haldir smirked, shaking his head as he drew an arm around Rumil's shoulders. "I worry about you Haldir... you... you are more my Adar than my brother you know."

 

"I know." Haldir replied, giving him a rough hug.

 

"You were a good parent." Rumil said simply.

 

"And you were a horrible elfling." Haldir replied, Rumil stared at him open mouthed as he continued, "You were ill behaved, disobedient, filthy... I still cannot believe the Lord and Lady allowed you to remain in Lothlorien."

 

"I was not filthy!" Rumil protested.

 

"If you were not filthy it was because I was forced to bathe you nine times a day.

 

"Really!" Rumil sulked "I try to be considerate and this is the thanks I get! Next you will tell me I was an embarrassment."

 

"No," Haldir smirked, both elves looked up as the bedroom door opened and Orophin strode into the room, a besotted grin on his face.

 

"Good morning my brothers." he said with a happy sigh "Is it not a glorious day?"

 

"He was." Haldir added, nodding in Orophin's direction. Rumil fought to keep in a chuckle.

 

"I was what?" Orophin asked in confusion.

 

"You were out when that letter came for you last evening." Haldir replied without missing a beat as he indicated the letter lying on the table. Orophin snatched it up with a grin, very nearly giddy as he tore open the letter.

 

"No one should be that happy." Rumil said with conviction as he watched his brother's widening smile as he read. "What does it say?"

 

"It says that you are wrong!" Orophin replied tauntingly, very nearly giggling with glee as handed over the letter. Rumil took it from him with a frown, examining in closely before beginning to read.

 

 

_Dear Orophin,_

_In light of recent events I would hope you understand that I hold some suspicion as to your motivation in seeking me. However, your most recent declaration has served to soften my heart toward you and I think now it would be only fair to hear you out. If you are sincere in your pursuit then meet me at mid afternoon in the Hall of Fire. Perhaps then we might learn our hearts in this matter, and if I shall be,_

_Your Lady_

 

 

"Whatever did you say to her last night?" Rumil asked, his eyes growing wide.

 

"I haven't the faintest notion!" Orophin replied happily.

 

" _Rhach_!" Rumil swore softly, "Anything that would work so well on Meril would win any elleth."

 

"This is an example of winning her over?" Haldir asked with a confused expression as Rumil nodded. "I would hate to see her annoyed then."

 

"Believe me," Rumil replied with a shudder as Orophin wandered aimlessly around the room, humming to himself "I have seen it, and it is not something I ever wish to see again."

 

 

~*~

 

"I do appreciate this." Legolas said as he watched Aragorn adjust his horse's tack. The human only nodded silently in reply and Legolas frowned. Aragorn was far too quiet, he had barely spoken a handful of words since Legolas had dragged him from his bed. If the elf did not know better he would have sworn the human were in love.

 

But no one in love could look that miserable.

 

Legolas heard the stable door open and he drew in an unsteady breath, steeling himself.

 

"Undomiel!" He said brightly as he walked to her, "You look... lovely as ever." It was an outright lie. Arwen looked terrible. She was pale and her eyes were red from crying. It nearly tore his heart out. A stab of guilt hit him as he considered that she might have been weeping over his lack of response to her letter. For a moment he actually considered courting her just so he would never have to see her so distraught again.

 

"Good morning Legolas." She replied softly, putting on her best face.

 

"I hope you do not mind, I invited a friend." he said quickly, taking her hand. Arwen very nearly scowled, the last thing she wanted was to be forced to spend the morning with another boorish elf bent on impressing her.

 

Legolas winced inwardly at her expression. Obviously she had not planned on company and was not amused by the turn of events. At least, he reasoned, he had been right to think he needed a chaperone.

 

"Of course not." Arwen replied with a polite smile.

 

"Good," Legolas said leading her to the back of the stable where Aragorn was saddling the horses. "I know you'll get along wonderfully. May I introduce Aragorn..." Legolas's voice trailed off as Aragorn straightened up from adjusting the saddle. The human's mouth fell open and Arwen's eyes narrowed to menacing slits.

 

"Lord Aragorn." Arwen spat out the words, her face a mask of contempt.

 

"Lady Arwen." Aragorn acknowledged, a frown on his own face. He felt betrayed. Deep inside he had thought she might at least be fond of him. All the time she had been flirting with him she had been pursuing the prince of Mirkwood.

 

"Ah, I see you've already met!" Legolas said forcing a grin. "Splendid! Shall we be off then?"

 

 

~*~

 

"I am at the end of my tether!" Elladan insisted as he followed not more than a pace behind Elrohir who was trying valiantly to ignore his twin as he headed toward the ranges. "You will tell her! It is not open for debate, you will not use my name with her again!"

 

"What are you doing with it that is so very important?" Elrohir demanded.

 

"That is not the point!" Elladan snapped. "It is the only thing I have that you do not use!"

 

"You use my things," Elrohir retorted, "I would think I was entitled to borrow yours."

 

"My things, yes!" Elladan agreed "Not my name! Brother, the longer this continues the worse it will be... please, for the love of Manwe, just tell her!" Elrohir whirled around, his face creasing in a menacing scowl.

 

"It was not enough to break up Arwen and Aragorn," he growled, "now you must separate Eirien and I as well?"

 

"Brother!" Elladan sighed in exasperation, "I do not want you to lose Eirien but I would rather that than see you fade."

 

"I have an idea." Elrohir said brightly. "We can just switch permanently!"

 

"What?" Elladan asked in horror.

 

"No one can tell us apart at any rate." Elrohir grinned. "Who is to say who we are!"

 

"Aragorn would know!" Elladan replied, feeling as if he were mad for even having the conversation. "As would Arwen!"

 

"Aye," Elrohir replied with a frown, "I had not thought of that." Elladan grabbed him by the shoulders giving him a firm shake.

 

"Then think of this!" Elladan replied "If you do not tell her soon Ada will find out!" The younger twin paled, his jaw working silently as he struggled for something to say.

 

"You would back me would you not?" Elrohir asked, his eyes wide as Elladan slowly shook his head.

 

"Elrohir using my name, Ada?" he mimicked smugly "I've no idea what you mean!"

 

"It was your idea!" Elrohir fumed.

 

"And now it is my idea to tell her the truth." Elladan replied.

 

~*~

 

"Meril?" Eirien paused, watching her friend as she sat on the garden bench. Meril's delicate fingers lingered over the petals of the roses on the bush beside her, a far off expression on her face.

 

"Do you think there are roses in Valinor?" she asked softly.

 

"I think Valinor must be filled with roses." Eirien replied with conviction, sitting down on the bench beside her and wrapping her arms around her. "And Yavanna makes them always blooming and without thorns."

 

"Perhaps she could do the same for me." Meril replied with a sad smile.

 

"Oh, Meril." Eirien sighed, laying her head on her friend's shoulder. "Legolas is a fool, I do not know what you see in him. He should beg for your affections."

 

"You do not know what I see in him?" Meril asked in bewilderment. "He is only the most gloriously beautiful elf in Middle Earth! He is a prince and heir of Mirkwood. He is the most sought after elf in all Arda, Eirien are you blind?"

 

"He is all those things." Eirien agreed. "But you have not said that he is affectionate, nor kind, nor considerate. You have not told me how he shows his love and devotion. What do you want Meril, with an elf who will not love you?"

 

"You are a fine one to talk." Meril replied with an impish scowl, jostling Eirien with her shoulder. "You who pursued the heir of Imladris as if he were an errant hound." Eirien let out a giggle.

 

"It is not like that now." Eirien said, blushing as she picked at the embroidery on her sleeve. Meril gave her a wolfish grin and Eirien pinched her arm "It is not like that either!"

 

"And how does Elladan... feel?" Meril asked with a coy smirk that sent Eirien into a fit of giggles.

 

"Meril, do not be wanton!" She replied, still grinning. "He has not even suggested it."

 

"Truly?" Meril asked with surprise, "Eirien, I am stunned! He has quite the reputation."

 

"I know." Eirien replied, blushing as she grinned stupidly. Meril burst into laughter.

 

"Valar," Meril sighed, resting her head on Eirien's shoulder as they both continued to giggle. "Do not dare bind to him in your room. I could not stand the noise."

 

~*~

 

"I thought you said you did not know her." Legolas said in a low voice as they paused by the side of the path. The hunt had gone well all morning and they each had a fair amount of game to show for it but it had been a very strained affair. In a rather selfish way, Legolas was incredibly pleased. Arwen had been so busy glaring daggers at Aragorn that she had not had time to pay him any notice at all.

 

Events, however, seemed to be unraveling in a rather dangerous way. When they had left Imladris he had thought that they had only briefly met and both made a rather bad first impression. As the hunt progressed it became clear that their differences stemmed from far more than a simple misunderstanding. Twice while Aragorn was preparing to shoot Arwen had prodded him with her bow and he had missed, the second time resulting in his startled mount throwing him. When they stopped for lunch she had gone so far as to trip him, sending him sprawling into the river. It was a wet, unnerved and bedraggled heir of kings who now glared back at him.

 

"You said Undomiel!" Aragorn hissed. "I did not know you meant Arwen!"

 

"It is the name Elrond calls her." Legolas replied with a scowl, glancing a handful of yards away to where Arwen was sighting a pheasant, hiding in the bushes. "Only her mother ever called her Arwen. We have all called her that since she was but a child. You have lived in Imladris all your life, have you never heard her name spoken?"

 

"Many times!" Aragorn replied in frustration "But no one cared to tell me who she was. And she never told me she had any other name."

 

"What did you do to make her so angry?" Legolas asked with a smirk.

 

"I..." Aragorn's reply was cut short by an arrow that imbedded in the tree not more than inches from his face.

 

"Can you not be quiet!" Arwen snapped viciously, her eyes flaming "You are scaring the game!" Legolas nodded to her and she whirled back around, drawing another arrow.

 

"I did not do anything." Aragorn whispered as he pulled the arrow from the tree, his chest heaving a bit.

 

"Then why dose she continually try to kill you?" Legolas asked.

 

"It was a misunderstanding." Aragorn replied.

 

"Misunderstandings do not generally result in slayings." Legolas replied with a scowl, "Will you not tell me what happened?"

 

"I would not repeat what happened for all of Arda and the fall of Barad-dur." Aragorn insisted, folding his arms over his chest with a scowl and turning away. Legolas snickered but stopped abruptly as the angry look on the human's face melted into one of fear.

 

The elf's head whipped around and he scanned the glade.

 

"Undomiel?" He called, taking a few strides forward to where she had been standing only a moment before.

 

"Arwen?" Aragorn's expression was one of total panic and he circled the glade as if expecting to find her hidden in the trees. 

 

"Where could she have gone without her horse?" Legolas demanded angrily, searching the trees.

 

"Here!" Aragorn crouched low to the ground, his fingers gently raking the grass. Legolas raced to his side and watched as the young human traced the nearly invisible tracks deeper into the forest.

 

"Why would she just run off?" Legolas asked in horror. "Valar, Aragorn, what did you do to her?"

 

"I didn't do anything!" Aragorn insisted, turning and running for his mount "Ride to Imladris, call for aid!"

 

"And what do you plan to do?" Legolas demanded as the human grasped his sword, strapping it to his waist.

 

"I'm going after her." He said, his face contorting in an angry scowl, "And my brothers had better pray that I find her before the orcs do or they will pay dearly."

 

Legolas stared open mouthed as he watched his young friend bolt into the trees at a dead run, his attention on the trail and whatever threat might be approaching. Whatever was going on here, it seemed clear that he was not even aware of the half of it.


	33. Fuss and Fracas

Arwen clutched her bow in an angry fist as she stalked into the forest. The evil wretch had the cheek to act as if she had insulted him. She had seen it in his eyes the moment he had looked up from tending the horses.

 

Bitter tears coursed down her cheeks and she took a swipe at a bush as she passed. He had told her how beautiful she was, had spoken a hundred tender endearments and all the while he had been...

 

No, she would not think about that, it made her ill. She had always found Haldir to be ill tempered and had often wondered why he did not seem to pursue elleths with the same fervor as his younger brothers. Now she knew.

 

She gave a rather disgusted shudder. She had no idea as to where she would go, she only knew she could no longer bear to be in his presence. She had tried demeaning him but it had not served to make her any more at ease. She wanted to strike him, to burst into tears and tell him to his face what a vile betrayer he was.

 

Why? She asked herself. Why did she feel mislead? Why did she feel crushed and deceived? Why did her heart ache with the knowledge that he loved another? He had never declared his love, had never even begged a kiss, had held her hand like a brother. What had he done more than show her kindness?

 

She came to a halt beneath the trees at the edge of a glade and dropped to the ground, pulling her knees against her chest and sobbing as if her heart would break. In her heart she knew the answer, she had wanted to know someone cared for her.

 

She heard a rustling in the underbrush and she hastily clambered to her feet, drying her eyes as she hurried across the glade. It was too much noise to be Legolas and if she was going to be found she did not want it to be Estel who found her.

 

Estel. What hope was left? How could she ever utter the word again? Estel was the falling leaves, their bright forms cascading to the ground in a torrent of red and gold. Fading, lifeless, lost... _Arestel_.

 

She heard the noise of someone approaching again and she paused in the middle of the open glade, her eyes growing wide as she turned slowly in place, her breath quickening. No man, no ranger would make so much noise in his approach.

 

She heard the snorting chuckle first and her blood ran cold as she turned back to face the dozen or so orcs that appeared at the edge of the glade. Her bow was raised, the arrow fitted to the string in an instant but this only seemed to amuse them. They cackled with laughter and she trembled in terror.

 

"Pretty little one plans to put up a fight boys!" their leader said with a suggestive leer that made her stomach heave. Blood pounded in her ears and she bit back a whimper.

 

Nana.

 

They would do the same to her. Dear valar, they would do the same. 

 

If they took her alive.

 

She swallowed, her eyes growing hard as steel and with untrembling hands she drew the bow back, a hateful sneer forming on her face. She would die before they would touch her.

 

"You can kill one or two pretty one... but not all of us." their leader mocked. His words did nothing to weaken her resolve and she watched as he raised his sword to signal the others forward.

 

The battle cry that tore through the glade frightened even her and she watched the orcs cower a moment as a blur of leather and steel charged into the glade from behind her, racing forward to shield her from them.

 

"Yield!" Aragorn shouted, his eyes alight with fury as he backed away from the orcs, pushing Arwen behind him. "Yield or I shall sheath my sword in every last one of you!" The orcs bellowed in rage and he used the distraction to reach behind him, wrapping his free arm around Arwen's waist and pulled her tight against his back.

 

"You are unharmed?" he whispered. Arwen laid her head between his shoulders, nodding in mute terror. "When I tell you, you will run, back the way you came. Do not look back Arwen. Do not stop until you reach Rivendell."

 

What of you?" she asked, her voice breaking as the orcs began to form a line, preparing to charge. "Estel, there are too many!"

 

"They can do nothing to me but kill me, Arwen." he said gently, her name falling from his lips like a caress "Arwen, what do you think they will do to you? I could not bear it." She let out a tiny sob, tears blinding her as she felt his muscles tense like a cat ready to strike.

 

"Make ready." he breathed, raising his sword. "Do not look back."

 

She saw it all as if in slow motion. The subtle flick of Aragorn's sword. The orc leader preparing to signal the charge, Aragorn's hand slowly slipping from her waist as if it were the last caress between lovers and then his voice crying out to run.

 

Her feet pelted the grass, every step an eternity, his charge to not look back pounding in her veins. Tears streamed down her face. She had left him to die. Alone, abandoned, never knowing... what? As she reached the trees she turned, raising her bow.

 

The arrow cut across her shoulder like a hot knife and she cried out, falling against a tree. She gritted her teeth against the pain, fitting her arrow to the string but before she could release it she watched as the orc she was sighting fell to the ground with a scream, a white arrow in his throat.

 

She stared in breathless fascination as she watched Aragorn carve through the orcs in a haze of battle lust. His body moving in an intricate dance of destruction. Arrows rained down on the orcs felling them with precision and in a moment Aragorn thrust his sword into the last one with an angry cry. He whirled to face her and she felt her knees go weak. She sagged to the ground, clutching her bow in trembling hands.

 

"Arwen!" he cried, fear plain in his voice as he raced to her, kneeling in the grass at her side.

 

"What happened?" Legolas asked as he appeared from the trees.

 

"She's been wounded." Aragorn replied, checking where the arrow had torn her shoulder. "It is not deep. I thought you were going for help." Legolas shrugged with a thin smile.

 

"You looked as if you needed assistance." he replied.

 

~*~

 

Indelin fidgeted nervously with the letter Orophin had given her. Truth be told, she was terrified. She had never had the attention's of an elf before and along with the elation of being noticed there was a great deal of trepidation as well.

 

She heard voices and peered around the column that shielded the bench she was sitting on. Orophin stood in the doorway with Rumil, laughing as his younger brother shook his head. She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves as she smoothed out her gown. She tried to think of what Elladan had said. Stay calm, reserved, aloof. She let out her breath slowly and slipped from behind the pillar, approaching them.

 

"Orophin." She acknowledged. Orophin rolled his eyes, why was this silly little child always following him around.

 

"Have you seen Meril?" he asked bluntly.

 

"You don't have to be rude." Rumil hissed, glaring at him. Indelin felt her jaw fall open and she looked down at the letter trembling in her hand. She didn't understand.

 

"Well?" Orophin prompted, annoyance showing in his voice.

 

"But..." Indelin whispered, her lip quivering as she looked up into his face. "I thought..."

 

"You thought what?" Orophin demanded in exasperation "You thought that if you pestered me long enough I might show some interest?"

 

"Orophin!" Rumil barked. The little elleth in front of them was trembling, tears visible in her eyes and he found it a bit alarming. Orophin, however, seemed not to notice.

 

"For the last time." he scowled "I am sure you are a very nice little elleth but you should find an elf your own age to play with."

 

"Orophin!" Rumil punched his brother in the arm with a vicious glare.

 

"What?" Orophin demanded, his frustration mounting.

 

"But your letter..." Indelin's head was swimming and she looked down at the envelope in her hand once more, blinking back tears.

 

"What letter?" Orophin snapped. "Why would I write a letter to you?"

 

"Orophin!" Rumil's voice rose. Indelin drew in a shaky breath as the letter tumbled from her trembling fingers. She turned to flee, to run, anywhere but here.

 

"Wait!" Rumil cried, he hadn't the faintest notion why the child was hurt but it was obviously a misunderstanding of some kind and he was too tender hearted to see anyone suffer. He reached out, grabbing hold of her arm to stop her. She shook him off with a sob and and his hand caught her sleeve, tearing it as she ran from the hall.

 

"What in Arda is the matter with you!" Rumil demanded, shoving his brother angrily and kneeling to retrieve her letter. "She is only a child! The least you cold have done was let her down easy!"

 

"She follows me everywhere!" Orophin defended his own temper flaring. "She will not go away!"

 

"Aye!" Rumil counter "Like you do with Meril!"

 

"Please!" Orophin snapped, rolling his eyes. "This is entirely different!"

 

~*~

 

Elrond looked up from his desk as the watch bell sounded. The clang was harsh, rapid, so different from it's normal rolling knell and it could only mean one thing.

 

One of their own had returned wounded.

 

He bolted from his desk, racing out the door and only barely noticing Erestor joining him. Every time he heard the bell ring out it's signal it reminded him of the night his son's had returned bearing their mother.

 

Valar, had he lost another he loved?

 

"Estel!" Glorfindel shouted, already at the gates and covered in dirt from training. Elrond felt a lurch in his chest. His son, dear Valar, not his son.

 

"Estel what happened?" Glorfindel shouted. The horse pounded into the courtyard. Elrond froze, feeling Erestor's hand digging into his arm.

 

"Undomiel!" The advisor shouted as the young human staggered from his horse, bearing Arwen in his arms as Legolas rode in behind them.

 

"Orcs!" the young human shouted as Elrond raced to them, "they got her shoulder, it does not look bad, Ada!"

 

Arwen was clinging to him, gasping and in shock as Elrond tried to take her in his arms. He looked at them a moment as she stared up into Estel's face, her eyes tear stained.

 

"You are safe now, Arwen." Aragorn whispered gently, his smile loving and warm. "You are safe."

 

Elrond felt his jaw clench and he gathered Arwen in his arms as Erestor used his own cloak to staunch the bleeding and Glorfindel raced ahead to warn the surgery. As he hurried up the steps he knew what he had seen.

 

He knew, and he did not like it.

 

~*~

 

Indelin ran as hard, as fast as she could. Tears blinding her as she raced through the courtyard, heedless of the noise and the crowd. Unseeing and unseen. Her feet pounded on the path, carrying her to the one place she knew she would find comfort.

 

"Elladan!" She called out as she saw him on the path ahead with his twin. She launched herself into his arms with a desperate sob, burying her face in his tunic.

 

"Indelin?" Elladan asked in bewilderment, drawing his arms around her protectively. His twin stared at them in mild amusement and Elladan looked away, turning his attention back to Indelin. His eyes grew wide as he noticed her gown was torn and there were marks on her arm that looked distinctly like fingers.

 

"Indelin," he said, pulling her away so that he could look into her eyes, panic constricting his chest. "Why are you crying... who did this?" She drew in a shaky breath, fighting back sobs.

 

"Orophin..." she began but he did not wait to hear another word.

 

"Stay with her." He snapped, pushing Indelin into his twin's arms.

 

"Brother?" Elrohir asked in confusion.

 

"Stay with her." he snarled, his eyes burning with a savage light. He took off at a run, never hearing Indelin call after him.

 

~*~

 

Haldir stood in the middle of the courtyard, his fists clenched. He had come running with the rest of the household and he had seen it. Valar, he had seen the way she looked at him. Even now, even when she thought...

 

He could not bear it, could not bear to think of it, not even a moment. The courtyard had cleared almost instantly. Elrond bearing his beloved daughter into the house in a panic. He knew from the look on the human's face that it was unfounded panic, though he could not blame the elf lord after all he had suffered. He watched in silence as Legolas argued forcefully with Aragorn, obviously insisting that the young human allow his own wounds to be tended as well. Aragorn seemed not to care and with a heavy sigh the March Warden turned, walking away.

 

"Haldir!" he turned back at the sound of his name to see Aragorn following him and a rather irate prince of Mirkwood storming into the house. "Haldir, wait!"

 

"What do you want?" the elf demanded gruffly, his patience hanging by a thread. 

 

"I need your help." Aragorn said desperately, unmindful of the other's sharp tone.

 

"My help?" Haldir could feel his ire rising.

 

"Last night," Aragorn looked distinctly uncomfortable but was determined to not allow it to slow him down. "I need you to go with me and tell Arwen it was all a prank of my brother's."

 

"Your brothers?" Haldir's eyes narrowed.

 

"Yes!" Aragorn replied, "They drugged me and tied me up and Arwen thinks... well, it is not important what she thinks. The point is she believes I have been unfaithful to her and you must help me!"

 

Unfaithful?

 

The word rang in Haldir's ears like a taunt. Unfaithful. Had he bound himself to her or did he think he could bed one of the Eldar like a common serving wench? Anger, seething rage, boiled within him. How dare he, vulgar, weak, foundling of base blood mortals.

 

With the speed of a serpent he struck. His hand tightening around Aragorn's neck like a vice as he slammed the human into the wall surrounding the courtyard. Aragorn's eyes grew wide in fear and he let out a hiss as the force of the impact drove the air from his lungs. Haldir's grip tightened and the young human clawed at his hand desperately fighting for air.

 

Haldir gave a smug smile. He would squeeze the life from the frail human body the same way Aragorn had squeezed the hope from his soul. He felt a rush of satisfaction as he watched the human's lips turn blue and he almost chuckled.

 

Dear Valar, what was he doing?

 

Aragorn collapsed against the wall, gasping for air as Haldir released him, taking a startled step back. The elf's chest was heaving as if he were as frightened and confused by his actions as the human had been. They stared in silence at each other, both unsure what to say. Before they could find their voices the world seemed to explode once more in chaos.

 

Eirien and Meril came walking from the garden at the same moment Rumil and Orophin emerged from the house, bickering loudly. at the sight of Meril, Orophin brushed his brother off and strode across the courtyard, a besotted smile on his face. He had barely made it half way when a cry went out and he turned, only to be tackled to the ground.

 

"You _urug ar'goll_! I will kill you!" Elladan snarled, landing a punch to the Lorien elf's nose.

 

" _Rhach_!" Orophin snapped, taking a swing at Elladan's head. "What is wrong with you?"

 

"How dare you touch her!" Elladan's voice rose as he pounded Orophin mercilessly.

 

"Elladan stop!" Indelin cried as she appeared on the path from the stables with Elrohir. She made to rush forward but the younger twin held her back.

 

" _Nar_ , I would not lay a hand on Meril!" Orophin replied angrily.

 

"I am not talking about Meril!" Elladan said with a growl "I am talking about Indelin!"

 

"Indelin who?"

 

This earned him a rather violent punch to the neck and Orophin let out a yelp of pain as Elladan straddled his chest, pummeling him.

 

" _Balrogion_! You would not sully your own love so you took your pleasures with another!"

 

" _Warg tug_! I love Meril!" Orophin replied rolling on top of him and punching him in the jaw. "I would not be unfaithful! And you will not speak of her like that!"

 

Meril stared at them wide eyed, clutching Eirien's hand as the fight grew dirty. He was confessing his love for her even though it meant a beating. For the first time she truly considered that he might be serious and the thought terrified her.

 

"Elladan please!" Indelin begged, tears streaming down her face as she clawed at Elrohir's hand. The younger twin seemed not to notice. His eyes  were fixed on Eirien.

 

Her gaze drifted from Elrohir to his twin, rolling in the dirt, and then back again. She shook ever so slightly as she looked into his eyes and a single tear slipped down her cheek. To his horror, he realized she understood their deception.

 

" _Amlug um_!"

 

" _Fern danna_!"

 

Aragorn watched in confusion as Elladan brought his knee down on Orophin's chest, grabbing the younger elf by the hair and smashing his head against the stone pavers of the courtyard. He looked to the doors of the last homely house to see Legolas race out at the commotion and skid to a halt beside Rumil who was standing on the top step, staring in horror. He looked to Meril and Eirien, and finally on Indelin, still struggling against Elrohir's grasp. He began to understand that far more had been going on in Imladris than he had been aware of and he frowned.

 

He turned his attention to Haldir. The blond elf was already watching him and they nodded to each other in understanding.

 

"That's enough!" Aragorn shouted, striding into the middle of the courtyard, his cloak billowing out behind him as he walked. He grasped Elladan by the collar and yanked him off Orophin as Haldir grabbed his brother's arm, hauling him to his feet.

 

" _Lhug naeth_ " Elladan spat, kicking out at Orophin, causing the younger elf to try and wrench free of his brothers grasp in retaliation.

 

" _Pada na Mordor_!"

 

"I said that's enough!" Aragorn roared, his voice echoing around the courtyard. He gave his brother a rough shake and Elladan stilled.

 

"I am appalled!" Aragorn's eyes blazed and Elladan cowered slightly under the wrath of his youngest brother. "Are you Eldar or orcs that you would brawl like drunkards? What wisdom have the first born to teach mortals if you would sooner beat each other bloody than speak in council? I had thought all elves were brothers... have you no compassion for your own kin?"

 

Elladan drew in a ragged breath, hanging his head. Aragorn turned to find Haldir glaring at his brother and Orophin staring at a pebble near his foot as he wiped the blood from his nose.

 

"Haldir, Orophin, It is a stain upon the honor of my fathers house that a guest should be treated in this manner." He said evenly "Please accept my apologies." Haldir looked as if he were about to say something but at a slight shake from Aragorn's head he quickly stopped and gave a visible nod of thanks before dragging Orophin up the steps. He herded Rumil ahead of him and Legolas followed, looking incredibly confused.

 

Indelin let out a desperate sob and Elrohir released her in surprise. She bolted for the house, disappearing in a flood of tears. Aragorn looked down at his brother. Elladan watched her go, looking more miserable than the young human had ever seen him.

 

"Never before." Aragorn whispered, his voice tight with emotion "Have I been ashamed to call the sons of Elrond my brothers." Elladan laid his head on his knees, crushed by the force of the words and Aragorn turned, striding past Meril and Eirien toward the gardens.

 

"Come away, _mell_." Meril said soothingly, slipping an arm around Eirien's waist and steering her toward the house. Eirien was shaking from head to toe as she and Elrohir stared at each other.

 

"Eirien, please!" he begged "let me explain."

 

"Come away." Meril said again as if she could not hear him. Guiding her friend as Eirien's legs threatened to give way on her. Elrohir swallowed hard, fighting back tears as he watched his love turn her back on him. He stood stock still, breathing hard until the door closed behind her.

 

His gaze fell on his twin. Elladan was still hunched in the middle of the courtyard, covered in blood, most of it Orophin's. Elrohir closed the distance between them, kneeling beside him.

 

"Whatever were you thinking?" he asked, laying a comforting hand on Elladan's shoulder.

 

"I don't know!" The older twin groaned. He looked up as he felt Elrohir's hand fall away and there was hurt in the younger twins eyes.

 

"Elladan, you have never lied to me before." he said softly. Elladan's breath caught in his throat. In all the centuries of their lives they had only ever called each other 'brother'. It was their bond and to hear his name now from his twin's lips made him feel alone in a way he could not describe.

 

"Nana" he choked, resting his head against his knees with a strangled sob "I was thinking of Nana."

 

_____

 

rhach - curses

balrogion - Son of a Balrog

urug ar'goll - stupid orc

lhug naeth - biting snake

amlug um -evil dragon

fern danna - drop dead

warg tug - fat warg 

nar - rat

pada na Mordor - go to hell

mell - dear

 


	34. Aspiration's Eulogy

How had it come to this? For hours now Aragorn had sat on the stone bench, gazing on the falls and the river, it's mad, rushing, churning, plunge so like his heart. Minutes had turned to hours as he sat and now as the sun began to set he was left with the same question unanswered.

 

How had it come to this?

 

In a span of a few days he had lost his heart irrevocably to the most beautiful woman in all arda and had all his hopes dashed upon the rocks, scattered and ruined.

 

Arwen would never hold his hand again, never kiss his cheek or sigh against his shoulder. He would never hear the silvery sound of her laughter at his jesting again. He had lost the dearest part of his heart and there was nothing left. The future was an abyss, black and gaping before him. Devoid of all hope.

 

"I thought I might find you here."

 

Aragorn sighed miserably. He knew this moment would come but he had been dreading it. He looked over his shoulder to find Haldir standing warily on the path behind him. The Galadhrim's silvery hair sparkling in the light of the setting sun.

 

"Might I speak to you?" Haldir asked. Aragorn nodded, making room for him on the bench. The elf sat down beside him, staring out over the river in silence.

 

"How is Orophin?" Aragorn asked when it seemed clear his companion was uncertain what to say.

 

"He is well." Haldir replied with a smirk "He is not nearly so contrite as I would like him but he is not permanently damaged. I came to apologize for my own behavior."

 

"There is no need." Aragorn shook his head, his shoulders slumping "I will not pretend that I understand all that has happened in Imladris these past days but I am truly, deeply sorry if any action of mine has damaged your honor."

 

"Not my honor." Haldir replied, "my heart." Aragorn looked up at him with a stunned expression and he plunged on.

 

"I have loved the Evenstar since I was little more than a child though I have never spoken of my feelings to her." he said. "I see now that I might have easily won her heart if only I had."

 

"You may yet." Aragorn shrugged, "You are a noble elf Haldir. I can think of no elf who would love her better than you." Haldir fixed the young human with his piercing eyes.

 

"So you are in love with her then." he stated. Aragorn nodded in reply, glancing at the elf with hollow eyes. Haldir felt a swell of pity as an understanding seemed to pass between them. They had once been rivals and were now friends.

 

"You know, I do not think either of us stand much of a chance to win her any longer." Haldir sighed.

 

"You are probably right."  Aragorn agreed.

 

"There remains but one thing to do."

 

"What is that?" Aragorn asked inquisitively.

 

"We must get drunk!" Haldir replied with a smirk. A smile tugged at the corners of Aragorn's mouth.

 

"That is not such a bad idea." he nodded.

 

~*~

 

"Do not squirm." Elrohir ordered as he cleaned out the cut on his brother's face. Elladan scowled at him darkly but made no other reply as the younger twin carefully applied salve to his wounds. "Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"No." Elladan snapped. Elrohir continued to patiently tend him until he sighed, his shoulders sagging.

 

"It is not what it looks like." He said finally. "Indelin is a child, she needed someone to watch over her."

 

"And so you fulfilled that by sending her to Orophin?" Elrohir asked with skepticism. He could not think of a more inappropriate elf, well, perhaps one or two but even Elladan was not that dense.

 

"It did not happen that way!" Elladan replied hotly, making a face as the disinfectant stung the cut on his forehead. "He approached her."

 

"It looks to me as if he did more than approach." Elrohir smirked. Elladan bristled, giving his twin an angry glare.

 

"He had it coming!" Elladan snarled but Elrohir stopped him with a piercing look.

 

"Do you have feeling for her?" he asked gently.

 

"She is only a child!" Elladan said in exasperation.

 

"Orophin is not so very much younger than you and I." Elrohir interrupted with an amused look, "Try again, brother."

 

"I..."

 

"Aye," Elrohir nodded, "That is what I thought."

 

"I want an explanation, and I want it now." Both twins looked up at the sound of the familiar voice to find Legolas standing in the doorway of their rooms, his arms folded over his chest and a menacing frown on his face.

 

"And we have a very good one." Elrohir replied with a grin. "What are we explaining?"

 

"You might explain why there was nearly another kinslaying in the courtyard not long ago." Legolas replied, his expression almost as intimidating as his father's. "Barring that, you can offer me a good reason for why a princess of the Noldor spent her morning trying to murder the heir of Gondor."

 

"Murder?" Elrohir asked wide eyed.

 

"We had nothing to do with that!" Elladan replied quickly.

 

"Well that is not entirely true." Elrohir argued uneasily.

 

"We only parted them!" his twin insisted "We did not tell her to kill him!"

 

"Parted them?" Legolas asked, his jaw nearly falling open. "They are not..."

 

"No!" Elladan replied

 

"But they were thinking about it!" Elrohir added. Legolas shook his head as a dull ache began to form behind his eyes. If anything he was even more confused.

 

"I think we had better speak with Haldir." Legolas said finally, "You will come with me." Elrohir made to protest at being treated like a servant in his own house by an elf one hundred years his junior but Elladan shook his head. The older twin had seen Thranduil in action enough to know that he was not an elf to be trifled with and at the moment Legolas was doing a very good impression of him.

 

"I really wish I had some notion of what was going on." Elrohir said miserably.

 

~*~

 

"I am glad he hit you." Rumil said with a frown as he stared down at Orophin who was laying on the couch with a damp towel on his face. "I should have liked to hit you myself."

 

"Whatever are you talking about?" Orophin mumbled from under his towel.

 

"I am talking about that poor little elleth you mistreated." Rumil said with disgust.

 

"I did not mistreat her!" Orophin snarled back "I did not even touch her!"

 

"I suppose she just ripped her own dress!" Rumil looked up at the sound to find Legolas and the twins at their door. Legolas looked rather angry but it was nothing to compare to the expression on Elladan's face.

 

"Oh no!" Rumil said quickly, despite what he had said he really did not want to see his brother killed. "I did that!"

 

Elladan nearly charged across the room. Elrohir seemed to be far better prepared this time though. He gripped his brother by the shoulders, holding him back as Legolas took hold of his arm.

 

"It was an accident!" Rumil added, panic gripping him in the face of almost certain death. "I went to stop her and caught her sleeve!"

 

"Will you stop this!" Legolas fairly shouted, digging his feet into the floor as he struggled to hold back the peredhil. "Rumil, can I have your word that you did not touch her?"

 

"Of course! And neither did Orophin I was with him the whole time!" 

 

"Good," Legolas breathed a sigh of relief as the older son of Elrond began to calm.

 

"Then why did you accuse him of mistreating her?" Elladan asked with a menacing scowl.

 

"He was rude to her." Rumil said, glaring at the battered lump on the sofa that was his brother.

 

"She does nothing but dog my every step!" Orophin defended, pulling the towel from his face. Whatever treatment they had used it was working nicely for already the wounds were beginning to heal. "I tried to discourage her but she refused to take the hint."

 

"I hardly found your letter discouraging!" Elladan snapped.

 

"What letter?" Orophin asked in exasperation.

 

"The one with your crest on it!" Elladan replied as if he were speaking to a very slow child "the one where you asked to meet and speak your heart to her." Orophin stared at him open mouthed a moment.

 

"Do not deny it." Elladan frowned, folding his arms over his chest "I saw it myself and it was in your hand."

 

Rumil blinked several times before reaching inside his tunic and drawing out the letter Indelin had dropped in the Hall of Fire. He swallowed hard as he unfolded it before handing it to Orophin.

 

"How did she get our letter to Arwen?" he blurted out.

 

"Arwen?" Elrohir asked, his own expression turning a bit dark.

 

"We can explain!" Rumil said quickly, sensing the new threat.

 

"Haldir is in love with Arwen." Orophin sighed heavily.

 

"We thought only to give him a little push." Rumil said a bit guiltily "We are sorry Legolas, we knew you were in love with her."

 

"She is in love with me but I do not return her feelings." Legolas said sadly.

 

"In love with you?" Elrohir asked, "Are you mad?"

 

"She is in love with Estel!" Elladan added.

 

"Aragorn?" Rumil asked, crinkling his nose in distaste.

 

"You are mistaken," Legolas shook his head, drawing Arwen's Letter from his tunic "She wrote me herself."

 

"How did you get Glorfindel's letter?" Elrohir asked, recognizing the parchment immediately.

 

"He gave it to me." Legolas replied. He struggled to suppress a groan as the twins exchanged uneasy looks. "Tell me you did not..."

 

"We have a very good reason!" Elrohir defended as Legolas rolled his eyes.

 

"And they had the nerve to be angry with us." Orophin frowned as he sat up on the couch.

 

"At least we did a passable impression of our sibling's handwriting." Elladan retorted.

 

"Enough!" Legolas said in exasperation "We came to speak to Haldir. Where is he."

 

"He went..." Rumil paused, looking around the room. "That is a good question. He should have returned from the apothecary long ago."

 

"It is time we sorted all this out." Legolas scowled. "You will find your brother." he said pointing at the twins before turning to the Lorien elves.

 

"And you will find yours." he added.

 

"And who will you find?" Orophin asked as he slowly climbed to his feet.

 

"Whichever I find first." Legolas replied, motioning to the door. Orophin Nodded at Elrohir as he passed him before pausing beside Elladan.

 

"I um..." he began.

 

"Aye," Elladan nodded "and my..."

 

"Aye." Orophin nodded. 

 

"So that much is settled then?" Elladan asked, both elves nodded before heading out the door, their younger siblings trailing in their wake. Legolas only shook his head, more thankful than ever to be an only child.

 

~*~

 

Hours passed, and evening turned to night. The stars twinkled overhead as the small search party combed the valley to no avail, inspecting every rock and root for signs of the missing elf and human. The house settled into a less than peaceful quiet and in the uneasy silence is was far less difficult to hear the faint sounds of singing that crept up from the wine cellar

 

~*~

 

_Ho! Ho! Ho! To the bottle I go_

_To heal my heart and drown my woe._

_Rain may fall and wind may blow,_

_And many miles be still to go_

_But under a tall tree I will lie,_

_And let the clouds go sailing by._

"I like it." Haldir declared thumping his glass on the table with a bang. "Where did you learn it?"

 

"From a..." Aragorn hiccuped "from a Hobbit."

 

"Whatsa Hobbit?" Haldir slurred the question.

 

"It's short." Aragorn replied, holding out his hand at eye level. "rather fat, and drinks prof... proof... pruf... It drinks a lot."

 

"Rhach, humans!" Haldir chuckled "You lie too much!"

 

"I am not lying! It was here in this very hall" Aragorn replied, poking the table. "I saw it myself."

 

"I have heard that humans see things when they are drunk." Haldir declared with a superior tone.

 

"I was not drunk!" Aragorn defended. "I was but a child of ten!"

 

"Then you are more mad than I thought." Haldir laughed, refilling the human's cup and pouring wine over the table.

 

"You think of a song to sing if you know so much then!" Aragorn replied, waving his hand at the inebriated elf. Haldir frowned in concentration, forcing his mind to work through the fog of alcohol. Finally a thought seemed to come to him and he began to sing.

 

_Alas my love you do me wrong_

_To cast me off discourteously_

_For I have loved you well and long_

_Delighting in your company_

 

"I cannot remember the rest." Haldir said with a frown.

 

"It suits her." Aragorn replied, laying his head on the table with a miserable sigh.

 

"You are drunk." Haldir observed, staggering to his feet. He wobbled slightly before sinking unceremoniously to the floor with a dull thud.

 

"That is the Orc calling the Troll evil." Aragorn replied... "Is there any more wine?"

 

"We are in a wine cellar!" Haldir laughed as he lay on the floor. "The question is; Is there any more _good_ wine?"

 

"We are too drunk to know if it is good or not." Aragorn declared, standing shakily to his feet and inspecting the wine rack through bleary eyes. 

 

"Dear Valar." Aragorn turned at the sound of the familiar voice and his face broke into a wide grin as he saw Legolas on the steps, flanked by the twins.

 

"What is going on here?" the mirkwood prince demanded.

 

"Haldir!" Rumil cried pushing past them and rushing to his brother, hauling the inebriated elf to his feet. Orophin following close behind.

 

"We are celebrating!" Haldir said with a grin as his brothers struggled to steady him. "The death of asper... asper..."

 

"Aspiration!" Aragorn said, raising the bottle in his hand.

 

"Yes, that." Haldir nodded.

 

"It's a party!" Aragorn declared, shoving the bottle into Elladan's chest. "Have a drink."

 

"I do not want a drink." Elladan said with a frown.

 

"Then we will sing!" Aragorn replied, prying the cork from the bottle. "In Gondor's White City where the lassies are pretty... I first set my eyes on sweet..."

 

"You have had enough fun for one night." Elrohir said soothingly, laying a hand on his arm "You are going to bed."

 

"No I am not!" Aragorn said with a sneer. "I am going to have another drink!" He tipped his head back, downing several large gulps before Elladan knocked the bottle from his hand, sending it clattering to the floor and spilling wine over the worn stones.

 

"You have had too much already!" the older twin snapped, his expression verging on panic. "Do you wish to drink yourself to death?"

 

"What is it to you if I do?" Aragorn replied, his voice dripping with contempt. "I will die eventually anyway, what is fifty or even a hundred years one way or the other to an elf?"

 

Legolas winced as he watched the exchange. Aragorn had given up and it was clear from the look on the twins faces that they had been so absorbed in saving Arwen that they had never considered the loss of her affections might destroy their little brother.

 

"Estel," Elrohir began gently but Aragorn shoved him off, falling against the wine rack as he lost his balance.

 

"Don't call me that." he snarled, swaying as he struggled to right himself "Don't ever call me that again. There is no Estel. I am Aragorn, I am nothing more than a pitiful, weak, useless, mortal who has no right to the heart of the most beautiful creature in all arda, and now I do not even have the hope of her friendship!"

 

"Estel," Elladan said softly, tears welling up in his eyes. Aragorn squared his shoulders, drawing his feet under him once more and walking up to the elf with narrowed eyes.

 

"You," the human said, stabbing a finger in the older twins chest. "Are a _Balrogion_." Elladan stared at him in silence, not even distracted by Haldir falling over and nearly crushing Rumil against the wall under his weight.

 

"All of you." Aragorn continued, waving his arm at the other elves "Do you think me a fool? Did you think I believed for one moment she would give up everything for me? What has ever stood in the way of any of your hearts but your own pride? The chance to love was yours for the asking and you would not risk. I have not even the right to speak my heart!"

 

Without another word he pushed past his brothers, staggering up the stairs. Legolas watched him go with a smug smile on his face. It was not often that a mortal could put the firstborn in their place. Twice in the same day; Aragorn had set a record.

 

The twins looked at each other in shock but it was Orophin who moved first. He untangled himself from Haldir, squared his shoulders and strode purposefully toward the stairs.

 

"Where are you going?" Rumil demanded, struggling under the weight of his brother.

 

"I am going," Orophin replied, with all the dignity he could muster "to make a fool of myself." He turned and headed resolutely up the stairs. The twins exchanged glances, identical uneasy looks marring their faces before they turned and bolted up the stairs after him.

 

"Just where are they going?" Rumil asked, his voice almost a whine. Legolas chuckled, shaking his head as he crossed the cellar to help the younger elf with his burden.

 

"I cannot be certain," Legolas replied, hooking one of Haldir's arms around his neck "But I believe at least one of them is about to be married."

 

"Married?" Rumil asked as if he had just been handed a live cobra "Are they completely mad?"

 

"Yes, well," Legolas nodded "Love is like that."

 

 

 

 

_______

 

Balrogion - Son of a Balrog

 

Playlist:

 _To the Bottle I Go_ \- by JRR Tolkien

 _Greensleves_ \- Traditional

 _Alive, Alive-O_ \- Traditional

 

 


	35. Fool me Once

Elrohir stared at the door of her room, fidgeting nervously. It was only a door, after all, he reminded himself. It was not the Black Gate of Mordor or a host of Nazgul. No fell doom awaited him, what reason had he to fear? 

 

Just who was he trying to fool?

 

It might just as well be the pit of Morgoth. What would she say? More importantly, what would she do? He swallowed hard, raising a hesitant hand to knock at the door. Silence met him and for one horrifying moment he feared she would not even answer and then, slowly, the door creaked open.

 

Eirien stood before him, her eyes hollow and her shoulders slightly slumped. He had braced himself for her tears but this was far worse. She showed no outward sign that she had been weeping but her once vivacious manner had crumbled and she gazed back at him with the most dejected expression he had ever seen.

 

"I... wished to speak to you." he said softly, a knot forming in his throat. Without a word she opened the door wider for him, motioning him inside. He watched her every movement as she closed the door behind him before crossing the room and sinking into one of the chairs near the fire with a spiritless sigh. He had not been prepared for this. Anger, rejection, hysterics even, but not this. She seemed to be fading before his eyes and it tore his heart out, far worse than her temper ever could have.

 

"I came to apologize." Elrohir stated, blinking back tears.

 

"Who's apology am I accepting?" she asked, gazing into the fire, misery etched in her delicate features.

 

"Meleth," he said, his voice almost a moan as he crossed the room, perching on the edge of the chair across from her and taking her hands in his. "After all the time we have spent together, I would have thought that your heart would know me from Elladan."

 

"Why do you mock me?" she asked softly, her voice quavering "why do you call me that? I... I loved you."

 

"And I love you." he replied gently, "Eirien, meleth, I have loved you for so long and you would not even look at me." A single tear trickled down her cheek and he moved to kneel beside her, brushing it away with his thumb.

 

"You captured my heart." he confessed, pressing her small hand to his chest. "I adored you... and you wanted only Elladan. I know it was wrong. I never meant for you to be hurt, I only wished to be near you. I would have done anything to be near you."

 

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

 

"I was so afraid you would reject me." He whispered, "I traded tunics and took my brothers name on a whim and I regret it more than anything I have ever done. I know I should have told you, but I could not bear to lose you. I have been a fool. Please Eirien, I love you with all my heart. Please, forgive me."

 

He looked up at her with pleading eyes, his heart stopping at her quivering lip. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and comfort her. She leaned closer to him, her eyes searching his for some sign and his heart summersaulted in his chest as a hesitant smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she nodded ever so slightly.

 

He swept her up in a crushing embrace and he could not hold back a laugh of relief and joy as her arms twined around his neck. She let out a squeak, holding him tighter as he spun her around and he paused, looking into her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

 

"I love you too." she whispered.

 

"Even though I'm not as charming or skilled as Elladan?" he asked hesitantly. Eirien laughed squeezing him tightly and kissing his cheek.

 

"I don't care." she giggled, her lips brushing his ear and making him shudder "It is you that I love... Elrohir." he had never heard his name sound so sweet and he drew her into a passionate kiss that sent both their hearts racing. As their lips parted she gave him her first real, glowing smile since discovering his deception and he sighed contentedly.

 

"Bind yourself to me Eirien, Meleth nin." he whispered. She stared back at him with wide eyes, her breath catching in surprise.

 

"Are you certain?" was all she managed to squeak out. He cuddled her close, breathing in the wildflower scent of her hair.

 

"I have been certain from the moment of that first sweet kiss Meleth." Elrohir replied tenderly "I will wait as long as you wish until you are ready, but I want you to have my promise."

 

 

~*~

 

"Meril?" Orophin's voice was like a lingering caress but it did not even break the concentration of the beauty that stood before him, her bow drawn, her form frozen as if made of marble. Without even acknowledging him she released in precision motion, her arrow imbedding in the center of the target.

 

"Orophin." she said, her tone clipped as she drew another arrow, never meeting his gaze. He swallowed hard, wondering if it were the best idea to speak to her when she was armed.

 

"You are truly magnificent." he said in wonder as the second arrow found the center as well.

 

"I have worked very hard to become so." She replied seriously "I studied under Elladan since my youth and I have tied him on more than one occasion."

 

"I believe you." he nodded, as the third arrow found its mark.

 

"Why are you here?" she asked, a sharp tinge to her voice.

 

"I wish to dissuade you from pursuing the prince of Mirkwood." Orophin said meekly. He could see the slight shifting as her eyes narrowed and her arrow released, splitting the first in two.

 

"Are you implying that I am unworthy to be a princess?" Meril asked, her voice as cold as ice.

 

"No," he shook his head "I am implying that Legolas does not deserve you." She gave a hollow laugh and he moved closer as she drew another arrow.

 

"Legolas is heir to the throne of Mirkwood," she snapped "He is as wise as he is beautiful. He is, perhaps, the greatest archer in middle earth. A warrior of uncommon valor, noble and loyal. If he is not deserving of my affections than who is?"

 

"No one." He was standing so close to her now that he almost breathed the words in her ear and he was surprised to see her hands trembling at his declaration. He laid his hand on hers,gently lowering her bow as he stepped closer, her shoulder almost brushing his chest.

 

"Legolas is all that you say and more." he agreed, "He is one of the finest elves I have ever had the privilege to know. But you are a warrior Meril, it is in your heart and your hands... it is who you are. And all that will be lost forever the moment you bind yourself to a prince. You will lay aside your bow and your skill to bear heirs who's valor will reflect more on their father than on you. I am not a fool, I know I cannot compete with Legolas. I have nothing to offer you that compares to what he will give you. I love you. If I must, I will adore you from affair but I would not see you sacrifice what you are to be nothing more than an ornament on the arm of a royal."

 

A single tear slipped down her cheek and she closed her eyes, drawing in a shaky breath.

 

"I have no intention of being the housekeeper of a soldier." she said in a shaky voice.

 

"Meril, Meleth," he said with a tender smile "Your skill rivals that of my brother. I would see you fight at my side, not mend my tunics." She turned her head to meet his gaze for the first time, tears of doubt welling up in her eyes. She did not resist when he took her bow, laying it aside and lacing his fingers with hers.

 

"Walk with me Meleth." he pleaded "let us search your heart together."

 

 

~*~

 

Elladan nearly ran, his long strides eating up the ground as his feet carried him through the gardens and out into the wood as if his heart knew where it was going and would broker no argument.

 

How she must hate him, his temper must have terrified her. Doubt and shame threatened him as they had so many times before but he pushed them aside. If he loved her he would think of her, out here confused and alone.

 

He tore through the underbrush, heedless of the bracken that snarled in his clothes and pricked his skin. Somehow he knew where he would find her. He would right his wrong and he would accept her rejection. He deserved nothing less for the way he'd behaved.

 

He paused on the edge of the clearing his heart stopping as he saw her, huddled in the grass with her arms wrapped around her knees, gazing up at the stars.

 

So Beautiful.

 

"Indelin?" It was only a soft whisper but she bolted to her feet as if startled, backing away from him. As she did, she stepped from the shadows of the trees into the moonlight and his heart caught in his throat as he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. How long she had been here weeping he could not guess and guilt twisted inside of him. He took a step toward her and she looked as if she might bolt. He sighed miserably and dropped to one knee in the grass, hanging his head.

 

"Indelin, I only wish to speak to you," he said heavily "please, will you not listen?"

 

"Why?" she asked her voice shaking, he looked up to plead his case but she continued "why did you do it? You didn't even let me explain! Elladan, you could have killed him!" His shoulders slumped and he drew in an unsteady breath.

 

"I was a fool, I do not deny it." Elladan replied "Indelin, please try to understand. What happened to my mother... it has tormented everyone I hold dear. It is a pain that haunts our hearts and brings grief to all those I love. You were the only one untouched by that violence. When I thought Orophin had mistreated you..."

 

"Orophin did not so much as look at me." she said with a scowl, folding her arms over her chest and trying to look unruffled despite her obvious trepidation

 

"I know that now." he sighed, hanging his head again.

 

"Elladan," Indelin shook her head in exasperation, brushing away a few stray tears "I still don't understand why you would do something like that."

 

"Because," he said, drawing in a shaky breath "I am in love with you." He heard her breath catch in her throat and he looked into her eyes to see her wavering on the point of tears again.

 

"What about Eirien?" She managed to whisper.

 

"Elrohir has been pursuing Eirien under my name." he replied guiltily "She would not speak to him at all and he has adored her longer than I care to think about." 

 

"Is that why you did not tell me?" she asked, her vice quavering.

 

"I wish it were." he replied ashamedly, "At first I tried to deny what I felt for you. I told myself you saw me as no more than a friend. That my feeling for you were no more than physical but I knew in my heart it was not true. I watched the love my parents shared turn to sorrow and heartache and I swore I would not do the same. I was a coward who did not want to risk his heart for fear it would be broken. But I cannot deny it any longer. Indelin, I love you."

 

She flew into his arms, nearly knocking the wind out of him as she buried her face in his shoulder with a sob. He drew her close, tangling his fingers in her hair and he breathed a sigh of relief at her next words.

 

"I love you too." she sobbed "But I thought you were in love with Eirien"

 

"I am sorry Indelin." he said holding her tighter "forgive me?" He kissed the back of her head lovingly as she nodded against his shoulder. She turned to look into his eyes and he smiled, gently brushing the tears from her cheeks. They both paused in breathless silence for a moment before his lips descended on hers in a tender, lingering kiss. 

 

"Pen Neth," he whispered against her ear with a smile as she twined her arms around his neck, "would you bind yourself to this grumpy old elf who needs you more than life?" he was rewarded with that musical laugh that made his heart soar and a single word.

 

"Yes"

 

~*~

 

"Elrohir?" Eirien giggled against his cheek.

 

"Yes, meleth?"

 

"You can put me down now." He was rather disappointed at the suggestion but he gently set her on her feet, allowing her to move from his embrace. She had still not answered him and he was beginning to feel nervous as she laced her fingers with his.

 

"Meleth I..." he paused as he realized she was leading him to her bed and he stopped in the middle of the room. "Now?" She released his hand, her cheeks coloring a bit  as she took a few steps closer to the bed

 

"Is there something wrong with now?" she asked looking only the slightest bit unsure. He felt frozen, completely unable to move as a rather stupid grin began to tug at the corners of his mouth. Eirien covered her mouth to stifle her giggle and crossed the room to him, taking his hand once more and pulling him toward the bed with a shy smile.

 

Elrohir slipped his arms around her waist, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss and tumbling onto the bed, pulling Eirien with him.

 

"I like this." he said smugly, as he looked up at her, draped across his chest, her golden hair hanging like a curtain around them.

 

"See?" She giggled, her blush deepening "it's not so bad is it?" Elrohir laughed, reaching up to caress her cheek with a soft smile.

 

"You are certain you are ready?" he asked.

 

"Did you change your mind?" she wiggled nervously in a way he found very distracting and silently he hoped she would distract him again.

 

"No," he shook his head "I think my heart has known for years."

 

"I was wrong." she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder "I was wrong to treat you like I did and chase after Elladan. He was the one I went to dinner with wasn't he?" Elrohir nodded.

 

"I begged him to keep my secret, please do not be angry with him." he replied.

 

"I was miserable." she admitted, desperately holding in a giggle and failing as Elrohir began to laugh "he wasn't any fun at all." He rolled on top of her, kissing her soundly as they both laughed. As their lips parted his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her beneath him, her hair splayed out over the bedclothes, her eyes dancing.

 

Eirien's hands trembled ever so slightly as she reached up to unlace his tunic. Her hands slipped inside and he closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of her palms gliding over his chest and sliding the tunic off his shoulders. He shed it quickly and allowed her to remove his shirt before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. 

 

She gasped against his mouth as she felt one hand begin to lightly caress her breast through the fabric of her gown, her breathing becoming rapid as he trailed kisses down her throat to the neckline of her dress. He smiled down at her before undoing the very top button and placing a sensuous kiss between her breasts. She clutched at the blankets as he continued to trail kisses down her body one for each each button, leaving one last lingering kiss on her stomach.

 

He looked into her eyes, already dark with desire and he smiled as he drew his arms around her, savoring the taste of her lips as he helped her remove the gown. Soon they had both discarded the remainder of their clothes and he leaned back on one elbow, drinking in the sight of the beauty before him.

 

A warm blush colored her cheeks, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Elrohir smiled tenderly, brushing his fingers over her cheek before trailing them down her body, lingering over all the places that made her shudder in delight. Her breathing became more ragged as his caresses grew more ardent, soft moans escaping her lips as he teased a taught nipple with his thumb.

 

She was panting now and he let out a groan as she toyed with his ear, her free hand stroking the sculpted muscles of his chest. He showered her face and neck in heated kisses, pressing close to her, drowning in the dizzying haze of sensation.

 

Eirien gasped as his hand gently teased the inside of her thigh and she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him into a scorching kiss. They were both breathless as their lips parted and Elrohir drew his arms around her, looking deep into her eyes as their bodies twined together.

 

"I love you Eirien" he whispered.

 

They moaned in pleasure as their bodies joined, their first uncertain movements blossoming into a dance of timeless passion, waves of ecstasy assaulting their senses as the shared their souls, binding their hearts forever.

 

They cried out their completion together and Elrohir wrapped his arms around his bride, gasping as he rested his head against her shoulder. He smiled as he felt Eirien's fingers combing the tangles from his hair. His chest was still heaving as he raised his head to meet her gaze and she smiled at him adoringly, her hand tenderly caressing his cheek.

 

"I love you Elrohir."

 


	36. Fool Me Twice

"Aragorn?" Legolas stood on the threshold of the half open door, peering into the room. The fire had been lit in the hearth and it cast a warm glow around the empty room. The prince of Mirkwood slipped into the bedchamber with a frown, his keen eyes searching out his young friend. 

 

He detected the faintest movement coming from the terrace and he stepped out into the cool night air. Aragorn sat on the very edge of the terrace, his legs dangling between the railings, his shoulders slumped and his head resting against the delicately carved wood.

 

"I made a fool of myself." The young human said softly. The elf smiled at the familiar picture, his memory turning back to a time not so very long ago where a boy had sat where the man did now.

 

"Nay," Legolas replied, crossing the terrace to sit beside the mortal. "You spoke truthfully. You showed more wisdom than some of the firstborn who reside in this house."

 

"I never believed for a moment that she would care for me as more than a friend." Aragorn whispered. "I only wanted to be near her. I knew my heart would be broken but I had hoped that I might have more than a few days with her first."

 

"Your brothers did not mean to harm you." Legolas said gently, laying a hand on the young human's shoulder.

 

"I know." he sighed "I do not blame them."

 

"You should." the elf frowned, "Their actions were reckless and unkind. It is not for them to say whom Arwen shall love, that is for her alone."

 

"Who am I that she would give up her life simply to be with me?" Aragorn frowned, his voice unsteady as his fingers tightened around the railing.

 

"You are the heir of Isildur." Legolas replied "You are the son of kings, of the line of Elros. The blood of the Firstborn and the Miar flows in your veins. Remember these things son of Arathorn. You are no less a noble lord than the greatest of the Eldar."

 

"I would give anything, simply to hold her hand once more." Aragorn said softly, tilting his head back to look up at the stars.

 

"Tell her." Legolas urged "Go to her and tell her, she will know the truth when she hears it."

 

"Tell her what?" Aragorn sighed "That I love her? Ask her to give up everything for me? Break the heart of the only father I have ever know? I could not do that to Elrond. I could not do that to her."

 

"Estel," Legolas said with a smile "she has been happy with you, happier than I have known her to be in hundreds of years. If you love her then you will find a way."

 

~*~

 

"I am curious about one thing." Orophin said with a half smile, glancing at Meril out of the corner of his eye. "If my company is so irksome why is it you saw fit to keep all the flowers I sent you?" He was sure he caught the faintest hint of a blush to her cheeks as they walked beneath the trees, the moonlight casting a silver gleam over her golden head.

 

"They were roses." she replied simply, as if it were the most natural explanation in the world.

 

"It seemed fitting." he said, tilting his head to see her face. There was a moments hesitation in her expression and then she sighed.

 

"When I was small Ada would bring me a rose every day. He called me _Meril nin_." She said with a sad, far off smile. "He was Captain of the Guard and he would put me on his shoulders and carry me to the ranges to watch the training. I told him I wanted to be one of the guards so he had me a tunic made, only mine had roses embroidered on it instead of Imladris ivy." Orophin chuckled at the thought of a very small Meril dressed as a guard and brandishing her tiny wooden blade.

 

"I would bet you were lovely even then." he smiled fondly "Did he sail West?"

 

"He was killed by orcs." Meril replied, her voice cracking only slightly. Orophin stopped, laying a gentle hand on her arm.

 

"Meril, I am so sorry." he said softly, "I understand if you despise warriors."

 

"I do not despise warriors, Orophin." Meril replied in frustration, folding her arms over her chest and stepping away from him. "For much of my life I wished to be one!"

 

"Meril, I do not understand." he said, shaking his head as if to clear it. "Your skill with the bow is better than mine. You are resourceful, brilliant, determined. Glorfindel would be a fool not to offer you a place among the guard."

 

"Glorfindel did offer me a place among the guard." she said with a small voice, hanging her head. "I turned him down."

 

"Meril why?" he asked in bewilderment.

 

"To wed the one I loved." she replied. Orophin stared at her in silence as she settled on one of the garden benches with a heavy sigh. Her fingers brushed the pale pink rose on the bush beside the bench and hesitantly he took a seat beside her, waiting for her explanation.

 

"Goleron was a diplomat from Mithlond." Meril said softly "We met when he traveled here to meet with Elrond. He was wise, noble, charming and I adored him. We would come here to the garden and he would tell me how radiant I would look standing on the docks of the havens in the moonlight."

 

"You would." Orophin said "But then I can not think of any place in all Arda where you would not be beautiful." Meril laughed, looking up at him with tear stained eyes.

 

"Goleron said the same." She replied, her lip trembling slightly. "When he left he promised to return soon and that we would always be together."

 

"He never returned." Orophin said.

 

"Oh, he returned." Meril replied, Orophin looked at her with surprise "more than two years later... with his wife."

 

"Oh, Meril." Orophin felt his throat constrict as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

 

"When I confronted him, he told me I was a foolish child." she continued, her hair hiding her face as she stared at her feet. "That he would never bind himself to a _mere archer_ who would only be a hindrance to his ambitions."

 

"Meril meleth," Orophin whispered, caressing her cheek as he turned her eyes to meet his own. "He was a fool."

 

"On the day I sail from Mithlond I want to be on the arm of an elf that Goleron could never hope to equal." She said with a shaky voice, her eyes blazing "I want him to know he was wrong. I want him to realize that he lost a princess to marry a courtier. I want him to see what he threw away."

 

"Meril?" Orophin knelt beside her as she looked away again, taking her hand in his. He could almost feel the ache of rejection and he swallowed hard. "Will you be happy?"

 

"What?" She blinked back tears as she looked down into his upturned face.

 

"Would you be happy?" he asked again "If you could see him greet you as royalty. If you could look into his eyes and see his regret. If you could shame him for what he did, punish him as he deserves would your heart be free again?"

 

"Why are you asking me this?" she shook her head. Orophin gently brushed the tears from her cheeks as they began to fall, unbidden. 

 

"I want you to be happy." He said tenderly "You should be happy. I want you to live all the ages of the world content and at peace. I wish to see your smile, to know that you have all that you have ever wanted."

 

"Orophin, why would you even care?" she asked miserably.

 

"Because I love you." He replied, his voice like the whisper of a summer breeze "I only wish for you to be happy. I wish you could be happy with me but I can give you nothing that you seek. If I must loose you to another then I want to know you are happy with him. I do not want to see you sorrow any longer." He could feel the tears stinging his eyes as she stared down at him, completely speechless, tears of hurt and confusion running in rivulets down her face, unnoticed. He kissed her hand and then her cheek, gazing into her eyes with a tender smile.

 

"Be happy, Meleth nin." Orophin whispered "that is all I ask."

 

 

~*~

 

"The Hall of Fire seemed quite empty tonight." Glorfindel said as Elrond filled his wine glass.

 

"Aye," Erestor agreed, as Elrond set the bottle aside and stretched back in his chair. "I wonder where the young ones have all wandered off to."

 

"Autumn is always like that." Elrond sighed, staring into the fire. He seldom took the time to enjoy a relaxing evening with his friends any more but the events of the day had made his thoughts dwell in places he did not care to linger and he had invited his advisors to join him in his study. "Winter comes soon and they spend every moment out of doors that they can."

 

"Well, it is difficult to tryst in the Hall of Fire," Glorfindel smirked "one must make up for lost time."

 

"I haven't the faintest notion why they behave like that." Elrond said with a sigh. "Their mother and I never did." both advisors choked on their wine and Glorfindel burst into laughter as Erestor stifled his snort of amusement.

 

"Really Elrond." Erestor replied to the disdainful expression of the Lord of Imladris "The two of you could not keep your hands to yourself!"

 

"We were already wed!" Elrond said defensively.

 

"And before that?" Glorfindel prodded.

 

"Do not tell me you do not remember!" Elrond said hotly "She would not even let me kiss her, I thought she hated me." His last words were said in a whisper and his advisors exchanged knowing glances.

 

"It has been too long since there was a Lady of Imladris." Elrond continued. "I have missed Arwen nearly as much as I have missed her mother."

 

"Well, there will soon be a new lady of the house." Glorfindel said with a grin, changing the subject. He shook his head at the look of total confusion on Elrond's face.

 

"Do not tell me you have not noticed Elladan and Eirien." Erestor demanded, rolling his eyes.

 

"Apparently I do not notice a great many things." Elrond snapped, wincing at his own sharp tone as he tried to ignore the curios glances his advisors shared.

 

"Is there something you wish to unburden yourself of?" Glorfindel asked, swirling the contents of his goblet absently.

 

"No." Elrond stared pensively into the fire. He feared to speak his dread as if saying the words aloud would give them truth. He had seen it so clearly as only one who loved could see. He had seen the blind adoration in the eyes of his foster son. That in and of itself did not bother him, many were the elves who had pursued Arwen Undomiel and none of them had received more than kind regard for their trouble. If anything that fact would only make him pity Estel. A man he might be now but a young man whose heart could be easily crushed. No it was not Estel's feelings that troubled him.

 

It was what he had seen in the eyes of his daughter. Eyes swirling with emotion and uncertainty, like a diver standing on the precipice fearing the plunge. Unsure but tempted. He was not at all certain whether or not she returned Estel's feelings and that troubled him more than he could say. In the past he would have seen the disinterest plain in her expression. None of that had been present and he feared that most of all.

 

"You work too much." It was Erestor who broke the silence and Elrond felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

"Aye, I work too much." he nodded. Erestor looked taken aback and he turned to frown at Glorfindel.

 

"He was much easier to manage when he disagreed with everything I said." Erestor stated flatly "I haven't the faintest notion what to do with him when he simply capitulates."

 

"Do not look to me for aid." Glorfindel said with a smirk, "I have none to give." All three elves looked up as they sensed a presence. Galadriel stood, framed in the doorway, her gaze unwavering.

 

"I wished to speak to you a moment, Lord Elrond." She said, her voice like the sound of water. Immediately Erestor and Glorfindel stood to their feet, excusing themselves and offering their respects as they left. Elrond stood as well, moving to the window to hide his smile. No elf nor mortal, nor even the forces of darkness could clear a room with the swiftness of Galadriel.

 

"You know why I have come to speak to you." She said simply. Elrond nodded slowly, his smile fading to a frown.

 

"It is impossible." He said, emptying his glass. Galadriel smiled, her expression almost teasing.

 

"Is that so, Elrond... _Peredhil_?"

 

"I know what you would say." he replied, turning to face her "You will speak of Tuor and Beren and of the salvation of all we hold dear but Idril and Luthien were the daughters of other elves, not mine!"

 

"What will you do then?" She asked, her words serene. "Will you part them by force? Will you lock your daughter in the bell tower? Will you cast the heir of Isildur out of Imladris? Will you kill him? Would you draw your sword and slay your own son?"

 

"I cannot leave her here to die." He whispered, his hands trembling as he set his glass aside. "I will lose Estel and I cannot bear it. That alone is too much. Do not ask me to give up Arwen as well."

 

"It is not yours to give or deny." Galadriel said gently, crossing the room to lay a hand on his arm "It is not in your power to command their hearts, _ion nin_. It is only yours to help or hinder. If you stand between them you will only bring them harm. This I have seen with my own eyes. Do not make Thingol's mistake."

 

"Then you ask me to bury my son and daughter side by side," He said miserably, "bound forever in death."

 

"No," she said with a tender smile, brushing the tear from his cheek with a delicate hand. "I ask you to see that she is happy... no mater what the cost."

 

 

~*~

 

 

Elladan's heart was thudding in his chest as he mounted the steps, Indelin cradled in his arms. She buried her face in his tunic to hide the soft blush creeping up her cheeks, her arms were twined around his neck.

 

He kissed her temple, holding her tighter as he carried her up the last few steps and down the hall. He paused in front of his door, fumbling with the latch as Indelin tangled her fingers in his hair. He was pleased to find their suit completely empty and he crossed the sitting room, slipping past the curtain that hung over the door to his own bedchamber.

 

Pale starlight filtered through the windows as the autumn breeze stirred the curtains and he could feel his arms shaking as he approached the bed. He laid Indelin on the bed smiling at the nervous giggle that escaped her lips. The moon shone on her delicate features as she smiled up at him nervously. Her fingers still laced behind his neck as he leaned over her.

 

" _Melethrill_ ," he breathed softly, caressing her cheek. He smiled as she took his face in her hands, her thumb lightly tracing his lip.

 

"I'm nervous." Indelin whispered, trying not to giggle. Elladan's smile broadened and he took her hand, brushing a feather light kiss on her palm.

 

"It is all right," he soothed, smoothing the hair back from her face and kissing the tip of her nose before moving closer and whispering in her ear "so am I." Elladan chuckled as she fought to stifle her giggle and he drew his arms around her.

 

"How do we start?" she asked self-consciously, biting her lip as she let her fingers brush over the ties on the front of his tunic. Without a word he sat up, removing his tunic and boots and shedding his shirt, his eyes never leaving hers. 

 

Indelin's cheeks colored, her breathing growing uneven as she watched him undress, her eyes drinking him in. He drew his arms around her once more as he stretched out beside her on the bed and she smiled shyly breathing in the scent of his skin as he kissed her forehead.

 

"We do not need to rush." Elladan whispered, trailing tiny kisses along her jaw. He paused to capture her lips in a sensual kiss, lingering to kiss her again and again until she was gasping, her fingers gripping his muscled arms.

 

"I love you." she said breathlessly, smiling up at him with adoring eyes.

 

"As I love you." he replied. Indelin's fingers hesitantly brushed over his bare shoulders, her exploration so tentative and innocent. Elladan gave the slightest shudder as her hands glided over his chest and she grinned. She let out a gasp as his hand shifted from her waist to her hip and she looked into his eyes.

 

"Indelin, meleth?" he questioned softly, his fingers skimming up her body to her breast. She gasped, closing her eyes at his gentle caress. She felt his soft breath against her cheek and she let out a moan as he covered the tip of her ear in a heated kiss.

 

"Did you like that?" he teased with a tender smile. she could only nod breathlessly as she met his gaze. He shifted his weight, sliding his hands beneath her shoulders and undoing the buttons of her gown. Her cheeks flamed red as he slid the filmy fabric down her arms, exposing her breasts and he kissed her tenderly, his fingers gliding over her silken skin.

 

Her senses reeled as he trailed fiery kisses over her breasts, one hand tangling in her hair as the other slid beneath her gown to gently knead her thigh.

 

Elladan watched her with fascination, distracted from his own desires by the sound of her sweet voice whimpering in pleasure as his fingers stroked and teased. She stifled her moans against his shoulder clutching at him as if holding on for dear life. He crushed her in his arms shifting on top of her as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

 

"I love you Indelin." he whispered, tasting her sweet lips "With all my heart. You have brought me to life again." She pulled him into a passionate kiss and he silenced her cry as their bodies joined. He smiled as he felt her move beneath him and he kissed her tenderly as he set a slow, sensuous pace, holding her tighter in his arms. The beginning of immortal years unnumbered that they would spend in each others arms. His hands caressed her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge of release until she cried out and he followed.

 

"Indelin, meleth nin." he whispered in her ear as she nuzzled his cheek. "thank you."

 

"For what?" she asked, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

 

"For teaching me to love again," he said with a tender smile "to hope again, for loving me despite my faults and foolishness. For all that you are."

 

"Oh Elladan," She sighed happily, squeezing him around the chest until he let out a laugh "I love you."

 


	37. Love Established

"You wished to see me Ada?" Elrond looked up from his desk to see his foster son standing in the doorway. The hour had grown late and perhaps he should have left the boy be, but the situation as it was laid heavy on his heart and he could find no rest. 

 

"I wish to speak to you of your future my son." Elrond said softly, motioning him to take a seat. Aragorn looked uneasy as he settled in the chair across from the elf lords desk.

 

"You are a man now," Elrond continued "But not a man ready to take his rightful place as lord of his people. There is much you must learn, much that cannot be learned within these walls. If you are ever to be a leader of men then many lonely ears of hardship await you. You must set aside plans for a wife and family until you are ready to lead, until you are a worthy king of men."

 

"What has my mother told you?" Aragorn asked shifting in his chair with a nervous expression that made Elrond smile.

 

"Nothing concerning you." the elf lord replied. "Your own eyes shine upon the Evenstar. Even a fool could see it."

 

"Ada," He said swallowing hard "I swear I would not..."

 

"No," Elrond said with a thin lipped smile "You would not. I could not find fault in you for what you feel. You are not the first to lose your heart to my daughter. You do understand Estel, Arwen in a princess among our people. She has already lived longer than you could fathom. You must seem like a child to her, I do not wish you to be hurt if she does not return your affections."

 

"And what if she did?" Aragorn asked almost fearfully. Elrond sighed heavily, standing and moving to the window.

 

"Then it would be my sorrow instead of yours." he replied heavily "My children must choose, either to depart and live among the elves of Valinor, or to remain, and choose mortality. And if they remain they shall be lost to me forever."

 

"I am sorry Ada." Aragorn said softly "I ask you to give up a treasure as great as the one Beren asked of Thingol."

 

"It is different in one thing." Elrond said his voice breaking only slightly "I will not make Arwen's choice for her. I do not know here heart and mind in the matter but I will not attempt to change it."

 

"You are leaving soon." Aragorn said in a moment of pure clarity. "The elves leave middle earth and soon the last of you will be gone. The time for your children to choose grows near."

 

"Darkness grows." Elrond replied "and war creeps upon us. This will be our last battle. The time of men has come. You face your own choice; To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil,  or to fall into to darkness with all that is left of your kin." Aragorn looked up at him with a worried expression and Elrond crossed the room , laying a hand on his shoulder as he knelt beside his chair.

 

"It will be many years of men before that time comes." he said softly. "If we fail all the world will be swallowed up in shadow. You do not know what you ask of me. One of our hearts will be broken at this parting. Estel, I cannot abandon Arwen here without hope and safety. I cannot give her to the darkness. The hour will come, when it does Sauron shall be defeated, or _all_ the elves shall leave middle earth to its fate."

 

"I am not strong enough." Aragorn whispered.

 

"You can be." Elrond insisted, gripping his arm "That power is within you. Seek it out. Become the king you were born to be. It is the only way."

 

 

~*~

 

 

The sky was just barely beginning to lighten in the east, the last of the stars still twinkling overhead. They had walked in the garden all night, talking of everything and nothing and as dawn approached they had fallen into a companionable silence as they treaded the rose strewn paths.

 

Orophin looked down at the delicate hand laced with his, his gaze straying to the perfect red lips, slightly parted, and the shimmering eyes that roamed the gardens. He halted on the path and Meril turned to meet his gaze with a questioning look. He was nearly trembling as he cupped her face in his hands, brushing a tender kiss on her forehead.

 

"Forgive me, Meril meleth." he said softly.

 

"For what?" she asked with a confused frown. 

 

"From the moment I first saw you at the ball, it was as if I had been searching for you all my long years." He replied "And I tried to charm your affections. It was wrong of me."

 

"Orophin, I..." her voice trailed off and to his utter astonishment she drew her arms around his waist with a heavy sigh, resting her head against his chest. He savored the feel of her closeness, breathing in the scent of roses as he stroked her hair. "I don't know what to say any more. Everything is so jumbled and confused."

 

"I have nothing to offer you but my heart," he said softly "and my word that I would not betray you. I may act like a fool, but I am an honest one."

 

"You are not a fool," Meril said with a small laugh "except to give your heart to me." Orophin's stomach clenched, he could almost feel her slipping away from him and he buried his face in her golden hair.

 

"I love you, Meril." he said, holding her tightly. 

 

"Do you?" she asked sadly, turning her head to look up at him, her eyes still swimming with uncertainty.

 

"Is it so hard to believe?" he asked gently, caressing her cheek.

 

"It is actually." she replied, sighing heavily. Orophin bent his head to meet her gaze and he was surprised to see tears on her cheeks. He took her hand in his, pressing a soft kiss on her fingers

 

"You said once that you trusted my word as a warrior." he said, hesitantly. "Does that still hold true?" Meril barely hesitated before nodding slowly. His expression grew serious and he released her, taking a step back and laying his hand over his heart.

 

"Meril of Imladris." he said evenly, bowing his head in respect. "You have captivated me, so completely that I can think of nothing else but you. I have behaved childishly and could never earn the love of one with your grace and skill. I could never hope to give you all that you deserve. Still, I love you, more than life. As one warrior to another, Meril, I give you my word I would not deceive you. I wish you to be my wife."

 

He met her gaze unflinchingly and they stood in silence, the gray dawn beginning to gather around them. She took a step closer to him, resting her hand on his chest where his own hand had covered his heart. She hesitated only a moment, her heart pounding madly as she kissed him, softly at first, her hand wrapping around the back of his neck. Orophin smiled as their lips parted and she nearly giggled before pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

 

Orophin gasped as their lips parted, staring in breathless fascination at the beauty in his arms. Meril gave him a coy little smile and took a step back, leading him to a break in the rose hedge. He ducked through the narrow opening to find himself in a tiny bower. Meril pulled out of his embrace and knelt in the grass watching him through half lidded eyes. Pale starlight 

glistened in her hair and and his eyes widened as she slowly undid the first two buttons on the front of her gown.

 

"Here?" he asked in amazement, kneeling in front of her. Meril looked away, closing her eyes as she drew in a shaky breath.

 

"If you've changed your mind..." her words were cut short as his lips descended on hers in a searing kiss and she let out a faint moan. They were both gasping as their lips parted and Orophin removed his cloak, stretching it out on the ground before pulling Meril to him.

 

"Meril, Meleth." he whispered, kissing her forehead. "what has changed?"

 

"Nothing." she replied, tears glistening on her lashes. "Everything you said, everything you did, it was all so perfect but I thought it was a lie so I tried to hide from it." Orophin gathered her in her arms as she tried to stifle a sob, nuzzling her ear.

 

"I did not mean to fall in love with you but I couldn't help it." she admitted. "I never believed you meant any of it. I thought you only meant to use me."

 

"Forgive me, Meleth." Orophin whispered as she nodded against his shoulder. He stroked her hair lovingly until the tension began to melt from her body.

 

He had learned a great deal from all his trysting and he put it to good use as he began his slow seduction, trailing teasing kisses over her jaw as he lowered her onto his cloak, his lips barely brushing her skin. She shivered in his arms as the tip of his tongue glided over the rim of her ear.

 

Her fingers fumbled with the clasps on his tunic and she pushed him onto his back, sitting up just enough to loosen the garment. Orophin smiled up at her, caressing her cheek. and she closed her eyes, drawing in a steadying breath as his finger tips trailed down her throat and between her breasts.

 

He stopped at the two buttons she had undone, his graceful fingers slowly unfastening each one until the gown slid down her shoulders, revealing the nearly transparent shift she wore beneath. Orophin's eyes drank in every inch of her as the gown pooled around her waist. he had his own tunic and shirt cast off in a moment and he pulled her close, trailing hot, openmouthed kisses over her shoulders and chest until she was shivering in his arms. 

 

Once more he lowered her to the cloak, his breathing growing uneven as slowly he covered her in hot wet kisses. Meril dug her fingers into his arms, biting her lip to keep from crying out as his velvety lips teased her skin. The sweet torture seemed to go on for an eternity until once more he was gazing into her eyes with a tender smile.

 

He kissed her lips softly, and then more ardently, each kiss more lingering and sensual than the one before. Her head was spinning as she twined her arms and legs around him gasping for air.

 

"Meril nin." he whispered softly against her lips.

 

"Yes, _Meleth nin_." she answered. They cried out together as their bodies joined, the first rays of dawn bringing the garden to life. Their movements soon became frantic, their bodies moving as one as they bound their souls together, heedless of all else. Their hearts pounding as one as they spent themselves in glorious sensation. Meril's fingers gripped his arm as she cried out her pleasure and he let out a wrenching moan as he found his own release.

 

Meril let out a gasp as he gathered her in a crushing embrace, her senses reeling. It was a few moments more before they caught their breath and as their eyes met they both grinned, and then laughed.

 

"I love you, _Meril nin_." Orophin whispered with a contented sigh as she kissed his cheek.

 

"And I love you, Orophin." she smiled up at him.

 

" _Meril nin_ " he said with a grin, the morning sun kissing his golden hair. "that is the most beautiful sound I ever heard"

 

 

~*~

 

"You are simply going to let him go?" Glorfindel demanded glowering down at Elrond as he leaned over his desk.

 

"It is not a question of letting." Elrond replied, catching Erestor's perturbed frown as his advisor folded his arms over his chest. "He will never reach his full potential if we keep him caged within Imladris. You should both understand that."

 

"Brilliant." Erestor said rolling his eyes "perhaps we should dip him in a bit of sheep's blood and lower him into an orc's nest while we are at it."

 

"Estel is not a child." Elrond frowned. "do not belittle him by treating him as one." Glorfindel only sighed in frustration. Any further argument on the subject was cut short as the door banged open.

 

"Ada!" Elrohir said with a grin as he burst into the study "Oh, good morning Erestor. Ada!"

 

"Good morning Elladan." the advisor said, smiling at Eirien as he noted her slightly rumpled appearance.

 

"Elrohir." She corrected with a devilish grin.

 

"Elrohir?" Erestor asked in bewilderment.

 

"Ada! I got married!" He said, his excitement almost palpable.

 

"To who?" Glorfindel asked, staring at the pair as Eirien giggled.

 

"Married?" Elrond asked, looking thoroughly confused. Elrohir tried to stifle his laugh at the three older elves as his new wife giggled against his arm.

 

"What happened to Elladan?" Erestor asked Eirien in exasperation.

 

"Ada I got married." The older twin announced, beaming as he appeared in the doorway with a shy and blushing Indelin on his arm.

 

"Do you ever have the feeling this family is getting stranger?" Erestor asked Glorfindel in a low voice.

 

"I knew it was folly to indulge them as elflings when they insisted on having everything the same." Glorfindel frowned.

 

"Married?" Elrond asked again, an odd smile twisting the corners of his mouth, he got up from his chair, coming around his desk to stare at both his sons. "Married?" Elrond shook his head as Elladan began to chuckle and with a laugh the elf lord wrapped an arm around each of the twins, pulling them into a crushing embrace.

 

"You could have given me fair warning you know." he scolded, kissing both of their foreheads.

 

"It was... complicated." Elrohir tried to explain.

 

"Of that I have on doubt where the two of you are concerned." he shook his head before taking Eirien's hand and kissing her cheek. 

 

"I am not sure I should congratulate either of you ladies." he said to Indelin as he kissed her as well. "I think you both could have done much better."

 

"Thank you Ada." Elladan said, with a frown as his twin rolled his eyes.

 

"Where is Estel this morning?" Elrohir asked "I wanted to tell him as well." Glorfindel and Erestor scowled as Elrond sighed heavily and the twins glanced at each other before looking back at them in confusion.

 

"He is packing to leave Imladris," Erestor replied finally "alone."

 

~*~

 

Haldir of Lorien closed his eyes, drawing in a steadying breath as he paused on the threshold. His head ached from too much wine and and his heart thudded in his chest. It wasn't too late to turn back he reasoned, to simply walk away. He could simply turn around and go back to his room and pretend the whole incident had never happened.

 

With a heart heavy sigh he rapped on the door. There was a faint sound of movement inside and he waited as the bolt was pulled back and the door opened.

 

"Haldir?" Arwen looked worn, frail and thin, as if she were ill and as he looked into her dull, red rimmed eyes his breath hitched and he knew in his heart he had made the right decision.

 

"I wondered if I might have a moment, my Lady?" He asked, his voice faltering only slightly. She sighed softly, nodding as she opened the door and motioned him to enter. He watched her every movement as she closed the door behind him and slowly crossed the room to stare unseeing out the terrace window.

 

"There is something that I feel I should tell you." he began, licking his lips nervously.

 

"You do not owe me any explanation, Haldir." Arwen said softly, rubbing her arms as if she were chilled. He had never seen the beauty before him look so downcast. Once she had been like the sun, but now the world had turned gray and it seemed as if all had fallen into shadow

 

"I am afraid I do." he replied bowing his head, pausing hesitantly before continuing. "Do you remember when first we met?" To his surprise Arwen gave a faint smile, nodding in reply.

 

"It was just after your parents died, wasn't it?" Arwen asked. "When you came here with my grandmother? And I accidentally tripped you and you fell in the river."

 

"I'd forgotten about that." He replied, the corner of his mouth curling as Arwen glanced at him uneasily, "Before that, in Lothlorien."

 

"We met before that?" Arwen asked, her brow creasing in confusion as she searched her memory.

 

"You were still a child," Haldir said softly. "twenty perhaps, you came with your mother to visit your grandparents. You left your horse at the foot of the Great Mallorn."

 

"That was you?" Arwen asked wide eyed. Haldir nodded.

 

"I had never seen anything so beautiful." He said, moving a few steps closer to her, "You left me tongue tied."

 

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked searching his face with a troubled expression.

 

"Because I have adored you from that very moment I first saw you." Haldir replied, his heart beating madly in his chest as she stared at him in dumbfounded silence "You were like a star, radiant and unreachable. In all these ages, I could not tell you. But I saw what you felt for the heir of Gondor and I could not bear it. In a moment of jealousy and poor judgment I went to confront him and found him tied to his bed in some prank of his brothers'."

 

Arwen let out a gasp, covering her mouth with a delicate hand as she realized her mistake. She closed her eyes, fighting for control as the tears trickled down her cheek. It was enough to break his heart and he reached out to her, letting his fingertips brush her arm. With a wrenching sob she cast her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder.

 

He froze, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest at the sensation of her closeness. Hesitantly, trembling, he drew comforting arms around her, steeling his nerves for what he was about to do.

 

"I have loved you for so long, Arwen." he whispered against her ear. "More than I can ever tell. I ask for nothing in return. All that I wish to know is whom do you love?" He could feel her tense at the question, almost sensing her inner conflict. He new her far too well, had watched her every moment. He knew that a lie was beyond her, but she feared to speak the truth.

 

"Estel," she whispered finally "I love Estel." He closed his eyes against the pain that shot through his chest, swallowing hard as he forced himself to complete his task.

 

"Go to him," He said, nearly choking on the words. "You must go to him. He leaves Imladris, do not let him go without hope." Arwen looked up at him, confusion and conflict swirling in her eyes.

 

"Do not lose your only chance to be happy." Haldir pleaded, caressing her cheek with a trembling hand. "Go Arwen. Go now, do not look back."

 

Without a word or a thought she brushed a kiss on his cheek, and pulling away from him she ran, her ebony hair trailing behind her as she disappeared in a swirl of satin and gossamer.

 

Haldir closed his eyes, savoring the lingering sensation of her arms around him, committing the moment to memory. He drew in a shaky breath as a single tear escaped his lashes. Whatever else might come, he would know that he had proven his heart.

 

 

~*~

 

"You did this." Elrond turned slowly from his place in the shadows of the door of the Last Homely House to face his daughter. Arwen stood on the stairs, her eyes smoldering with rage. He closed his eyes a moment, steeling himself for the battle that was upon him.

 

"Yes I did." he admitted with a nod.

 

"How could you be so cruel?" she demanded angrily "He is a boy, he could be killed! Did you cast him out or just manipulate him into leaving?"

 

"Undomiel." he began softly, but she would hear nothing of it.

 

"What has happened to you that you could be so heartless to your own son?"

 

"Arwen!" his voice was sharper than he had intended but it had the desired effect and he lowered his voice as he stepped closer to her "What would you have me do? He is the last hope for the race of men. Without him they shall fall, and all middle earth will be devoured in ruin. Is that what you want? To see this world destroyed by the forces of darkness, to see him and all those of his kind hewn down or enslaved to the Dark Lord?"

 

"He's going out alone." she whispered, tears stinging her eyes as she watched Aragorn in the courtyard "What if he never returns?"

 

"Undomiel." Elrond said gently, caressing her cheek as he turned her eyes to meet his. "What if he does not go?"

 

"Ada." she whispered.

 

"He will come back." the elf lord said with conviction "believe it Arwen. Believe in him."

 

~*~

 

"Estel, I am sorry." Elladan said sadly.

 

"We both are." Elrohir added.

 

"Do not go on our account." Both twins wore equally dejected expressions as they watched their foster brother pack his belongings in his saddlebags. Estel glanced at Legolas before giving his brothers a wry smile.

 

"It is not on your account." he assured "I have to do this. It is time I set out to find my way on my own."

 

"We would go with you..." Elrohir began.

 

"I do not think your wives would approve." Aragorn pointed out with a grin, glancing at Eirien and Indelin who stood only a few paces away.

 

"Probably not." Elladan smiled.

 

"Don't worry." the young human assured, laying a hand on both their shoulders. "I will be fine, I had very good teachers."

 

"He is doomed if he is depending on the skills we taught him." Elrohir said miserably, to which Aragorn laughed.

 

"I meant Glorfindel and Erestor." he replied with a cheeky grin.

 

"Oh, that is different then." Elladan smiled, pulling his brothers into a crushing embrace.

 

"I will not tell you to be careful." Legolas said with a smile handing Aragorn his pack "I know you shall be." the young human opened his mouth as if to speak and then then threw both arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely.

 

"I will see you soon." he promised.

 

"Of that I have no doubt." Legolas replied, gripping his arm. 

 

"Estel!" Aragorn froze, his foot in the stirrup, and he turned his head slowly to see Arwen racing toward him. He barely had time to catch her as she flung her arms around him.

 

"Haldir told me everything." she whispered, holding him tightly. Aragorn drew in a shaky breath, letting his cheek rest against the top of her head.

 

"I..." her voice trailed off as she looked into his eyes. She wanted to ask him to stay. She wanted to make up for all that had happened but there didn't seem to be any words. He smiled back at her giving her hand an affectionate squeeze.

 

"I will return." He said "I give you my word."

 

"I will hold you to it." She smiled back, tears glistening in her eyes.

 

"Stay safe." Erestor added as he Elrond and Glorfindel approached 

 

"Do not forget all that I tried to pound into that head of yours." Glorfindel added as Aragorn mounted his horse.

 

"I am sure the scars and bumps will remind me." Aragorn grinned back.

 

"Do try to remember to come home." Elrond added. Aragorn gave him a salute of respect and let his eyes linger once more on Arwen before turning out of the gate and riding out into the world, never looking back.

 

"Undomiel!" Legolas called as she suddenly ran after him. She stopped at the gate, looking down the road to see him already a fair distance off. Legolas laid a hand on her arm and she sighed as the tears began to fall.

 

"I never told him." She said miserably.

 

"Told him what?" Legolas asked gently, pulling her against his shoulder.

 

"That I love him."

 


	38. Epilogue

"I cannot believe the Queen of Gondor once served her brothers stewed mouse!" Gimli stated, retching at the thought.

"I was but an elfling!" Arwen defended with a merry laugh "it seemed a good idea at the time!"

The wine flowed freely and the whole of the white city rejoiced at the marriage of their newly crowned king and his queen. The celebration had long sense filtered from the tower hall and had filled the streets in revelry, leaving only those closest to the bride and groom.

Aragorn smiled into his cup as Arwen slipped her arms around his waist. He was well aware that they had all imbibed more than was good for them and it had loosened their tongues as well as their propriety and the tales that had been told that night of days long past were well beyond embarrassing.

"I am still thinking up a proper revenge for the molases." Elrohir said casting a dark look at his foster brother.

"A proper revenge?" Legolas demanded, nearly choking on his wine as he tried not to laugh "It is because of you that the bride has already once seen the goods before the wedding!" Both twins nearly burst into laughter as Aragorn's cheeks colored.

"Twice." Aragorn frowned, looking down at Arwen to find her smiling up at him innocently.

"What was that, Meleth nin?" he asked

"Twice." she repeated, her smile never fading. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged confused glances and Arwen giggled "I have 'seen the goods' as the dear prince so eloquently put it, twice."

"Elladan frowned, his hand gripping Aragorn's shoulder like a vice.

"Is there something you wish to tell me Ellesar?" he asked with a menacing scowl. Aragorn looked back at him, his eyes wide.

"I swear, I have no idea what she means." he defended.

"There is no reason you should." Arwen smirked. "Tell me brothers... where were you the night Gilraen delivered her firstborn?"

"In the wilds, we were..." Elrohirs voice trailed off and he looked at his twin, both their eyes grew wide in realization as Aragorn looked into Arwen's upturned face in horror.

"No" he whispered.

"You were such a beautiful newborn." she said with a wistful sigh. Both the twins and Legolas burst into laughter as Aragorn's face flushed in humiliation.

"That particular piece of information, I did not need." Gimli stated with a shudder.

"Nor did I." Aragorn agreed. Arwen laughed, kissing his cheek and he smiled, shaking his head before drawing her against his shoulder. He sighed contentedly as her lips brushed his neck, his attention wandering as he looked out over the hall. At one of the tables Rumil and Orophin were engaged in a drinking contest with Merry and Pippin, and losing quite badly to the two hobbits if Meril's laugh were any indication. In a quiet corner Galadriel and Gandalf were speaking in hushed whispers, periodically broken by the silvery laugh of the lady of the golden wood.

Not far away Haldir and Frodo were chatting as Sam lurked near by. Aragorn smiled to himself as he watched his friends, he owed the elf and the hobbit so much more than he could ever repay. As if sensing his scrutiny Haldir glanced up, his distraction drawing Frodo's attention as well. The king of Gondor placed his hand over his heart, bowing his head and his salute was returned by the pair. With a smirk curling his lips Haldir gave the young human a conspiratorial wink before turning his attention back to Frodo.

"Aragorn?"

"Hmm?" He turned back at the sound of Legolas' voice.

"You're wasting your time laddie." Gimili chuckled into his mug as Legolas smiled, shaking his head.

"The final count at the black gates was tied at 58." Legolas repeated "And there was some speculation as to how the king of Gondor fared." Arwen chose that moment to very discreetly slip her hand under the king's tunic, brushing her fingertips across his back side.

"I can not say that I recall." Aragorn replied. Looking down at his new bride with what could only be described as a wolfish grin.

"Lad, you must be the happiest male in all Arda." Gimli said with a laugh as Arwen gave him a teasing kiss. 

"I would beg to differ on that point, brother." Elrohir said turning to his twin.

"As would I" Elladan agreed, grinning wickedly. At that moment Eirien bounded up to the group tugging Indelin behind her. Elrohir caught his wife in his arms kissing her soundly before laying a hand on her slightly protruding belly.

"I am going to be an uncle?" Aragorn asked in shock, staring wide eyed as Eirien giggled. He glanced at Elladan in time to see the older twin kiss the top of his own wife's head, sliding both hands down her stomach so that her gown stretched over her growing tummy. "TWICE?!"

"Four times actually." Eirien giggled, as Indelin flushed scarlet, snuggling against Elladan's chest.

"Twins?" Aragorn demanded rubbing his forehead "You are both having twins?!"

"You have been away from home too long, Estel" Arwen teased.

"Apparently so." he nodded in agreement.

"Middle Earth shall never be the same" Legolas said with a mocking, tragic sigh.

"There will be evil little elves everywhere." Aragorn said in horror.

"Elves and elleths." Indelin corrected with a smile.

"Aye, we are having girls." Elladan nodded proudly, squeezing his wife. Aragorn stared at them in wide eyed wonder and Arwen kissed his cheek, an almost giddy grin on his face.

"I wish I could hold onto this moment forever." He finally said, softly.

"Now I know that troll hit you far too hard." Elrohir said, rolling his eyes. "You are completely mad."

"Aye! It is the wedding that worth holding onto." Elladan said with an evil smirk as Indelin blushed furiously.

"Are you certain you wish to go through with this sister?" Elrohir asked, grunting as Eirien jabbed him in the ribs.

"There is still time to escape before the nuptials." Elladan agreed as both the king and queen began to giggle.

"I thought we already had a wedding." Gimli whispered to Legolas with a confused frown. His voice still loud enough for all the elves to hear.

"According to the customs of the elves," Legolas replied in a low voice "The wedding takes place... in private."

"You can stop there lad." Gimli replied, holding up a meaty hand as the others tried to stifle their laughter. 

"Ellesar?" Aragorn felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned, his eyes meeting Elrond's. He had been dreading this moment for longer than he could remember. He was taking Arwen away from her people, away from her father. The elf lord's heart must be breaking. Aragorn stared into the unreadable face of the only father he could remember, his mind working furiously for something to say. But before he could even open his mouth Elrond wrapped him in a fierce embrace.

"I am so very proud of you, ion nin," He whispered so low that only Aragorn could hear. " for all that you have done. I know that you will love her well." He kissed the top of Aragorn's head before pulling away to smile at his daughter.

"I have not yet danced with the Queen of Gondor." Elrond said with a smile "if the king does not object of course."

"Of course not, Ada." Aragorn chuckled, despite the lump in his throat. Arwen brushed a quick kiss on his cheek before taking her father's arm and the elf lord led his daughter to the dance floor.

Arwen felt tears sting her eyes as he held her close, his cheek resing on the top of her head as he led her effortlessly through the dance steps, just as he had for centuries past. Her very first dance had been in these very arms, and she could almost feel the grief and sorrow as if it were a tangible thing. She could not give up Estel, not for all Arda, not for anything but how she wished she could offer him some comfort.

"Ada," she whispered. "I love Estel."

"And he loves you." Elrond replied, his voice unwavering "With all his heart, with his very soul."

"If I could spare you this..." her voice trailed off as he kissed the top of her head.

"Will you be happy?"

"What?" she asked startled.

"Will you know joy and love, Pen neth?" He asked, his tone the same as when she had been small "Will all your days be filled with warmth and hope and peace. Will you be happy?" Arwen did not even hesitate as she drew her arms around him tighter.

"Yes Ada." she replied softly.

"That, Undomiel nin." he said tenderly "is all that ever mattered."


End file.
